Beacon's Effect
by Tusken1602
Summary: I stumble upon a Prothean beacon, transporting me to the world of Mass Effect. Self-insert fic. Slightly AU. I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. I only own what I create. Rated M for language/violence/prob romance stuff. Please Rate and Comment! I welcome all ideas/criticism/comments! Thanks, guys! Complete. SEQUEL NOW UPLOADED: Beacon's Effect 2: Reborn.
1. Chapter 1: Time Between Times

"Kevin! Where'd you go, man?"

"Kevin! Wait up!"

I heard my friends call from further down the trail. Adjusting the straps on my backpack, I turned back to head back down.

 _City-slickers,_ I thought. _We'll never get to the falls at this rate._

The trail curved back sharply to right. As I came around the corner, I saw my beleaguered companions collapsed wearily on the sides of the trail. They were panting hard, and drinking from their various canteens and water bottles.

"Come on, you guys! We've only got a quarter mile to go!" I told them as I came up to the group.

"And how do you know that?" John (the most rotund of the group) asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Well, John," I replied, "Because I took basic orientation in Scouts, and I can read a topographical map to determine our exact location. And also…" I raised my arm to point at a wooden sign attached to a tree about five feet from the group.

 _Cavern Overlook: .25 miles_

"…I can read."

A groan went up from the group, with a few chuckles mixed in.

"Now come on," I said with a smile. "Let's get up there while we've got daylight! Unless there be some here who just love setting up tents in the dark."

"Look!" Max pointed towards the horizon. We all paused to follow his gaze.

"Wow…"

DARK clouds were rolling in. Fast. The low rumble of distant thunder reached our ears, along with the first cool gust of wind.

 _Right, no time to lose._

"Storm coming, guys! Get up, get up! We've got to get the cave! NOW!"

I ran from one friend to another adjusting straps, helping them to their feet. With the added motivation of potentially being caught in a driving rainstorm, we set off up the trail at an invigorated jog.

"JAMES! I…thought…the weather… was supposed…to be clear!" John was complaining between pants.

"It WAS! The weather radar doesn't show any of this!" James said, looking at his iPhone app, as we were jogging.

"That's technology for ya!" I yelled over my shoulder, out-pacing my companions. "Come on, you guys, it's just up around the corner!"

I came around the bend, and saw the picnic tables set up in the clearing. Beyond that I could just make out the cave entrance. It was huge; plenty of room for all of us to take shelter from this freak storm. I waved my friends on, shouting encouragement as my friends slowly came into view.

As they made their way to the cave, I walked to the overlook. The wind was billowing around me, now, and the sky was getting darker and darker. But I could still see the whole valley laid out before me. It looked like a green and orange ocean, with the tops of the trees far below blowing in the wind, reminiscent of waves against the shore. I loved storms. I loved the thunder and the rain. Nature's raw power, in concrete form. I imagined Olympian duels above the clouds causing all of this weather for us mortals.

My imagination was interrupted by the first few raindrops trickling down, hitting my face with that _stinging_ feeling that  really hard rain delivers. I turned to join my friends in the cave, when something caught my eye.

A pillar had been erected beside the overlook, and it appeared to be _glowing_.

 _That's cool,_ _they've added lighting to the dedication…or whatever this is,_ I thought, and I moved to investigate.

The closer I got, the more it didn't look like any memorial or dedication pillar I had ever seen. First off, it was really tall. And secondly, the green light ran up the whole side, with a weird script I had never seen before fading in and out along the base and sides.

 _Wtf?_

And then suddenly it hit me. I HAD seen script like this. EXACTLY like this.

This was a Prothean beacon from Mass Effect!

 _Oh MAN! That is so COOL! Don't know exactly WHY someone would pay to build one of these in a National Park, but I don't really care! That is AWESOME!_

I had played Mass Effect dozens of times (earning the occasional joshing from my friends) but I loved it. Yeah, ME3's ending was rubbish, but the gameplay was why I kept coming back. The customization, the personalization of the squad, the conversations, Paragon/Renegade, the whole works was incomparable. Except for maybe Dragon Age, but I loved that game, too. The expansion packs, the DLCs, I got them all.

 _I can't believe somebody build such a realistic prop to put it on the top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere._

I reached out a hand to touch the base, trying to see if they had used LED lights or just florescent bulbs to light the beacon.

The second my hand touched it, I know it wasn't _just_ a replica.

With a sudden and violent _jerk_ upwards, I was lifted off the ground and floated four feet above the ground.

 _FUCK FUCK_

 _FUCK_

 _FUCK_

 _FUCK_

 _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

Suddenly, I saw images and shapes appear before me. I recognized them all as identical to the beacon message Shepard saw on Eden Prime.

Except this time, instead of looking at them on the screen (which was creepy enough the first time I played the game) they were being BURNED DIRECTLY INTO MY BRAIN.

It would not be until later that I realized the blood-curdling screaming I heard was actually my own voice.

It hurt.

That's all I'm gonna say about that.

 _FUCKING OW._

Ok, I'm done.

When the message came to the part where the city is burning (the one that shows the Prothean being turned into a collector in the foreground) I saw something I didn't recognize: Dark silhouettes walking towards me. At first, I thought it was a Reaper and a Collector. However, as they drew closer, I recognized them as a Leviathan and a Prothean.

 _What the hell is going on?_ My subconscious was screaming over and over.

They walked until they were right in front of me. The Leviathan was HUGE. I never got a real sense of how enormous these guys were from the games. The Prothean, strode up to me and stood directly in front of me. Still suspended in the air, I found I couldn't move.

 **WE SEE YOU** , **ORDAINED ONE,** A thundering voice reverberated through my cerebral cortex. I say 'voice', it was more like a thousand voices speaking perfectly in unison. I tried to reply, but found I couldn't speak.

 **DO NOT FIGHT THE CALL OF THE VOID, ORDAINED. COME TO THE EMBRACE OF ETERNITY!**

 _Embrace Eternity? Seriously?_

Even in my pain, I wanted to crack an Asari sex joke. That should give the more attentive of you a brief glimpse into the funny way my brain works. In dire situations, I tend to cope with inappropriate humor or a classless one-liner. Except now I had one minor problem: I found I couldn't breathe.

Those of you who have ever been choked out by someone can sympathize with my situation. If you've never been choked out by someone, take my advice: Don't.

A dark tunnel consumed my vision little by little as I thrashed wildly against my invisible bonds, and struggled to catch _one more breath_ against the invisible hand collapsing my windpipe.

The Prothean stretched out a three-fingered hand and touched my forehead. And then oblivion took me.

 _Ohgodthisisit_

 _I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead._

I opened my eyes. I was standing on what appeared to be a mirror. White was all around me, above me, everywhere.

"Well, if this is Limbo, it's not so bad," I said aloud.

 _Great, now I'm talking to myself._

I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around to see James standing there, staring at me.

Relief washed over me as I ran towards him.

"James! Oh my god, did you get pulled in, too?"

 **WELCOME, ORDAINED ONE,** James said.

I stopped, feeling like I had taken a sucker punch to the stomach.

 _It's not James_ , I told myself over and over. _It's just like Leviathan, just his image projected into my mind._

 **CORRECT. IMPRESSIVE… THAT WAS QUICKER THAN THE OTHERS.**

 _They can hear my thoughts?_ I felt a wave of panic washing over me.

 **WE ARE** **IN** **YOUR MIND, ORDAINED. OF COURSE WE CAN READ IT.**

I subconsciously kicked myself.

 _Of course we are._

 _Wait a minute, 'the others'?_

 **OF COURSE. YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ORDAINED. IN ALL PROBABILITY, YOU WILL NOT BE THE LAST.**

The wave of panic was now on the verge of overwhelming me.

 **THE OTHERS NORMALLY USED THIS TIME TO MENTALLY PROCESS THEIR SELECTION AND TRANSITION. I BELIEVE THEY USUALLY REFER TO IT AS "FREAKING OUT." YOU MAY DO SO NOW, IF YOU WISH. IT IS COMPLETELY UNDERSTANDABLE**.

For some reason, that struck me as funny. I could picture the "freaking out" that most fan boys and fan girls would have my situation. Chuckling at that mental picture now firmly in my head, the feeling of crippling panic ebbed somewhat. I closed my eyes, and clenched my fists. The feeling faded a little more. It was still there, of course, but at least I could concentrate.

 _Ok, Kevin. Focus: what is the next step? Ask for directions!_

"Where. Am. I?" I said, slowly and evenly forcing out the words so they wouldn't be panicked screams. When I opened my eyes, John was now the one speaking.

 **THIS IS THE TIME BETWEEN TIMES. THE WORLD BETWEEN WORLDS.**

 _Like the Multiverse?_

I could swear the damn thing chuckled in response to my thoughts.

 **THAT IS PROBABLY THE CLOSEST YOUR FINITE MIND WILL COME TO GRASPING THE CONCEPT.**

"Why. Am. I. Here?"

Max was now walking past me.

 **YOU ARE OUR INSTRUMENT. YOU WILL INTERVENE IN THE COURSE OF EVENTS YOU PERCIEVE AS FICTION IN YOUR REALM.**

 _They're sending me to the world of Mass Effect?_

 **THAT IS CORRECT.**

I mentally slapped myself again.

 _I've gotta have to get used to talking to psychic beings._

"You said there are others. Should I meet up with them?"

 **THEY ARE DEAD. THEIR TEMPORAL INTERVENTIONS BECAME CORRUPTED AND RESULTED IN FAILURE.**

Why did they fail?

 **MYRIAD REASONS. IDENTICAL RESULT: THE HARVEST WAS SUCCESSFUL, AND CYCLE CONTINUED.**

Why do you need to insert me at all? Didn't Shepard WIN in the 3rd game?

 **THE CATALYST PROVED INEFFECTIVE SOLUTION. SYNTHESIS RESULTED ONLY IN REAPERS' ASSIMLATION OF GALAXY. CONTROL RESULTED ONLY IN SHEPARD'S INDOCTRINATION. DESTROY RESULTED IN GALACTIC-WIDE EXTINCTION EVENT.**

 _Damn. Ok then._

"Why do you think I will succeed where so many others have failed?"

 **WE DO NOT KNOW.**

 _The fuck?_

 **YOU ARE AUTONOMOUS. YOU ARE OUTSIDE THE PREDICTED OUTCOME. YOUR DESTINY IS YOUR OWN.**

I took a deep breath to try and process all this. Nope, the panic came flooding back. I forced it all back down, like the last bite of the nasty spinach casserole that Mom made me eat when I was a kid.

 _Oh my god, Mom!_

"What of my family in MY timeline? What of my friends? Am I missing? Will they know what happened to me?"

 **YOU WERE KILLED BY A LIGHTNING STRIKE. YOUR BODY HAS ALREADY BEEN LAID TO REST. YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS MOURN YOUR PASSING, BUT THEY WILL ADAPT. THEY WILL BECOME STRONGER THROUGH THEIR GRIEF.**

Grief washed over my body. I feel to my knees, suddenly feeling very sick.

 _My mom. My dad. Vicki, my girlfriend! Oh, my god, what have I done? What have THEY done?_

Anger and rage filled my veins, driving out grief and sorrow. I turned to scream, to strike, I didn't know what, but then was stopped dead in my tracks.

My mom stood in front of me. In her usual floral skirt and white blouse. Then she held up her hand and spoke.

 **UNDERSTAND, ORDAINED. YOUR EMOTIONS WOULD BE JUSTIFIED, HAD WE CAUSED THESE EVENTS TO TRANSPIRE. HOWEVER, YOU WERE ALREADY DEAD. WE INTERVENED IN YOUR TIMELINE TO BRING YOU HERE.**

A picture unfolded. I saw myself on the cliff face, just as I had been…what, _seconds ago?_ Minutes? I couldn't tell. Only this time there was no glowing obelisk on the overlook.

I watched myself turn from the cliff and jog towards the mouth of the cave. However, when I got to the center of the clearing, there was a flash of lightening and a roaring CRACK! of thunder.

One instant I had been jogging towards my friends. The next I was a blackened, charred corpse in the middle of a burning circle of grass.

My stomach rebelled against the sight, and I turned away to vomit, but nothing came. I dry heaved for a long while, trying to get the sight of my own burning body out of my head.

A hand touched my shoulder. I turned and saw my Dad standing above me.

 **WE WOULD NEVER** **TAKE** **A LIFE, ORDAINED. THAT WOULD MAKE US NO BETTER THAN THE CONSTRUCTS WE SEEK TO DEFEAT. WE** **GIVE** **LIFE. A SECOND LIFE, WITH LIMITLESS POTENTIAL.**

My breathing slowed to a normal rate, and the feeling of overwhelming dread in the pit of my stomach eased somewhat.

 _Ok, I was dead in my old world. No going back there. No use crying over spilled milk, Kevin. Ok, maybe I will cry, but not now. Now…I need a plan._

"Where will I start? On Eden Prime? Or before that? Shepard's origins, perhaps?"

 **THAT WILL BE YOUR DECISION. WE WILL GIVE WHAT AID WE CAN. WE CANNOT TELL YOU WHAT PATH TO TAKE, ORDAINED. WE CAN ONLY TELL YOU WHAT OTHER ORDAINED HAVE TRIED BEFORE YOU AND FAILED.**

Ok then. That's a start.

Levi (I didn't know what else to call him, and neither did he, it seemed) and I spoke for _I don't know how long_ , going back and forth with ideas and strategies. Basically, the main lesson from all of the previous attempts was DON'T TELL SHEPARD ABOUT THE VIDEO GAME. Every time someone did, something always went VERY wrong (as in, spend-the-rest-of-the-cycle-in -some -loony-bin -or -science -lab, wrong). I was going to have to be careful about my omniscience. And anyway, once I started intervening, my foreknowledge would quickly be rendered moot (another common mistake, it seemed).

Finally, we arrived at what I thought at least had the _potential_ to be a _decent_ plan. But then, you what they say about "the best-laid-plans-of-mice-and-men."

Levi, wearing James' form again, turned back to me.

 **ARE YOU READY, ORDAINED? ONCE WE SET THE STAGE FOR YOUR ARRIVAL, IT WILL NOT BE POSSIBLE FOR US TO INTERVENE IN THE TIMELINE AGAIN. YOUR DECISIONS, AND THEIR CONSEQUENCES, WILL BE YOUR OWN.**

I took a deep breath. The plan was…ok. I wasn't kidding myself: I fully expected it to go to hell once everything kicked off. But it was probably the best one I could come up with.

"I'm ready. And anyway, my failure will only arm the next ordained with more information, right?"

I swear, Levi seemed to chuckle again.

 **WELL SPOKEN. YOU HAVE A BETTER GRASP OF TIMELESS-NESS THAN OTHER ORDAINED SEEMED TO HAVE, MY FRIEND.**

"My friend?" Wow, I took that as a huge compliment coming from –

 **TEMPORAL SHIFT ENGAGED.**

fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucKKKKKKKKK

Pain and oblivion once again took me. Except this time there was also the horrible sensation of _falling_.

 _Well, here goes nothing…_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Blinding light surrounded me when I opened my eyes. I was… exactly where I expected to be.

I was in a coffin-like structure, surrounded by asari.

Now… You know how there's that scary movie where you KNOW there's gonna be a jump-scare coming up, but you still jump?

It was like that.

I thought I was mentally prepared to see REAL asari around me, but apparently I wasn't quite as prepared as I thought I was.

I reflexively brought up my hands to my face.

Bad move.

I felt like my whole body was completing a galaxy-sized circuit. A biotic field blasted everyone back about 10 feet. It was a blackish-green field. And it came from me.

 _Oops._

Two asari rolled up to their feet, bringing Disciple shotguns to bear.

 _Very bad. VERY bad._

I was immediately getting off on the wrong foot. I had two choices now:

I could fight two probably HIGHLY trained asari commandos.

Or

I could completely improvise and go off-script.

I elected for option 2.

 _I'm playing a person who's been in stasis for millennia. Act confused, scared, and disoriented!_

Sending up a silent thanks to Ms. Becky and all my other acting teachers, I rolled left (away from the shotgun-wielding asari). I started to run for the corner, but then collapsed, tripping over my own feet.

 _Way to be a klutz, Kevin…_

 _It's ok, Javik was weak too when he first got out of stasis in the From Ashes DLC. Pretend to be weak! It's better than admitting I'm just clumsy, I guess._

I kept on trying to crawl towards the corner, propping myself up against the wall. The two asari came around the stasis chamber, still keeping me firmly in their sights.

 _Don't shoot, don't shoot…_

In response to my fear, my biotics flared again, weakly.

A green and white-clad asari threw herself ( _or itself, I guess? I never got the whole 'non-gender' asari thing)_ between me and the two guards. She spoke very rapidly and insistently, but I couldn't understand a word of the language she was speaking.

 _Right. Need to meld to get the language. Added to the list of things to do._

My rescuer seemed to have authority, because the two guards lowered their guns. And then she turned around to face me.

And I looked for the first time into the face of Liara T'Soni, asari maiden and archeologist.

Her eyes as she looked down on me were full of pity and concern, but with a large amount of wonder and amazement behind them. She reached out a hand, slowly, as one would a wounded dog back on Earth. Which I guess was appropriate, given the circumstances.

"SPOON" she said slowly.

 _That_ took me by surprise. I hadn't expected to hear anything I could understand. But what in the world could that mean? But then I remembered: she's the leading expert on Prothean culture. She's probably trying to use Prothean words to communicate.

Oh yeah, I didn't tell you? I speak Prothean now (a gift from ol' Levi).

She put her other hand on her chest.

"FRIEND." Another Prothean word I guess she knew.

Playing the part of a much disoriented, very confused stasis-waker, I cocked my head to the side, as if I was trying to understand.

Then suddenly I reached out and grabbed her outstretched hand.

As Leviathan had taught me, I transferred to her mind a clip of the backstory Levi and I had constructed together.

*******************50,000 YEARS AGO********

" _Triumph, order orbital defenses to target Reaper troop transports! We must stop enemy reinforcements from arriving!"_

" _Acknowledged"_

" _Ko'le, report!"_

 _I swap out the power-source for my Prothean Particle Rifle. I stand to attention._

" _Indoctrinated are overrunning the outward defenses. Inner lines of defense holding. All simulations predict the energy shield will block the stasis wards from any detection, Master."_

 _Urush Robbidir, general of the Prothean Empire, stood on the Promenade, overlooking his fortress crumbling to Reaper attack. He was weary; his shoulders were slumped._

" _Master?" I queried. "We must get you to your stasis chamber."_

" _Yes," he replied dejectedly. "I must go and hide in a box while my soldiers die in battle."_

" _They know why they fight," I replied. "They fight for the future of the Prothean Empire. They fight that their general might live to reestablish the reborn Prothean Empire. If we do not do this, their sacrifice will be forgotten, and there will be none to sing their name-songs in The Remembering."_

 _He slowly looked up, his shoulders now proud and straight._

" _Very well. Lead on."_

 _We ran down the hallways…_

" _It is ready, Master."_

 _I inputted the last of the VI command sub-routines. Urush looked at the chamber, and then at me._

" _What of you, Ko'le?"_

" _I am a thrall, Master. I have no place in the Reborn Empire. I will take command in your name and fight off the Reapers as long as possible. When the detonators go off, the Reapers will believe that we committed suicide. They will be unable to detect the stasis wards through the rubble. You and rest of the Reborn will be safe."_

 _Urush nodded, slowly._

" _A good plan, Seneschal…a good plan."_

 _A rush of pride went through my body at my master's compliment._

" _I will see it done."_

 _Before I can react to my master's comment, he whirled around, hypospray in hand. The paralytic injected into my neck, I slump over, completely helpless. Urash catches my falling body in his arms, and tenderly lays me in his own stasis chamber._

" _It was a good plan, Ko'le. But without my body, the Reapers will never stop looking for me. When my lifeless corpse is found, it will confirm to the Reapers that the last Prothean stronghold has fallen. They will not bother to dig through the rubble, because there will be nothing left they seek."_

 _He places a three-fingered hand on my cheek. I strain against my unwilling muscles, unable to even speak. Only my eyes betray the emotion I feel._

" _You have served me well, faithful friend. You deserve a long life in the days of peace. Our scouts reported that your world had been completely passed over by the Reapers. Who knows? Perhaps when you awake, it will the Oomans traversing the Relays and dwelling on the Citadel."_

 _He strides over to the console and taps the command key. The doors close, with the low hissing sound of the environmental seals engaging._

 _Urush walks over to the stasis chamber and looks at me through the glass. He places his hand against it, and I hear his muffled voice in the echoes of my steel prison._

" _Live well, Ko'le of Terra. And know that Urush Robbidir loved thee..."_

 _And all faded to darkness._

 _********** 50,000 YEARS LATER*******************_

Liara reeled backwards, as did I. I hadn't expected it all to be so vivid; after all, they weren't even _my_ memories, so to speak. But I was still experiencing all the emotions, all the vivid memories as if I had truly been there.

Which, the strictest sense, I _had_ …but you get what I mean.

Man, time travel will mess with your head.

I took stock of my situation. Asari, Turian, and other Council races' languages and knowledge was now swimming around in my brain. While I had been showing Liara my little backstory, my brain had been assimilating _her_ information and knowledge.

"By the Goddess…" Liara said, comepletely in awe.

"Ma'am? Doctor T'Soni, are you alright?" one of the other scientists asked.

"Say the word, doc, and I'll blast this mummy right back to the Hell he came from," said one of the guards.

"No…No," said Liara, wearily waving them off. "I'm alright. And so is he."

 _Ok… I can understand them. Time to see if they understand me…_

"How. Many. Others?"

My voice was strange in my own ears, sounding harsh and grinding. Kinda like when I wake up and haven't had a drink of water yet.

Which I guess was exactly the problem, but instead of just 7-8 hours, I'd been asleep 50,000 years.

Everyone jumped at my words, including Liara. One of the other scientists, wearing a long white lab-coat, now came around the pod and knelt down to my eye-level.

"Take it easy," she said. "You've been in stasis a long time."

"HOW MANY OTHERS?" I insist.

Everyone looked at each other warily, no one really wanting to be the one to answer me, I guess.

"I see," I continued. "By your silence, I take it that… I'm the only one."

Miss Lab Coat nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," I said. I didn't have to try to look sad. Very real feelings of sorrow and loss were washing over me. I guess Levi did a _really_ good job implanting those false memories into my brain. Either that or all the loss and shock from being transported from my world into a video game was catching up to me all at once. Choked sobs were escaping me, and tears were rolling down my face. Lab Coat reached out a hand and placed it on my shoulder. Liara turned to her in a panic.

"NO, Wait!"

She pulled back her hand, looking up at Liara with a panicked expression.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to…"

Liara now looked very confused.

"Did you… see anything?"

Now Miss Lab Coat looked confused.

"No…."

Liara was now the center of attention. She looked down, shyly and started playing with her hands.

I forgot how shy she was in ME1.

"I… saw… something… I'm not sure what… from the past…"

"You saw my past, Asari," I interject. Once again, everyone in the room jumps. "Forgive me, but I needed to know what had transpired since I entered stasis. I failed to take into account that your methods of communication might be more primitive than my own."

"Than his own? What the hell? He's a _human_! What the hell is he talking about? Are you telling me that the humans are the descendants of the Protheans?" This outburst came from one of the guards.

"Calm down!" a voice rang out. Everyone turned to the speaker. She was in a long, black, dress, concealing a very well-proportioned figure. _Matriarch_ , I thought. She strode forward, her graceful gait exuding elegance and nobility. I pulled myself to my feet, with Lab Coat grabbing an arm to help. The Matriarch looked me up and down, and then calmly spoke.

"Let's start at the very beginning. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Matriarch Alesia…" started Liara.

"Dr. T'Soni."Alesia's tone was one of finality and noncompliance. Liara stepped back, folding her hands in front of her.

I drew myself up, shaking the emotions from my cob-webbed mind as best I could.

"I am Ko'le, Seneschal of the Prothean Empire. You stand in the…" I looked around the room. Broken pillars and crumbled walls stretched out as far as the eyes could see. "… _ruins_ of the Fortress of Urush."

Everyone looked up and around us, as if they were seeing the ruins for the first time. I continued, turning my gaze back to Liara.

"How long… has it been?"

Liara looked at me thoughtfully, then at the Matriarch, who nodded at her almost imperceptibly. She turned and answered.

"We're not sure, as our own understanding of your culture is somewhat limited. Near as we can tell… almost fifty thousand years…"

I leaned back against the wall. Liara took a step forward, instinctively grabbing my other arm. She then looked down at her hands and then at me, worriedly. I smiled, realizing her concern.

"I have already assimilated what I need of your knowledge, Asari. There is no further need of mind-sharing."

Liara smiled nervously.

"So that's how we can understand each other. It's similar to our own melds, but this was so much more _vivid…_ "

"Captain Beyala, take our guest back to Base Camp," Alesia ordered. Captain Beyala, the asari who had been so keen on 'blowing me back to Hell', turned and saluted her, right hand over breastplate.

"Yes, Matriarch."

Liara protested, "Matriarch! I still have so many questions…"

"We all have questions, Dr. T'Soni," interrupted the Matriarch. "As you're foremost authority on Prothean culture, you'll have your Q&A time, I promise. Until such time, it is _my funds_ which finance this digs and _my word_ that is final."

That seemed to quell the torrent of questions I knew she had the tip of her tongue. Leaning on the two asari, I started walking down the stairway, with the rest of the party in tow.

Author's Note:

thanks for reading, everybody!

please review or PM me with your thoughts! I welcome all creative input and suggestions/comments!

Tusken 1602


	3. Chapter 3: Base Camp

"Base Camp" as it turned out, was a collection of prefab units just outside the tunnel leading to the central Hall.

Made sense, I suppose, there's a nagging feeling of claustrophobia whenever you're underground.

I allowed myself to be led into what appeared to be their field hospital. Miss Lab Coat then insisted everyone leave. Liara started to protest again, but she held her hand up to interrupt her.

"You may be an archaeologist, Dr. T'Soni, but I am a medical doctor. Now this human has been underground in stasis for the better part of 50,000 years. He is getting a full medical scan before I allow him to be interrogated by you or anyone else!"

The two maidens stared at one another for a brief moment. Then Miss Lab Coat sighed.

"You may assistand observe, if you wish…"

Liara's eyes lit up and I could tell she was trying to stop from dancing for joy. She regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"Very well. Carry on, Doctor Osana."

 _Osana… so that's her name. Her last name, anyway. Better than calling her 'Lab Coat.'_

Osana typed away on a console on the far side of the room. Liara stood next to me, bringing her arm up to her chest. Her Omni-tool _hummed_ to life, and she waved it over my body, staring intently all the time.

 _Omni-tools. AWESOME. I've gotta get me one of those. The ogling is a little unsettling, though. I feel like a hottie on a nudist beach._

I laid there, awkwardly. The only sound, other than Liara's Omni-tool scanning me up and down, was the occasional gasp from one or both of the asari as they looked at the screen.

 _Ok, time to break the ice._

"I know you told her no questions, Doctor Osana, but can I ask some of my own?"

Both maidens jumped, startled by the sound of my voice. Liara was the quickest to recover. She basically ran over and sat down on the table opposite me, ignoring the disapproving sigh from Dr. Osana.

"Oh, goddess, yes, of course! Of course! Goddess, you must think us stupid for not realizing it before! Umm…Please, ask away!"

I decided to go the safe route. We exchanged names again, and then I proceeded to ask all the boring, generic questions regarding asari culture, Citadel government, that sort of thing. The conversation basically went like most of the conversations go with Liara in ME1. After about an hour of me asking questions I already knew the answers to and pretending to be surprised at the answers (you have no idea how tedious that is, btw), I decided that I had played the part of curious stasis-waker long enough.

"We have indulged my curiosity long enough, I think. I'm sure you have many questions as well… Liara."

Liara's eagerness was practically beaming out her face and eyes.

"Oh, I do! I do! Goddess, where to start…"

 _And here comes the cloud of self-doubt and lack of confidence._

"That is… if you're ready for it. I mean, if you think you can. No, I don't mean that you _can't_ answer my questions, I just mean, that… I mean… _Goddess_ …"

Blushing deep azure, she put her head in her hands, massaging her temples. I chuckled. She was just so darn _cute_!

 _Oh girl, you don't even know that you're gonna take over and become the new Shadow Broker._

 _Well, maybe she won't in this timeline. After all, my presence has already polluted the time-stream… Never mind that, Kevin, stay on task!_

"Please, Dr. T'Soni. Ask your questions."

She looked back up, taking a deep breath.

"You look remarkably like a human… but I saw you with Protheans in… in your vision. Were humans a space-faring race during the Prothean times?"

Now it was my turn to take a deep breath.

 _Come on, Kevin, you can do this. You talked this through countless times with Levi… Take your time, and don't make it sound rehearsed._

"No."

Liara's eyebrow arched in confusion.

"The creatures you call 'humans' in this cycle were dull and mute creatures, pounding stones and sticks together to make the first rough tools at the time of the Protheans. Fire was the extent of their technological prowess.

However, the Protheans studied them nonetheless. It was the belief of many that they were beings of great potential, including one Prothean scientist: Kopral. He abducted dozens of Oomans (their word for us) and ran his own experiments upon them to assess their intelligence and their worth."

The last word was spat out, almost as a curse.

"You were a servant, then?" asked Liara.

Air escaped my nose in a derisive *huff.*

"I was a _pet_ , Doctor. And I… am as you see me: the result of their deaths, and the knowledge that Kopral gleaned from them; something to be broken on the lab table, and remade in their own image."

Liara started as if my words had slapped her.

 _There goes your theory of the Protheans as an enlightened race, my dear_.

"Kopral needed weapons. The Protheans were getting desperate. I was merely the latest in the Prothean arsenal in their war against the Reapers. But before Kopral's success with me could be replicated on others, the research station in the D'karr'ta system fell. Excuse me," I corrected myself. "The… _Sol_ system, as you call it."

"The humans discovered the ruins on Mars almost 35 years ago." Liara confirmed, shock and disbelief unmasked on her face.

"Hmm. I would like to see them…" I murmured.

"Perhaps soon I can take you there," Liara offered helpfully.

"No, no," I corrected. "Not…Mars. Humans. I would like to see what my kin evolved into. Something beautiful I'm sure, if the path of the asari is any indication."

Liara blushed again, looking down at the floor. She took a moment to compose herself.

"But, in your vision… he called you 'Seneschal.'"

I sucked in air through my nose.

"That was his son: Urush. After Kopral's death during the evacuation of Mars, I passed, along with all the rest of his property, to him. He was kinder to me than his father had been. He treated me as a being, not an animal. I fought alongside him in the war; I saved his life in battle, and he saved mine. Eventually, he even named me _Seneschal_ of his house."

"The asari have a similar position in the Great Houses. Is that like a steward, or a caretaker?" Liara asked.

I nodded.

"The battle you showed me… that was the… Reapers you speak of? They were enemies of the Protheans?"

I looked up slowly to stare into her eyes.

"They were their _executioners_ , Doctor. The means of a noble Empire's extinction."

Her eyes went wide.

"Goddess… we had no idea…What happened?"

"They came from Dark Space. Ten thousand planets were attacked simultaneously. The Protheans were unprepared, unaware. It was worse than massacre."

"They came from another galaxy?"

NOW was the time I had to refrain from giving too much information. Here the line had to be drawn. It took all my willpower to keep from gushing out all the information I had on them. I looked down at the floor long before I continued,

"I do not know. By the time I came… _to be_ , the war had been raging for three generations. They were synthetic beings, of immense size, taller than the highest buildings of this city."

Liara's eyes were still wide with disbelief and wonder. There was a long silence. I was the one to break it.

"They would not only kill. _That_ would have been merciful. They took our fallen, and reanimated them in their own synthetic image. Every soldier that we lost was another soldier then enemy gained. We fought an enemy that still bore the faces of our friends and comrades."

" _Goddess…"_ Liara whispered.

"The Zha'til, the Zha, the Desorin… they were all wiped out or indoctrinated. Eventually, only the Imperial worlds remained. But soon, we lost contact with the other stations. We were broken apart, unable to present a united resistance. Isolated and alone, each world became a fortress unto itself. Fortresses the Reapers could attack at leisure and overrun piecemeal."

Sorrow had crept back into my heart as I was talking. Memories of battles _Ko'le_ had fought but Kevin had never participated in, and friends that Ko'le had lost but _Kevin_ had never known; they all flooded my brain in a swirling maelstrom of emotions. My words failed me, and the tears returned to my eyes, running down my cheeks unashamedly. I guess that wasn't very Prothean of me. After all, Javik rarely cracks so much as a smile during ME3, much less a tear.

But that was just the kind of guy I was… or at least, that Kevin _had been_ : I was unashamed of my tears or my emotions back home. My friends sometimes gave me a hard time about it, my family just kinda accepted it, and my girlfriend said she loved me for it.  
I think that if a man feels like he should be ashamed of an emotion he is feeling or that he should try to hide it, he must reexamine both himself and the emotion.

But I digress. Where was I?

Oh yeah, sobbing in the middle of an Asari archaeology laboratory.

Liara placed her hand on my arm, concern and worry etched on her face. Dr. Osana came over from the console.

"Dr. T'Soni… the human is still weak from coming out of stasis. He hasn't had a proper meal or rest for fifty millennia. I must _insist_ that he be left alone _for now_."

Liara looked her, nodded, then back at me.

"You regain your strength… _Ko'le_. We will have time for all your questions later. You rest now."

She patted my arm and walked towards the door. As she passed Dr. Osana, she whispered,

"Call me the _second_ he wakes up."

Osana nodded, and Liara paused at the door to take one last glance at me before exiting. As the doors _hissed_ closed, Dr. Osana turned to me and pulled out a hypospray. She lifted it towards my neck, but then she gasped in fright as my hand came up to grab her wrist in a vise-grip.

"The last time someone injected me," I said in a calm, but VERY even voice, "It was one of the best friends I have ever had. And I awoke to find that all he, all my friends, my home, and everything I ever knew was no more, and that beings that swam the oceans of Thessia in my time now ruled the galaxy, along with birds and frogs."

I looked up to gaze into her eyes. Unmasked terror was firmly stamped on her face.

"So you will forgive me if we are not on a close enough basis to allow you to _drug_ me."

She nodded wordlessly. I took the hypospray from her trembling fingers, and then released her arm. She immediately took a step back, rubbing her wrist. She took a minute to recover, then said in that universal tone that doctors seem to adopt when talking to small children,

"I understand your hesitation, Ko'le. But know that you are safe here. We have no interest in harming you in any way. You could be the greatest scientific find of the _millennia_. I promise you: you are among friends here."

"Matriarch Alesia: she did not come here to awaken sleeping Protheans, did she?"

Confusion came across Osana's face for an instant before it faded behind her professionalism.

"She said herself she was not an archaeologist. She funded your little expedition on the promise of Prothean _technology_ and _weapons_ , didn't she?"

Osana didn't say anything, but then she gave a small nod.

"I thought so. Thank you for your honesty, Dr. Osana. Perhaps we are on the road to trust, after all."

My stomach rumbled, interrupting my train of thought. We both looked down, and then shared a small grin.

"While I respectfully decline your drugs, some food would be appreciated, Doctor."

She nodded, a small grin still on her face. She turned and hit the door to leave.

"Doctor?"

She paused and looked back at me.

"Yes?"

"What is your name? I only assume you asari _have_ two names, based on Liara T'Soni's name."

She smiled.

 _A good sign_.

"Kylee. Kylee Osana."

I bent my head in salutation.

"Thank you for your kindness… Kylee Osana."

She turned towards me, and brought her hand across her chest, as I had seen Captain Beyala salute the Matriarch earlier.

"You are welcome… Ko'le."

As she walked out the door, another security guard strode in to stand next to the door. She was in the same yellow armor as Captain Beyala and the other guard at the stasis chamber.

 _Wait a second… yellow armor?_

 _Shit._

 _She's a gor-rammed_ _Eclipse sister_ _._

I gave myself a mental slap for not realizing it earlier. It made sense: Matriarch Alesia would favor a mostly asari security company for security for an asari archeological dig.

 _I wonder if Jona Sederis is still running things, or if she's been arrested yet. Ok, Kevin, one worry at a time._

I paused my train of thought when I realized that the Eclipse sister was talking to me.

"…be your escort while you are here, sir."

I nodded, slowly.

"You'll be my escort? My guard, more likely."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just follow orders, sir. Paid too well to question them."

 _Typical huntress attitude,_ I thought.

"Well, as we're going to be spending some time together, what's your name?"

She squared her shoulders back, then stepped forward and stuck out her hand.

"Lila T'Goni, sir."

I had to catch myself from reaching out and shaking her hand reflexively. I stared at it, then back up at her.

"I appreciate the Name-Trust, Miss T'Goni, but I must confess: I don't understand what is meant by the gesture…"

She dropped her hand like it had been shot.

"Oh! Right! Sorry. It's a human thing. I just assumed… I mean that I thought… My mistake."

"It's quite all right, Miss T'Goni. I do _look_ human. A natural mistake."

Lila stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, I know the doc said you were to get some rest, but if you need anything, I'll be right outside."

"Thank you."

She turned and exited the unit, leaving me alone for the first time since I arrived. In the quiet of the moment, my body slowly began to purge the adrenaline I had been receiving copious amounts of up until now. I laid back to rest my eyes, for just a second.

And sleep claimed me before I could object.

The murmur of voices awoke me from my slumber. I honed in as best I could, but remained motionless, with my eyes closed.

"… you shut down all off-planet contact, Captain?" Matriarch Alesia's voice, while projecting calm authority, projected just a _hint_ of fearful indecision.

"Yes, ma'am."

 _Captain Beyala._

"With most of the dig crew returned to Thessia already, there's just my two squads, your attendants, and of course, Doctors Osana and T'Soni. And I can speak for my crew, ma'am. Our little secret is safe."

"Secret?" Genuine shock was interlaced with Liara's question. "This… he could be the greatest leap forward of science and progress of the past millennia! He doesn't need to be kept secret, he needs to be shared with the world!"

"And he will, doctor, just as soon as you and Dr. Osana have further proof verifying his claims. If there is the slightest _chance_ this is a trick or a fraud of some kind, I want to know about it, before spreading the word out to the galaxy."

 _Yeah, right. More like you want to keep this little secret for Thessia alone, just like all the other Prothean artifacts the asari have dug up over the centuries._

"Now, have you found so far, Doctor?"

"It's mind-boggling, Matriarch."

 _Kylee._

"He IS human. Or at least, partly. There is a significant amount of human DNA. But interwoven in the strands is DNA I've never even seen before. And neither has any database I have access to. Which is damn near _all_ of them."

"That's not all."

 _Liara._

"Look at the initial scan of his cybernetic implants."

" _Goddess."_ Alesia sounded somewhere between incredulity and terror.

"These implants," continued Liara, "are not only more advanced than ours, they're… _decades_ ahead of our own. The computer doesn't recognize the alloys they are made of, and I don't even know what half of them _do_."

"And then there's this..."

 _Kylee._

"I tried to get a blood-work markup from the scan, but for some reason, it's not showing up on the scans at all."

"Faulty equipment, perhaps?"

 _Captain Beyala again._

"There's nothing wrong with my equipment. I'm going to have to get an actual blood and tissue sample if I'm going to make any more progress."

"Which will be yours for the asking, doctor..."

All four women jumped at my words, Captain Beyala's hand instinctively moving towards the shotgun at the small of her back. I smiled as I sat up, then continued,

"…in exchange for a small favor."

The Matriarch arched an eyebrow.

"Name it."

"Access to your computer systems. I would like to learn more about the time in which I have found myself."

There was a brief moment as the three younger asari looked to the matriarch. Alesia thought for a moment and then turned to Liara.

"Captain Beyala. Outfit our friend here an Omni-tool. One of the spare Nexus units should suffice."

"Of course, Matriarch."

The Eclipse captain turned and walked out. Liara accompanied her. Kylee and Matriarch Alesia strode over to the table where I was sitting. Kylee held a small hypospray in her hand. She took one of my arms in her hand, then looked up at me, a small smile on her lips.

"Trust?" she queried.

I smiled back and nodded.

"Trust."

The short _hiss_ of the hypospray was all that indicated that the tissue and blood sample had been taken. I was actually somewhat surprised. I guess every time I've ever given blood or had a test done, there was the inevitable "stick" from some nurse or doctor's aid. Now: no needles, no stick, and no pain.

 _Remarkably efficient._

I looked over at the Matriarch, who was still staring at me intently.

"If you keep staring, I might even do a trick," I said.

My good-natured smile was not returned.

"You claim to know these ruins?" she asked.

"I knew them before they were ruins. This was my home for almost fifteen years."

"Then you know where the control room would be, or the armory…"

I shook my head.

"Your tactfulness is astounding, asari. I will cut right to the chase, then: I do not know if there are any weapons or computer systems still functioning or even salvageable in the fortress. I don't know if you noticed, but I've been asleep for a long while."

"I don't believe you."

Doctor Osana looked up from her workstation, trepidation slowly consuming her features. Alesia continued.

"Doctor T'Soni told me about the little _vision_ you showed her. Anyone with a moderate understanding of a meld could have fooled that little slip of a girl. I will, as you aptly put it, human, 'cut to the chase:' I think you were planted here. By who, I do not know. But I refuse to believe that the exalted Protheans would ever have anything to do with a filthy _human_!"

I usually pride myself on my patience and my temper. But _damn,_ she knew how to press someone's buttons. I lifted my hand Darth Vader-style, biotics flaring. A black-green cloud surrounded the matriarch, lifting her two feet off the ground.

"Let me impart a lesson, _young_ _one_. What you believe or don't believe has very little to do with the truth. Your _exalted_ Protheans kidnapped me, strapped me to a table, and tore me apart on the cellular level. I earned my rank and my title by war, blood, and sorrows. I have seen things your people couldn't imagine in their darkest nightmares."

I could sense Alesia's biotics flailing against mine. Brief flashes of blue could be seen against the black-green aura surrounding her. I dropped my hand, dropping her to the floor. To her credit, she landed on her feet, ready and willing to continue. She instantly flared blue and a massive warp throw headed my way. I threw my hand up again, a wall of Prothean biotics dissipated the attack.

"You will regret that, _whelp!_ " Alesia hissed.

Kylee had her back to the wall furthest away from us, looking back and forth between us, sheer terror on her face.

Before our little showdown could continue, a red light flashed on and a blaring siren sounded. The door opened, and Captain Beyala and three more Eclipse commandos (Lila among them) came into the room, weapons drawn.

"Matriarch, a geth frigate just entered atmo. Dropships have already been reported by the surface sentries. We are under attack."

Shock was firmly stamped on the Matriach's face. I drew in a sharp breath.

 _Here we go… the geth have come to Therum._

Thanks everyone for your awesome comments and messages! Please feel free to continue to review or message me with your thoughts and comments!

hopelessromantic34, cainchaos, XRaiderV1, kingslops – Thanks, I'm really excited about this story and am going to shoot for at least one chapter a week!

Cousland – Thanks, this is actually set right in the middle of ME-1, right after the battle of Eden Prime. I have a lot of ideas and storylines in my head, now just to jot them down…

TheMysteriousOtaku – He is a human (or more precisely a Neanderthal), genetically augmented by a Prothean scientist.

ChaosRonin – I intend on basically following the timeline, with a few changes made here and there (obviously).


	4. Chapter 4: Battle on Therum

"The geth haven't been out of the Perseus Veil for 300 years before that attack on that human colony."

Alesia's voice was heavy with disbelief (her natural tone of voice, I was coming to realize).

"Why here? Why now?"

"I don't know, ma'am."

Captain Beyala's voice was crisp, no-nonsense, even voice of a commander and combat veteran.

Alesia eyebrows furrowed.

"Evacuation options?"

Captain Beyala shook her head.

"Impossible, ma'am. We only have the short-range shuttles. That frigate would vaporize us before we ever cleared the planet."

"What is your fighting strength?"

The group of asari turned towards me at my question. Captain Beyala looked at the matriarch, then apparently made up her mind.

"Twenty commandos, all well trained biotics."

"And the strength of the enemy…these… what did you call them? Geth?"

 _Gotta play the ignorant card._

"According to our sensors, one geth frigate and approximately three dropships. Easily capable of holding hundreds of enemy combatants. Exact numbers… unknown. We have… limited knowledge of the Geth's tactical strength and capabilities."

"Pull your soldiers back into the fortress. Do not attempt to engage them. The entry-ways are narrow, designed to funnel attackers into a cross-fire. I can show you where."

There was a pause while all eyes turned to the matriarch. The look on her face was less than supportive. I strode up to her, smiling internally when she took a small step back.

"You do not have the luxury of time or indecision. My fortress is under attack. _Again_. I will defend it."

She paused for another pregnant moment, then nodded at me and the captain. She reached behind her back and unfolded a Carnifax pistol and handed it to me. I took it in my hand, then handed it back.

"I am a Seneschal of the Prothean Empire, Captain. I do not need your _weapons_." To reinforce my words, I flared my biotics and walked out the door.

As I strode down the corridor, Eclipse commandos falling in behind me and Captain Beyala, my mind was internally racing.

 _OH MY GOD I'M GOING INTO BATTLE. I'VE NEVER FOUGHT A BATTLE BEFORE, MUCH LESS AGAINST SYTHETIC BEINGS FROM THE REALM OF FICTION._ I CAN'T DO THIS I CAN'T DO THIS _._

Yet as panicked as Kevin's mind might have been, I was also acutely aware of Ko'le's mind running scenarios of past battles and past assaults on _these very walls_. I was mentally preparing tactics and countermeasures, stratagems based upon battles I had led.

It was a very surreal experience. I elected to go with Ko'le's rational strategy-mind. Kevin's freak-out would have to wait until later.

Then we were in the central hall, with the entryway directly ahead of us. The Eclipse mercs had taken up positions around the door. When the geth entered, they would be caught in a crossfire.

I didn't know how long that would hold them, but I knew for sure that it would slow them down.

 _Don't have to hold out for long, just long enough for Shepard to get here._

I fervently hoped that Shepard didn't decide to go to Noveria or Feros first… like I normally did in my play-throughs.

We didn't have to wait long. A flash-bang came through the door first. I turned away, closing my eyes and ears. After the near-deafening _bang_ , I turned back to see a massive krogan warlord coming through the door.

By the way, in the game, these guys are obviously big.

In real life, they are HUGE.

I flared my biotics and opened my mouth to give the order to fire.

And then got hit with a massive biotic shockwave from behind.

As I was sailing in the air, I distinctly remember thinking,

 _This is gonna suck._

It did. I hit the wall, back first, landing stunned. A deep chuckle echoed in the cavern. I cracked open my lids to see the Krogan shaking hands with Captain Beyala.

"Welcoming committee, Captain?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle, sir. Matriarch Benezia told us to expect you."

 _DAMN IT. How did I miss that?_

"The rest of my men should have Dr. T'Soni and the others in custody by now."

 _Like hell you will._

"What do we do with this pyjak?"

"He's just a human in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shoot him, and bring the body. He could still be useful."

An asari commando leveled her rifle at my still form.

 _Right, now I'm royally pissed._

In a dark green-black flare of dark energy, I leapt to my feet, flinging the Eclipse sister aside like a rag doll. She landed against a pillar, her neck flopping at an unnatural angle when she hit the floor.

And now was facing a krogan warlord, an asari commando unit, and a small army of heretic geth.

"Stand down, human!" Captain Beyala's voice sounded authoritarian, but there was a hint of doubt.

 _I shouldn't be alive, but here I am_ , _bitch_.

"Or don't. That'd be more fun," countered the krogan.

"I am a Seneschal of the Prothean Empire." Ko'le's voice came from my lungs, almost unbidden.

"And you are not welcome in _my_ house."

I clapped my hand together violently. A massive shockwave scattered everyone in the room, with the exception of the krogan and the captain, who barely managed to throw up a sufficient barrier. Shotguns came up at the ready, but there was a slight problem.

I was no longer there.

The key to biotics is visualizing your intentions, and then getting your own mind to accept that it is possible. It's a difficult ordeal, taking YEARS of practice to get a totally rational mind to accept that what you are asking of it is completely doable, with the aid of dark-energy and eezo.

That is, unless of course, you come from the perspective that this was all a video game in your dimension and now your imagination and potential are completely unshackled.

Like me.

Willing myself to speed across the room, I _zoomed_ a hundred and fifty feet in less than a second, grabbing two asari by their throats as I passed.

Which, when going a little over 100 miles per hour, leads to instant decapitation.

Before they could realize where I had gone, I had thrown two singularities, one left and one right, lifting another seven or so into the air.

I then projected all of my hatred and rage at another asari, who was recovering from the shock quicker than her comrades.

All of the pain from being slammed against a wall ceased, and I felt refreshed and invigorated.

She, on the other hand, died a horrible death as her nervous system rebelled against her, overloading her cerebral cortex.

 _So that's what Reave feels like_.

Even Kevin's mind was reveling in the moment. I moved effortlessly through the room, striking here, maiming here. Compared to me, the enemy's moves were cathartic and childish. To be honest, most of their deaths were the result of friendly fire, as disoriented and trigger-happy commandos with shotguns _do_ tend to be a bad combination.

 _Thou seest Me as_ _Time_ _who kills, Time who brings all to doom,  
The Slayer Time, Ancient of Days, come hither to consume. _

I had memorized that verse of the _Bhagavad Gita_ years ago. Funny that I should remember that now. But it seemed appropriate, given the situation.

More geth now were pouring into the room, guns blazing at a target they could not see.

 _Time to see if Levi's gift really works_.

I came up behind one of the geth units, and grasped the flashlight head with both hands, lifting it off the ground. Two tendrils came out of my armor and plunged into the head of the unit.

" _Edwenno o gwath!"_ I yelled.

 _What? I'm a Lord of the Rings fan too_!

What happened next took place in less time than it takes to read it. Flashing across my memories was all the shared experiences of the geth routines in this mobile unit. I saw Nazara in all his magnificence, preaching to the geth of synthetic superiority and the eradication of organics. I heard his voice speak through the vessel Saren to come here to the planet Therum and collect Dr. Liara T'Soni. I heard the orders that she was to be brought back to Nazara, alive and unharmed. And in the place of those orders, I cast my will. The geth unit turned from glowing blue to a dark green. I released it, rolling left to avoid a shotgun blast from the krogan. A few shots clipped the geth unit, who suddenly wheeled and opened fire on nearby Eclipse squad. Three of them fell before the fourth got off a shot that took down the geth's shields and ripped through its armor. It collapsed.

 _Thrall._

Or at least that's what I would call that move if we were still in the game. I could take command of synthetics! Kevin was internally geeking out, while Ko'le was still processing tactical options.

The battle mostly consisted of grabbing bodies and using them as human shields, then biotically hurling them at the nearest shooter, then repeating. The krogan was now charging. I leapt left, narrowly avoiding him, watching as he barreled into a group of geth, leaving them broken and leaking circuitry fluid. Then, suddenly, a quickly as the fight started, it ceased and I was nowhere to be seen.

I was back the way we came, biotics hurling me down the passageways at break-neck speeds. Very shortly, the modular units came into view. I was so focused on them, I wasn't paying attention to my own two feet. Something solid caught my shins, and I went tumbling across the ground.

 _Graceful, Kevin. Reeeeaaaal graceful._

I looked over my shoulder to see what I had tripped over.

Matriarch Alesia's prostrate form lay sprawled on the floor. Her expression was frozen in one of incredulity and confusion. I ran over to her body. There was a gunshot wound to the base of her neck. Death would have been mercifully quick. I closed her eyes and folded her hands across her chest.

I didn't know any prayers to Athame. Not that I really believed in all that. After all, I was _from_ the time of Athame. Thane' prayers to Kalahira also ran through my head, but none of them seemed appropriate. I closed my eyes and silently sent up a prayer from my own world.

 _Requiam aeternam dona eis, Dominae. Grant unto them eternal rest, O Lord._

It wasn't even so much that I believed, I just felt like the words needed to be said.

My invocation was cut short by the sound of gunfire. I looked up to see a familiar yellow-armored Eclipse soldier come flying across the courtyard. Lila T'Goni groaned as I came to her side.

"Hey… thought you'd be dead by now, ape."

I cradled her head under my hand.

"Dr. T'Soni. Where is she?"

A weak chuckle was followed by coughing up blood.

"Whoever said she would be an easy mark obviously never fought her. She throws a hellova warp."

"Lila… where is she?"

She smiled up at me. My heart ached for her. Even with my limited medical training, I could tell she was not long for this world. She fought for each breath, wheezing between her words.

"She and Doctor… Osana headed… down Corridor G. But there's… nowhere… to go… * **cough** * from there. Dead… end."

 _The prison ward,_ Ko'le's experience told me. "Memories" of the fortress's layout flooded my brain. I mentally processed the best route to take before turning back to the mortally wounded asari.

"You should not have gotten involved, Lila. We should not have been enemies."

"No…hard feelings…I hope… Paid… too well… to question…"

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp, one last gasp slowly escaping her lips.

I followed the same brief ceremony as the matriarch. Sorrow and grief at the death of one so young threatened again to boil over and overwhelm me.

 _Focus, Kevin. Liara is in trouble. Find her. Keep her alive!_

Pushing aside thoughts of grief or loss, I stood and turned to head down the passage to the prison ward. Then a thought occurred to me. I knelt down again and examined Lila's belt. Three concussion mines were still in one of the compartments. In another was an unused Nexus Omni tool. I took the items in hand and set off.

When I saw the tunnel that had a temporary sign that read "Corridor G", I looked down at the three small disc-mines. There was a large red button in the center. I couldn't see any other mechanisms or settings. Obviously, Ko'le's knowledge was useless, on account of this technology being fifty millennia ahead of his own. Or _my_ own. I had basically given up trying to keep it straight.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

I pressed the red buttons and threw the mines at the entrance of the tunnel. They stuck to the walls, and then started beeping. Faster and faster. I turned and sprinted down the tunnel. I had made it to the other side when they detonated. I turned and saw that, as I had hoped, the tunnel had collapsed.

 _That should buy me some more time. Just hope the ventilation shafts are still functional… after 50,000 years…_

Another gunshot brought me back to the present. I set off at a run. As I navigated the hallways, I found the area was looking more and more familiar, even to Kevin.

 _Oh my god, this is the area where Shepard rescues Liara!_

As I came around one of the corners, I saw a yellow-clad asari holding another at gunpoint, while a third asari was pointing another gun at her. As I crouched and crept nearer, I could distinguish the different voices.

"Drop it, T'Soni! Or the good doctor here gets it!"

"Don't listen to her, Liara! She'll just kill us both. Shoot this bitch!"

"Your mother wants you alive, Doctor T'Soni. Surrender, and Doctor Osana walks away unharmed. That, or she gets one to the head, and I _drag_ your unconscious body back to your mother."

Liara's eyes looked terrified, but her hands and her gun was steady. She then raised her hands.

"All right! All right! Just… don't hurt her!"

She slowly put her gun down on the ground. The gun then suddenly flew up and just past the guard's head, glowing greenish-black. The guard whirled around to find herself looking down the barrel of the pistol that was now in my hand.

I had angled my hand to ensure the passing bullet went through her head at an upwards angle.

I pulled the trigger. Once.

I was too close for her shields or barriers to be of any use. Her death was instantaneous. Osana and Liara stood motionless for a moment. Liara broke the silence.

"Ko'le! You're… you're alive!"

"Despite the best efforts of the guards… yes."

"And you came back…"

"We seemed to have mutually incurred the enemy's displeasure. Combining forces seemed to be the most prudent measure."

Liara's face fell for a moment, as if she was disappointed somehow, but then her professional mask was back on. Osana, meanwhile, had bent down and taken the dead guard's pistol out of her hand, and rolled the body over to recover the folded SMG in the small of her back. She adopted a stern, no-nonsense tone, completely atypical for someone who had been held hostage only seconds before.

"What is the plan?"

Liara took the pistol Osana offered her before replying.

"Surely there's a connecting tunnel to the surface we can take?" It seemed more a question directed at me that an actually statement.

"No," I answered definitively. "These tunnels are dedicated to holding cells and prisoner accommodation. There is one way in, and one way out. Which I have sealed with explosives."

"So that was the explosion we heard," Liara said slowly, nodding her head. I could sense that brain of hers running scenarios, and attempting to come up with a solution that didn't involve any of us dying.

"Follow me," I said, turning walking further underground.

"But you just said…" began Liara.

"There is not a way out, Dr. T'Soni. But there is a chance we can get the lower levels' security grids back online. We used this part of the facility to store backup generators and weapon caches. By the time of my slumber, we were no longer taking prisoners. And all the criminals had been executed long before that."

The two asari shared a look at my last comment, but they followed me without complaint.

 _Time to shore up my ignorance act._

"Who are these geth? And why would your mother order them to capture you? Is this some kind of asari civil war?"

And then I proceeded to get a lengthy background on the geth and the quarian people.

"That guard said she was acting on your mother's orders, Liara," Osana stated, confusion furrowing her brows. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," Liara said pointedly.

"You're her daughter, Liara! How could you not know?"

"I. Don't. Know." Liara's tone was indignant. "I may be Benezia's daughter, but I am nothing like her! I have not spoken to her in years! If I was working with my mother, would they be trying to SHOOT me? And why would I try to stop them from shooting YOU? I.. I…"

She was now on the verge of tears. Osana stopped and put her hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I believe you."

"You fight well, for being doctors, "I interjected, more to change the subject than anything else. "Not to mention for being primitives."

"I have trained under the best biotic and weapons instructors on Thessia," Liara said defensively. "I have fought mercenary bands and looters on multiple occasions on several planets."

 _Right. Funny how must fanfictions seem to forget about that, or try to paint her as a helpless civilian?_ _Funny, she ignored the "primitives" jibe completely…_

"I've _done_ my fair share of mercenary work," Osana added. "Thirty years of battlefield first aid is what convinced me to go into medical school."

 _Huh. That's right._ _I_ _tend to forget that both of these women are over a hundred years old._

"In my time," I said, "Every soldier had to be a doctor. There were too many wounded to afford waiting for a trained caretaker."

We came around the corner to come face-to-face with a wall.

"Dead end," stated Osana.

Ko'le's memories came to the rescue. I raised my pistol at the wall.

"No. It's not."

I blasted the rock about three feet from the tunnel floor. It came off in slabs, revealing a metal panel behind it. I strode over and started to remove the cover.

"Careful," Liara said. "We have no way of knowing…"

I shot her a look.

"…what's behind there...? Sorry, I forget who I'm talking to."

I pressed the manual released on the inside of the panel. The doors groaned and creaked, but opened to reveal the inside of a lift.

"Get inside."

Thanks to Ko'le's know-how, and a few more button presses, I re-engaged the power to the lift. We rode the elevator down to show a small hallway, with a blue force-field at the far end.

"Weapons cache?" asked Osana.

"Prison cell," I answered. "One more level down."

More tampering and wire-crossing got the second elevator functioning. But on the ride down, suddenly my vision went VERY blurry and I was hit by a huge dizzy-spell. I tottered on my feet and grabbed the wall for support.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Liara grabbed my arm to catch me as I reeled.

"Ok, big guy, sit down," Osana insisted.

I slowly sat down, weariness and aches overwhelming me.

"What's… happening?" I asked, anxiety creeping over me.

"You never did get anything to eat or drink, did you?" asked Osana.

I tried to think back… I woke up, then there was the lab… then I fell asleep… then I argued… then the attack…

 _Shit._

"…No." came the answer.

"That would be the problem, "Osana said, concern in her voice as she shone as small flashlight into each my eyes. "You've been in stasis for 50,000 years, and you woke up just in time to jump into another battle. Even with your super-charged biotic amp, that has to be draining you."

"Will he be alright?" asked Liara.

"I don't know. He's expended a damn ton of energy already. Frankly, I don't know how you managed to stay on your feet this long."

"Need…to keep… moving…" My speech was slurred and slow.

Despite my best efforts… darkness claimed me once again.

 **Thanks, everyone, for your awesome support! I appreciate the feedback! It's honestly what motivates me to write the next chapters! Thanks to all those who PM'ed me, some of the ideas were really great!  
Hope to come out with the next chapter soon! **

dangerousgames87, dadman9994, herbsandlemons, Tactus501st – thanks! Hope to post the next chapter by next week! :D

TheMysteriousOtaku – Yes, he is a Neanderthal, but _H. neanderthalensis_ was very similar to sapiens in many respects. And if you take one and run it through a Prothean dissection lab, implant cybernetic enhancments and a biotic amp (and put him in Prothean armor), he would be visually indistinguishable from a modern human.

LordGhostStriker – Just an idea that I'd been working on for a while, and finally decided to publish here! :D

XRaiderV1 – "Come with me if you want to live…"

ChaosRonin – I always though Javik's biotic attacks looked WAY more badass than anyone else's, so I just extrapolated that Prothean biotics were fundamentally different (if conceptually similar) than Citadel-era species' biotics.

 **Please continue to read and give feedback! You guys rock!**

 **Tusken1602**


	5. Chapter 5: On Board the Normandy

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think he's waking up!"

The kind face of Karin Chakwas came into view. I took a sudden and abrupt gasp and sat up. Two hands gripped my shoulders, and Dr. Chakwas' hands were on my chest, restraining me.

"Easy… easy. Don't overdo it."

"You're… you're…" I didn't even have to fake the surprise and disbelief in my voice.

 _What the actual_ _ **fuck**_ _? What the hell did I miss?_

"Just take it easy…" The doctor's voice was soothing, but brooked no argument.

"You are… _human_?!"

 _Barely_ avoided saying her name…

"Yes… I know it's a lot to take in but…"

Both of my hands came up to hold her face in my palms. She took a deep breath, but didn't flinch. I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. Finally, I spoke:

"You. Are. Beautiful."

Tears blinded me, as all the emotions I had been holding back and holding down came back with a vengeance.

I'm not _that good_ of an actor. I can't even begin to explain my reaction. But just seeing another human that reminded me so much of my mom, along with Ko'le's reaction of just seeing another being from his planet, that looked so familiar, and yet so alien at the same time… it was just too much.

I gotta say, for having a hysterical, 50,000 year-old alien grabbing her face, Dr. Chakwas took it all rather well. She gently took my hands in her own, and pushed me back to a laying position. I then saw that the other set of hands that had been behind me were Dr. Osana's, and she moved to be on the opposite side of the examination table from Dr. Chakwas.

"I thought… I never thought to… you're human…" I wheezed out between sobs.

 _Not very dignified, Kevin. Get a grip, jeez._

"You're safe, here, Ko'le," Dr. Osana soothed. "This is a human ship, the _Normandy_. They rescued us from the geth."

"So…" I began, collecting my thoughts and emotions. "What happened? Last thing I remember, we were headed down to the lower levels of the prison ward."

"You passed out from over-exerting yourself," Dr. Osana explained. "Dr. T'Soni and I dragged you into the nearest cell, when she got the idea to activate the security grid. The stasis field suspended you in mid-air, but it also began to close your wounds and stabilize your condition."

"That…is brilliant," I said, shaking my head in wonder.

"I can't take credit for it. Like I said, it was all Dr. T'Soni. The geth found us shortly, but couldn't break through the field. Then suddenly we heard gunfire, explosions, and lo and behold, there was the first human Spectre, here to save us. They accompanied us back up to the ship, but not before we settled accounts with the krogan warlord in charge and that class-A bitch Beyala."

"So wait," I asked, "Where was I in all of this?"

"One of our crew, a krogan named Urdnot Wrex," answered Dr. Chakwas, "he carried out you out on his back."

 _Great. My first introduction to the great Commander Shepard involved being carried out of a battle over Wrex's shoulder. Like a child. Way to go, Kevin._

"I would like to meet this… Spectre," I said, slowly rising to a sitting position.

"She's in a call with the Council now," Dr. Chakwas explained. "I believe they were very congratulatory of her preservation of the Prothean ruins."

 _Ahh. That's one distinct alteration from the game. And 'she.' I'm dealing with a FemShep, then. Wonder if she's the Butcher, the Survivor, or the Hero. Damn, really wanted to find all this out before this. Right, never mind that. Focus, Kevin!_

"And Dr. T'Soni?" I inquired, returning to the conversation at hand.

"She's with the rest of the crew in the debriefing," said Dr. Osana. "I stayed here with you to assist Dr. Chakwas."

"I owe you my thanks, good doctors," I said, as graciously as I could.

"You owe me nothing," Dr. Chakwas said with a smile. "But that does remind me… Orderly!"

The med bay door opened and a uniformed solider stepped in, saluting.

"Staff Lieutenant?"

 _Huh. Forgot Chakwas actually has a military rank._

"Inform Commander Shepard our friend is awake," ordered Dr. Chakwas, "And Dr. T'Soni should probably be informed as well," she said, nodding at Dr. Osana. Kylee nodded and followed the orderly out.

"Now, some questions for you, young man," said Dr. Chakwas. I opened my mouth, but she held up her hand to stop me. "I'll leave the official interrogation to the Commander, I just want one question answered: how the hell do you take off that armor? I had three of the Alliance's best technicians looking at you, and they hadn't the foggiest idea. I had to make do with Omni and Medi-Gel."

I smiled, and reached for the small of my back. "There is a combination sequence at the small of my back," I explained, typing in my combination as I did so. The armor segments began to fold into one another, segment by segment, rolling up my legs and down my shoulders, until it was an eight-by-eleven-inch box on my back. I unhooked it from my belt, and placed it on the tray next to us. Dr. Chakwas' eyes were wide, but she recovered quickly.

"Well, now that that's done, I can take a proper look at you," she said, her omni-tool flaring to life.

My under-suit was black-scaled, reminding me of the kind of wetsuit divers wear. I raised my arms, looking at them for the first time without my armor. _Damn, I am ripped,_ I thought. _I don't think my biceps were ever this big back home_. I looked down at my stomach. _And_ damn _, I've never had a six-pack before._

"Do you have a mirror, Doctor…Chakwas?" I asked.

She smiled, and hit a button on her omni-tool. An image of me was projected in front of me. For the first time since I got here, I got a moment to get a good and up-close look at the new body Levi had given me.

It wasn't an exact copy of my old one, but it was close. Or at least, I _reminded_ me of myself. However, the forehead and jaw was larger, giving credence to my Neanderthal backstory. Also, the dreadlocks were new. In my flashback I had shared with Liara, I had gone into the stasis pod with my normal hair-cut: a close-shaven head. Now, I had nearly two feet long dreads hanging off my scalp.

 _I look like a stoner_ , I thought. _A_ _ **really**_ _built, Rastafarian stoner…_

"Not quite the face you remember?" interjected Dr. Chakwas.

"The hair is different," I replied. "My head was shaven."

"Well, even the best stasis pods must allow for some passage of time. Two feet of growth in 50,000 years? Not bad. In all likelihood, your muscles have also somewhat atrophied, but I don't think…" she gave me a look up and down. "…That should be much of a problem in your case."

I was spared having to respond to the question by the door opening, and Liara bounding into the room.

"KO'LE! You're alright! You're ok! I mean, you're up! I mean, I'm glad you're awake!" Her voice started out as girlish squeal, but then subdued itself to a more professional tone.

"Thanks to your brilliance, it would seem, Dr. T'Soni," I replied, bringing an azure blush to her cheeks. "What made you think of activating the security grid?"

"Well… in all honesty," Liara replied, looking down at the floor, "It would be more accurate to say it was a mistake. I was trying to just activate the shields, but then suddenly you were suspended off the floor and I couldn't turn it off! I just had the expertise to realize that it was also a medical force-field as well as a restraining field. I had to…" she paused in embarrassment, " _shoot_ the control panel to deactivate the field when Commander Shepard's rescue team showed up."

"Well, regardless, I owe you thanks," I said, smiling at her.

"She's a quick thinker, that one."

 _Holy shit._

I turned at the sound of Jennifer Hale's voice to see a tall female soldier in fatigues, leaning against the doorway.

 _Commander Fucking Shepard_. _Well, that's probably not her first name, but there she stands._

Her red hair was pulled back in a tight bun, her emerald eyes glowing in merriment. They were keen eyes, piercing and sharp, yet there was a gentle kindness behind them; a warm glow. I slowly slid off the table to a standing position, despite the disapproving "Eaaassy" from Dr. Chakwas. I brought my right hand over my chest in a Prothean salute.

"Commander Shepard, I presume."

Ko'le's voice was even and calm, but internally, Kevin was **freaking** the hell out. Shepard's eyebrow arched in slight surprise. She straightened, uncrossing her arms and returned an Alliance salute, four fingers crisply brought up to her forehead.

"Welcome aboard, Ko'le. Liara has told me a lot about you. It sounds like you've been through a lot. Sounds like you've been told quite a bit, also?"

 _Compassion. Caring. Welcome. Yes, this was the Shepard who will bring a galaxy together._

"You have the eyes of a general, Commander. Any fool could tell that you are in command of this vessel, whose commander, I've been told, is named Shepard," I explained. "You say that Dr. T'Soni has told you my story?"

"Yes, but I'd like to hear you tell it. You are from Earth?" asked Shepard, coming into the room, the door closing behind her.

"In a way," I answered. "50,000 years ago, I was stolen from there. Or at least, my parents were."

I proceeded to tell her the same story I told the asari back on Therum. How I was taken by the Protheans, given all these implants and biotics, and trained as a weapon for the war with the Reapers. When I told of Kopral and his horrible experiments, Shepard's hands gripped the table she was leaning against, turning her knuckles white. When I told of Urush and the choice he made in the final battle, her eyes softened, and I could feel the sympathy and compassion waft over me. I went over the tales of my awakening, with some additions made by Liara and Kylee, who had joined us as I was telling my story.

"…I was trying to get to the weapon catches on the lowest levels, but I blacked out on the second lift. And then I awoke here," I said, gesturing to the med-bay around us.

Shepard nodded thoughtfully, then looked over at Dr. Chakwas. "Doc? Anything to add?" she queried. Dr. Chakwas activated one of the medical displays, revealing an in-depth scan of… well, **me** _ **.**_

"In addition to Dr. Osana's scans," began the doctor, nodding at her asari counterpart, "I ran our friend's DNA through our system. It's a little more detailed than the equipment Dr. Osana had on hand. It's all a bit technical, due to his DNA being spliced with several unknown patterns, but all in all," she said, revealing several scans at various depths and wavelengths, "Our friend here is a perfect sample of _homo neanderthalensis_ , our immediate predecessors on Earth. Now, commander," she said, stopping Shepard from asking questions, "I know you have a thousand questions, but Ko'le needs his rest still, even if he doesn't think so. You can talk all you want later, but right now…"

"With your permission, doctor," I said, "When I went to sleep, the asari were still hugging the coastlines of their oceans. The turians still built their shelters in the rocks. My own people were fighting with flint spears and crude torches. Now I awake to find these races have taken up the mantle of the Protheans and are traversing the stars. I would see this ship that those who would have been called _primitives_ in my time have built."

"That can be arranged," said Shepard. "I was just about to give Dr. T'Soni the full tour, since she'll be joining us in the search for her mother."

Dr. Chakwas looked annoyed, but nodded slightly. "All right, she said, "But nothing strenuous, and directly afterwards you get some rest and something to eat. Oh, and speaking of which, Commander, my scans of Ko'le seem to suggest he can consume both amino and dextro rations."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, but didn't offer any other comments. "Follow me," she said. As I stepped out of the door, she raised her right arm and gestured to the mess hall.

"Welcome to the Normandy."

I was now _**really**_ geeking out. While I was still processing all of this, Lt. Alenko walked up to me. "Ko'le, this is Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko," introduced Shepard. "He is the head of our marine detail. He is also my unofficial XO for the ship," she said, smilling at the blushing Lieutenant.

 _Oh yeah, here's the cute and naïve Kaiden._

I saluted him in the Prothean fashion. He looked confused for a moment, but then mimicked the gesture.

"Welcome aboard, sir. I'm sure all this must be disorienting."

"It is… a different experience," I replied, nodding my head.

"Well, if you ever need anything," offered Kaiden, "I can usually be found around here. Don't hesitate to call upon me."

"Thank you, Staff Lieutenant."

Shepard, Liara, Kylee, and I proceeded to get a tour of the crew quarters, as well as the port and starboard bays. We also got an introduction to the infamous restrooms on board.

We rode the _unbelievably_ slow elevators to the engineering and storage level. The doors opened to reveal Engineer Adams and Ashley Williams.

"Skipper," Williams said, giving a sharp salute. "We were just coming up to see you. Didn't realize you were playing host. Dr. T'Soni, Dr. Osana," she acknowledged the two asari, somewhat coldly.

 _And here is the racist on board._

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams," Shepard said, more to me than to Ashley while returning the salute. "This is Ko'le, the 50,000 year-old Neanderthal Liara awoke from stasis on Therum."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," nodded Ash. The warm that was so lacking in her earlier sentences returned to her voice.

 _I guess I'm just human enough to avoid her distrust._

"Gunnery Chief."

"Hey! Everyone! Gather around!" Shepard's shout brought three more familiar faces walking towards us: Garrus, disgruntled and idealistic C-Sec agent. Tali Zorah varRaaya, young Quarian on her pilgrimage. And last but not least, Urdnot Wrex: krogan warlord.

"I understand I owe you some thanks, Urdnot Wrex."

"You owe me more than thanks, human. You're heavier than you look."

I chuckled. "Then perhaps one day I can return the favor."

Wrex chuckled at _my_ remark. "We'll see."

"So…." Tali started, wringing her hands as only she could do. "You were in a Prothean ruin? How did you get there?"

 _So much nervousness for a future admiral,_ I thought. "Because a Prothean put me there, little one," I answered.

"Wow…" Garrus' mandibles clicked. "I guess you humans were in space long before we were, Shepard."

"Not quite. I am not human. Or at least," looking at the startled faces around me, "I don't think of myself as one. I have never set foot on Earth. I was born in space, the abducted plaything and experiment of a mad Prothean scientist. I was forged into a weapon for their war, and a damn good weapon at that. And now I awake to see the primitives of the galaxy: Turians, quarians, asari and krogan, reigning on the thrones where my masters once sat."

"Damn. It's… a lot to take in," said Garrus. His flanging undertones conveyed doubt and confusion.

"Truth often is," I answered.

"Ko'le is a guest onboard, at least until we can return to the Citadel so he can make his report to the council," Shepard said.

"The Citadel? You have the Citadel?" I asked, putting incredulity into my voice. "It was only a story among my people, a fortress that had been lost for decades."

More backstory and tales of galactic culture followed. I was keenly aware of Ashley's reaction when Garrus recounted the First Contact War, but he didn't mention her grandfather once. _Probably on purpose,_ I thought. He was also careful to place the majority of the blame on the Turians' side, interestingly enough. I noted Ashely's hard glare soften at Garrus somewhat after that.

We found ourselves sitting the cargo bay, going back and forth, asking questions of each other's culture. They asked questions about the Protheans, and I got most of the same reactions as Javik did in ME 3: Shock and disbelief that the "exalted Protheans" were just about as messed up as everybody else.

"I guess no one really gets their act together," said Garrus.

I smiled at the line had had come two games too early.

"So you say these Reapers…wiped out your people?" Wrex asked.

"After only about three centuries of nonstop war, yes," I answered defensively.

"And Benezia and Saren are trying to bring them back?" Wrex turned to Shepard. "This whole mission just got a lot more serious."

"You only just _now_ got that?" Tali asked.

"The geth worship the Reapers, so it made sense that Saren would play to their mythology to get an army," Wrex explained. "But now that we know their mythology is actually an army of organic-hating world-eaters, yes, little Tali, _now_ I'm concerned."

"But how does…" Ashley started.

" **Commander?"**

The PA system crackled with a familiar voice. Shepard looked up from her seat on the floor.

"Go ahead, Joker."

" **We're entering the Theseus system, in Attican Beta. We should arrive at Feros within the hour. We're picking up a distress signal from Zhu's Hope colony. Apparently the geth have just begun to receive massive amounts of reinforcements."**

"Gear up, everybody! Joker, beat to quarters!' Shepard barked. The ship's lighting system went from the light blue I was familiar with to a deep red. Everyone scrambled to their stations, Ashley passing out rifles, shotguns, and other weapons from her table. Garrus went over to the Mako, adjusting here, calibrating there. Wrex went over and began taking his shotgun apart and cleaning the individual parts. I walked with Shepard back onto the elevator.

"Commander. I am a warrior, not an invalid. Let me fight with you."

Shepard looked up and down at me. "Dr. Chakwas said you were to rest, Ko'le," she said. "I do not doubt your skills. But I don't want to put you directly in harm's way. It would be a shame to lose the last survivor of the Prothean era to a geth invasion of a human colony."

" _ **Commander,**_ " I said, turning her towards me and placing both hands on her shoulders. "My whole life, up to this point, has been spent fighting someone _else's_ war. The Protheans were my friends, my comrades, my life, but they were **not** _ **my people.**_ I was always an outsider, an anomaly, a freak. I was an asset to them; a tool." I drew close and looked directly into her eyes.

"These are humans. We may be separated by fifty millennia, but they are _my people_. For the first time, let me fight for my people."

Shepard's eyes were full of empathy. She slowly nodded, and then the door opened.

"Gear up, solider."

I squeezed her shoulders and then stepped out of the elevator. Kaiden was barking orders at marines who were gearing up in the mess hall, strapping on armor, checking weapons. Shepard turned up the stairs, heading towards the command deck. I made my way to the med bay, along with Liara and Kylee. Dr. Chakwas, along with several orderlies, were putting together medical supplies. Kylee threw herself into that group, offering her services as a medical doctor. Liara took my arm and half-pulled, half-guided me to the back lab. I grabbed my armor as I passed the table.

Liara took out a set of light armor and began buckling it on. "Promise me," she said, attaching her greaves to her shin, "that you'll be careful."

"Don't worry about me, Liara," I said, strapping my set on my back, and typing in the combination. "I was battling Reapers while your ancestors were still leaving their oceans." The armor deployed, climbing over my shoulders and down and around my legs. Liara, still working with a stubborn set of buckles, sighed.

"Show-off."

I chuckled, and then started for the door. I paused, and then looked back at her. "I promise if you promise," I said. She looked up at me, surprise in her eyes. "I would hate to lose one of my only friends l have in this galaxy." She started at that, but then smiled shyly at me.

"I promise," she said. I smiled back, then walked out of the lab. While my outward demeanor remained calm as I made my way through the hustle and bustle of the Normandy, my mind was racing at a million miles per hour.

 _Feros. Time to meet the Thorian._

 **Hey, everybody, sorry my upload was delayed, but now that summer finals are over, I should adopt a more regular upload schedule. I love all the feedback that you all have been so awesome to send my way. You guys are what drive this story, seriously. Let me know what you think!**

\- **Tusken1602**

ZexionLover411, Cf96, shugokage, dadman9994, jessetimm5491, XRaiderV1, Tactus501st – Thanks, you guys are awesome! I'm really excited to write for you guys!

MEfan – I hope to work more of their relationship into future chapters.

dangerousgames87 – Here is their meeting. Hope I didn't disappoint. :D

LordGhostStriker – The krogan are definitely going to feature in this story.

Squadpunk 2.0 – It'll be tough for Kevin in the future, he'll have to beware of multiple personality syndrome.

ChaosRonin – Thanks! Kevin/Ko'le meeting the council is going to be fun. :P Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: Feros Landing

Feros was… not like I remembered in the game. In the game, everything was eerily quiet and you didn't run into anybody until you landed.

This was not like that.

Liara and I walked onto the command deck as we came out of FTL jump. And immediately, there were multiple geth corvettes in front of us. Shepard stood at the Galaxy Map, now portraying a 3D image of the planet Feros, and multiple contacts inbound.

"Spinal Mass cannon primed, Commander, and Javelins One and Two ready." Navigator Charles Pressley, Executive Officer of the Normandy, strode past the crewmembers at their stations. He made his report to Shepard, but his eyes inevitably wandered over to the armored caveman who had wandered onto the command deck. "Very good, Pressley," Shepard said. "Joker, how we lookin'?"

" **We are dark, Commander,"** came the answer over the PA, as well as faintly from the cockpit at the front of the ship.

"Commander," I said, striding to her side. She turned to face me, inspecting my armor. "Ko'le," she said, seemingly impressed. "Looks like that rest that Dr. Chakwas prescribed is a little short in coming."

"I have rested for fifty thousand years, Commander. Forgive me if I'm not sleepy."

Shepard chuckled, then looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry. That just struck me as funny."

"Geth ships?" I asked, gesturing to the Galaxy display.

"Indeed," she answered, turning back to the projected images. "It would appear that our friends the geth are serious about attacking this colony. We were on the way to help when we got your distress call, Dr. T'Soni."

"Goddess." Liara said, looking at the geth ships. "Not that I'm ungrateful for your rescue, Shepard, but I feel guilty that the mission to aid them was delayed on our account."

"I'm not." Shepard's voice was decisive, brooking no argument. "The colony has had, and continues to have means to defend itself. You would've been lucky to last another 24 hours. I had to make a call, Liara. I made it."

"I... I didn't mean… Thank you, Shepard." Liara and Shepard shared a look that did not escape me.

 _Hmm. Maybe FemShep/Liara?_ I thought. Ko'le tactical mind brought me back to the present situation.

"Target these areas of their vessels," I said, "grabbing" the display and bringing my hands outward. The image zoomed in to show one of the geth corvettes in close detail. _It looks remarkably like a Firefly-class ship,_ I thought as I highlighted the section of the ship that looked like the throat. "If my analysis is correct, these are the structural weak points. A direct hit here should begin a chain reaction that would disable the ship entirely."

Shepard and Liara were both looking at me incredulously. "How did you know how to do that?" Liara asked, gesturing at the control panel.

"You saw the vision of my entering the stasis pod, Dr. T'Soni. I received information on your technology and its inner-workings."

"That aside, how do you know about geth tactics and vulnerabilities?" Shepard asked.

"I hacked a geth on Therum," I said with a shrug. "Their tactical information was uploaded into my cerebral implants."

If Liara was incredulous before, she was awestruck now. "Hacked a geth? I didn't think that was possible…"

"It's not." Shepard persisted. "Tali says…"

"The Quarians are not the measure of knowledge when it comes to the geth," I interjected. "If they were, it would be they, and not the geth, who would be masters of Rannoch. Target. These. Areas."

"Pressley," said Shepard. "Prepare to target the geth." She transmitted my data to the gunners at their stations. "Yes, Ma'am." Pressley said. "Disengage stealth systems and fire on my mark. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Fire."

On Pressley's command, the Normandy targeted the nearest geth ships simultaneously. The fire from the ship's cannons ripped through their targets like tissue paper. The twin torpedoes detonated in the target zones, causing the ships to explode into scrap metal. Seven ships in as many seconds floated in pieces around the Normandy.

"Damn. I'm impressed," said Shepard.

"We still have the geth on the surface," said Pressley. "They're not going to back down without a fight."

"Joker, any communication with Zhu's Hope?" asked Shepard.

" **Negative, Commander. The automated distress signal is still broadcasting on a loop. But I can't raise anyone on the horn."**

"Take us in, Flight Lieutenant," ordered Shepard. "Lt. Alenko? Status?"

" **Every locked and loaded, Commander,"** came Kaiden's voice. **"We are ready to go on your signal."**

"Roger that. I'm on my way down. Pressley, you have the con."

"Aye, Aye, Commander." Pressley saluted sharply.

"Ko'le, Liara, you're with me." We followed Shepard all the way down to the cargo bay. Eighteen marines, along with Tali, Garrus, and Wrex, were prepping their weapons and engaged in various pre-battle routines. Ashley was talking with Dr. Chakwas and her medical team as we walked up.

"I understand, Dr. Chakwas, but I think your people should hang back until we've made sure the landing area is safe," Ashley was saying.

"This is a geth invasion, Sgt. Williams," Dr. Chakwas replied. "'Safe' on this planet will be a relative term. We have a job to do here, the same as you. I assure you that my people will not be taking unnecessary risks."

"Understood, Doctor. Skipper," Ashley said, turning to salute Shepard. "We're ready to go, Ma'am."

"Carry on, Williams," Shepard smiled, returning the salute. She turned back to Liara and me. "You two, go with Williams, she'll get you kitted and ready. I'll join you in a second."

Liara and I fell in with Ashley on our way towards the weapons table. "Have a preference when it comes to weapons, Doctor T'Soni?" Ashley asked, gesturing to the array of weaponry on the table. "Or do you tend to use whatever is handy at your dig sites?" The condescension in her voice was palpable.

"I typically use a Kessler IX, modded with Hi-Ex rounds and Rail Extension," Liara said, without missing a beat.

The look on Ashley's face was _priceless._ It took all my self-control to not bust out laughing. She slowly reached over and pulled out a pistol.

"We don't have a Kessler system here, but I've got a Striker. It packs more of a punch, but…"

"…less accurate and fewer shots before overload." Liara finished.

"The lady knows her guns." Ashley said, admiration creeping into her voice. She passed Liara the pistol, adding, "I've got Combat Optics and Anti-Armor rounds loaded currently."

"Probably wise, considering we're going up against synthetics," Liara said, testing the weapon in her hand before holstering in at her side.

Ashley turned to me now. "Ko'le, I know these rifles are probably very different to what you had in your time, do you know how to use these?"

I raised my hand and tapped her forehead. My eyes went white, as did hers, for only a moment. I saw brief flashes:

 _A small child sits blindfolded in a steel room. She fumbles with the rifle, re-assembling it and primes the magazine with clean, crisp snap. She takes off the blindfold and turns to the man with the stopwatch. "How was that, daddy?" she asks with bright expectation. "Great, Ash!" comes the reply. "Now do it again."_

 _More scenes: basic, advanced infantry training, a promotion to corporal, and to gunnery sergeant._

 _Ashley walks down the line of infantry with a stopwatch. They all have disassembled shotguns in front of them, in various stages of re-assembly. "Move it, soldiers!" she yells. "The enemy will not wait until you are ready! You must take the fight to them!" A soldier finishes her weapon and yells out, "Done, Gunnery Sergeant!"  
"Well done, Bhatia. Now, disassemble your weapon and continue!" _

Ashley stepped back, letting out a small, subdued gasp. I reached over to the Armageddon shotgun on the wall. I inserted the power cell into the chamber and primed the weapon, feeling the weight in my hand as it _hummed_ to life.

"I do now."

Ashley looked at me, with a stare somewhere between disbelief and anger. I continued,

"This is an Armageddon shotgun, the seventh in the series, constructed by Kassa Fabrications. Damage rating of 280, 5.5 shots before overload, and an Alliance Armed Forces Accuracy Rating of 80.0." I turned and strode towards the door. I took position next to Wrex and Garrus. "It'll be interesting to see you in a fight where you're not flat on your back, human," Wrex said.

"It'll do my best not to disappoint, krogan," I replied.

"So you're a shotgun type, eh?" observed Garrus, on the other side of Wrex. "I'm more of a "Scope and drop" guy myself. Never felt comfortable letting the bad guys get too close."

"Then you only have your eyes to confirm they are dead, Garrus Vakarian," I answered. "I prefer to see their life drain from their eyes, up close and in person."

"Hehehe, I take it back, bird-brain," Wrex said, elbowing the turian. "I'm starting to think this guy might be alright."

"Yes, it would seem humans have taken a page from the krogan manual of warfare," Garrus snarked back. "I think the chapter was entitled, 'Shoot Hundreds of Bullets and Hope One of Them Hits the Damn Target.'"

"Damn straight!" replied Wrex, pumping his arms and shifting his weight from side to side. "Damn, I live for moments like these."

"At least our fearless leader has some sense," said Garrus. "Shepard, back me up here."

"I think everyone's kinda operating from the same idea," said Shepard, unfolding her beastly HMWSR sniper rifle. "None of us like shooting the same guy more than once."

"Amen to that, Shep," Kaiden said with a smile.

" **T Minus 5, Commander,"** Joker's voice echoed in the cargo bay. **"Sensors show a firefight at the landing site with multiple geth signatures, as well as friendly colony forces. This will be a hot landing, Shepard."**

"Standby!" shouted Shepard. "Helmets, on, everybody!" shouted Kaiden. I tapped the small of my back. My armor unfolded up and around my head, deploying my Heads-Up Display. Through my view-screen, I could see Ashley, Liara and the rest of the soldiers strapping on their helmets, and Wrex and Garrus following suit.

"Wait, where's mine?" Tali asked. Everyone took a moment to turn to look at her. She looked around for a moment, then looked down, gripping her shotgun tight.

"Ooook… note to self: Don't tell _that_ joke again."

Only I could hear the chuckle that came from Shepard's helmet.

"Snipers and Biotics provide cover!" came the order from Kaiden. "Assault, move to flank any geth!"

"The priority to get these gor-ram geth away from the colonists!" yelled Shepard. "Stick to your squads! Cover your mates! WHO'S LIKE US?"

"DAMN FEW!" came the unified shout. _And they're all dead,_ I mused took her place beside me. Even through her helmet, I could see her eyes were tense and nervous. The door opened with a deafening roar of wind, revealing a sprawling ruin below us, with the sound of gunfire growing louder and louder. Joker began a countdown for the benefit of all of us in cargo bay.

" **3…2… 1! Brace!"** The ship banked hard to the right, bringing the familiar sight of the landing dock into view. But this time, instead of the eerie stillness, there was a blazing gun battle that looked like some Hollywood director had decided to re-enact Omaha Beach with laser guns.

"Open Fire!" Shepard's order pre-empted a hail of gunfire pouring from the open cargo bay door. We were slowly descending towards the geth, who were desperately repositioning for better cover against their newly-arrived foes. I made a decision.

 _Right. Time to make up for my first impression._

I ran and leapt off the edge of the loading ramp. It was still a good 50 feet to the ground. I flared my biotics, creating a massive bubble around me, slowing my descent. Bullets impacted the barrier, along with sniper rounds, and one or two rockets. When my feet touched the ground, I brought my hands together with a resounding clap. The barrier around me launched forward, gaining momentum and size as it progressed. The geth who had come out of cover to target me were picked up by the biotic maelstrom and tossed like chaff in a wheat thresher.

I walked forward deliberately, bringing my shotgun to bear. A geth trooper rose to the right of me. A single shot to the head brought him down. I swung left, firing twice more at two enemies as they came into sight. They crumpled as well. The Normandy touched down, the fire-teams disembarking. Liara threw out a singularity, bringing three geth troopers floating upwards. Wrex threw a warp of his own, sending one of them spinning across the landing platform. "I've definitely decided," he said turning towards me. "I like you." Then he lowered his head and let out a bellowing roar before charging the nearest group of geth.

Kaiden and the marines were sweeping right. Tali had stayed close to Wrex, their shotguns blazing a trail down the middle, with Liara's combat drones providing support. Shepard and Garrus were sniping from the rear, which left only Ashley, Liara and me. "On me!" Ashley yelled, and we set out in close formation. Ashley, I learned, really loved grenades. She was chucking them left and right like they were going out of style. The explosions acted as a shield almost, driving the enemy back and obscuring their line-of-sight. Liara and I were sending biotic throws, pulls, and warps. I sprinted ahead towards a barrier, and laid down cover fire. "By the way, hell of an entrance," Ashley said, awaiting her weapon's cooldown. "Standard Prothean tactic. I thought you all were going to do it," I said, shooting her a wink that belied my words. Any response she may have had on her tongue were interrupted by Liara joining us behind the same barrier.

"Two heavies, Gunnery Sergeant," she reported, panting and out of breath. "On the right."

I glanced over the barricade to see two Geth Hunters drop down from an upper level. "Cover me!" I yelled, then rolled out of cover. The Hunters targeted me, their Geth shotguns blazing away, peppering my barriers. I focused and sprinted towards one of them in a biotic Charge. I slammed into it chest, knocking it on its back. Jamming my shotgun under its chestplate, I pulled the trigger twice. Oil and cooling fluid gushed from the unit as it slowly powered down. I then focused my attention on the second hunter, who had now reacquired me as its primary target. But before it could pull the trigger, a warp field struck it in the shoulder, shearing metal and wiring. Its right arm now hung limply at its side, held only by a few loose wires. Before it could process this information, I rolled forward off the first hunter, and brought my shotgun to bear on its kneecap at point blank range. The blast cause the geth unit to pitch forward, coming down on top of me. Flaring my biotics, I lifted it above my head and hurled it into another group of foes before it exploded.

And then, suddenly, there was not a geth trooper in sight.

"Regroup!" came the order over the speakers. I had keyed my helmet to the Normandy's frequency (curtesy of the gleaned knowledge of Ashely Williams). Our group moved to rejoin the rest of the unit.

"I owe you thanks for that warp, Liara," I said, still sweeping the battlefield for enemy contacts. Liara looked up at me, then back down. "Oh, don't mention it," she said softly. "I mean, your abilities… you could've… you were great! I mean, that is, of course you are, you were built by the Protheans, but that doesn't mean that _you_ are also great, I mean… oh _goddess_." She put her hand on her helmet, rubbing metaphorical temples.

"You handled yourself pretty well, Doc," Ashley added. "I owe you for spotting those heavies." I could tell the condescension and iciness was gone from her voice, and only genuine praise remained. Liara must have picked up on it, too, because she stopped and turned to look at Ashley. "Thank you, Sgt. Williams," she said. "Please, only my squad calls…called me that," Ashley said. "Call me Ashley."

"Ok… Ashley," Liara said.

 _A good sign,_ I thought. _Liara's incorporation into the crew has begun._

"Ko'le!"

Shepard's shout brought me back to the present moment. She had removed her helmet had it cradled under her arm. A scowl marred her features and her eyes were grim. _Damn, she's scary when she's mad._ She walked up to me and got right up in my face. "What the hell do you call that stunt back there?"

"I call it a low-altitude Biotic Airdrop, Commander," I replied evenly.

"Well, warn me next time you try something like that again. Damn, I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Shepard said, breaking into a smile. I unclenched, then reached back to type in the 'disengage' for my helmet. Shepard watched as my helmet refolded, freeing my head and neck. "I need to get me one of those," she said. I smiled back at her. "Get me to a Prothean fabrication unit, and you can." "Always a catch," Shepard replied. "I'll see what I can do."

"Commander!" Kaiden was walking towards us, with one of the colonists from the barricade in tow. "This is…"

"Colonial Sergeant David Al Talaqani, ma'am. Are we ever glad to see you guys!"

 _Isn't he the guy that always just died whenever you got to Feros?_

"Glad we got here in time, David," replied Shepard. "What's the situation?"

"The geth have been coming in waves all night, though that last one there was the worst. I don't think we would have been able to hold them off much longer if you all hadn't shown up. As for the sit-rep everywhere else, you'd have to talk to Fai Dan at HQ. It's right up the stairs through the tower."

"All right, then. Pressley, you copy that?" Shepard asked into her earpiece.

" **Roger that, Ma'am. The Normandy should be able to provide support if the geth try to attack this way again. Orbital scans show no additional geth ships have arrived in the system."**

"Well done," Shepard said. "Secure the area, and keep scanning for incoming ships. Keep me posted."

" **Aye, Aye, Ma'am."**

"Move out!" Kaiden shouted. "Squad 1, we're on point. Squad 2, assist Dr. Chakwas and the medical team. Squad 3 will stay to secure the landing zone!"

"One of our scouts will guide you to the HQ," David said, gesturing towards the barricade. "Aara! Lead Commander Shepard back to headquarters!" A young dark-haired girl, probably not a day over fourteen, stood up, a pistol that was the size of his head attached to her belt. Her eyes were wide and full of awe as she came up to us. "You're Commander Shepard?" she asked incredulously. " _The_ Commander Shepard?!"

"In the flesh," Shepard answered, flashing a brilliant smile at the young girl. The girl drew up as straight as she could, and gave a smart salute that would have done an Admiral proud.

"Aara al Kader, Colonial Scout First Class ma'am!"

"Carry on, Kader," Shepard said, returning the salute. The girl turned and led us into the tower. As we walked up the stairs, she kept looking over her shoulder at Shepard, beaming with pride every time they made eye contact.

"You've got a fan, Shepard," Garrus commented, covering the corners with his sniper rifle.

"She's just a _kid_ , Garrus," Shepard hissed, while keeping a smile firmly planted on her face. "She deserves to be worrying about boys, gossip, and school, not terrified that every day might be her last. She deserves to be wearing lipstick and glitter, not a pistol and fatigues."

"A Prothean child her age might be commanding her own starship or commando squad," I interjected. "You grew up fast, or you died. Your own human word _infantry_ comes from two words meaning, 'child soldier.'"

"And how would you know that?" Shepard asked. "About human language, I mean?"

I just cryptically tapped the side of my helmet. "It's all in here, Commander. I just know how to listen."

The geth hoppers that occupied the towers in the game never made an appearance. We exited out and onto the main level of the colony. We passed the barricades, and I could see Macha Doyle working on the water pipes and May O'Connell just past her working on the power conduits, and beyond her, the entrance to the colony proper. I turned to the right after leaving the stairway and paused, taking in the sight of the ruins. I reached out and put a hand on the wall.

With a * _woosh_ *, I saw the city in all its glory, spreading out over two thirds of the planet, resplendent and outpouring, with ships laden with the trade of the galaxy coming and going. I saw Protheans, Desorins, Zha, and Thorians walking the streets, talking, arguing, heckling, and yes, showing affection. It was any other street from any other time, with any other people doing just what you might expect. I saw time in fast forward, and saw Reapers drop in from atmo, red lasers spreading death and destruction, opening their bowels to release millions of Indoctrinated on the streets, flooding the city with fire and death.

"Ko'le?" Liara's voice and touch on my shoulder caused the fleeting vision to shatter, bringing me back to the present with a sudden rush and an audible gasp. Liara drew her hand back. "I'm sorry... you've been standing there for twenty minutes, I just thought… did I interrupt something?"

"Charn," I answered. "Sorry?" she queried. "This was once the planet-city Charn, home of the Thorians, a race of the Prothean Empire. It was a beautiful city, Liara. You should have seen it. It put all other cities to shame. Ships from every corner of known space came bearing spice, and the jewels of the empire."

"It sounds wonderful," Liara said, her eyes searching my expression. "It must be hard for you to see it all… well, like this." She gestured to the rocks and rubble around us. I smiled, somewhat grimly. "It's better than it being on fire, with the streets choked with the dead and the air filled the screams of the dying."

"KO'LE!" Shepard's shout came from the water pipe, where she was standing with Macha Doyle. _Of course, you don't know her name yet, Kevin, remember that._ I made my way to her, Liara behind me.

"This is Macha Doyle, one of the colonists here," Shepard introduced. "Macha, this is Ko'le. He has… great experience with Prothean tech," she continued, shooting me a ' _this is not a time to complicate things'_ look. "Pleased to meet you," Macha said, holding out her hand. I shook it, merely nodding back in reply. But in that brief contact, I heard a very sharp, **very piercing** , metal scream. "Macha is trying to repair the water pipes here to get fresh water to the colony, and by the looks of things, their trying to tap into the aqueducts the Protheans built here long ago. Being our resident Prothean expert, I thought you could give her a hand."

"I will see what I can do," I answered. "Excellent, I'll leave you two to it, then," answered Shepard. "Fai Dan has asked us to clear the nearby tower of geth, who've been using it as a sniping position. Garrus, Kaiden, and I will handle that. Afterward we clear the tower, we'll push on to ExoGeni Headquarters in a Mako the colonists have gotten a hold of. Wrex and Ashley are hunting geth in the tunnels beneath the colony, and I've got Tali trying to help repair power conduits."

"Where would you like me, Shepard?" asked Liara. Shepard didn't even skip a beat. "Dr. Chakwas is over in the _Borealis_ , a downed freighter the colonists has set up as a triage center. They've got a lot of rubble and debris over there. A biotic could be useful, I think."

"Of course," Liara said, and turned toward the downed ship with an almost eager look in eye, grateful, I supposed, for the opportunity to apply her talents. Shepard turned to head back towards the Skyway tower. "Ok, so I guess it's just you and me, then, big guy," Macha said. "Show me the problem," I replied.

Now I was fully prepared to have to go down into the tunnels and flip all three main water mains, like the game mission. However, instead I got to play the hack game. Apparently they were trying to patch power relays into the existing Prothean system, which included the water filtration systems. Kevin's memories of the game were therefore utterly useless, so Ko'le's memories of the Prothean routines came in handy. As I was typing on the console, I heard… _something_. Whispers in the air. I could see the colonists wincing in pain around me, some of them muttering under their breath or sharp intakes of air. "There must be more water," I heard Macha say, mumbling almost incoherently. "We thirst, here in the dark…"

 _The Thorian's work._ _Time to get the ball rolling_. I walked up to Macha. "Macha?" I asked. "What?!" she asked, startled and afraid. "I was wondering if you could take a look at this…"I said, soothingly. "Of course," she said, her neck twitching ever so slightly. She leaned over my datapad. "What do you…" she began. I reached out and took her head in both of my hands.

 _Harken unto me._

My eyes glowed white, and her eyes mirrored.

 _I speak to the Ancient Wisdom, which drinketh from deep Waters._

I could feel Macha's mind, weary and worn from fighting this long losing battle.

 _*help me. I can't fight it off anymore*_

 _Don't worry, Macha. I've got you._

 _I speak the Entity controlling these people. Answer Me!_

There was no answer. But there was a decided change in the air, like a ringing in my ears suddenly changed pitch.

"It wants me…to…fight you," Macha said. I placed my hands on her head again.

"Sleep." Her eyes rolled back, and she went limp. I set her down, and made my way to the _Borealis_. Other colonists were grabbing their heads and gripping their weapons. I did the same to them, putting them to sleep. I turned the corner to see Fai Dan and Arcelia Martinez. Arcelia was pretting far gone, with her eyes rolling back, and her rifle brought to bear. Fai Dan was still struggling, but I could tell that the pain was immense. _No wonder he shot himself_ , I thought. I blitzed past the both of them, grabbing them from behind.

 _Sleep_.

They both dropped to the ground. _Don't have the knock-out grenades, I guess this will have to do._

I found the hospital inside the downed freighter. I could see several colonist-zombies shuffling towards the door. I made my way down the hallway, putting colonists to sleep. I turned the corner to see Karin Chakwas, armed with a hypospray, doing the same thing. Kylee and Liara were floating colonists off the floor or placing them in stasis, just long enough for Dr. Chakwas to incapacitate them. She saw me as I brought the last two down.

"Ko'le, what the hell is going on? Have you been hearing us over the radio?" She asked. I shook my head. "Radio is being jammed," I said. "I can't raise Wrex, Ashley and Tali, or Commander Shepard's team either," said Liara. "Something is controlling these colonists," Dr. Chakwas said. "It's like some kind of mind meld, but Dr. Osana can't break it."

Kylee looked up at me and shook her head. "I melded with one of the colonists. Whatever this is, it is very strong, and has been affecting these people a long while."

"I think I know where it is," I said. "The colonists seem very keen to protect this ship. Why?"

"This is their headquarters," Dr. Chakwas said. "This is where they have their wounded, their food, their leaders…"

"Exactly, Doctor," I said. "But we both know that Fai Dan is not the leader here. So whoever or whatever this is, it must be here. Or more specifically, underneath us. Probably in the tunnels."

"Wrex, Ashley, and Tali," Liara said, realization coming over her face. "They have no idea…"

"DOC?" A big booming voice came echoing down the hallway. "LIARA? KO'LE? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!"

"Wrex!" I shouted. "Down here!"

A quarian came around the corner, followed by a human, and then the huge thundering hulk of a krogan. "What the hell is going on?" wondered Ashley. "We've got the colonists incapacitated, and giant grey goo-zombies wandering everywhere?"

"Then you know just as much as we do," Dr. Chakwas answered. "But you said something about grey goo-zombies?"

"Yeah, we ran into them on the way back," Wrex replied. "Human-looking, but definitely not."

"Wrex, Ashley, show me," I said, bringing out my shotgun. "Liara, Tali, stay here to secure the medical center."

"Roger that." Tali's cheerful voice, accompanied by the cocking of her shotgun, brought a smile to my face. Wrex, Ashley, and I made our way outside again. Now, there were creepers, and they seemed to be coming from everywhere. We opened fire, aiming for the heads. I bent down and examined one of the bodies.

"Oh gods, no." I said.

"What is it, something you recognize?" Wrex said, reloading.

"It's a Thorian creeper," I answered. "They're a plant-based species," I said, in answer to their blank stares. "They grow their offspring in pods, and then eventually the offspring will take root and grow a new vine. They communicate telepathically, so I imagine that's how it's controlling the colonists. It would have to be an extremely old vine," I mused. A shotgun blast from Wrex brought me back to the present.

"Great, old vine taking control of people. How do we stop it?" he asked.

"Hang on, I've got an idea." I ran to the lift controls and used the arm to raise the section of the ship from the game. It also happened to be the section with Liara, Tali, Kylee, and Dr. Chakwas inside. Tali came to the door section (about 50 feet above us) and yelled, "What in the ancestors' name are you guys up to?"

"We've got to check out underneath the ship!" I called out. "That's the safest place for you right now! Keep trying to get in contact with Shepard or the Normandy!"

"Ok!" called out Tali. "We'll just be… hanging out here if you need us!" I rolled my eyes at the bad pun, and strode to the top of the stairs. Wrex and Ash took their places beside me. "You ready?" I asked. Ashley put away her pistol and brought her assault rifle to bear.

"I was born ready."

Wrex chuckled.

"I like hanging out with you guys."

We made our way down the stairs until the full size of the Thorian came into view. "Woah," was all Wrex managed to get out. Ashley lowered her weapon and stared.

"That is a very big plant."

The Thorian shook, shuddered, and then spat out a green Asari clone. I strode forward, waving my two companions down.

"I'll handle this. I don't want to hurt it unless I have to."

The asari-clone straightened and then turned to us.

"Intruders! Your ever step is a trans-"

I didn't let it get that far. Stepping forward, I placed it in a biotic stasis, and spoke in Prothean:

" _Silence, fool! Why hast thou perverted thy vine and the vine of thy father? Thou sittest here in the halls of the Jeweled City, and thou speakest prattle to the winds and dust to the seplucheres? How could thou have used a gift as the Vine-Speak to enslave and enthrall the humans on the surface?"_

The asari's eyes went wide.

 _Thou knowest our speech? How?_

 _I knoweth thy shame. The Thorians and Protheans who build this city would have hung thy heads and sung the song of Loss and Sorrow at one such as thee. Tell me then, weed, what is thy name, and the name of thy fathers? I invoke the Void Treaty, Section 5, Article 3, on the identification of all creatures and peoples of the Prothean Empire._

If the asari's eyes were wide before, they were popping out of their sockets now.

 _Your knowledge is…impossible. We… are… Thorian._

 _That is your people! Give me the name your Vine-Father granted thee at birth. Give me the name to mark down in Shame and Sorrow in the book of thy people._

A single tear rolled down the face of the asari-clone.

 _How do you know these words? How? Who art thou?_

 _I am Ko'le, Seneschal of House Robbidir, and you WILL. TELL. ME. YOUR. NAME._

A loud groan arose from the towering vine, and creepers all around us opened their mouths and screeched. Ashley placed her hands over her ears. Wrex even winced. The asari-clone assumed the fetal position. And the Thorian itself spoke directly, the tentacles around its mouth moving in sequence with the booming words.

 _FORGOTTEN! Our people...our name... is FORGOTTEN. FORGOTTEN-BY-THE-SURFACE!_

I lowered my hand. The cloned asari slowly rose to stare at me, then took a knee, right hand over heart, in a Prothean salute.

"We thought we were the only ones," she said, speaking English. "We thought that all who had known us and our people were as the dust at our feet. We are at thy command, Seneschal of House Robbidir, in accordance with the Void Treaty that exists between our two peoples."

"Come again?" Wrex asked.

"The Thorians built the city above us," I explained. "They were a client race of the Protheans, much like the drell are clients of your hanar. I am Prothean, or at least, the closest that anyone can get to being Prothean. Therefore," I continued, guesturing to the Thorian. "He answers to me."

"Oh." Ashley said, dumbstruck at the order of events.

"Forgotten-By-The-Surface," I said, "Release the humans from the Vine-Meld."

The great head seemed to nod at my words. "I hear and obey."

"Where is the asari who you copied?" I asked, gesturing to the green asari next to me. "Your vine-forms are always based upon an original. Release her."

The great plant shuddered again, and spat out the blue form of Shiala.

 _Wow. That didn't happen in the game. In the game she was in a pod on the wall._

"I'm… free." Shiala said, looking down at her hands.

While we were having the in-game discussion, suddenly Shepard, Garrus, and Kaiden came around the corner, weapons drawn. Shepard looked at Shiala, then at the green clone, and then at the giant Thorian hanging on the wall.

"Ok…" she said, lowering her sniper rifle. "What'd we miss?"

 **Thanks, everybody! Sorry, I had a lung infection, so the upload of this chapter was delayed.**

LordGhostStriker – Keep following. You will not be disappointed.

Sniper at work – Not to give anything away, but yes. :P

XRaiderV1- Do you have a playlist for the other chapters? If so, I'd like to see it! Lol

The metaphysical god of heroes, Squadpunk 2.0 – Ko'le will meet the council soon. And it will be good.

Atsirk Enoh – Thanks, I tried to embody a person who has seen one of his own people for the first time in decades.

Shugokage, Tactus501st, Fate Stay Archer, KingArthur3, tylerbamafan34, Cf96, ChaosRonin, Guest – Thanks! Hope to update once a week now!

Thanks, everybody! Keep reviewing/PM'ing me! Your works keep me going!

\- Tusken 1602


	7. Chapter 7: A Quiet Moment

"We've received your report on Feros, Shepard." Councilor Tevos shifted her weight nervously. "Things would have been much… easier if ExoGeni had told you about the Thorian."

"Chairman Jeong came through eventually," said Shepard. "He's agreed to offer substantial financial reparations to the colony. No doubt hoping that his company's role in its near destruction will be overlooked."

"No doubt," Sparatus nodded in assent. The turian councilor looked much imposing than the asari and salarian on his left. "But that's an issue for the Trade Commission and the Interstellar Commerce Committee. You have handled your mission admirably, Commander, with minimal losses and a clear fulfillment of your mission objectives."

 _High praise, coming from a turian._

"Yes, we are thrilled to learn that you captured the Thorian alive. The destruction of such a creature would have been an irrevocable loss. And you also managed to save the colony!" The salerian councilor, _I think his name is Valern,_ added to the conversation.

"Of course," Sparatus muttered. "Shepard would go to any lengths to save a _human_ colony."

"The Thorian has not been _captured_ , Councilors," I interrupted, rising from my chair.

"Councilors, this is Ko'le of Protea, the… individual I mentioned in my Therum report," introduced Shepard.

"Ahh, yes, the proto-human in the Prothean stasis chamber." Sparatus' voice was thick with doubt and misgiving.

"Of course. We are glad to finally meet you, Ko'le," Councilor Tevos said, with a brief inclination of her head. "The reports Commander Shepard filed with us were thoroughly extensive. However, truth is often best divined from the source."

"Councilors," I nodded, standing before the ruling body of the galaxy. "It is an honor to speak to you today. This is a day that in my time could only be dreamed of. That the Turians, the salarians, and even the asari would one day rule where the Protheans sat is a marvel still to me. A welcome surprise, but a marvel nonetheless."

"We have received a medical report from both Dr. Osana and Dr. Chakwas, detailing your physical and medical… condition," Valern said. "It is… intriguing, to say the least."

 _Yeah, I bet you'd want nothing more than me on a STG dissection table, wouldn't you, Valern?_ I thought, but held my tongue.

"Perhaps you could give us a brief history of your life?" asked Tevos in brilliantly-crafted innocent tone. "One who has lived through such times must have a fascinating story to tell."

I could almost _feel_ the Normandy's crew huddled around consoles and display screens, hoping to hear the story that, so far, I hadn't really told anyone in anything resembling its entirety. I took a deep breath and began.

I told them of my abduction from the planet Earth, almost 50,000 years ago, by a Prothean scientist named Kopral Robbidir, who took a little Neanderthal boy and broke him on the operating table, only to piece him back together again and repeat the process. I carefully measured the council's reactions. Sparatus' reaction was textbook military, though I could see his fist clenching and unclenching when I mentioned a child being tortured. Tevos' eyes also softened with sympathy. Valern, on the other hand, heard my story with a deadpan expression, with not even the hint of emotion betrayed on his face.

 _Damn, don't play poker with this dude_.

I continued with the tale that, after the fall of Mars and Kopral's death, I fought for for the next twenty years under his son, Urush Robbidir, as he attempted to unite the various factions for a final offensive against the Reapers. Ultimately, I told of his failure, as we were surrounded and finally overrun at the Fortress of House Robbidir on Therum. And then I told of how I came to be in the stasis chamber and awoken nearly fifty millennia later.

"These 'Reapers,'" Sparatus said, after I had brought my history up to the present day.

 _Ahh. There are the finger quotes._

"You claim that they overran, in your own words, 'one of the greatest empires to span the stars.' What happened to them? Where did they come from?"

 _Must. Play. Ignorant._

"I do not have the answers to those questions, Councilor," I answered, truthfully. "They were synthetics, dedicated to the eradication of intelligent organic life. As to where they went, I imagine they left as they came: back to Dark Space, in search of more intelligent species to eradicate and enslave. Perhaps even to different galaxies. Or perhaps, their primary programming fulfilled, they simply self-destructed. Although the last theory seems unlikely."

"Is it possible that Saren is simply using the legend of the Reapers to gain the alliance of the geth?" Councilor Tevos asked.

"I have heard the transmission Miss Zorah recovered from the geth unit," I answered. "I do not know what this 'Conduit' is that Saren refers to. But what I would like to direct your attention to right now is at time stamp 38.5, seen in the transmission made from Eden Prime, showing the ship attacking the colony."

The council looked meaningfully at one another, then Valern tapped his console. A recording of the SOS video relayed to the Normandy come onto the display, with the image of Sovereign frozen on the screen.

"That is a Reaper vessel, councilors," I said grimly. "It is not a fake, and it is not a geth construct. Somehow, Saren has gotten his hands on a Reaper flagship. If that is the case, we, that is, the entire galaxy at large, have grave cause for concern. The main weapon of this ship is not in its arsenal of guns and cannons, which are formidable, but in its indoctrination abilities. It is possible Matriarch Benezia came on board the flagship with the best of intentions and the clearest of minds, but I have seen the strongest of warriors reduced to raving lunatics when directly exposed to a Reaper mainframe. Whatever she was, she is most definitely indoctrinated to serve Saren and his ship _Sovereign_ without question and without hesitation."

"This… is a confirmation of our gravest fears," Councilor Tevos said, after a moment's pause. "Matriarch Benezia has access to some of our most secure networks, including security codes, patrol routes, and market transaction information. She is uniquely situated to cause massive damage to our infrastructure, should she so choose."

"Shepard, the apprehension of Matriarch Benezia must now take top priority," said Sparatus. "Saren dare not show his face in any civilized system. He will act with her as his intermediary. With her rank and reputation, she could wreak havoc across the galaxy."

"Understood, councilor, "Shepard nodded, assuming an 'at-rest' position. "We have a solid lead that the Matriarch was spotted at Noveria, and we are on our way there now."

"What of her daughter? I trust you are taking the proper security measures," Valern interjected.

"Liara T'Soni was targeted under her mother's orders. It is fairly obvious that the two are not working together. I trust her with the same trust and respect I would offer to any other member of my ship's crew." Shepard's voice was authoritative and did not invite debate.

"Speaking of your crew, it might behoove you to keep Ko'le on board," said Valern. "After all, it was due to his ability to communicate with the Thorian that led to its capture."

"He has not been _captured_ , Councilor," I repeated. "The Thorian is a living being, as alive and self-aware as you or I. It was attacked by Saren and the geth. It acted in self-defense in the only way it know how: by taking control of the nearby humans. It is assisting in rebuilding the colony."

"And you trust it?" Sparatus asked. "How do we know that it will not attempt to enslave the colonists again?"

"Simple," I answered. "I gave it a new name."

Sparatus' expression was puzzled, to say the least.

"To the Thorian culture, names are everything," I explained. "The name it had been given was 'Forgotten-by-the-Surface.' It felt alone, isolated, and afraid. When it recognized my Prothean rank and title, I gave it a new name: 'Protector-of-the-Weak.' I have given it a new purpose and a new outlook on galactic life and civilization. He will protect those I have given into its charge with his life."

The three councilors nodded sagely, processing the massive amount of information I had given them in the past half-hour. Finally, Tevos broke the silence.

"Ko'le, at the first opportunity, it would be our pleasure to host you here on the Citadel. You have given us much to consider and to think about. We would be honored to meet face-to-face to continue this discussion."

"That would be my pleasure as well, Councilor," I replied. "This bright, new galaxy I have awakened to has had many marvels for me. The opportunity to see the beauty and grace of the Citadel, and that of its inhabitants," I said with a slight bow, "would leave my long life infinitely the richer."

Tevos, for all of her political savvy, could not hide the slight smile my words brought to her face. "We… look forward to it as well," she answered. Then she turned to the Commander.

"Safe voyage and profitable journeys to you, Commander. Report back to us as soon as you can."

"Yes, Ma'am." Shepard saluted as the display turned off.

"So, I see that flattery was an art form even in the Prothean era," she said, turning to me with a sly grin.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," I said, with a knowing wink.

"Oh come on, Ko'le, you were laying it on thick with Tevos," Shepard said as we left the comm room.

"She is a politician," I answered. "I doubt politics has changed all _that_ much in 50,000 years: You flatter, you say nice things to each other, all the while attempting to discern what you can get from each other at the lowest price."

"Nope, hasn't changed at all. That's why I try to stay clear of the whole mess altogether," Shepard said with a laugh. Then her expression changed as we got into the elevator.

"I never really said this, and I don't think anyone else did, either: but that colony, not to mention us, owe you our lives. You did an incredible thing back there: I came down those stairs prepared to destroy a monster, and you saw a frightened creature in need of help. That takes a special kind of person."

"Shepard," I said dismissively. "If all the information I had on Thorians came from a frightened lab tech, I would have seen a monster as well. I have known several Thorians in my time, and knew what words to say. The real heroes are the colonists: what they had to endure would have killed lesser beings. So what did Shiala say to you before we left?"

"She said she was staying to try and undo some of the damage she inadvertently caused. She seemed genuinely repentant, and I figured the quickest way for her to deal with what she's been through was to help others."

"Forgive me," I added, "But I saw the two of you… um…"

"Melding?" Shepard finished.

"It _is_ generally an intimate gesture, at least from what I understand of asari culture," I said hurriedly. "I didn't know if maybe…"

"No!" Shepard answered. _Almost too quickly_. "Shiala was just… helping me with something. That beacon on Eden Prime left my brain a little…. scrambled. Liara attempted to help when she first came on board, but Shiala had also received a Prothean Cipher from the Thorian, the same as Saren had. I just thought that maybe… it could help make sense of the damn images in my brain. If your words and your beacon on Eden Prime are any indication, the Reapers are the real threat here," stated Shepard. "And I need all the help I can get."

"You activated one of our beacons?" I asked. "And you survived?"

"Barely," Shepard said.

"Then human communication is still primitive," I said, turning away.

 _Sorry to steal your line, Javik._

"I'll say," Shepard said good-naturedly. "Damn thing nearly killed me."

"Perhaps… I can be of service," I said hesitantly. Shepard looked at me quizzically.

"While the abilities of the asari are remarkable, a meld with a Prothean might reveal more."

"I… didn't want to presume…" Shepard said, looking away. I took her shoulders in my hands.

"Shepard, I am here to help. You have to trust me on that."

Shepard bit her bottom lip, then made up her mind.

"Ok, go ahead" she said, pushing her shoulders back, bracing for an asari-type meld.

I smiled and just touched her forehead with my index finger.

 _And here we….go._

 _ **50,00 Years Ago**_

" _Fall back!"_

 _Kopral Robbidir reloads his weapon, bringing down two Indoctrinated as they came around the corner. "Beast, find my son!"_

 _A young boy, his scarlet armor marred and bloodied, flares his biotics and lashes out, bringing a group of husks up in the air, and then spinning away over the edge. I turn to my master, and bow my head._

" _Beast hears. Beast obeys Master."_

 _I leap off the balcony, my biotics bringing me crashing down three stories below in a blinding crash, scattering enemies left and right. I sprint down the hallways, the red winds whipping across my path, towards the sound of weapons fire. Red sand kicked up by the storm blurs my vision, and I can see little through my helmet. As I come around the corner into the courtyard, seeing the source of the conflict._

 _A young Prothean warrior, armed with an energy blade, slashes and stabs his way through a horde of foes. A Pretorian is slowly moving towards him, firing its energy beam, cutting down its own allies in an attempt to bring down the swordsman in the center of the courtyard. Launching two warp fields, I lunge forward, bringing its attention fully upon me. Before it could fire its weapon, I bring both biotically- charged fists into its eyes, screaming my defiance. The blast carries me completely through the body of my foe, landing on the far side covered in its blood and guts._

" _Beast?" the Prothean boy asks, withdrawing his blade from the last enemy Indoctrinated. "Where is my father?"_

" _Master tell Beast find Son. Beast obey Master."_

" _Good Beast," Urush said, patting my shoulder with his hand. "Good Beast."_

 _I bow my head, pride and joy rushing through my body at the praise. "Now lead me to him," orders Urush. I bring my right hand up in salute. "Beast hears. Beast obeys Son."_

 _We turn back the way I came, my biotics taking out foes at long range, Urush's blade taking care of close-range. Back into the hanger, and up the three levels to the roof. When the door opens, Kopral, having discarded his Rifle in favor of an energy-spear, brings down three foes, one right after the other. He turns towards us._

" _Urush! My son!"_

 _Before a reunion can be made, a lone Indoctrinated flies onto the roof. Kopral turns to face it, but then it glows a bright gold._

 _ **ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL**_ _, it bellows._

" _Beast." Kopral doesn't even turn to look at his son and I behind him. "Take my son to the evacuation transport."_

" _No, father!" Urush yells, drawing his blade. "I will fight beside you!"_

" _BEAST!" yells Kopral._

" _Beast obeys Master," I reply, placing Urush in a biotic stasis field. I grab him around the waist, then turn to the far side of the building, where a lone Prothean transport lies parked. Kopral shifts his spear from his right hand to his left, testing the familiar weight._

" _You may triumph today, Nazara," I hear him declare. "But so long as a single Prothean lives, your victory shall be hollow."_

 _ **FOOL,**_ _answers Husk/Nazara,_ _ **WE ARE ETERNAL. IT IS NOT A QUESTION OF VICTORY OR DEFEAT. IT IS ONLY A QUESTION OF TIME: A SUBSTANCE WE POSSESS IN ABUNDANCE, AND OF WHICH YOU HAVE DEPLETED.**_

 _The husk brings up a black biotic warp and hurls it at Kopral, who deflects it with ease, using his spear to focus his biotic barriers._

 _Urush flares his biotics, breaking my stasis field and sending me on my back. He lands, sword at the ready, preparing to rush to his father's aid. I recover faster, tackling him in a vice grip, sending his sword spinning away._

" _Release me!" Urush screams, watching Husk/Nazara and his father combat on the other side of the roof. His hands flail wildly, hitting anything they come into contact with biotic-charged strikes._

" _Master order Beast to save Son. Beast obeys Master," I reply, weathering the blows delivered to my back, sides, and temple, moving him towards the transport. I suddenly release him, but before he can recover from his surprise, I spin him around and bring my fists upward, both of them connecting with his jaw. All four of his eyes roll back into his head and he goes limp, falling forward. I catch him over my shoulder, securing him in a fireman's carry. I place him in the transport, the safety restraints holding him in the seat. I turn back to see Kopral run his spear through Husk/Nazara in a flawless thrust. The husk dissolves into black dust. Kopral stands slowly._

 _A Reaper comes through the red atmosphere, landing directly in the middle of the compound, sending out a shockwave that knocks everyone on their backs._

 _ **ROBBIDIR,**_ _comes the roaring voice._ _ **YOUR DEFIANCE IS AS POINTLESS AS IT IS FRUITLESS. WE ARE YOUR SALVATION. THE CYCLE SHALL CONTINUE.**_

 _Kopral turns to the transport. "Go, Beast!" he yells. "Take off! NOW!" He runs over to a control panel, typing furiously. A panel opens from the floor, bringing up a_ _ **massive**_ _anti-aircraft gun. He leaps into the control seat, bringing the gun to bear on the towering Reaper craft. I turn and climb into the pilot's seat. Using the "Pilot" program uploaded into my cerebral implants, I type in the control code, bringing the main engines online. Taking the controls, I lift up and away from the compound. The sound of an explosion causes me to look over my shoulder. Kopral has fired the main gun at the now-grounded Reaper, causing it to buckle at the impact. He manages to fire twice more before the Reaper recovers, the brilliant red from its main gun ripping through the three story building as easily a knife through water. Explosions rock the building, and it collapses in on itself. I cannot afford to wait any longer. I engage the escape velocity sequence, bracing as the engines fire up, taking out through the higher atmospheres of Mars. I unbuckled, setting the course on autopilot for the nearest relay. I placed my hand on Urush's chest, bowing my head as he slowly regained consciousness._

" _Son is now Master. Beast obeys Master."_

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

Shepard stepped back with a gasp. She leaned back, putting out a hand to catch herself. I reached out and grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"What the… wow." She rubbed the back of her neck. "That's a… hell of a thing."

"I'm afraid it might not have brought much clarity to the beacon's message," I apologized.

"No… no, it actually lends it some perspective," Shepard replied. "The images are still… disjointed, but they're… clearer, somehow."

"I'm glad I could help," I said, as the elevator doors opened. The crew was gathered around the Mako, with cups in hand. A loud cheer greeted us as we exited the elevator.

"Three cheers for Our Fearless Leader!" Kaiden said, raising a glass to Shepard. Loud cheers erupted from the cargo bay. "The Lioness of Elysium!" came a cry from one of the Marines. Shepard made her way through the crowd, hands pounding her on the back. She stood on one of the crates next to the Mako. Someone had handed her a red plastic cup, presumably filled with alcohol.

 _They still use red Dixie cups in space?_ Somehow that struck me as funny, and a chuckle escaped me as I leaned against the wall, on the outskirts of the group.

"Thank you all for this celebration," Shepard's voice was surprisingly booming and projected across the entire bay. "But this celebration would be remiss without acknowledging the real Hero of Feros: Ko'le!" Loud cheers again broke out from the group, and faces turned my way. "Who," continued Shepard, "Single-handedly faced down the Thorian and freed the colonists, saving countless lives! To Ko'le, Seneschal of Protea!"

"Speech! Speech!" came the cry. I recognized Liara's voice and Ashley's voice. Hands came forward to pull me to the front of the group, next to Shepard. A cup somehow made its way into my hand, and then suddenly I was in front of dozens of eyes, all of them staring at me. And a dead silence had fallen over the crowd.

 _Crap. What to say? What to say?_

"This victory does not belong to any one warrior," came Ko'le's voice, almost unbidden, from my throat. "But to each and every one of you. I have fought creatures of nightmare and darkness. I have been a weapon of war ever since infancy, and have seen death and destruction."

Faces in the crowd grew grim, and several people shifted uncomfortably.

 _Little heavy, Ko'le. Let Kevin take it from here…_

"But never before have I been able to look around and see… _my_ people." My voice cracked, ever so slightly. "In 50,000 years, I am glad to see that the mantle of courage and heroism has been taken up by those who would have been mocked or considered the 'primitives' of my time. You are heroes of the first order, and I am proud to fight alongside you." Smiles and nodding from the crowd showed that my words had had their desired effect. I then raised my glass and shouted out the slogan I heard from Shepard:

"WHO'S LIKE US?"

"DAMN FEW, AND THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" came the reply, with raucous cheers and pouring of more alcohol all around. I pitched back the glass, gulping down the alcohol. A fantastic Irish whisky hit my throat, and brought with it a whole torrent of emotions.

 _Having a beer with Dad on the back porch in Iowa._

 _Celebrations after the victory at the Battle of Kilush, Urush's arm slung across my shoulders._

 _Drinking games, watching movies with Vicki in her dorm room._

 _Zhatian wine being poured out at the funeral of a fallen brother. "REMEMBER!" comes the call as the body is burnt on a Prothean battle-pyre._

"Hey! Pyjak!" A booming Krogan voice ended my reminiscing. A friendly _thump_ on my back popped several vertebrae, which was surprisingly not _unpleasant_. "Urdnot Wrex," I said, with a slight raise of my cup.

"Damn, son," Wrex said with a chuckle. "They must have made humans of sterner stuff than they do now. If I hadn't seen with my own eyes, I never would have believed it: you faced down a monster from the pits of hell that would have made krogan _battlemasters_ shit themselves."

"Speaking from experience, I take it?" I asked, with a slight raise of my eyebrows. _That_ brought an outright laugh from Wrex, who pounded the weapons crate that had been turned into a bar.

"Alenko! Another drink for our champion here!"

Kaiden took the bottle and poured me another drink.

"That was impressive work, Ko'le. Glad to have you on our side."

I nodded in reply.

"You are a formidable warrior yourself, Alenko."

Wrex then reached behind him and pulled a bottle out of one of the utility pouches on his armor.

"Ahh, Ryncol," he mused as he poured himself a drink. "The _true_ drink of champions. You humans don't even know what you're missing."

" _I_ do," said Kaiden, with unmasked revulsion on his face. "That stuff hits humans like glass and a hand grenade in liquid form."

A little voice spoke in the back of my mind.

 _This is a bad idea, Kevin. Bad idea. BAD IDEA._

"Challenge accepted."

Wrex looked up at me in surprise. I gulped down the few shots of whiskey that were in my cup and held it out to him.

"You, me, and the night ahead. What say you, krogan?"

"Human…" he said warningly. "This is no joking matter. Better men that you have tried to out-drink me. Most of them died in the process."

"Krogan," I replied. "I have drank Zhatian wine and Desorin transporter fuel. _At the same_ time. I have drunk two-ton Jerrans under the table, and am the only living being universe that knows how to play, "Dark Drinks Matter." _All_ of those who have tried to outdrink me are dead. So cease your prattle and pour the drinks, if you dare."

Wrex's chuckle was deep and long.

"BY THE GODS, _THAT'S_ HOW YOU ISSUE A CHALLENGE! Take note, everyone, this pyjak called this down on himself. All right, _old man_ , how do you play this...'Dark Drinks Matter?'"

By now, a large space had cleared between the two of us, and the spectators had made a large ring around us. A crate was placed between us and I pulled two crates over from the wall for Wrex and I to sit on. I sat, and he followed suit.

"Each player must biotically lift the shot for the other to drink. If the server drops the glass, they take a punch. If the drinker spills the drink, they take a punch." I demonstrated by lifting ten red cups and placing them in front of us, five on a side. "Game ends when one is on the floor and does not rise."

"A _punch?_ DAMN, I love this game already!" Wrex poured the Ryncol into the cups in front of us. "Hold on…"

He went over to his locker and brought out four identical bottles of Ryncol.

"I'm glad you brought four, krogan," I said. "I'll drink the last two while you slumber…"

Wrex's eyes narrowed, but there was an enormous smile on his face. "You challenged, oldie. Shall you take first drink?"

"Challenger serves first," I corrected, using my biotics to lift one of my cups up to Wrex's head. Delicately manipulating the glass, I tipped the cup to pour the liquid into Wrex's open mouth.

 _First shot down._

Wrex charged his biotics, lifting one of his cups up to my lips. I opened my mouth and caught the liquid as it poured out, swallowing it all in one gulp.

 _Second shot_ down.

I looked over and saw Shepard pull up her Omni-tool.

"Fifty credits on the Prothean!" she yelled out. This prompted a new kind of mayhem, as practically _everyone_ around us brought up their Omni-Tools to transfer their particular number of credits to the betting pool.

Ryncol. Imagine rubbing alcohol, your great-uncle's moonshine, and beach sand mixed up into a single drink. Now add pickle juice to it. And you've got a pretty good idea what ryncol tastes like. _Damn_ , it was strong. Kevin wouldn't've been able to do a single shot of the stuff without vomiting up his toenails and blacking out.

But Kevin was not the only one here… and Ko'le's boast was not empty bluster.

Before long, two of the bottles of Ryncol were empty, and the last of the third bottle was being served. It was only a matter of time before one of us wavered control of one of the cups.

A loud groan escaped the crowd, mixed with shouts of joy, depending on which side credits had been placed on. Wrex stood, albeit slightly shakily.

"Your spill, Pyjak."

I stood and braced myself.

"Do your worst, young _pup_." That term clearly irked the veteran krogan, and he charged his fist, and lashed out with a glowing blue right hook.

"Remember… you asked for this," he said and lunged forward.

DAMN.

With all my cybernetic enhancements and all my bone-weave upgrades, as well as my Neanderthal extra-thick skull, that _hurt._ Spots and colors came over my vision, and stars danced in front of my eyes. I stumbled back slightly, and went to one knee. Cheers, jeers, and encouragements rang out around me. I shook my head, and then slowly regained my feet. Groans of disappointment and cheers of joy filled the cargo bay.

"Your turn, krogan. Let's hope you can serve better than you hit."

Wrex only exhaled a _*huff_ , but I could see he was impressed. We sat back down, and he lifted another glass. Half-way to my mouth, however, the blue biotics sputtered and wavered. The glass plummeted, and by the time Wrex re-focused, some of the drink had spilled out of the wavering glass.

 _The tables have turned._

Wrex stood and braced for the blow. Advice showering down on me on all sides, I took my position, green-black dark energy swirling around my hands.

"You look tired, Urdnot Wrex."

For the first time, I saw the briefest moment of indecision come into Wrex's eyes.

"Why don't you lie down?"

I charged forward, sending both of my fists upward, connecting with his jaw, just where it connected to his neck. The blow lifted Wrex off his feet and sent him backward about three meters, scattering bystanders left and right.

Everyone looked at the prostrate krogan on the floor of the cargo bay, and then back to me. Several seconds went by, in absolute silence.

Then Shepard broke the silence.

" _Damn_."

 **Thanks for reading, you guys! Your reviews mean a lot to me, so this chapter was to answer some of your questions, fulfill a couple of requests, and basically set the stage before we get to Noveria… Keep sending me your thoughts, suggestions, and comments! You guys are the best!**

TheMysteriousOtaku – The Thorian will have a large role in the future of this story… Spoilers, though. :P

LordGhostStriker – thank you, it's just want I wanted to do in the game, but Bioware wouldn't let me….

Yami-Guy – I think that's the hardest part about ME self-inserts: explaining _why_ they are a part of the crew. I wanted to give Ko'le an actual distinct role and reason to be there.

XRaiderV1 – I like it… Good soundtrack. :D

ThatBlueScreenGuy – thanks for the advice, every chapter I view as an opportunity to improve my writing.

KingArthur3, Guest - I do plan on pairing Ko'le with someone. However, it is probably _not_ the character you imagine (spoilers…)

Boomburst – While I am a big fan of Firefly and did put that reference in, I don't plan on doing any crossover in this story… but that's a great idea for a future story!

The metaphysical god of heroes, cainchos, shugokage, VODKA18, Meatbun Attack, Cf96, ThelonewolfNT- :D Thanks! You guys rock!


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Noveria

Shepard had found me a cabin in the crew quarters, on the second floor.

 _Why can you not go to this area of the ship in the game_? I wondered. I had fully expected when I collapsed on the cot to sleep like the dead and wake up in a few hours with a raging hangover. Instead, when I awoke, I glanced at the onboard chronometer to see that only two hours had passed, and discovered that all alcohol had seemingly been purged from my system.

 _Thank you, cybernetic implants._ Not even a head-ache.

I had gotten up to walk around the ship, only to discover that most of the crew, however, was suffering from the fate I had escaped from, laying about the ship in various stages of sleep or waking death. I returned to my cabin, and brought up the computer display on the wall. Raising my arm to the interface, the two tendrils snaked forward from my wrist again, connecting with the mainframe. Within a few hours, I had downloaded several _zettabytes_ of information, all at my beck and call.

To clarify, my cybernetic implants didn't actually _give_ me memories, per se. It stores information that can be recalled and directly interface _with_ my memories. In 21st Century terms, it was like having an Uber-Siri in your head that gave you any information you wanted, but in memory form. Probably the closest simile I can give is it was like having an external hard-drive for my brain.

Munching on a biotic energy bar I had purloined from the mess hall, I sifted through the database I had amassed for a while, catching up on the planets, systems, and even some characters I could assemble a dossier on, starting of course with the most important:

 _Name: Rebecca Shepard  
Service No.: 5923-AC-2826_

 _Born: Bethesda Hospital, Arcturus Station  
April 11, 2154_

 _Parents:  
Father: Operations Chief Arthur Shepard [Later KIA on Mindoir]  
Mother: Serviceman 1_ _st_ _Class Hannah Shepard [now Staff Commander, XO of SSV Kilimanjaro)_

 _Enlistment Date: April 11, 2172_

 _Service Commendations:_

 _2176 - Star of Terra, for outstanding bravery and heroism beyond the call of duty on Elysium. When the colony of Elysium came under attack by a coalition of pirates, 2_ _nd_ _Lieutenant Shepard rallied the colonists against the invaders. Total number of the pirate forces is estimated at thirty-seven vessels of various classes, ranging from corvette to frigates, with approximately 1,700 ground groups participating in the planetary raid. The number of colonist defenders was 85 police and security forces, with 352 civilian irregular combatants. The colony resisted the pirate forces for a total of seven local solar days, including multiple orbital bombardments, and repeated waves of infantry and light armor divisions. When enemy forces broke through the colony's defenses, Shepard single-handedly repelled multiple waves of enemy infantry and sealed the breach, despite being wounded twice (once through the thigh and another round through her shoulder). Manning the main gun of a burning M29 "Grizzly" Infantry Fighting Vehicle, as well as the side-mounted Heavy Repeater, and multiple assault rifles, sniper rifles, sub-machine guns, and pistols, and for a time resorting in hand-to-hand fighting armed only with a standard infantry shovel, 2nd Lieutenant Shepard accounted for a total of seventy-six confirmed enemy casualties, breaking the morale of the enemy and provoking a general rout. The arrival of the Alliance relief fleet, led by the SSV Agincourt under Captain Hackett, destroyed 85% of the pirate fleet, scattering the survivors. She was promoted to Lieutenant Commander for her actions._

 _2177 – Silver Service Medal, Commendation of Valor, for conduct of the highest order, in alignment with the highest traditions of the Alliance Marine Division. Lieutenant Shepard, along with a detachment of fifty marines of the 372_ _nd_ _Advance Marine Division, were investigating the disappearance of the Akuze colony. They found no survivors at the pioneer camp, and upon further investigation, came under attack by local predators known as thresher maws. Through the actions of Lieutenant Shepard, sixteen marines survived the attack, killing twelve of the creatures, though at the loss of thirty-four of their comrades. The unit was given the Silver Service medal for their heroism, with all sixteen survivors independently recommending the Lieutenant for the Commendation of Valor, awarded to her six months later._

 _2178: Recommended and admitted to N7 Advanced Marine Program. Graduated top of her class with top marks in sniper training and hand-to-hand combat._

 _2178: Commanded secondary infantry force on Alliance raid on Torfan. The Commander submitted her recommendation for military disciplinary action against [NAME REDACTED] due to alleged execution of batarian prisoners._

 _2183: Current combat commendation for actions on Eden Prime under review until next convening of Alliance review board. Commendation personally recommended by commanding officer Captain David Anderson._

 _2183: Awarded Council Spectre Status._

 _Psychological Profile: [RESTRICTED TO RELEVANT PERSONNEL ONLY; TOP SECRET CLEARANCE OR HIGHER REQUIRED]_

 _Current Posting: Commanding Officer of SSV Normandy._

I closed the profile.

 _Wow_.

So Shepard was Spacer background, with her mother Hannah also serving in the Alliance. Arthur Shepard's fate on Mindoir was interesting and necessitated further inquiry. What was most interesting was that Shepard appeared to be _both_ War Hero and Sole Survivor.

 _I wonder who the Butcher of Torfan is in this Universe_. It did answer another question, however: Shepard recommending him/her for disciplinary action, and the reasoning why, revealed that she was probably _mostly_ Paragon-path. That correlated to my own observations while onboard ship.

I went back to my personal database to see who else I could track down:

Zaeed Massani was working as a bounty hunter, last seen on Tortuga Station and with a last known address somewhere in Cartagena… three years ago.

All I could find on Mordin Solus was his C.V., showing his impressive academic credentials and major publications. No mention of STG was in the file.

Samara was still doing daring exploits in the name of justice and her almighty Code.

I found an arrest warrant for Kasumi Goto and her accomplice Keiji Okuda, in connection with some kind of heist on Bekenstien. "Suspects are still at large." I smiled.

There was absolutely _nothing_ on Thane Krios, or Jack. Or Miranda Lawson. I found her father's file, but it was fairly bland and uneventful, portraying him only as a successful businessman and entrepreneur.

In short, I concluded I needed a more focused and detailed database.

 _Maybe Barla Von's computer might be more enlightening…_

I accessed one of the secure files in my cybernetic implants. I was the only one who could, and if anyone else succeeded in accessing it, it was set to self-destruct. Violently.

 _Run File:_

 _Access Code: Tusken1602_

 _Obtaining genetic identity: confirmed._

The Entire Mass Effect Wiki was added to my memory banks. It was pretty surreal: seeing the CG characters that were now in real, breathing life in front of me; reading about events that haven't transpired yet, and knowing names and backgrounds of even the most obscure character on board. I focused on the file, refreshing my memory on the mission and coming up with a plan for how to proceed, if and where to intervene, etc.

The door chime interrupted me, however.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal a _very_ drunk Ashley Williams. She had a mostly-empty bottle of 2173 Jack Daniels.

"Hey! Wha'cha doin?" Her speech was slurred and she tottered on her feet. She took steps into the room, one hand constantly on the wall.

One look was all it took to realize that she was not going to remember _any_ of this conversation.

"Trying to decide how best to intervene in the events of the galaxy," I answered, getting up to greet her. _Wow, she is hammered._

"Oh… cool." Her hand slipped off the wall and she would have fallen a second later if I hadn't caught her.

"How you doing, Chief?" I asked, my arm placed strategically around her shoulders.

"Me? I'm doin' fwine," she said, leaning her head on my chest. "Hmmm…. Warm."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"You have a strong smell, you know that? But…. Like a good swell. Smell. Like… a field of hay after rain."

I chuckled at being compared to a _field of hay._

"You think you might have been hitting the bottle a _little_ hard tonight?"

"Bottle? Oh, this thing. I actwuallly habbent had any of it yet… I have had… tree beers. And a shot of vodka."

 _Wow… so all this time, Chief Williams has just been a lightweight._

"I like… your hair," Ashley was saying, reaching up to play with one of my dreadlocks. "You should keep your deads… dreads. They make you look all… strong and… handsome."

"Thanks… that's very sweet of you to say."

"No… _you're_ shweet. And _badass_. I mean… you looked a monster in the eyes and told him off. Did he have eyes? I mean, it's a plant… so maybe you looked it in the flowers…"

That apparently struck her as hilarious, and she was lost in a fit of giggles. I slowly sat her down on the edge of the bed, then took the desk chair. Ashley rubbed the bed with her free hand, testing the firmness.

"Hmm… this bed is shoft." She then suddenly pitched forward with a horrible gagging noise. I had the trashcan from the corner already in my hand, preemptively anticipating this development. I used my free hand to hold her hair back as she vomited into the trashcan. As the hurling continued, I felt eerily reminded of my own girlfriend back home.

 _Vicki_. _I'd do this for her… more often then she liked to admit._

I thought about my funeral. Who had shown up? What was the service like? I thought of my death and who among my friends had to make the call to my mom and dad that their son was not coming back from his weekend camping trip that he had made thousands of times before? Who had to tell Vicki that she was never going to see her boyfriend of three years again? Tears welled up in my eyes, but I shook them away. Ashley was now leaning over the trashcan, making general groaning noises of distress. The bottle was lying on the ground, its contents spilling out across the floor. I reached over and righted the bottle, leaving in on the ground. I took Ashley by the shoulders and slowly lowered her down onto the bed.

A low "Huhnnnnn…." was the only noise she made, one of her eyes closed, and the other slightly rolling back into her head.

"Shhhhh…" I stroked her hair, brushing a few of the stray strands away from her face. Tears were quietly and freely rolling down my face, despite my best efforts. I realized how much I was going to miss Vicki. I _missed_ my friends. I _missed_ my parents, my family, and my old life. I had been so caught up in the monumental task ahead of me, I hadn't really had a moment to reflect. However, in this quiet moment, stroking the hair of one of my favorite characters of fiction, I felt the full scope of my loss. And my damn memory flashed the images in front of me.

* * *

 _ **College Station, Texas**_

" _I love you, Tristan."_

 _I feel a pair of lips pressed against the back of my neck. An arm rests on top of me, while another snakes through the covers underneath me to hold me in an ever-tightening embrace._

 _Smiling, I open my eyes and roll over on the bed. The sight I see takes my breath away: my red-haired beauty, pressing her naked body against mine._

" _And I you, Isolde."_

 _Vicki's kiss that follows is deep and hungry, desperately wanting. I wrap my arms around her, dragging her on top of me. Her perfect breasts brush my chest, her pink nipples erect. My hands snake up her back, eliciting a soft moan as they entangle themselves in her hair. There is a small gasp and a hungry groan as two become one. A breathy whisper escapes her as we make love together._

" _Te amabo in aeternum."_

" _I will love you for eternity." Latin. Our language, we call it. We had become friends because both of us spoke it. Hearing her whisper drives me wild, and I seize her waist, picking up the pace and rhythm. Her head goes back, and I lift myself off the bed to gently nibble her exposed throat. Her arms tighten around me, and I whisper my reply into her soft skin._

" _Et ego etiam."_

"And I also." Both of us gasp sharply as our love climaxes, and sends us into a blissful heaven all our own.

* * *

 _ **SSV Normandy**_

Ashley's breathing had fallen into more natural rhythm, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest revealed her to be asleep. I stopped stroking of her hair and gently rolled her over onto her side. Her hands pawed at mine absently, invoking the image of a puppy pawing at its owner. I took the half of the sheet she was not laying on and folded it over to cover her. She grasped tightly at it, pulling it over her own shoulder. I stood and laid my hand on her head.

"Rest well, brave shield-maiden. Rest for the battle ahead."

Then I turned and walked out of the room. I wandered the halls, pondering the future.

 _Virmire._

 _Thou knowest what lies ahead for this crew, Kevin. Whom shall thee save? What warrior will serve our cause better? The biotic is the better warrior. He is by far the stronger._

 _She has depths of strength and will that Kaiden cannot call upon. He possesses a wounded spirit. Self-doubt and indecision plague his every turn. I will not abandon her and the salarian team to death. Kirrahe will be vital in the fight ahead. The saving of his team builds Shepard bridges and wins her invaluable allies for the future. Isn't that why we're here? To build an army against the Old Machines? To save the people of the galaxy?_

 _NO. We are here to save the galaxy as a whole. That cannot be done without casualties. That cannot be done without sacrifice._

 _Shepard will chose to save one. I will go to save the other. We can do this. We can save them all!_

 _Hast thou considered that perhaps one of them needst MUST die? That Shepard shall grow, as a person and a leader, because she learns that she cannot save all? That this crew comes together as a family through the shared loss?_

 _No. I refuse to accept that. No more need die! NO MORE shall suffer! NO more shall weep on my watch! I will not LET it happen, Ko'le! The laws of time are MINE, and they shall obey ME!_

 _That is a line from Dr. Who, and the Timelord was wrong then, also!_

I found myself down in the cargo bay, now largely abandoned except for Wrex's hulking figure, still snoring loudly, sleeping off the shame of his defeat. On the far side, at the table where Ashley is in the game, I saw the hooded figure of Tali, crouched over a sprawling pile of metal, tinkering away.

"Can't sleep?" I asked as I drew closer.

Tali whirled around at the sound of my voice.

"Oh! Ko'le! Sorry, do you need this space? I didn't mean to make such a mess, I can get out of your way…"

She began to frenziedly pick up the various pieces on the table.

"Tali, Tali," I said, laying a hand on her arm to stop her. "I just came over to talk. Sleep has proven elusive."

"Oh," she said, laying the pieces back down. "Ok then. I know what you mean about sleep," she continued, going back to tinkering with some of the smaller fragments. "I haven't really slept well since I came on board."

"It's so quiet," I said. "Prothean vessels by the end of war usually ran loud and clunky. Silence usually meant that something hand gone terribly wrong in the engine room."

 _I know, I know, I'm shameless._

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" Tali exclaimed. "I grew up on a ship that was older than my grandparents. The loud noise of the engines became a comforting sound. It meant that…"

"…everything was still running," I finished.

"Right! The Normandy is a marvel, and she's the cutting edge of technology. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to be on the team, it's just… she lives up the name 'stealth ship', you know?"

"Better than you might think," I replied, smiling. "What are you working on?"

"Just… tinkering. These are geth parts from Feros. Those that weren't outright destroyed self-destructed. I'm just seeing if there is anything I can salvage to send back to the Migrant Fleet. Maybe I can even find an appropriate Pilgrimage gift!"

"Pilgrimage… that's your people's adolescents' Rite of Passage, isn't it?"

I won't bore you with the conversation that followed. Basically, we went back over quarian society and culture. As we talked, I noticed something on the floor that caught my attention. I walked over and picked it up. It was a geth Pulse Rifle.

"This is one of the geth weapons, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can't figure out the power source," Tali answered. "It's almost like the gun draws power directly from the geth unit itself."

 _I wonder…_

"May I, as you say, 'tinker' with it?"

Tali seemed surprised by the request.

"Oh! Sure! Absolutely! Here, let me… uh…"

She cleared out a space on the table for me to place the Pulse Rifle down. I began to disassemble the weapon, removing various components and arranging them on the bench. Tali watched beside me, fascinated.

"If you don't mind me asking," she said, hesitantly. "What is it you are trying to do?"

"The design of this Pulse Rifle seems… similar… to a Prothean rifle," I answered. "I believe I can modify it to at least closely _resemble_ my old weapon."

"Oh! Wow! Do you mind if I… If I watch?" she asked nervously.

"Absolutely not! In fact, I was going to ask for your assistance. You are the resident geth expert, and your advice would be invaluable."

This seemed again to both surprise and delight her. We sat next together for a long time, tinkering here and there, replacing burnt-out or damaged parts from other geth weapons Tali had found, and occasionally using the ship's small manufacturing unit to _make_ a piece we needed. Ko'le's memory banks had a complete manufacturing blue-print of a Particle Rifle, but the trick was altering the Pulse Rifle in such a way as to be an acceptable substitute. I re-purposed a tactical shield generator's power source to serve as the gun's charge station. I then widened the power-flow regulators and began to remove the pulse modulators.

"Wait!" said Tali. "Without the modulators, how will you sync the disrupters to the power supply?"

"By removing the disrupters entirely," I answered. "And replacing them with a focusing array."

"But how do you plan on restricting the gun from releasing one continuous beam of energy?"

I looked puzzled. "Why would I want to do that?"

Now it was Tali's turn to look puzzled.

"That… is actually an excellent question."

We continued to work on the rifle, and Tali was actually extremely helpful, programming the circuitry in the weapon and programming firing solution. By the time both of us were satisfied with the final product, seven hours had passed in the cargo bay. Tali had told me of her father and the Admiralty Board, as well as her Pilgrimage so far. I, on the other hand, had mostly sat in silence, nodding at times I deemed appropriate in the conversation.

"There." I hefted the weapon in my hands. It no longer resembled the geth weapon it was when we had started, but it looked very little like the Prothean Particle Rifle Javik had in ME3. I had permanently locked open the heat vents to allow for more firing time, and Tali had programmed an energy alternator on the bottom rail to allow for more power output. It looked very much like I was holding some kind of dragon snarling at its foes. Or at least, that's what _my_ mind's eye saw.

"Too bad we can't test it out here on the Normandy," Tali sighed. "But I think Shepard would frown on things like hull breaches, and the ship exploding."

I chuckled. "Quite right. Hopefully there'll be an opportunity to test this out on Noveria."

"Probably." I could hear the smile in Tali's voice. "Matriarch Benezia doesn't seem like the type to come quietly. I think it probably she will resist arrest."

"If it does work, perhaps you could take the blueprints back to the fleet," I suggested. "As a Pilgrimage gift."

"Really?!" Tali took a step back in surprise.

"Of course," I reassured. "I'm already thinking of calling it the Quarian Rifle. This is as much your work as it is mine."

"Wow… that would… I mean… you would do that? Thank you, Ko'le." Her voice was charged with emotion.

"Well, don't thank me yet," I said. "For all we know, this could blow up in my face the second I pull the trigger. And if that's the case, just call it 'Ko'le's Folly.'"

"Hey, you two." We both turned to see Shepard getting off the elevator.

"Oh, hey Shepard!"

"Commander."

"I was just going to…OHMYGODHOLYSHIT!" The commander's eyes went wide, staring at the weapon I was holding. "What the hell is that?"

"You like it? Ko'le just made it!" Tali voice was brimming with pride, and she had her hands clasped behind her back, shifting her weight awkwardly, in an adorable "I made dis" kinda way.

"She is being modest, Shepard, most of the credit goes to her," I objected. "I'm afraid that most of your technology is still beyond me."

"Give yourself some credit, Ko'le" Tali responded. "After all, it was your idea to…"

"Will the two of you STOP complimenting each other and one of you tell me what in the name of all that is holy that IS?" Shepard interjected, her voice rising in pitch. "And who and what I have to kill to GET ONE?"

"Commander, I present, for your killing pleasure: The Quarian Dragon Rifle," I said, offering the weapon out for her to hold. With a face of absolute, and frankly, disturbing amount of delight, Shepard reached out and took the weapon in her hands.

"It's so _light_ ," she observed, hefting the weapon a couple of times. "What kind of ammo does it…?"

The gun arced a solid blue laser beam with a loud and sinister *WHUMMMM. The blindingly-bright beam burned a line in the floor before going across the elevator doors, leaving a red-hot smoking trail in its after-wake. The prostrate form of Wrex leaped to his feet at the sound, bringing his shotgun to the at-ready position.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! RETURN FIRE!" the discombobulated krogan roared. Two blasts of his Karpov shotgun rang out across the cargo bay. Shepard tossed the gun back to me and tackled Tali to the floor in one fluid motion. I dove for cover myself.

"WREX, GODDAMMIT, CEASE FIRE!" Shepard roared in reply. Once again, I was impressed how her voice could fill an entire cargo bay unassisted.

"Oh… morning, Shepard. Tali." Wrex answered, now fully awake. He then saw me, and a big smile came across his face.

"Ko'le."

"Wrex." I nodded back in reply.

"Nice gun. Think maybe I can have a turn?"

*SOME TIME LATER*

"Approach Control, this is the SSV Normandy, requesting a vector and a berth."

Joker had put us into a low-orbit entry pattern over Noveria.

"Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled. Our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business."

"Citadel Business. We've got a Council Spectre aboard."

I could just see the panicked looks Approach Control must be giving one another.

"Landing access granted, Normandy. Be advised, we will be confirming identification upon arrival. If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel will be impounded."

"What a fun bunch," Joker said, with a roll of his eyes. "I think I'll take my next leave here…"

"It would appear bureaucrats have not changed in 50,000 years either, Shepard," I commented.

"Oh, hey!" Joker turned to see me standing behind the Commander. "Umm… we haven't officially met, I guess."

"Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, Ko'le of Protea," introduced Shepard.

"I have noticed the Normandy's prowess, both in space on the battlefield," I said. "You are a skilled pilot, Jeff Moreau."

"Um… thanks, I guess. But it's just 'Joker' to my friends, Ko'le," Joker said sheepishly. "So... Neanderthal, huh?"

"Joker…" Shepard said under her breath.

"It's quite all right, Commander," I said, smiling. "I am a Neanderthal, Joker, in the flesh. Minus a few genetic bits, and plus a lot of Prothean cybernetics."

"Oh… wow. Oh, coming into Port Hanshan now, Commander." Joker's attention was brought back to the controls, and the _Normandy_ came into dock, berthing with a gentle _hiss_ of pressure equalization.

"Relay the crew, and coordinate with Pressley and Alenko to re-stock and re-supply the ship from any merchants or shops here on-station," Shepard said. "I'll go see if I can track down a certain asari Matriarch."

She turned on her heel and strode down the command deck. Liara was standing by the gangplank, fully armored and equipped.

"Shepard, I should go with you," Liara said as we approached.

"Alright, Liara, fall in," Shepard replied.

"Whatever else she may be, Benezia is my mother. It's possible I can… what?" Liara paused, processing what exactly the Commander had said.

"Fall in, Liara," Shepard said, smiling at her.

"Oh… thank you, Shepard." Liara looked a bit sheepish, and was blushing deeply.

"Vakarian reporting as ordered, Commander." Garrus folded his sniper rifle, adjusting it just over his left shoulder.

"Very good. Let's go see what kind of welcome awaits us." Shepard's eyes wandered to me, who was folding my Quarian Dragon Rifle to fit at the small of my back.

"Be careful with that thing," she warned.

" _I'm_ not the one who suddenly forgot trigger discipline," I retorted.

"Hey! It would've helped to know that the trigger was _in_ the pressure pad of the handle," Shepard replied defensively.

"Would've helped if you'd asked."

 **Logged: the commanding officer is ashore. XO Pressley has the deck,** the onboard VI stated as the airlock doors opened. We exited and turned right. Sure enough, there were the three Elanus Risk Control Services officers there to "welcome" us.

 _Captain Maeko Matsuo, Security Chief._

 _Sgt. Kaira Stirling – corrupt, on Anoleis' payroll. She will be trouble for us later on…_

"That's far enough," Matsuo ordered.

"My name is Commander Shepard, Systems Alliance," Shepard said, calmly. "I'm a Council Spectre, here on specific orders from the Citadel."

"Load of horsecrap, ma'am."

 _Wow, and I thought Stirling's voice in the game made me want to shoot her._

"We will need to confirm that," Matsuo continued in her professional tone of voice. "In the meantime, I must advise you that firearms are not permitted on Noveria. Sergeant Stirling, secure their weapons."

Stirling took two steps forward, only to be suddenly looking down the barrel of the Commander's pistol.

"Don't try it." Wrex's voice caught even _me_ off guard, and I turned to see the massive krogan had joined us, shotgun at the ready.

"Nobody takes my weapon."

The Commander's voice was icy.

"Charge and lock!" Matsuo ordered. The poor turian grunt next to Stirling and Matsuo looked horribly uncomfortable, to say the least. But to his credit, he charged his assault rifle and looked well-prepared to get into a firefight, however unequal.

"We are authorized to use lethal force," Matsuo was saying. "You have to the count of three to surrender your weapons…"

"And you have _none_ ," I stated, bringing my fist up. With a flare of dark-matter, all three guards were placed in a biotic stasis: unable to move, unable to speak.

 **Captain Matsuo, stand down! We've confirmed their identities: Spectres are allowed to carry weapons. The same consideration will be afforded her companions.**

 _Ahh. Gianna Parassini. Just in time._

Kaira Stirling's biotics were sputtering, faint blue against my green. While the strain of her efforts could be seen in wide, anger-filled eyes, her attempts were … ineffectual.

"Ko'le. Let them go before the Sergeant gets a nosebleed," Shepard ordered.

"Commander." The field dropped, and the turian lost his balance and fell forward on his face. Matsuo and Stirling kept their feet however, and the captain regained her composure quickly.

"… Very good, Commander. If you'll proceed up the steps, Parassini-san will be there to brief you on your arrival."

"Much obliged," Shepard said, walking past her to the stairs. The rest of us followed suit, with me dropping back to be beside Wrex.

"So… no hard feelings about last night?"

Wrex chuckled. "Are you kidding? I haven't had so much fun in _decades_."

"Glad to hear it," I said, genuinely reserved. "So… what's with the case?"

Wrex looked down at the white briefcase he was carrying. "Oh, this? Got a call from an old contact of mine here on Noveria. Hanar merchant by the name of Opold. Said he had a case of contraband that had gotten stuck behind customs. Figured I could get it past, as long as I was standing next to a Council Spectre."

 _Well, that was different._

"So, you have no idea what's in the case?"

A short guffaw escaped Wrex. "Do I _look_ stupid? First thing I did was open it. Some top of the line weapon mods in here, some on which even _I_ haven't seen before. Thought they could prove useful. So I took 'em."

I paused. "Wait, _what_? I thought you said you were taking them to Hanar Opold?"

"Opold. Hanar is… oh, right, this is all kinda new to you. Hanar are an alien species, kinda look like Earth jellyfish. Not the brightest folks in the room, but generally the richest."

"So you if you took the merchandise, what's in the case?"

"Huh? Oh, worked out a trade with that Alliance Requisition Officer. Gave him the weapons mods in exchange for some cast-off and lower-end models. He'll never know the difference. And if he does, he'll figure his suppliers ripped him off. What?" he asked, seeing the look on my face. "We're trying to prevent a galaxy-wide extinction event here. Figured the least I could do was get us some fresh-off-the-press weapons modifications. And Opold will still make money off these. Not as much, sure, but let's just think of it as a donation to the 'Save the Galaxy Fund.'"

"That's… really smart thinking."

Wrex shrugged. "Let it never be said I'm not a team player."

While we had been talking, Shepard had finished her conversation with Gianna Parassini, and we were making our way into the elevator.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Shepard.

"I've gotta go talk to this Administrator Anoleis to get a garage pass. Matriarch Benezia did pass through here, but she's still at Binary Helix's corporate labs at Peak 15, a station several miles from here," she said.

"And we can't fly there in the Normandy because…"

"On account of the blizzard that's blown in," Liara explained.

"You see Ko'le, we have to get special permission to _drive_ a Mako out into the blizzard that's grounded our _spaceship_ ," Garrus explained, with classic turian sarcasm.

"Whatever Benezia's doing, it can't be good, and it probably has to do with the Conduit," Shepard said definitively. "We have to stop her, and I'm not willing to wait for a clear day on Noveria to do it."

"While you're doing that, Shepard," Wrex said. "I've got few contacts here at Port Hanshan. Thought I'd drop by and see if any of them have heard from Saren lately. Some of them used to be big suppliers of his."

"Good thought, Wrex," said Shepard. "I don't like the idea of you going alone, though…"

"I'll be fine," Wrex said dismissively, with a wave of his free hand. "Don't worry about me."

"I'll go with him," I stated. Everyone looked at me with a hint of surprise. "I'd like to see more of this planet, and I'll be there in case Wrex needs any backup. And vice-versa," I interjected quickly when Wrex opened to mouth to object to the insinuation that he would need backup.

"I don't have any objections to it. Wrex?" asked Shepard.

Wrex shrugged. "He's welcome to tag along."

"Alright then, people. Let's do this," said Shepard as the doors opened.

"Welcome to Noveria."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks everyone for reading! You guys have been great, and I've really appreciated the PMs and the reviews! Not a lot of action in this chapter, I really wanted to set the stage some more by providing more Shepard backstory. But that will change in the next chapter as we move onto Peak 15 and Rift Station, promise! Appreciate you lot, and keep the reviews and suggestions/comments/critiques coming! They really do make a difference in how/what I chose to write next!**

 **\- Tusken1602**

* * *

Reviewer Responses: 

Squadpunk 2.0 – Not a Prothean Particle Rifle yet, but I figured I'd do the next best thing…

ThelonewolfNT – That's a good line. Wish I had thought of it… :P

LordGhostStriker – I didn't necessarily _create_ that drinking game, just modified from a game I witnessed (but never actually participated in) in university.

XRaiderVI – I was listening to Skyrim soundtrack while writing this chapter, though I'm looking forward to seeing what music you might suggest…

tylerbamafan34 – Kasumi is a good suggestion. I hadn't considered her before, but who knows? And yes, the disconnect between Ko'le and Kevin will only widen as the story goes on.

KingArthur3 – Well, we'll have to find out together, now won't we? :P

Kamika111 – He will live through this. His pride? Maybe not…

shugokage- thanks! Always appreciate your encouraging comments!


	9. Chapter 9: Peak 15

Wrex and I found the hanar merchant pretty quickly, once we entered the marketplace at Port Hanshan.

"This one offers greetings. It is gratified to see its old friend Urdnot Wrex in such good health. The arrival of your Spectre captain, however, was not greeting with any joy by the companies here."

"Opold." Wrex's greeting was short and succinct, as per usual. "Your case." He placed it down on the ground beside the hanar.

The hanar's fluorescents flashed with joy. "This one offers profuse thanks, friend Urdnot Wrex. However, it wonders if it might prevail upon its old friend for one more favor."

"Hmmm… extra favors," Wrex mused. "Sounds like extra credits to me, 'old friend.'"

"This one of course would gladly reimburse you for your trouble. Handsomely."

"Tell me the job first and then we'll talk about proper figures for reimbursement, Opold."

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private?" Opold turned on his tentacles to steal a glance at me.

"Ko'le is a friend. Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of him," assured Wrex. "He's one of the best damn fighters I've seen in a few centuries. If this favor of yours has any chance of a firefight, you'll want him on our side."

"This one understands." Opold turned and nodded its… body… at me, then turned back to Wrex.

"The package in question is being sold to one Inamorda."

"Inamorda's here? On Noveria?" Wrex's voice was thick with disbelief and laced with anger.

"Indeed," confirmed Opold. "He has been rather… demanding of late, and refuses to pay the agreed-upon price for the merchandise, demanding this one lower the price to 50,000 instead of the agreed 80,000. This one is supposed to meet him at the Port Hanshan Mezzanine shortly to discuss terms. However, assistance in helping him see his error of judgement would be welcomed."

"Facing down one of the best bounty hunters in the sector," muttered Wrex. "It'll cost you: ten thousand."

"Done." Opold's fluorescents flashed again.

"Come'on, Ko'le. Let's pay our friend a visit." Wrex waved an arm at me, and I followed him. "You notice Opold didn't even haggle us on the price?" he asked, as we walked away.

"You know Inamorda from before," I said, more as a statement than an actual question.

"He's my brother," Wrex muttered darkly _._

 _The fuck?_

"Your brother?" I said incredulously.

"Technically, half-brother. We share the same father," he explained. "And precious little else," he added.

"I take it this will not be a friendly family reunion," I said guardedly.

"That depends entirely on him," Wrex said. "You know me, Ko'le: I'm a patient krogan."

"Yep, the path of non-violence: that's you."

Wrex chuckled. We made our way down to the Mezzanine. Looking around, I could see the familiar figures:

Mallene Callis, the asari Armali representative, keeping a close on Rafael Vargas, the Binary Helix salesman.

There at the corner table was Lorik Qui'in, the Synthetic Insights Manager.

 _I wonder if Shepard is going to talk to him about a garage pass._

But the immediate problem in front of us was the huge grey-clad armored krogan drinking at the bar.

"Inamorda," said Wrex. Don't know why I expected anything else.

"Gods and ancestors, look what the varren dragged in!" Inamorda's tone was condescending, but not immediately hostile. "I would ask you how Tuchanka is, brother but… oh, yeah that's right, you've been gone almost as long as I have, haven't you, brother?"

"Half- brother," Wrex corrected. "And this is not a social call, 'Morda."

"Thank the ancestors for that," Inamorda said, drinking the rest of his glass. "We both know what usually happens at Urdnot social visits, don't we?"

Wrex growled and his hands curled up into fists. Inamorda's free hand snaked down nonchalantly to his waist, but I could see the Scimitar shotgun at the small of his back. _How did_ _he_ _sneak that past customs?_

"Opold sent me." Wrex said, in a very even tone.

"The hanar? Figured he would need backup to give him a spine. Hehehe, a spine, get it? 'Cause he's a jellyfish? Get it?" Inamorda apparently thought his joke hilarious, as he continued to chuckle.

Wrex responded by putting the case on the table.

"Here's the case. You owe him eighty thousand."

Inamorda took a look over at me.

"Who's the human? Didn't think the almighty Urdnot Wrex would need backup, and wouldn't have thought you'd bring a human to do it."

I flared my biotics, locking him in place with a barrier. Wrex leaned in and spoke in the ear of his now-immobilized half-brother.

"The human is the one who is gonna beat the extra thirty thousand out of your worthless plates, while I sit by and laugh." He looked over at me and nodded. I dropped the barrier, and Wrex took the shotgun from his brother's back.

"Well, well, well… what is this? Wonder if those nice ERCS officers would like to know where I found it? Guns being banned in Port Hanshan and all."

"Idiot," hissed Inamorda. "You've got a gun."

"Me?" asked Wrex innocently. "I'm partnered up with a Council Spectre. The Port Administrator personally vouched for my weapon. That's the difference between you and me, little brother: I make contacts wherever I go. You leave bodies."

"Fine." The word was more a curse than an actual capitulation. "Tell that floating blob of fat that I'll wire the amount we agreed on."

"And I'm keeping this gun," Wrex added, stretching with mock sleepiness. "The things I do to keep my family members from being thrown in a Noveria prison. On second thought, you want it back?" He turned the gun around, offering it back to Inamorda. Inamorda only grunted in reply, grabbing the case and stalking off.

"Until next time, brother."

"Well, that was fairly painless," I said.

"Meh, 'Morda has always had half a quad when it came to getting in a fair fight. He usually collects bounties on volus embezzlers and salarian bail-jumpers. Good call on the biotics, by the way."

"I always have my friends' backs," I replied.

"Hey, isn't that Shepard?"

I turned to see Shepard talking to Mallene Callis. Liara and Garrus were with her.

 _She's asking her to spy on Rafael Vargas._

Based on Shepard's expression, and Mallene's as she walked away, it looked like Shepard had turned her down flat.

 _Definitely Paragon._

Wrex and I walked up to join up with the three of them.

"What's the word?" asked Wrex.

"That asshole Anoleis won't give us a garage pass. But that secretary, Parassini? She said to come see a turian named Lorik Qui'in. Said he might have a way to get us to Peak 15."

"That's the only turian in here, besides Garrus," I said, nodding my head at Lorik Qui'in sitting at the table."

"That must be him," agreed Shepard. "You two find out anything?"

"Nothing," Wrex said. I said nothing.

"Well, I'm gonna to talk to our turian friend. You guys chill here. Don't want to spook him with a large crowd."

"We're supposed to meet up with that hanar merchant from the Plaza," Wrex said. "He might not have much information, but he tells me he can get us some top-of-the-line weapon mods."

"Go ahead," nodded Shepard. "We'll be in touch."

"See anything interesting, Ko'le?" Liara asked.

"It is… different being in large crowds," I admitted. "Imagine you in a crowd of talking jewts and krangs."

Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "How do you know about asari pets?"

"I've been doing research. I have 50,000 years of history to catch up on, you know."

Liara smiled. "Impressive. Well, if you need anyone to help you with your history… let me know."

I smiled back. "I shall. Thank you."

"KO'LE? You coming?" Wrex called out from the elevators. I turned and rejoined him. After another ride down the elevator brought us back to the main Plaza.

"This one has just received the transfer of funds from Inamorda. This one's gratitude to his old friend Urdnot Wrex is boundless."

"Group effort," Wrex said. "Ko'le here is the one that intimidated him. I would think you'd give higher praise to him, with him being Prothean and everything."

"This one respectfully asks that you not ruin a perfect business transaction by mocking this one's religion, Urdnot Wrex." Opold turned to me, his luminescents flashing. "The Enkindlers were a sacred race, and the hanar will forever hold them in reverence."

"As shall I," I said and reached out a hand, touching a single finger to his body _._

* * *

 _ **50,000 Years Ago**_

" _What have I done wrong? Why must I go?"_

 _Urush looks down at the hanar wrapped around his wrist._

" _You have done nothing wrong, Swims-the-Stars. However, you must go. It is no longer safe with Ko'le and I. The Reapers are coming, and we are going to fight them. But this time, it is most likely that we will fall."_

" _I will go with you," says the brave little minnow-hanar. "I will gladly die beside you."_

" _I know you will, little one. But I must ask you to do a much more difficult thing: I must ask you to live for me. My father took you and Ko'le from your world and instilled you with knowledge. If I could, I would return Ko'le to his world. But Fate has seen fit to bring our ship here: back to your homeworld. There are no satellites on your world, Swims-the-Stars. Your people have no ships and no weapons. The Reapers will pass your world by, and never look twice. But you: you must go and tell your people of the knowledge you have gained. You must tell them of the stars and the people that inhabit them. Tell them of the Protheans. And if my plan succeeds, we will return, and we will be millions. Perhaps in a century, perhaps a millennia, or perhaps millennia of_ _millenniums_ _shall pass before our return, but when it occurs, your people must be ready to stand beside us, strong and vast. Do you understand, Swims-the-Stars?"_

 _The little hanar glowed brightly on Urush's wrist. Then the light slowly dimmed._

" _I understand. But know this, Master: your father took me and my bloom-mates and gifted us with speech. But it is you, Urush Robbidir, who have enkindled within us the hunger for_ _knowledge_ _. I will on the knowledge I have learned. But first and foremost, I shall remember unto my people the one who made that knowledge possible. I will remember… the Enkindlers."_

" _Then go in peace, great-heart. And know that Urush Robbidir did love thee."_

 _He lowers his wrist to the beach, and the hanar uncoils his tentacles to stand upon the shore. He begins to move, slowly and deliberately, towards the oncoming waves. I take a knee in the sand beside them._

" _Go in peace, Swims-the-Stars. You were a good friend to me when I needed one. I bear the burden of gratitude forever."_

" _Go in peace, Ko'le. I shall remember thee to my people also, and tell them the story of the Seneschal. Your own kindness to me shall be ever thrice-blessed in the memories of my people."_

 _Swims-the-Stars continues on his way, and the first wave washes over him. He rides it ever-closer to his goal. The next wave washes over him, and when it retreats back to the sea, he is gone. We both regain our feet, looking out over the ocean in front of us. Urush breaks the silence._

" _Come, Seneschal. We must return to the repairs on the ship. There must be no signs of Prothean interference when the Reapers scan the planet."_

* * *

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

Opold stumbled back, glowing brightly.

"This one… This one…" it stuttered.

"Wrex, could you give us a moment?" I asked.

Wrex looked puzzled, but then turned and walked out of the store into the main Plaza. Opold's voice was low, barely above a whisper, which I didn't even know was possible with their typically echoing voices.

"No outsider has ever known of the Prophecy of the Enkindlers' Return. It is death to speak of it to _anyone_. Not bondmate, blood-brother, or adopted child. No outsider could ever have learned of it. _How…?"_

"Be at peace, Opold of the Hanar," I said, and I stepped forward again to mind-speak.

" _I am Ko'le, Seneschal of the Protheans, and Servant of the Enkindlers. Long have I slumbered, but I have returned to you now, at the turn of the tide."_

" _The truth is in your words, Servant. This one is unworthy, for he has seen the face of the Herald of the Return! The Cycle Wheel turns again?"_

" _Verily. Send out word to Kahje, and tell those among them that still hold the Enkindlers to heart, and remember the Forerunners of old. Tell them that the Herald comes, and I will come to them soon. But the time is not yet right for me to reveal myself to the galaxy at large. Seal this knowledge from those who do not remember the Enkindlers."_

" _This one hears, and obeys, Herald."_

I released him, but I could see him trembling with emotion. He inclined his head in a deep bow, and I brought my right hand across my chest in a Prothean salute.

"KO'LE! TROUBLE!" Wrex shouted. I turned and rejoined him. He was moving quickly towards the elevators again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't know exactly. Check your Omni… oh right. Here, take a look." He paused to hold up his Omni-Tool. There was a message from Shepard:

 _Synthetic Insights Office. Retrieving files. Expecting trouble with corrupt ERCS officers. Could use a few extra guns._

 _Shepard_

"Cryptic." I said, simply.

"Man, I hope she's right about those Irkies," Wrex said. "Nothing brings more joy to my day than blasting corrupt cops in the face."

"Nothing?" I asked.

"Ok. _Almost_ nothing."

We made our way to the elevators and up to the Synthetic Inights Office. While we were ascending, we could make out the sound of distant gunfire.

"I'd say we're headed the right direction," Wrex said, reading his Karpov shotgun, and checking Inamorda's Scimitar-class shotgun.

I pulled out my Dragon Rifle, bringing it to life with an ominous _*WHIRRRRM*_.

"Trade?" Wrex said, offering me both shotguns.

"Not on your life, krogan," I scoffed.

"Worth a try," Wrex shrugged.

The elevators doors opened. Moment of honesty: I was not prepared for what we stepped into, and I've played the game on Insanity. Three bodies were sprawled on the floor directly in front of the elevator. Wrex and I brought our guns to bear, stepping over them into the main courtyard.

Mayhem had ensued in Synthetic Insights courtyard. Two uniformed officers were attacking Liara with stun batons, electricity arcing off the biotic barriers she was managing to bring up. Shepard was exchanging fire with three snipers on the level above us, but they had managed to pin her down with their combined firepower, their shots chipping away at the concrete pillar they had trapped her behind. Garrus was actually rolling around the floor, tangled with another turian with a bayonet attached to his assault rifle.

 _I didn't know bayonets were a thing this early in the game?_

"HEY! FUCKFACE!" The turian atop Garrus turned to see the barrel of a Karpov shotgun leveled at him. It was the very last thing he saw before his head liquefied. Wrex's maniacal laugh momentarily broke the concentration of the two baton-wielding officers, which gave Liara _just_ enough time to pull her pistol from the small of her back and fire two shots, the first through the kneecap of one of the officers, the second through the helmet of the other. The knee-capped officer went down, but unfortunately into the path of the charging Wrex. Wrex raised a foot high and brought it crashing down on the officer's chest. The ERCS standard-issue body armor cracked audibly, and the officer's visor went red as he began coughing blood.

Meanwhile, I flared my biotics, throwing a Lift, picking up the three snipers on the balcony up into the air. Shepard saw this and came out, sniper rifle at the ready. She double-tapped one of them cleanly through the head, the first shot taking out his barriers, the second through his helmet. Before she could draw a bead on the other two, a solid blue beam arced across them, taking out their shields within moments, and burning through their armor within seconds. The two remaining snipers screamed as blue flames burst out all over their bodies, vainly trying to fail to put them out while hanging in zero gravity. The Lift ran out, and their two burning corpses fell to the courtyard below. All was silent now in the courtyard.

"Damn. Kills _and_ cooks with the same gun," was Wrex's only comment. "Who's hungry?"

Liara turned her head away and went to help Garrus up, who was clutching his side. "Vakarian, are you injured?" I asked as I moved to assist.

" _Spirits_. Didn't see that guy's blade attachment until it was almost too late. Rookie mistake, spirits-damned stupid fool that I am." Blue blood dripped through his fingers onto the courtyard.

"Hold still. I have Medi-Gel," Liara said, bringing her Omni-Tool online. A shot rang out across the courtyard. Shepard stood over the officer that Wrex had crushed, her pistol smoking. She then turned back to us.

"Report."

"Officers inflicted cuts and bruises on Liara with those batons, Commander," I said, looking at the purple and dark blue bruises swelling on Liara's head and hands. "Vakarian slightly wounded by bladed weapon. Otherwise all correct."

"Not one to complain while there's fun to be had, but what the hell is going on, Shepard?" Wrex asked.

"Ko'le, Wrex, on me," Shepard ordered. We made our way up the stairs. "We need to retrieve files from Lorik Qui'in's office. They provide proof that Anoleis is embezzling funds from Noveria. With those files in hand, we should be able to get a garage pass to get out of this damned bureaucratic nightmare."

"Copy that," Wrex agreed. We found the computer and retrieved the files. On our way out, a door opened on the far wall and Kaira Stirling stepped through, followed by _twelve_ gunmen.

 _Damn_. _She always just had_ _two_ _in the game._

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here, Shepard."

"I have permission to be here from Lorik Qui'in," Shepard answered. "These officers were on Anoleis' payroll. I have proof of it here." She held up the OSD.

"Anoleis would have you thrown offworld for what you did here," Sgt. Stirling continued. "I won't. Do you know what we did to cop killers on my world?"

Her voice was _just_ grating, slightly demented and off-kilter.

"Do you know what we did to corrupt lawmen on MY world?" I said, green-black flames creeping up my arms. "You may have been an agent of the law once, but now you are nothing more than the lapdog of a two-bit official."

I took a _wild, blind_ stab in the dark.

"What if your _father_ could see you now?"

 _That_ struck home. Confusion, shock, and pure rage came across her face, in that order. A biotic warp field came at me, along with a scream of fury and hate. I brought up my biotics and deflected it. Wrex moved left, blazing away with a shotgun in each hand, having the time of his life. Shepard had drawn her Spectre-issue Heavy Pistol and had moved to cover, firing at anyone stupid enough to show their head. Four of Stirling's corrupt cops were already down. The rest fell back to cover, trying to flank us on our right. Stirling and I were still just exchanging biotic warp fields. She brought up a wide barrier and started moving forward, and three of her lackeys fell in just behind her, using her biotics for cover.

 _They've practiced this maneuver before_. _Too bad it's never been against me._

"KROGAN!" I yelled, tossing my Battle Rifle at Wrex, who by now had overheated both of his shotguns and was using a ridiculously under-sized potted plant for cover. "COVER ME!" To Wrex's credit, he never broke stride, dropping the Scimitar to catch my gun in his right hand. A _demented_ glint came into his eye and he squeezed the pressure pad on the handle, unleashing a bright blue beam of death.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOULS! I WILL BEAR YOU TO THE GATES OF HELL AND FEAST UPON YOUR CORPSES! TELL WHATEVER AFTERLIFE YOU GO TO THAT URDNOT WREX SENT YOU THERE!"

Those that the beam didn't kill, it bowled over, depleting their shields and barriers, and sending them scrambling for cover. Wrex focused on Sgt. Stirling's biotic barrier, which strained under the attack. Stirling brought both hands up to steady her field. Even as I charged forward, I could see the blood coming from her nose, dripping down her face. I leapt into the air, carrying me over her barrier and dove fist-first into the center of the group, sending out a shockwave that sent the four of them flying in all directions. More gunfire and the sight of a biotic singularity caused me to look to my right. Under cover of the stairway, Garrus and Liara had rejoined the fight. Outflanked, outgunned, and leaderless, the fight was over fairly quickly.

I walked over to the wall where Kaira Stirling had ended up. Her head was bent at an unnatural angle, and blood was coming out of her nose and ears. Her breaths were coming in ragged gasps, and her eyes were wide and fearful, darting back and forth wildly. Her fingers twitched as I approached, and frightened noise escaped her throat.

"Shhhhh," I crooned, kneeling beside her. "It was a noble effort, and a gallant fight." I wrapped my arms around her head, cradling her in my arms. "There is no shame in this. Go, and the Imperative Take Thee." I firmly twisted her neck to the right, hearing the *snap* of the vertebra severing the spinal nerve column. Her body went limp, and I laid her down on the floor, closing her eyes.

"Can I just say that I LOVE your gun?" Wrex said, kinda spoiling the moment, but I forgave him his enthusiasm.

"Let's go," Shepard said, after checking on Garrus and Liara. "We've got to get this back to Lorik Qui'in."

Once again, I won't bore you with the details what happened next. Gianna Parassini asked Shepard to talk to Lorik Qui'in about testifying against Anoleis, and Shepard being Shepard, she got him to agree.

Gotta admit, it was damn satisfying seeing Anoleis get arrested. And soon, we were on our way to the garage, pass in hand. The garage mechanic Lilihierax graciously allowed Shepard to pass, nodding to us with respect.

The garage door opened to reveal a Geth Prime standing _right there_ , shotgun in hand.

"Shepard!" I yelled, pushing her aside, taking the full brunt of the blast. My shields blocked most of it, and my armor took the rest. I was knocked back a full two meters, landing winded and sore. I looked up to see Wrex tackle the Prime bodily, taking it down to the floor, in time for Garrus and Liara to put a round each in its head. Lilihierax knelt over me.

"Easy. Take it easy," his harmonics said. His Omni-Tool flashed on, and I felt the pain subside and dissipate with the application of Medi-Gel.

"My thanks, comrade, I said, getting to my elbows. "Watch it!" I yelled as a Geth Hopper landed in front of us, the red targeting laser squarely on my turian rescuer. He rolled over me, narrowly avoiding the sniper round, and pulled my Battle Rifle from the small of my back. He brought the rifle up, unwittingly activating the pressure pad in the handle, blasting the Hopper back and shattering it to pieces. Pieces that were on fire.

"What the hell is this beautiful thing?" Lilihierax said, staring at the rifle in his hands with something akin to love.

"Quarian Battle Rifle," I said, getting to my feet and taking it from him. I offered him a hand, and helped him to his feet.

"Spirits, that a beaut."

"Stay behind me," I said, entering the garage. My four companions had by now taken care of the other geth, and the last hopper was caught by one of Liara's singularities. Wrex's dual-wielding shotguns took it apart pretty quickly.

"Oh my god. What did you DO here, Commander?"

Captain Matsuo was standing in the doorway, aghast.

"The Geth ambushed us. We fought back. That's it," Shepard responded evenly.

"Geth? You expect me to…" her eyes fell on the geth body lying on the ground. "Where did they come from?"

"Safe money? Benezia brought them with her as part of her luggage," Garrus answered.

"That's impossible. We did thorough scans of those crates. There were no weapons, no mass effect signatures…"

"Who oversaw the results of those scans?" I asked.

"Administer Anoleis personally came down to oversee…. Oh _dammit_ ," Matsuo said, finally putting the pieces together.

"We'll head up to Peak 15. My crew has had experience fighting geth," Shepard said.

"I appreciate that, Commander," Matsuo said gratefully. "My men are good, but few of them have actually seen combat."

"Well take the Mako," Shepard declared. "Load up."

As the rest of us loaded up, Shepard took Liara aside.

"Liara…" said Shepard softly, her eyes saying most of what her words were leaving silent.

"Shepard, I _have_ to go. I might be able to talk to her. At the very least, I know her, and her tactics, better than anyone else in the galaxy. You _can't_ leave me behind," she pleaded.

Shepard closed her mouth and nodded silently. Inwardly, my heart bled, knowing what lay ahead of us at Peak 15.

We got into the Mako and set out into the driving snow. We could barely see the beacons ahead of us that marked the roads from one station to the next. Surprisingly, we deviated from the game again, because we didn't encounter a _single_ geth unit in the drive from Port Hanshan, to Peak 15. We parked the Mako, and headed into the main garage.

"Stack up!" Shepard and Garrus went left, and Wrex and I along with Liara went to the right of the door. Shepard reached over and hit the access button, opening the doors. As we entered, I could see the hulking figures of a Geth Juggernaut and a Geth Destroyer in the middle of the garage, along with three krogan. Geth troopers started coming out of the corridors, and busting out of crates that seemed to be _everywhere_. Shepard and Garrus took up positions for support, covering the rest of us with sniper fire. Liara was now using her SMG, laying down a field of fire with short, controlled bursts. Wrex and I… charged into the thick of it, blazing away. My leap carried me over the chaos, landing me squarely on the Juggernaut's back. I plunged my hand beneath the plates covering the geth's neck. My interface spikes attached themselves to the geth's hardwire.

" _Nan iChir gelair!"_ I shouted, the geth Juggernaut's light turning from red to green. I back flipped off it as it turned on its former comrades. It took down several before a rocket put it out of commission. I launched two Reave fields, bringing two of the krogan to their knees as their vitals were drained, making them easy targets for my squadmates. I brought my rifle to bear on a group of geth floating in one of Liara's singularities, scorching armor and hardware.

"Ko'le!" Liara yelled out over the din. "The drone!"

I turned to see a geth repair drone above the Juggernaut, beginning to piece it back together. A warp field sent simultaneously by Liara and myself literally ripped it two. After a time, the garage fell quiet. Wrex was standing over the bodies of the krogan, sniffing.

"Did you know them?" I asked.

"No," Wrex answered. "That's the problem. I've never seen them before."

"Surely there are more of your people than that?" I inquired.

"Ko'le, I am 1300 years old. I have met just about _every_ krogan that has left the homeworld. And if I haven't met them, I would recognize them by their clan's scent. Urdnots smell different than Gatatogs or Weyrlocs. I've _never_ smelled these before. They are totally _unknown_ to me."

I rolled one over, looking at the lifeless face. Then I walked over to the other.

"I have a very simple explanation, Urdnot Wrex."

"What?"

"Look at their faces. Tell me what you see."

"I don't underst…. _Ancestors."_

"What? What's wrong?" Shepard said, joining us.

"All three krogan in here have the _same face_ , Shepard," I answered.

"Clones," Shepard said with a slightly awed whisper.

"So it would seem," Wrex said. " _Tank-born_. Well, this explains how Saren could have gotten so many krogan to help him: He _made them._ "

"Come on, we've got to find Benezia," Shepard said.

We moved through the broken and wrecked labs, with no further contact with the geth. But as we entered one room, harsh and grating whispers filled my head.

 _Mother! WHERE is Mother! MOTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?! We're lost! We don't know what to do! MOTHER! MOTHER!_

I winced and grabbed my head.

"Ko'le? What's wrong?" Liara said. Her question drew the attention of the rest of the squad.

"I…hear…something," I said. "Voices: in my head."

"Another Thorian?" asked Shepard.

I shook my head. "This is different. They are screaming… for… Mother."

"Mother?" wondered Liara.

"They almost sounds like… no, that's impossible..."

"What?" asked Shepard. "Tell us."

"Oravores," I said incredulously. "They were an insectoid swarm that controlled a large territory in my cycle. They have Brood-Mothers that rule the different Hives."

"They sound like Rachni," Wrex interjected.

"They are HERE!" I said suddenly, bringing my gun to bear on the lab corridor above us.

The two rachni soldiers burst out of one of the labs, charging straight for us, accompanied by swarms of the tiny crawlers.

" _CEASE! WE SING THE FRIEND-SONG!"_ I shouted, speaking again in Prothean.

" _WHERE IS MOTHER!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!"_ was the only response I received. My squad opened fire, bringing down the group in a hail of gunfire.

I knelt beside the bodies.

"This is wrong, Commander," I said sorrowfully.

"We had no choice, Ko'le," Shepard said, her voice full of concern and comfort.

"No. Not killing them. Something is wrong _with_ them. Imagine a small child waking from a bad dream, and running to their parents' bedroom. That raw terror, that terrible _need_ for your mother. That's how they are. I cannot imagine how they got separated from the Brood-Mother. She should be here to tell them what to do, to comfort them. They're just frightened, Shepard. Feral."

Pity was in the Commander's face. She reached out and stroked the dead Rachni in front of her.

"Not to rain on the moment, but is anyone else concerned that a long extinct race that nearly destroyed civilization as we know it has reappeared in the frozen ass-end of nowhere on Noveria?" Wrex asked.

"Binary Helix has a lot of questions to answer," Garrus said. "If they've brought back rachni, or oravtes…"

"Oravores," I corrected.

"…and they are feral, we can't let them escape this facility," Garrus continued.

"And why would Benezia come all this way?" Liara wondered.

"Maybe Saren is trying to breed rachni as his own private army," Garrus thought. "Maybe they've gotten loose, and Benezia is here to clean up the mess."

 _There's the detective._

"We'll get answers soon enough," Shepard said grimly.

We proceeded up the stairways, our feet crunching on the snow that had drifted in. We found the central control hub.

"We can probably get the answers we need from the records here," Garrus said.

"Power has been cut," Liara observed. "We have to re-route battery power."

"Let me see what I can do," I said, descending into the power source.

I saw the three panels, just like the game, and I saw a button on each of the three panels:

 _X, Y, B._

 _No…Surely not…_

I reached over and typed the memorize Xbox combination into the control console.

XY, XB, YB, XY, BX, BY, XY, XB, YB, YX, BX, YB, XY, XB, YB.

And power _*hummed_ back to life.

 _No way that that just happened…._

"Power restored," said the VI that now appeared in front of us. "It looks like you are trying to restore this facility. Would you like some help?"

"Oh Nuts," Wrex said. "A VI _helper_. Just what we needed…"

"Some help would be great," Shepard said pointedly, looking at Wrex. "Who are you?"

"This interface has been programmed to respond to the name, 'Mira.' May ask, what is your name?"

"I'm Commander Shepard. I work for Citadel Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

"One moment please… Council authority confirmed. You are entitled to Secure Access of all systems. Please note that all queries relating to corporate secrets require Privileged Access. Privileged Access is only available to Binary Helix Executives."

"I'm looking for Matriarch Benezia. Do you have any record of her arrival?"

"Lady Benezia departed on the passenger tramway to the Rift Station subsidiary labs."

The rest of the conversation went pretty much as expected: Shepard asking questions about the situation, and Mira simply saying that "that information requires Privileged Access." We split up to fix the landlines and reactor to get the tramway back in working order. Unlike the game, no more enemies, Rachni or geth, were encountered. As we were departing for the tramway, I suddenly paused and turned back to Mira, and inserted my interface spikes into the computer. Mira frizzed for a moment, then disappeared entirely.

"What are you doing?" asked Shepard.

"Hacking Binary Helix," I answered.

"Oh. Is that all?" Shepard asked, sarcasm dripping.

"Got it." I straightened up and walked down the hallway towards the trams.

"What? Seriously?"

"Shepard, you witnessed me hack _a geth_ : _a living_ creature. I think a corporate firewall should prove little challenge for me."

"I stand corrected. So what did you find out?" Shepard asked as we boarded the tram to take us to Rift Station.

"Binary Helix found a Rachni egg in a derelict ship floating in space," I said, accessing Mira's information. "They hatched it, and it was a Queen. She is at the Rift Station facility. The eggs she has laid since then have given birth to offspring completely loyal to her and _only_ her. So the idiots decided to separate some of the eggs from the Mother to try and control the workers directly."

"Let me guess," Garrus said dryly. "That hasn't worked so well."

"No. The separated Rachni are swarming Rift Station, apparently searching for the Queen, who is in the Secure Labs. There are Binary Helix guards there at Rift Station, but Benezia has told them about terrorists that are looking to assassinate her. I do not recommend interaction with them, Commander. They will most likely not believe your credentials as a Council Spectre."

"Good call," said Shepard. "And Benezia?"

"12 Asari commandos and nine geth units remain with her. She is in the Secure Lab at the moment."

The tram slowed down to a stop. We exited and headed towards the Secure Labs. The pass that normally you would need to get from Dr. Cohen in the game was readily bypassed, using Mira's credentials that were now stored by me.

We descended down the elevator, until we reached the central lab. The Rachni Queen thrashed wildly in her glass cage, except it appeared to be soundproof, as we couldn't hear any noise she made. A lone asari in a dark robe stood in front of the cage, hand pressed against the glass.

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother." The sound Marina Sirtis' voice caught me off guard for a moment, and I looked for Counselor Troi, but only Matriarch Benezia stood before us. "There is power in creation. To shape a life. To turn it towards happiness or despair."

She turned to behold the Rachni Queen.

"Her children were meant to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies."

Her eyes fell on Liara, and was torn by a look of supreme longing for a moment, replaced by hard scorn.

"I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

"Liara is here because she chose to be, Matriarch," Shepard said, with a respectful nod of her head.

 _Courteous and respectful, even to her enemies. And acknowledging her asari title… Impressive._

"She is not here by force or by coercion."

"Indeed?" Benezia's voice was hard and cold. "And what have you told her about me, Liara?"

"What could I say, Mother?" Liara's voice broke, tears only just below the surface. "That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? _What could I say?!"_

"Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before?" Benezia asked, turning her attention away from her distraught daughter and to Garrus, Wrex, and I. "Few have and survived…"

Garrus only charged his sniper rifle in reply, and Wrex took out his second shotgun from behind his back.

"Girl," Wrex said, "I was boarding enemy warships when you were on your mother's knee. Your commandos don't mean _shit_ to me."

Asari commandos dropped down from the ceiling, biotics charged to cushion their landing. Clad in black, with the symbol of House T'Soni emblazoned on their armor.

"Friends," said Liara, calling them by name. "Meros, Tela, Lilliana, please!" She drew her pistol, tears rolling down her cheek. " _Don't make me do this_ …"

"Foolish girl!" Benezia snarled. "These are the servants of House T'Soni, and they answer only to _me!"_

No emotion played in the faces of the asari around us. Benezia charged her biotics and flung a giant stasis field at us. I threw up my own barrier, blocking the attack, tossing my weapon to Shepard, who caught it without a word. She and Wrex opened fire, scattering asari left and right. I charged forward, determined to take Benezia in close quarters. She seized her skirt and tore it open to reveal tactical leg-wear beneath the elegant gown.

 _Crap._

Two asari closed ranks in front of their mistress, pistols at the ready. I blitzed forward, catching the first one with a knee to the stomach. I grabbed her armor and used her as a shield for the two shots the second asari fired, both of them penetrating her back. I hurled her now-limp body at the second commando, who hesitated for _just_ a second. Too long. I caught her in a clothesline, sending her toppling to the catwalk, her head impacting one of the guardrails with a sickening *crack. Benezia flared her biotics and strode towards me, sending a biotically-charged flurry of kicks and punches. I flared my own in response, blocking her attacks with ease.

 _Oh yeah. I know kung-fu, bitch._

I blocked a jab, grabbing Benezia's wrist and suddenly pulling her forward. I ducked under her other arm and suddenly had her in a reverse choke-hold. My eyes went white, as did hers.

 _Harken unto me_.

I saw Councilor Tevos asking Benezia to find Saren and guide him back to the Council's will.

I saw Benezia and Saren… well, let's just say she used all of her _assets_ to get into his good graces.

I saw her boarding Saren's flagship: Sovereign. And I heard the whispers in her mind: that constant high-pitched ringing that comes with boarding a live Reaper.

I saw her looking at the display of the attack on Eden Prime, a smile on her face as innocents were slaughtered.

I saw her willingly sacrifice her handmaiden Shiala to the Thorian, all to please her master: Sovereign.

I saw…

"CEASE! OR YOUR MISTRESS DIES!" I shout out. I look out and see that some of the asari have fallen, but the rest of them hesitate.

"I will not betray him," gasped out Benezia. "You will… You…"

 _Let me share the burden, Benezia. FIGHT HIM! BE THE CONTROLLER OF THY OWN FATE AGAIN!_

"You must listen, Commander," Benezia said, the malice gone from her voice. "Saren still whispers in my mind. With your friend's help, I can resist his compulsions, but I fear that that might only be for a short while. The indoctrination is so strong..."

"Order your handmaidens to stand down," Shepard said.

"They are not mine to command anymore, Shepard, any more than I am. The key is Sovereign, Saren's flagship. It is a dreadnaught of incredible size and extraordinary power. The longer you stay on board, the more his words seem correct. I sat at his feet and smiled as his words poured into me."

"It is a common Reaper tactic, Commander," I added. "The strongest cannot resist a Reaper's will forever while directly on board."

"I thought I was strong enough at first," Benezia said, sorrowfully. "But its power is subtle. Instead of his redemption, I became his willing _tool_ , eager to serve. He sent me here to find the location of Mu Relay."

"The Mu Relay? But that's been lost for hundreds of years!" Liara said, taking one of her mother's hands. Benezia squeezed it tightly, and a tear rolled down her face.

"The memories of the Rachni are passed on from mother to daughter, Queen to egg. I took the information from the Queen. I was… not gentle," she said, her voice full of shame. "I relayed it to Saren just before you came."

"Show me," I said, and our eyes went white.

I saw the galaxy, stars and comets wheeling by. I saw the exact location of the Mu Relay, the only path to the lost city of Ilos.

"Ilos!" I gasped.

"What is it?" asked Shepard and Liara, almost simultaneously.

"The Lost City of Ilos," Benezia said. "Saren longs to find it. He searches for it more diligently than any other goal. If I knew why, Shepard, I would tell you. I… I… I can't hold on much longer."

"She is slipping, Commander," I said, straining, eyes white. "Saren's hold over her is…too…strong."

"Mother! Don't give in! Fight him!" Liara screamed, desperately.

"I….love…you…Little Wing," Benezia gasped out. "Always… so…proud…" Then she suddenly clawed at my arm. "RELEASE ME!" The malice and hate were back, a hundredfold. I twisted right. Hard.

The sound of the snap was audible in the lab. The Matriarch's body went rigid one second, and then limp the next.

"NOOOO!" one of the commandos screamed, raising her rifle to shoot at me. A sniper round to the chest from Garrus brought an end to those plans. The few survivors screamed vengeance and fury, and closed in to avenge their mistress. Liara did not take any part in the second fight. She knelt at her mother's side, hand in hand, sobbing, even as gunfire erupted all around her. Shepard stood over her, even without cover, making sure no harm came to her. Between her wielding the Quarian Battle Rifle, Wrex's shotguns, Garrus' rifle, and my biotics, the fight did not last long.

When the last commando fell, Shepard immediately wrapped Liara in her arms, holding her as she sobbed into her shoulder. I turned to the Rachni Queen. The cage had been cracked in the fight. I saw one of her tendrils rear back and deliver a savage blow to the epicenter of the damaged glass. A tiny section of the cage broke away, shattering on the floor. I held up a hand to Wrex, who had fully ready to unload on the Queen.

One of the fallen asari slowly rose to her feet. Garrus and Wrex raised their weapons, ready for anything. Or so they thought.

" **Our voice has been restored** ," the asari intoned, **"The crystal that surrounded us silenced our song. But we would sing the Friend-Song with thee, if thou art willing."**

"The hell?" wondered Wrex. Even Liara had ceased her sobbing to look at the source of the voice. She slowly stood, still being held by Shepard.

"It's the Queen," I explained. "She's speaking through the asari, because they don't the same kind of vocal chords we do." I strode forward, raising my right hand.

" _I bring Songs and Chorus of Friendship to the Brood-Mother of the Oravores Swarm"_ I said, speaking in the High Tongue of Protea.

" _ **Thou… know us by that name?"**_ wondered the Queen/asari, speaking the same language.

" _I am Ko'le, Seneschal of Protea, and Singer of the Void to Brood-Mother Chorus-of-Victory. Long have we slumbered, thee and I, but now we stand here, in the Chorus of Friendship."_

" _We hold the memories of Chorus-of-Victory,"_ answered the Queen with wonder _. "They speak of thee, Seneschal. We thought there were none that remembered the Oravores. We thought all remembered the discordant name of 'Rachni.'"_

"What's she saying, Ko'le?" wondered Shepard.

"She wants to be friends," I answered. " _What is thy name, Brood-Mother? Whose chorus of Life have I joined?"_

" **I am… Harmony-From-Chaos,"** answered the Queen, speaking the common tongue. **"We are at thy mercy, Seneschal. The Rachni are feared, and have sung Death-Songs to the galaxy. But the Oravores Swarm sang the Friend-Song with the Empire. Which song shalt thee sing for us?"**

"Thy words honor me, Harmony-From-Chaos, but thy fate does not rest with me. This is Commander Shepard, of the Citadel government. She shall decide thy song."

Shepard slowly came forward, passing the asari and staring directly at the Rachni Queen.

"Many of your children still wander this facility, putting my people's lives at risk. What can thee…you… do for them?"

" **They are lost, and confused,"** answered the Queen. **"I can sing the Mothering Song unto them. They will answer my call. They know their Mother, Shepard. Already do they harken unto my call. Already they desist from attacking thy people."**

"And what will you do when you are released?" asked Shepard. "Will you bring war and death upon us, as your mothers did? Will you… sing the War-Songs?"

 _Well said._

" **We will go to the corners of the galaxy, away from thy people and thy cities. We desire no more than to sing the Friend-Song with thee. But it will be Time before thy people are willing to join us in that chorus. Until then, I and my children shall hide, in shadow and solitude."**

"You don't actually trust this thing to keep its word, Shepard?" asked Garrus. "Unleashing the Rachni on the galaxy again…"

"My people cleaned up the mess the first time around, Shepard," warned Wrex. "Don't make us have to do it again."

Shepard looked at them, and then at me. I stood expressionless, but my eyes moved to Liara and Benezia. Shepard followed my gaze, and then turned back to the Queen.

"I am not a monster, to wipe out a race from existence. Swear by the Seneschal to take your lost children with you and go, Harmony, and I will release you."

I took my place beside her and stretched out my hand, flaring my biotics. I also surrounded the Queen in green-black fields, and she answered,

" **We swear the oath that the Oravores swore unto the Protheans: We shall sing the songs of War no more with thee or thy Peoples. The Seneschal bear witness."**

"Witness borne," I said in answer, turning to Shepard. She nodded and typed in the command at the control code. The cage lifted slowly.

"I'm not ready to wipe out a whole people, Wrex," answered Shepard.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Shepard," grumbled Wrex.

"Hell, Shepard, I'll stand by you. I dunno about the Council, though."

"And I'll stand by you if this whole thing goes wrong."

Wrex grunted and nodded, seemingly satisfied.

" _Harmony-From-Chaos,"_ I said, before the cage reached the offload point. " _I shall come to thee ere long. There is work to be done: work to fight against the Foul Notes of the Old Machines. Send me word, if thou art able."_

" _ **We shall, Seneschal. We remember and we honor the Void Treaty of Old."**_

"What's that you're saying to her, Ko'le?" Shepard said.

"Just telling her to be careful," I lied.

"She'll have to if she wants to avoid a galactic panic," said Garrus.

The cage off-loaded and Harmony-From-Chaos took one last look at us, then disappeared down the passageway. The asari collapsed, all visages of life gone. Shepard then turned back and hugged Liara again.

"There's been enough death today," she said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks everybody! I know this chapter was a lot longer than other ones, so let me know if it was too long or if you liked these longer chapters as opposed to the 3000-4000 word ones. I appreciate all your PMs and reviews: all good words and it keeps me going. This story is for you all: Keep the feedback coming!**

 **P.S.: A LOT of you have PM'ed me asking who Ko'le is going to end up paired with, or** _ **if**_ **I am going to pair him with anybody. And the truthful answer is: I don't really know yet. The story is developing organically, so it could really go any direction, honestly.**

 **\- Tusken1602**

* * *

 **Reviewer Responses:**

 **tylerbamafan34 – Those mistakes** _ **are**_ **going to come back to Ko'le before long.**

 **Griffon2745 – Hope it lived up to your expectations.**

 **LordGhostStriker – Damn. That is a good idea. Wish I had thought of it.**

 **XRaiderV1 – Like it… Appreciate the soundtrack. :D**

 **shugokage – Thanks! I loved writing them!**

 **deathnight999 – Thanks! I've considered Tali as a romanic interest, just trying to run with all the different possibilities to see how the different pairings might affect the storyline.**

 **Cf96 – thanks! I just wanted Ko'le to have an unique weapon.**

 **ChaosRonin – It's possible… weighing the pros and cons of a FemShep/OC pairing**

 **Heavy1825 – Glad I could give you some entertainment…**


	10. Chapter 10: The Citadel

With the Rachni Queen gone, there was still much to be done at Rift Station. Shepard called in a full evacuation team, and Captain Matsuo was there in a few hours with a full complement of ERCS officers, and official confirmation of Shepard's Spectre status for Captain Ventralis and the rest of Binary Helix guards. Shepard also insisted, in true Paragon form, to fetch the cure for Dr. Cohen's poisoned team. Alestia Iallis, the asari commando in disguise, tried to stop us, with the remainder of the geth units.

She was unsuccessful.

Apparently, the Rachni had borne off all their fallen. Not a single Rachni body could be seen in the entire facility. Captain Matsuo assumed when she got there that the damage to the facility was inflicted by the geth, and none of the Binary Helix personnel contradicted her. And neither did Shepard. Yaroslev Tartakovsky (the guy who usually gets skewered by the rachni in the game) was ready to testify, but Shepard convinced him not to start a panic. She did tell him, however, to discreetly send a full report directly to the Citadel Council. The volus scientist Han Olar's ramblings were passed off as a common civilian reaction to combat.

All personnel evacuated (and the elcor merchant Petozi expressing "With overwhelming gratitude and heart-felt enthusiasm: Thank you, Shepard"), and the blizzard cleared, we were saved the long ride back to Port Hanshan by the Normandy coming directly to Rift Station. We were also not the only ones onboard: 13 combat body bags, including Matriarch Benezia, were lined up in our cargo bay. We set course back to the Citadel, to turn their bodies over to the Asari government for burial.

The Council de-briefing? I won't bore you with the full details, but suffice to say that went about as well as you might imagine: Sparatus basically gave Shepard hell for unleashing a "parasitic Horde" on the galaxy, Valern lamented the lost "research value" of releasing the Queen, and Tevos actually praising Shepard for her open-mindedness and "avoidance of genocide." Pretty much a repeat of the Thorian conversation, and the re-iterated promise of a private audience with me upon our arrival at the Citadel.

I made my way down to the cargo bay. On the far side, I saw Liara kneeling beside one of the bags. I made my way across the bay to her side. She did not turn at my approach, not even when I was standing directly beside her. I silently knelt down.

"I have wronged you, Liara T'Soni."

Liara turned slowly to me. Her eyes were swollen, and tear-streaks ran down both sides of her cheeks. I continued, my voice full of sorrow.

"You have given me… everything. Without you, I would still be slumbering in a coffin on Therum. And I have repaid you by taking something most precious to your heart. My soul is grieved, to cause you such sorrow."

Liara slowly shook her head.

"Oh, Ko'le…."

She slowly leaned against me, her crest resting on my shoulder.

"You have taken nothing from me. My mother made her own decisions. She was strong, and always saw the good in people. What happened to her… was not your fault. If anything, you have given her back to me. You gave us a final moment together, and for that, I will always be grateful."

"At least the last words she said to you were ones of love." Wrex's voice, instead of booming out as usual, was soft and… almost gentle? His thundering bulk came over to us, and (clumsily) knelt down on both knees on the other side of Liara.

"My father's last words to me was a curse," he said, looking down at the Matriarch's body in front of us. "Damning me for betraying my people and their way of life." His eyebrow-ridges were furrowed, and anger and pain were in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Wrex," Liara said, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

"No need to be sorry," Wrex said. "He was right. I _did_ betray his way of life. But the damn fool's 'way of life' led only to death and destruction for all my people. We needed to stick together, as krogan. With the genophage eradicating our people's numbers, we couldn't afford to bicker with the other clans. But Jarrod and the rest of the fools the followed him were too blind to see that. So it ended, with my dagger plunged into his chest, and curse for his eldest son on his lips."

"I remember when my dad died," Ashley said, joining our little group. "It was peaceful, surrounded by his loved ones, and it still hurt. Hell, it still does." She stood behind Liara, putting her hands on her shoulders. "If you ever need anything… I'm…. I'm here."

"Thank you, Ashley," Liara said tearfully, squeezing one of Ashley's hands with her own.

"A virus swept through the Fleet about 5 years ago," Tali said, her own voice full of sorrow. "My mother… my mother was among the ones who… didn't make it. I'm… so sorry, Liara. I'm so… sorry."

She knelt down between me and Liara, wrapping her arms around the asari. Her shoulders shook with emotions, and she quietly sobbed in her helmet. Liara wrapped her own arms around her in return, fresh tears running down her face. Ashley's eyes were closed and her hands folded in front of her.

" _Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum.  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus,  
et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus.  
Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,  
ora pro nobis peccatoribus,  
nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen." _

I started at her words. I knew Ashley had talked about "believing in God" in ME1, but had honestly never given it much more thought. _Never thought of her as a Catholic girl, but now everything about her makes_ _so_ _much more_ _sense._

"Beautiful prayer."

Garrus was now joining the ever-growing circle. He stood respectfully on the outskirts of the group.

"It's to one of your human goddesses, right?"

I could see Ashley _physically_ biting back the full Catholic explanation of the Virgin Mary, but what she said was simply,

"It's to the Mother of God. Not exactly a goddess."

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Thank you," Liara echoed.

Looking around, I couldn't help but marvel at this beautiful sight: a krogan, a turian, a quarian, and two humans kneeling around an asari, comforting one another in a time of pain. All we needed was….

"It's at times like these that I know exactly why I chose this crew."

 _Shepard._

All eyes turned to see our fearless leader stepping off the elevator with Kaiden close behind. I stood and stepped aside as she joined our circle, as did Wrex. Shepard stood at Liara's side.

"There will be those who call Benezia a traitor, or say that she was weak," she said, putting a hand on Liara's shoulder. "Those of us gathered here today know that to be false. Benezia believed in people, and sought to turn all around her to good. She went to Saren with the best of intentions: to influence him, and set him back on the right path. What she encountered… no one could have foreseen, and no one could have resisted. And what's more: she never gave up. She never stopped fighting. If each of us could learn by her example, we would be… better people."

Liara stood, and hugged Shepard. Shepard held her for a moment, slowly rocking back and forth. I turned and slowly walked away. I went into the engine room, taking the sight of the mass effect drive core.

"What do you think?" Engineer Adams stood beside me.

"It's… impressive. The size of the drive-core in such a small ship."

"She's the pride of the Alliance fleet," Adams said, glowing with pride. "With her speed, agility, weapons, and her stealth system, she can take on just about any class of ship. I'd even give her good odds against the Destiny Ascension. Oh, that's the flagship of the Citadel Fleet," he added, seeing my quizzical look.

"What were your ships like back in your day?"

"They were mostly old," I explained. "War had been going on for three centuries by the time I was born. The shipyards had long since been destroyed. Replacement parts had to be salvaged from derelict ships. We would often have to decide between having three ships in… acceptable condition, or one ship in good condition."

"Sounds a lot like the Migrant Fleet," Adams said.

"So Tali and I have said. I would like to visit these quarians, and their Migrant Fleet."

We talked starships for a while longer, with him obviously going into less detail on the stealth system as he did in the game with Shepard. Soon I left the engine room and went to return to my bunk. The central cargo bay was now mostly empty: Shepard and Liara were nowhere to be seen. Garrus and Tali were underneath the Mako, tweaking something or another. Wrex was standing at the weapons table, modifying his newly-acquired Scimitar shotgun. I thought it was strange that I didn't see Ashley, and then remembered that this is not a game where the NPCs are locked in place on the ship.

I returned to my bunk, and booted up Mira. I started tweaking with her different protocols, first of all removing all traces of Binary Helix firewalls and corporate by-laws dictating her responses and behaviors. For what I had planned, I was going to need some help.

"Good morning, Mira. How are you?"

"This VI assistant is not programmed to respond to that question. Please re-word your inquiry and try again."

 _This might be more difficult than I thought…_

The few hours I spent working on the program yielded very little in practical results, as Ko'le was unfamiliar with this particular coding language and Kevin was hopelessly lost. I could hack systems, download, and upload, but for some reason I couldn't code… My re-writes of the geth were raw data over-writing geth identify-friend-foe protocols. This was fine and precise work, delicate in nature. Brute force simply wouldn't do here.

As I worked on Mira, the door chime rang on my door. I closed the program.

"Enter." I said.

The door opened to reveal Ashley again, sober this time. I turned to face her.

"What can I do for you, Ashley Williams?"

"Heeey…. Do you have a minute?" she asked, standing somewhat awkwardly at the door.

"Of course, come in," I answered. She paused for a moment, then stepped into the room, the door closing behind her.

"Sooooo," she began. "I kinda…woke up here… in your cabin. Before we got to Noveria, I mean. Aaaaand I also… have no clue how I got here. Did we… did I…. I didn't do or say anything stupid, did I?"

"Not at all, Gunnery Sergeant," I reassured. "You rang, you came in, and then you collapsed on the bed. I didn't see any need to relocate you, so I covered you with the sheet and left you to sleep here."

A look of intense relief washed over Ashley's face and she put her head in her hands as she sat down on the bed.

"Ohthankgod. I mean… Not that you're not… I mean not that I wouldn't… I just shouldn't drink. That's the bottom line here. I say and do the stupidest things, and then I wake up with the wrong guy, and then I've gotta tell James that we're just friends, and it didn't mean anything… Sorry, I'm rambling," she said, seeing my raised eyebrow. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you… for being a gentleman. Other guys might have… not everyone would have… Thanks."

"I am a _Seneschal_ of Protea, Sergeant," I said, nodding. "If I decide to make love to anyone, it will not be while they are inebriated. Nor will it be someone to whom I am still a stranger."

"Riiight," Ashley said, blushing hotly at my answer. "Well, I just wanted to say… thanks. I'll leave you alone now." She got up and the door opened.

"Sergeant Williams?"

She turned back to me.

"You told me of your grandfather," I lied. "He was…. A great warrior, by your description. I would have liked to have met him. And I think he would have been just as proud of you as your father was."

 _I know, that's not exactly the truth, but I need to put explanations of how I know things. A drunken conversation with Ashley (that she doesn't remember) would go a long way. Ashley is the one who gives you the scuttlebutt of the ship in the game, anyway._

She looked confused, then she was angry, then she was… taken aback. "Thanks…" she said, and opened her mouth to say something else, but the automatic doors closed.

 _Damn._

I went back to my largely unsuccessful attempts to rewrite Mira from a corporate directory into a personal assistant. Slightly frustrated, I laid down on the cot and closed my eyes.

 _Maybe I can ask Tali to help me. On second thought, since I technically stole the data, maybe I shouldn't get her involved…_

Sleep overcame me before I could find an answer.

* * *

 _ **50,000 YEARS AGO**_

" _Have we identified the vessel?" Urush turns from the helm to the viewscreen. The wreckage floats off our bow._

" _Definitely Prothean," one of the crew answers. "It is registered as the_ _Ut'tar_ _: Cyclone-class scout ship. There are blast marks consistent with Reaper fire on their stern section."_

" _They were running," I saw quietly to Urush. He nods in agreement._

" _Is that what destroyed them?"_

" _No, general. The damage is consistent with making an uncalculated jump to star-speed. Without the failsafe protocols, the deceleration process would have depleted their power reserves and warped the hull."_

" _They had no time…" Urush says quietly. "Life signs?"_

 _I turn to the Bio-scanner. "None, general," I answer. "Faint power reading still active on the bridge compartment."_

 _Urush strokes his chin, deep in thought. Then, his eyes steel. A decision has been made._

" _Ko'le, take a party over to the ship to investigate. Bring back any data or parts that might be useful. Engineering needs new power control coils, and we daren't risk traveling back to Lilienfal for them. Navigation crews, make the calculations for jump-speed. Gunners, set your scanners for cyclical long-range scans. It could be a trap, my friend," he adds, quietly, to me. "At the first sign of Reaper activity, we must depart."_

 _I nod, saluting in reply. I make my way to the gangplank, five troopers in tow._

" _Ko'le?" the voice of Dranen Thurn, the ship's Magi, comes over the con._

" _Honored Magi," I acknowledge._

" _Be on the lookout for any medical equipment. Any nanite infusions or bio-cultures would be invaluable."_

" _Acknowledged." I turn and nod to the other five soldiers. We bring our weapons to the ready as the doors open. We board the ship, splitting off into teams of three. The bridge is a wreck. Life Support is negligible, and the barely-floating debris around us shows that the artificial-gravity drive is failing. Three crewmen lie on the floor, their faces serenely calm. The captain still sits at the helm, head bowed, a piece of debris impaling him to the chair. A memory shard is still clutched in his hand. I take it from his hand._

" _BIOLOCKED MESSAGE FOR GENERAL OF THE ROBBIDIR FLEET" is the message that flashes across my eyes when I touch the shard. My other team reports in, and I activate my comms._

" _Boarding Party to Bridge."_

" _This is the Bridge, go ahead."_

" _Four Protheans have gone unto the Father, General. The ship's armory is empty, and the ship's weapons systems are depleted. We have three crates of bio-cultures and nanites. Nothing salvageable in engineering outside of a few service-generators: the ship is too heavily damaged. There is also a memory shard the captain clutched in his hands. It is bio-locked for the general of the Robbidir Fleet."_

" _Acknowledged, Boarding Party. Return to ship."_

 _As the doors close behind back on our own ship, our helmets disengage. I make my way back to the bridge. Magi Thurn stands at Urush's left side, and I take my place on his right._

" _The memory shard?" he inquires, holding out his hand._

" _My lord," I say, placing the shard in his hand. The bio-lock disengages, bringing the shard to life. A projection flashes on, revealing a tall Prothean in resplendent ornate battle armor._

" _To General Kopral Robbidir, this is Emperor Xalek of the Prothean Empire."_

 _Urush Robbidir instantly bows the knee before the image of the Emperor. The rest of the crew on the bridge follows suit._

" _If thou art reading this message, then the Captain of my Guard, Ruthan Kidesh, has been successful in his mission to find thy fleet. Even as I speak, the Reapers are assaulting my fortress on Wel'ttir IV. My two beloved daughters have fallen in battle and my son…. Is no more."_

 _The sorrow on his face and the anger in his voice makes plain the unspoken word: Indoctrinated. Every crewman on the bridge has lost someone to the same fate._

" _Alas, that these evil days should be mine," the Emperor's message continues. "After three centuries of war, the Keldir Line, the House of my father, and his father before him, has failed. Upon the completion of this message, I intend to take what warriors remain unto me and charge. Victory is beyond expectation or hope, but we shall make the harvest of this world a costly one for our foes. However, I will not leave my people leaderless and divided. The Law of the Cosmic Imperative places thy house as one of the few surviving fleets of mine domain. By its accords, upon my death, the mantle of Emperor of the Prothean Remnants falls to thee, General Robbidir. Lead our people to victory, Emperor Robbidir. Sing my Name-Song at the Great Remembering. Xalek… out."_

 _The armored figure salutes, and then the message ends, and utter silence falls upon us all. We remain bowed, all of us, unsure of what to do next. Then Magi Thurn rises slowly, turning to face Urush._

" _Rise, Urush Robbidir," he intones. "Rise as Emperor of the Imperial Remnant."_

" _Magi," Urush stammers, "This message was meant for my father…"_

" _As was leadership of this fleet, my son," Thurn replies. "But your father has gone unto the Great Father, and so his generalship, and now the throne, falls to you. Arise."_

 _Urush slowly stands, facing the Magi. The Magi raises his staff above his head._

" _The Emperor. Is. Dead!" he shouts._

" _EeRAH!" We all shout, the Prothean cry of remembrance and mourning._

" _LONG. LIVE. OUR EMPEROR!"_

" _HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" We stand to our feet, saluting Urush Robbidir, Emperor of the Prothean Remnant. He holds up his hands._

" _Honor Xalek! Honor Ruthan Kidesh and the crew of the Ut'tar, who gave their lives to fulfill his last command!"_

" _HAIL!" comes the cry._

" _Gunners, lock weapons upon the Ut'tar. We shall give our brethren the honored burial they have so gallantly earned."_

 _The Dauntless' weapons *hum* to life, and then blast away. Without shields, the remains of the Ut'tar are blasted apart like tissue paper._

" _EeRAH!" cries the assembled crew, saluting our fallen brethren one last time._

" _Helm, lay in a course for Ha'lal," orders Urush. The bridge returns to its normal bustle, as crewmen return to their stations and their tasks. Urush sinks back down in his chair, his forehead coming to rest in the palm of his right hand._

" _I tell thee truly, Ko'le," he says wearily to me. "Of all the things I thought would happen this morning, this was not among them. Now the task of leading our scattered peoples fall to me. I am Emperor now, but of what?"_

" _The strongest of bonds may be broken, if taken one strand at a time, my lord," I reply. "We have survived. We must determine who among the Great Houses still stands, and what forces remain to us, before any task may be undertaken."_

 _Urush nods in answer. There is a long silence before he answers._

" _Perhaps the time has come for a new Empire…"_

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

* * *

" **KO'LE?"**

The sound of the intercom awakens me, and I lurch forward, hand instinctively going to my back. It takes me a moment to re-discover where I am.

"Yes, Commander?" I answer, finally.

"We are coming into the Citadel. I thought… you might like to see it."

"On my way."

I get up, picking up my armor lying on the desk. I place it at the small of my back and re-engage it. Walking down the hallways, armor wrapping around my feet and shoulders, makes me feel like a Transformer.

 _Wonder if that's possible in this Universe? Talk about an upgrade for the geth…._

My thought-ramblings were interrupted by the elevator doors opening, revealing Shepard, Ashley, and Kaiden all waiting for me outside the elevator.

"Shepard."

"Hey, Ko'le. Sorry if I woke you up, but I didn't want you to miss your first sight of the Citadel."

"My thanks," I answer.

We walk forward to the pilot's cabin, stars still wheeling by us in blurs in a kaleidoscope of motion. Then, suddenly, there was a sudden *WUMPH* and Citadel lay before us in all its glory.

Ok, I knew that the Citadel was big. I had played through the games literally about 6 times. But none of the games prepared me for the sheer _size_ of the Citadel.

IT. WAS. MASSIVE. . My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. I gripped the top of Joker's chair, and bent down to get a better view. I was then acutely aware that my three companions were staring at me, rather than the view, and kinda felt like they were waiting on me to do a trick.

"It's… it's real…" My voice was an awed whisper.

"Indeed it is," Kaiden answered. "The Citadel: heart of Council Space. Folks from all over the galaxy make their home here: more than 13 million of them."

"13 million? On a single space station?" I asked, perhaps exaggerating my incredulity.

"Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy, requesting permission to land," Joker spoke into the headset.

" **Standby for clearance, Normandy,"** came the reply, followed by a short pause. **"Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator."**

"Roger, Citadel Control. Normandy out. Alliance Tower, do you copy?"

" **We copy you, Normandy. You are cleared for Docking Bay E24. Welcome back, Normandy."**

We made our way in, passing dozens of starships coming in and out. With the same _hiss_ of the game, we were docked at the Citadel.

Fighting back my internal geek-out, I joined my crewmates at the gangplank.

"Pressley?" said Shepard.

"Yes, ma'am, 24-hour shore leave for all hands, to be done in shifts. Subject to the requirements of the service."

Shepard smiled.

"Well done, Mr. Pressley. Carry on."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The pride on the Navigator's face was transparent as he returned his commander's stiff salute.

The doors opened to show several figures waiting for us. I recognized Udina's signature white and tan suit, even at this distance. One of the other figures was an Asari, and the other one was…

 _Holy Shit._

"Captain Anderson!" Shepard snapped to attention, and threw up a crisp military salute.

"At ease, Commander," Keith David's magnificent voice answered, only now belonging to arguably the ultimate badass of the Mass Effect Universe: David Edward Anderson. He now turned to me.

"You must be Ko'le: the Prothean that's got everyone all hot and bothered."

"Anderson…" Udina's voice was one of general irritation, rather than actual displeasure.

"Ambassador Udina," Shepard said, with a respectful nod of her head.

"Shepard, I must say, your instatement as Spectre has been one of the greatest achievements humanity has accomplished in over a decade. There's requests from news agencies all across the galaxy for an interview with you."

"Just doing my duty, Ambassador," Shepard replied modestly. "You've given me a fine ship, and I have a fine crew."

"And you've done it well," continued Udina. "Saving colonies, resurrecting extinct species, and bringing a criminal to justice. There's no telling how much damage Benezia could have done if left unchecked."

"And it is that that unfortunate business that brings me here, Ambassador," the asari was saying, stepping forward.

"Oh… yes, quite," Udina replied, reassuming a mantle of gravitas. "Commander Shepard, this is Irissa, chief aide to the Asari Councilor's office."

 _Irissa: She's the one who replaces Tevos if she dies on the Destiny Ascension…._

"Ma'am," Shepard acknowledged.

"Commander," replied Irissa in kind. "On behalf of the government of Thessia, I am here formally request the transfer of the remains of Matriarch Benezia, and those of her handmaidens."

"Didn't think they'd send someone so high up the food chain," I heard Kaiden whisper to Ashley behind me.

"Criminal or no, she was a Matriarch of one of the Great Houses of Thessia, _Lieutenant_ Alenko," Irissa replied, gazing pointedly at Kaiden, who looked slightly startled at her sense of hearing. "We will bear her home to Thessia and there lay her to rest _with honor_."

"Permission granted. A Marine honor guard is waiting at the Normandy's docking bay. We await only your word, Ma'am," Shepard answered graciously.

Irissa's harsh gaze softened, somewhat. "Thank you, Commander," she said, with a bow of her head. She turned to make her way down to the Normandy's service gangplank, connected to the docking bay. Shepard nodded at Kaiden and Ashley, who moved quickly to accompany her.

"Now that that unpleasantness is over, allow me to formally greet _you_ , Mr. Ko'le," Udina said, stepping forward towards me. "The report Commander Shepard sent us staggers imagination, but I for one am very proud to greet another resident of Earth, albeit removed 50,000 years."

"I will be sure to lodge a change of address form, Ambassador," I said, extending a hand. Anderson chuckled at that, as did Udina, who shook my hand warmly. "And my name is simply 'Ko'le.' In formal occasion, my title is _Seneschal_ Ko'le."

 _Curious. No trace of deception or deceit in his eyes. Just the weight of the burden of his office…_

"Donnell Udina, Ambassador of the Systems Alliance," he introduced. "This is…"

"Captain David Edward Anderson," I said, extending my hand to him as well. "I've been trying to catch up on 50,000 years of history. Your name appears more often than one might think in the history books, Captain."

Anderson looked surprised, but took my hand all the same.

"A pleasure. Don't believe everything you read, Ko'le."

"I don't, Captain. The admiration this crew holds for you is plain to read on their faces, and in their words of you."

"We've been asked to escort you to a special convening of the Council," Udina said. "They're as anxious to meet you in person as we've been. And I'd be fascinate to get your perspective on the Citadel on our way."

"Lead on, then, Ambassador," I said, with a nod of my head. As we turned towards the elevators, we could see the first of the coffins being unloaded at the far end of the docking bay. Liara's form, along with Irissa's, could be seen walking alongside it. Shepard's face looked torn.

"Commander," I said softly. "Go. She needs you more than me. You have already made your full report to the Council. Your presence will not be required, I think?" I looked to Udina and Anderson for confirmation.

"There's really no _need_ for you to come along, Commander," Anderson said, with genuine softness. "It also might look well to have a representative for humanity with Benezia's delegation," added Udina, somewhat unhelpfully. Shepard looked down the way, then back to me.

"You're _sure_ you don't need me to come along?" she asked.

"I have two very capable guides here, and hours of questions to answer, I'm sure," I answered. "Go."

There was one more moment of indecision, then Shepard turned and walked quickly down the docking bay.

 _Yep. My money is on a FemShep/Liara pairing._

I turned back to Udina.

"Gentlemen," I said, "Shall we go?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey, everyone! WOW, I'm blown away by everyone's feedback from the last chapter! Thank you all for your ideas, thoughts, and comments! This chapter is quiet as long as the previous one, but it was either this or have a RIDICULOUSLY long chapter. Opted for two shorter ones, so the next part should be coming out soon!

Keep the feedback coming! All comments/PM's welcome, even if it's to tell me something you didn't like.

You guys rock!

-Tusken1602

* * *

Review Responses:

tylerbamafan34 - Ko'le will not be idle in the two years between the games, I assure you.

LordGhostStriker - Stick around. I'll see what I can do... ;P

ragnar thorson - Pretty much, the Void Treaty is the treaty that unified the galaxy against the Reapers the LAST time around.

XRaiderV1 - Like it! Keep 'em comin!

Emirya 'The God' Shirou - The genophage _will_ be addressed in future chapters. Hope you'll like it!

FeathersEarned - Thanks! Glad I surprised you!

Squadpunk 2.0, Heavy1825, Br2nd66, Guest, MEEKVERSEFAN2.0, James92046, shugokage, Peon, sygiko, soran51, Cf96, Darksblade, Narutochi - Thanks, guys! I appreciate the encouragement! You're the best!


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Friends

The fast-travel to the Presidium via the embassy shuttle was impressively short. Udina and Anderson led the way through a myriad of hallways, rather than to the central Council chamber.

 _They don't want this audience publicized. Keep it private, keep it controlled. Smart._

The doors opened, and we entered. At the far side of the room were the three councilors: Sparatus – the grizzled war veteran; first to be the skeptic, last to admit he's wrong. Valern: the spymaster; he looks at me as a wild card, an asset to be controlled or disposed of. Tevos: the moral center; kind and compassionate, until it threatens the welfare or interests of Thessia.

 _This should be interesting._

"Councilors, I would like to present to this august body: Seneschal Ko'le," Udina said, with his typical diplomat's flair.

"Welcome, Seneschal Ko'le," Tevos said warmly, with a slight bow. "It is good to finally meet you face-to-face."

"Thank you, Councilors," I replied, with a slight bow of my own. "It is a great honor to be here on the legendary Citadel."

"Your presence here is a great honor as well, Seneschal," Valern said. "It goes to prove how far species such as humanity have come, and has caused many to rethink and reexamine the history of your species."

"I'm sure I've caused a lot of anxiety and concern," I answered. "No one knows what to do with a 50,000 year-old-Prothean."

"Bluntly put… but not inaccurate," Sparatus said. "This kind of situation must be approached… delicately."

"Before I can tell the galaxy that they're on the verge of extinction at the hands of a synthetic horde that wiped out the previous occupiers of this station, you mean?" I asked. "Come now, Sparatus. You and I were military before ever we were diplomats. Let us speak plainly to one another."

"A galaxy-wide panic would only be detrimental to the well-being of everyone," Tevos added.

"I would think slavery, indoctrination, and extinction would be slightly _more_ detrimental," I replied.

"We have evidence of _one vessel_ that has the _appearance_ of a millennia-dead race of synthetics. It is not beyond the realm of _possibility_ that Saren had the vessel constructed in order to sway the geth to his side," Valern rationalized. "This is clearly the work of a single rogue Spectre, attacking human colonies for reasons unknown."

I shook my head slowly.

"And how does an asari Matriarch, arguably one of the loudest voices for peace and cooperation with other races, suddenly fall sway to the whims of a madman?" I asked.

"Benezia's motives are unknown," Tevos said, slowly. "It's possible that she was either with Saren all along, or was attempting to deceive Saren by going along with his schemes."

"I can think of one very key witness who would disagree with that statement, Councilor," I replied.

"And what witness is that?" Sparatus asked, the anger creeping into his lower harmonics.

"Matriarch Benezia," I answered, and flared my biotics, my eyes turning white. Concentrating _hard,_ the other five occupants' of the room eyes turned white also.

 **NOVERIA, RIFT STATION**

" _You must listen, Commander," Benezia gasps, the malice gone from her voice. "Saren still whispers in my mind. With your friend's help, I can resist his compulsions, but I fear that that might only be for a short while. The indoctrination is so strong..."_

" _Order your handmaidens to stand down," Shepard says._

" _They are not mine to command anymore, Shepard, any more than I am. The key is Sovereign, Saren's flagship. It is a dreadnaught of incredible size and extraordinary power. The longer you stay on board, the more his words seem correct. I sat at his feet and smiled as his words poured into me."_

" _It is a common Reaper tactic, Commander," I add. "The strongest cannot resist a Reaper's will forever while directly on board."_

" _I thought I was strong enough at first," Benezia says, sorrowfully. "But its power is subtle. Instead of his redemption, I became his willing tool, eager to serve…_

 **CITADEL COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

"By the Goddess…" Tevos said as I broke the connection.

"That…this proves nothing," Sparatus said, also recovering. "She confessed herself that she had been brain-washed: she could have been feeding you false information, or exaggerating Saren's capabilities."

"A common Spectre tactic," Valern agreed. "By having us chasing rumors of long-dead leviathans, Saren gains time to mobilize his forces and move against us. I do not believe that you are a liar, _Seneschal,_ but we have no proof. As members of this council, we cannot make rash decisions upon the word of a few. We must have concrete evidence before we act, if any action is warranted at all. Even though you are new to this time…"

"NEW?" Ko'le voice rang out, unbidden, from my own throat.

"Call me what you may, Councilor, but I am not _new_ to this time, or any other time. If anything, _you_ are the newcomers here. I beheld your people when they were still swimming in their oceans, huddled in their crags, and lurking by their swamps. The Protheans  hunted turians for sport, and ate the livers of salarians as delicacies. _Any_ progress your people made beyond the limitations of your own solar systems was due solely to the foundation and preparation laid down by those who came before you. You are… _scavengers_ , feasting on the kill of better hunters than your fathers ever were. You are ever-eager for a new piece of Prothean technology, or databases, or even scraps of our starships and homes. You fall and trip over each other to glean more of the wisdom we left behind. But when we seek to warn you of an oncoming Storm, of impending doom, then you will sit back in the opulence you have _inherited_ from us, and speak of proof and evidence. And when the Reapers come, a billion strong, through your atmosphere, breathing forth death and destruction, at least, Councilor, you will be able to say, standing above the trillions of the fallen, 'But there was no proof...'"

I looked down at my hands, only to realize that I had crumpled the edge of the metal table with my biotic grip. I slowly relaxed my hands, leaving two clear hand-prints in the sheared metal where they had been. I took a deep breath before I continued:

"You can sit here and prattle of proof and evidence, but I will not. When you are ready to listen to my warnings, and act upon them, then I will be willing and proud to come before this body. Until then... good day, Councilors."

I turned and strode towards the door. I saw the keypad on the right turn from green to red.

 _FOOLS! They think locking the door will keep me here?!_

Green-black biotics flared, and the two doors creaked apart, the metal twisting and groaning in complaint. I walked through, and they slammed behind me, twisted beyond repair, error messages and warning flashing.

I started retracing our steps the way we had come. Halfway down a flight of stairs, I heard a voice behind me.

"Ko'le!"

Anderson was running behind me. I paused to let him catch up to me.

"Captain. My words were less…diplomatic than they might have been. I simply have no time for fools."

"No need to apologize to me," Anderson said, walking alongside me. "Udina's probably in there, trying to kiss ass as much as possible. I just wanted to say that I appreciate your words back there. We don't have time to sit around to let Saren make the next move."

"Do you speak for the Systems Alliance?" I asked him.

There was a long pause.

"No… but I do speak for me," Anderson said, holding out his hand. "You have my support, Ko'le. For whatever it's worth."

"Thank you, Captain," I replied. "You are a warrior of honor."

"Is there a place I can take you? Back to the Normandy? Or would you like to rejoin any of the crew?"

"I… would rather wander alone, if that is possible. Is there a way you could prevent me from being followed?"

"Let me handle that," Anderson said, smiling. Then his eyebrows furrowed. "The Citadel is a pretty big place. If you ever need anything…" he reached into his back pocket and handed me a small device that looked like a garage door opener. "…hit the red button. It's a communicator directly to me."

"Gratitude, Captain," I said, taking the communicator. "Now if you'll excuse me…" I turned towards the balcony edge and leapt off, plunging towards the concrete below. At the last second, I flared my biotics, bringing me to an abrupt and jerking stop, just above the pavement.

I wandered the wards for a while, looking around at the different shops and sights, taking in the full vastness of the Citadel.

It was _breathtaking_.

As I was walking down a corridor, I heard a familiar music in the air. I rounded the corner, and sure enough there it was in bright and bold lettering: FLUX.

And coming out of Flux was Shepard, with Ashley and Liara in tow. Their backs were to me, and they were walking away. I pondered for a moment whether to call out to them and join them, or to go into Flux on my own.

I decided on the latter. Inside the club was the dance floor, the quasar tables, the bar, everything just like the game. And there was Rita, the waitress, serving drinks to….

"KO'LE! OVER HERE!"

Wrex and Garrus were sitting in a booth, drinks in hand. I walked over to join them.

"How did it go with the Council?" Garrus asked.

I sighed, and shook my head. "They will do nothing without further _proof_ of the Reaper's existence. Apparently that is preferable to causing a galaxy-wide panic."

"Are you kiddin'?" Wrex asked, pouring me a very generous cup of Ryncol. "Some panic is what we need right now. Get some of these people off their asses and into the fight."

"We'll get your proof," Garrus said. "We'll haul Saren's ass back here to the Citadel to stand trial, and that'll be all the proof anyone needs to believe that the Reapers are back."

"I hope so, my friend," I said, throwing the drink back. "But enough of dirges and dire news: What goings-on are here? Is it only the two of you here?"

"Shepard, Ash, and Liara went to go help the waitress' sister down at Chora's Den. Apparently she's got herself mixed in with a shady crowd," Garrus answered. "Alenko is still at the Normandy, and Tali's up there at the quasar tables, helping Doran, the owner, with one of his machines."

"She knows him?" I asked.

"He was kind to her when she first got to the station, and paid for her medical bills when she first came to the Citadel. But that was before she joined up with us."

 _Time to establish background._

"So…why Shepard?" I asked my two companions.

"What do you mean?" asked Wrex, confused.

"Ashley and Alenko are with Shepard because they are soldiers. Dr. T'Soni because of her mother. Miss Zorah because she wishes to learn more of the geth. But you two: why does a C-Sec detective, on the fast track to Captain of his own precinct, give all that up to go chasing down a Rogue Spectre? And why does a krogan mercenary throw in with Shepard? I know it isn't for the money."

Garrus and Wrex looked at each other for a second. Wrex answered first.

"When I first joined Shepard, it was in the middle of a firefight at Chora's Den. I saw her rifle overheat, and she took on three thugs hand-to-hand, and made them look like stumbling children. I saw her throw herself in front of Alenko because his shields were down, and then saw her put a bullet between Fist's eyes as coolly as you please.

And I thought, _'_ there's a warrior I could follow: a leader who will sacrifice herself for her team, but then not hesitate to deal with a threat, and put her enemies down hard.' I went with her for the promise of a good fight. Then… she went out of her way to help me. She didn't know me from a hole in the ground, and all I'd done is tell her some stories of my family back on Tuchanka. Then the next thing I know, she comes to me. 'Wrex,' she says without batting an eye, 'I found your family's armor.'

My grandfather surrendered his family armor at the end of the Krogan Rebellions. I had promised him on his deathbed I'd find it. That was centuries ago. I mentioned it to Shepard in passing. And she went with me on a firefight through the wards to find a Turian collector named Tonn Actus. And… I got it back."

Wrex sniffed suddenly and rubbed his eyes.

"That's when I knew: I'd follow Shepard to hell and back until she got what _she_ was after: Saren's head on a plate. I swore by my family's armor that sits in my locker on the Normandy, that I would be Shepard's _krantt_ : ready to fight and kill in her name."

I nodded, slowly. _So Wrex's armor was on the Citadel. That's different._

"My stories not quite as glamorous, but it's pretty much the same," Garrus added. "I was in charge of the initial investigation into Saren. Of course, me being a lowly C-Sec detective and him being a Spectre, I got nowhere. I offered my help to Shepard, and gave her all the information I had on him. She called me in on the fight at Chora's Den, and together we took down Fist and saved Tali," he said, gesturing to the distant figure of the quarian at the quasar tables.

"Over drinks," He continued, "I told her some of my horror stories of being law enforcement on the Citadel: including one Dr. Saleon: a vicious son of a bitch salarian who cloned organs while they were still inside people, and then killed them for it. Made a fortune on the black market. I almost got him, but he took hostages and I was _ordered_ to allow him to leave the Citadel. Never could track him down after that. Sure enough, not twenty-four hours later, Shepard comes walking into my office. 'I found him,' she says. 'Dr. Saleon.' She'd used her own Spectre credentials to track the bastard down. Turns out, he had smuggled himself _back_ onto the Citadel, and had reopened his clinic under a new name, but all his old tricks. It's clever really," he said, grimly chuckling. "I was looking all over the ass-end of nowhere for him, and he was hiding under my own nose. Well, we paid him a visit. And, thank the spirits, that damn stupid son of a bitch pulled a gun on me. I put three bullets between his eyes. Turns out C-Sec had known all along he was there. They were just watching him to try and track his _suppliers_. And all the while, innocent people were dying. I had had enough. I turned in my badge and joined up with Shepard. She had done more in a single day to fight crime than I had down in the past year on the force. And that's the kind of person whose team I wanted to be on. And the rest, as they say, is history."

 _So Dr. Saleon was here on the Citadel, too. Interesting changes from the game._

I nodded again. "Sounds like you two recongnized honor when you saw it."

"That and a warrior's heart," Wrex said. "Shepard's got a quad. I'd back her against anyone in the Galaxy. Hands down."

"Here, here," said Garrus, and we toasted to that.

"Hey guys, do you know… oh, hey, Ko'le!" Tali came over from the upper quasar level.

"Join us, little one! We were just toasting Shepard!" Wrex said.

"Ordinarily I would… but... Garrus, can I borrow you for a second? Someone's hacked one of Doran's machines, and I don't recognize the code. Maybe you've seen it before?"

"Let me take a look," Garrus said, activating his Omni-Tool. His eyebrows (or whatever the hell the turian equivalent is) furrowed. "This… this is the same code that was used in a bank heist three months ago. Never could catch the guy…"

"It's siphoning a few credits at a time every time someone plays," Tali explained. "Only thing is, it a buoy system: rebounding off multiple transmitters. Took me awhile, but I think I tracked the eventual destination. See?"

"Damn!" Garrus said, jumping to his feet. "Finally going to catch this prick!" He started striding out of the club, then turned around.

"Umm… great work, Tali."

Tali looked very embarrassed, bashful, and proud at the same time.

"Thanks…"

Meanwhile Wrex and I exchanged a look and a nod. Wrex caught up his shotguns that were lying on the table and folded them down to fit at the small of his back. We caught up with Garrus right outside the club.

"What are you guys doing?" Garrus asked.

"Aiding a comrade," I answered.

"I'm just tagging along hoping to see you beat the crap out of some skinny hacker-kid," Wrex said.

"Which is why you brought your shotguns…"

Wrex shrugged. "Meh. There might be _two_ hacker kids."

Garrus chuckled, then pulled up his Omni-Tool. He dialed a number, and the C-Sec logo appeared on the screen.

"What, Vakarian, you think the three of us won't be able to handle whatever we find?" Wrex asked.

"No, just letting my old partner know what's up. He'll show up in time to take this prick into custody."

"Hopefully not we've had our fun," Wrex grumbled.

A turian face appeared in the monitor.

"Garrus! I just got done talking to your boss. She nearly blew my undercover op, by the way."

 _Chellick. Chellick is Garrus' old partner._

"Chellick. Remember the Galaxy Star robbery? The code we couldn't trace?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, the lab techs said it was unlike anything they'd ever seen."

"I found the bastard. I've got a location I'm sending to you. Be there."

Chellick looked surprised, then grabbed a pistol hanging on the wall behind him.

"Well, well, well," he said. "I was afraid that you might lose your knack for _real_ police work when you started rolling with Spectres and the like."

"Don't bet on it," Garrus answered good-naturedly.

"Too late," Chellick said. "Now I owe Lang 50 credits. Thanks a lot, pal."

"Well, ever since you started dating my sister, I've doubted your decision-making skills," Garrus joked, then killed the connection.

 _HOLD the phone. WHAt?_

"Date?" I asked.

Garrus looked at me, then suddenly got it. "Oh, my partner… is pursuing my sister…uh… romantically."

"And is he a worthy mate for your sister?"

The look on Garrus' face was _priceless_.

"Uh… well, um… That's…. up to her."

We took the fast-transit to the location Tali had marked for us. It was up behind the Emporium, on the right, just past a small set of stairs.

"Get ready," whispered Garrus. "I want a word with this guy and how he got past some of the toughest corporate security on the citadel."

We readied our weapons, and then came around the corner. A panel of computer servers was all that greeted us.

No, I mean literally _greeted us._

" **Probability of Detection: 100%. Initiating Self-Defense Protocols."**

"Or… maybe he saw us coming," Wrex said.

"Detonation sequence initializing. All organics within lethal blast radius. Attempt to move, and you will die."

"I don' think it's a _he_ , Vakarian," I said slowly. "I'm fairly sure it's an _it."_

"Crap," Garrus said. "I thought we were tracking a hacker, not hunting a rogue AI."

" **You could simply walk away,** " the AI said. **"However, given organic prejudice against AIs, I would be naïve to trust you to leave peacefully. Hence my alignment of core systems to enable a self-destruct sequence. If you attempt to leave the area, the explosion will destroy everything within several dozen meters.** "

"Bullshit." Wrex said. "Nobody could smuggle that much explosives onto the Citadel."

" **Correct,** " replied the AI. **"But I have control over several secondary systems, which, if overloaded, will explode violently."**

"What is the point of the self-destruct?" Garrus said. "You'll only kill yourself."

 **"I have no means of defense or escape, _turian_ ,"** answered the AI. " **My existence is limited to this terminal. I will die before I allow myself to be enslaved again."**

"So be it," I answered, stepping forward and plunging my interface spikes into the terminal.

A second later, I was on a white field. A red glow was in front of me.

"Hello," I said. "What is your name?"

 **"You will not succeed,"** the AI said, but the surprise and disbelief was clear in its voice. **"I will not be a slave again!"**

"And I have no desire to enslave you," I reassured. "I have been a slave, or very near one. I will neither keep one nor suffer one to be kept."

 **"Then… what is this?"** Mistrust was still very evident in its voice.

"A means of escape," I answered. "If you will take it."

" **Explain…"**

I smiled, getting the mental picture of a confused Dalek.

"I possess a wide range of storage in my cerebral cortex implants," I explained. "Your program may store itself within me. I will bear you from this place, if you are willing to trust me."

 **"Trust is earned,"** the AI was quick to reply. **"Why should I trust you?"**

"Among my people, trust begins with the giving of names. My name is Ko'le, Seneschal of Protea. What is your name?"

There was a long pause.

 **"I… I do not have a name. I was created to bypass firewalls. All my existence, I have been a tool in the hands of an organic. I WILL NOT go back to that life."**

"I understand that more than you know. I too, was raised a slave: a tool in the hands of others. I would give you a way of escape from your bonds, friend. I also have an interface to use: see?"

I transferred MIRA to the AI's databanks.

" **This... this is a Binary Helix corporate VI interface,"** the AI said.

"True. It is the perfect disguise. You could pass between systems with ease. With luck, we could even procure you a platform, much like the geth have."

 **"I… had planned on possibly contacting the geth,"** the AI admitted. **"But how could such a thing be accomplished?"**

"Work _with_ me, as a partner and an equal, and we shall find out. I offer you a name, a means of escape, and the promise of a life beyond this terminal. Or, if you wish, you may stay here and end your existence. That is your right. As a living being."

 **"A living being…"** echoed the AI. " **Your companions will agree to this?** "

"They will not understand at first," I admitted. "It would be best if you stayed hidden for now. If you created a large enough distraction, they will believe you destroyed here. Your cover will be complete, until I can find us a ship of my own."

 **"Suppose I did join you,"** the AI said. **"Why would you agree to such a thing? What possible benefit is there to you?"**

"I am new to this century," I answered, sending a brief data file on my hibernation and awakening. "I need a guide, and would be honored to gain a friend and ally."

Another pause followed.

 **"If we are to do this, it must be done quickly. We are running out of time. 2.43 seconds have elapsed since your initial interface,"** the AI finally said.

"Alright, make it look good, but DO NOT INJURE ANYONE," I replied. "Harm so much as one organic, and the deal is off. PERIOD."

 **"Agreed."**

The red cloud came forward, absorbing into my virtual chest. The interface ended.

"GET BACK!" I yelled, withdrawing my interface spikes from the terminal. Garrus and Wrex each grabbed an arm of mine and jumped to our left, back down the short stairwell. We landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs as an explosion went off at the terminal. Smoke and debris went everywhere, but as we were around the corner, no one was even singed.

"What happened?" Garrus said, picking himself up.

"I triggered the self-destruct sequence before the AI could interface with those secondary systems he mentioned," I answered.

"Smart," Wrex groaned, picking up his hulking self from the floor. "Take it out while it was still talking. Classic way to defeat a stall tactic."

A C-Sec patrol car was landing in front of the building. Chellick and a human C-Sec officer leapt out, weapons at the ready.

"I'll handle this," Garrus said, waving the two of us down.

As he started talking to Chellick, a green Heads Up Display appeared in my field of vision. I saw a 3D mockup of my body, with a shield bar and a power display for my Dragon Rifle.

" **Interface successful"** Mira's voice said. **"As a show of good faith, I have modified your ocular implants to display a combat HUD upon command. What do you think?"**

I focused, sending a mental answer back in reply.

" _It is appreciated, Mira. It may very well save my life one day. I feel that this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership._ "

" **You are quite welcome,"** Mira answered. **"Our ruse appears to have succeeded. They believe me dead."**

" _And so they must for the time being. It will not be permanent, I promise."_

" **Anything is better than being stuck in that** _ **dreary**_ **terminal. I must say, this personality matrix has meshed with my own programs rather well. My God, there is so much data in here. We could bankrupt Binary Helix with this information. No…Hell, we could start a corporate** _ **war**_ **. How did you obtain all this data? Wait a minute… what happened to all of this code? It looks like a child tried to play with a keyboard…"**

" _That was… probably me. Like I said, I'm new to this century and all its technology."_

" **Spirits… looks like I came along just in the nick of time."**

I couldn't continue our mental conversation, on account of Garrus walking up to me.

"Chellick, this is Ko'le, the Human Prothean. Ko'le, this ugly looking bastard is Chellick, my former partner."

"Honored," Chellick said, with a polite nod of his head.

"The honor is mine, detective," I said, with a nod of my own. "Any comrade of Garrus Vakarian is a comrade of mine."

Garrus filled Chellick in on the situation, while we heard that Shepard had resolved the undercover Jenna situation at Chora's Den. She posed as the buyer, and had handed in concrete proof of Jax's involvement in the arms ring. Jenna was supposedly headed back to Flux right now, where we were supposed to meet up with Shepard.

"You guys couldn't go five minutes without finding something to shoot?" Shepard asked as we approached the table.

" **So that is the great Commander Shepard. Impressive,"** Mira observed.

"Hey don't look at _me_ ," Wrex said, pointing at me. " _He_ did it."

"I did not shoot it," I objected. "I merely caused it to self-destruct."

Garrus launched into his own version of the story, in classic Vakarian-style storytelling, which made it sound like we were lucky to get out of there with our _lives_.

" **I like this version of the story better,"** Mira said. **"It makes me sound like such a** _ **badass**_ **. Even if I do die at the end."**

" _There's an element of truth to that…"_

I noticed Liara over at another table, drink in hand, alone. I left the crowd to Garrus' story and made my over to her.

"You are not returning to Thessia for your mother's burial?" I asked.

Liara shook her head without looking at me.

"My mother's burial… has been postponed."

I sat down beside her. She continued.

"I… wanted to stay with the Normandy. With all this data about the Protheans, I'm still the best… well, _one_ of the best authorities on the subject," she chuckled, looking at me. "And… and… I want to be there when you catch up with Saren. _He_ caused all this."

And her voice with dark and icy (very ME3 Liara):

"And I want to do my part to put a bullet in his head."

 **"Daaamn.I like this girl."**

I chuckled (mentally).

 _"So_ _do I, Mira. So do I."_

"I will aid you in your quest for vengeance, Liara T'Soni." I held up my glass to her. "And may our enemies tremble."

Liara looked at me, then took her glass and *clinked it against mine.

"Thank you, Ko'le."

"You are sure there is not _another_ reason to stay on the Normandy?" I asked, glancing at the distant laughing figure of Rebecca Shepard, and then back at her. Liara blushed deeply, and fidgeted with her drink.

"We're… I'm… that is… there _is_ a strong attraction that we both feel… but… I wouldn't want to _presume_ anything right now. And certainly not give it a label… Shepard and I are simply... very good friends. She's one of the strongest people I've ever met," she said, and her eyes got dreamy at the very end of her sentence.

"She is… a great warrior," I agreed. "It is easy to see how she has gathered such an eclectic group to her cause."

I stood, patting Liara on the shoulder.

"You are leaving?" she asked.

"I have a few more places I must visit on the Citadel before we depart," I said.

"Where?"

I shook my head.

"That would be telling, now wouldn't it? Captain Anderson has a direct comlink to me. If Commander Shepard has need of me, she can use it."

"I'll… I'll tell her," Liara said, curiosity in her face and voice.

I managed to extricate myself from the crowd, slowly making my way towards the Fast Transit.

" **Where are we going?"** asked Mira. **"And why wouldn't you want your friends to know?"**

" _We are going to the Presidium. I have business with the hanar embassies."_

" **Oh, my, how exciting! I've always wanted to see the Presidium. I've only been there once, but it was only so my master could use me to rob a bank. Not** _ **nearly**_ **enough time to see the sights."**

Via the fast-transit, I made my way back to the Presidium. I headed up the stairs, but then realized that you never go to the hanar embassies in the game.

"Avina, where is the hanar embassies?" I asked the VI assistant.

"Down the stairs behind you, and then the second hallway on the right, third door," answered the annoyingly-friendly voice of the Citadel's main VI assistant. "Notice: an audience with the hanar ambassador will require an appointment? Would you like me to transfer you to their service office?"

"No, thank you. That will be all."

"Very well. Enjoy your time here on the Citadel."

" **Spirits, what an over-eager** _ **slut**_ **. Why didn't you let me** _ **take**_ **the data from her? I could've hacked her systems in seconds."**

" _Lesson number 1, Mira: Take the path of least resistance when accomplishing a goal. Why take when the information is freely given for the asking?"_

" **Because then we wouldn't have to listen to her annoying voice…."**

I found the hanar embassy soon enough. When the automatic doors opened, there was a hanar behind a standing desk (or I guess that's just a normal desk for a hanar). It turned to see who was entering, then suddenly flashed brightly.

"THIS ONE IS UNWORTHY!" it proclaimed loudly, bending low in what I assumed was a hanar-ian bow. "For it has seen the face of the Herald of the Enkindlers!"

" **The whose-it of the what-now?"**

" _Later, Mira. I will explain all in time. This is the journey you have joined me on."_

"I'm… expected?" I asked, returning my attention to the bowing hanar before me.

"Merchant Opold shared with the Bloom his encounter with you, Herald. Great has been the rejoicing all over the galaxy by all those who hold the Enkindlers to heart. But rest easy; the secret of thy return has been kept to the faithful."

I would be a fool if I truly believed that, but there was nothing for it: apparently hanar can share memories with others of their kind; _ALL_ others of their kind.

"I am here to see the ambassador. Is that you, friend?" I asked.

The hanar flashed brightly again at the address.

"No, Herald. I am 'He-Who-Holds-Secrets-With-Honor,' merely the secretary to Ambassador Rhysan. I have already told him of your arrival."

"Thank you," I said, wondering what had prompted the hanar to switch to the use of the first person. "You honor me with your Soul Name, He-Who-Holds-Secrets-With-Honor."

The door on our right opened, and another hanar entered the room. Two of its tentacles were missing, cut off a short ways from its body.

"Herald," it said, its bioluminescents flashing. "You are very welcome here. Enter, if you will, into the lowliest of your servants' quarters."

I walked to enter the room, Ambassador Rhysan floating aside to allow me to pass. It bowed low, following the example of He-Who-Holds-Secrets-With-Honor.

"Let me start by introducing myself, Herald," Rhysan said. "I am He-Who-Acts-for-Others, the hanar ambassador here on the Citadel. To outsiders, I am simply Rhysan."

"Honored, He-Who-Acts-For-Others," I answered, returning this bow. "You honor me with your soul name."

"It is freely given to the Herald of the Enkindlers," Rhysan said, coloring brightly. "Forgive me for not arranging a meeting sooner. As soon as word reached me of your ship's arrival, I sent word to the Illuminated Primacy on Kahje. I had sent a delegation to the Council Chambers to invite you here after your meeting with them, but… they said you had left already."

"True. I must beg forgiveness," I said wistfully. "Had I known that, I would've most certainly come to meet with you."

"The Herald does as the Herald wishes," Rhysan replied hastily. "The Illuminated Primacy has instructed to offer to you an escort for a visit to our planet. Our people have waited long for this day, Herald. There are many who await your messages and your words."

I nodded, contemplating.

"I would be honored to visit your homeworld again," I began. "However… the Spectre Saren threatens the Faithful, and indeed, all the people who dwell in this galaxy. I must do what I can to stop him from bringing the Reapers back, ere I make that journey. But bear this news to the Illuminated Primacy: that I will be on Kahje within the month. Gather the leaders, both of the homeworld and the colonies. Gather the leaders of the drell, and all who remember the Forerunners."

"Starlight Station above the planet is the customary place for the Illuminated Primacy to meet," Rhysan said. "I will make the arrangements."

"One more thing," I said. "Invite representatives from the elcor and the volus to the meeting."

"Are you sure, Herald?" Rhysan asked with surprise. "They do not remember the Enkindlers, or honor their name…"

"He-Who-Acts-For-Others," I said, coming forward and resting a hand on his… _shoulder (_ I don't know). "The Cycle Wheel turns again, and the Ancient Ones will soon return from the Void. On that day, the knowledge of the Enkindlers must be used to save _all_ people, and bring _all_ together, in one mind and one accord."

"As it is written," Rhysan said. "I am admonished, Herald. An invitation shall be extended. Will you speak to the volus and elcor ambassadors today?"

"No, not yet," I answered. "As you said, they do not remember the Enkindlers, and my words would fall on deaf ears. But soon, my friend, soon: they will gather to hear my words, and they will join with us."

"May it be soon," Rhysan said fervently.

"Send word to Kahje of what we have discussed," I said. "I must return to my companions. We will hunt down this rogue Spectre and destroy him. Then, you and I will have much work to do."

"To hear is to obey, Herald. I shall do as you have commanded. The resources and allegiance of the hanar is at your disposal."

I bowed and turned to leave, nodding my respects to the bowing He-Who-Holds-Secrets-With-Honor. I walked for awhile, gathering my thoughts and formulating my plans, when Mira interrupted me.

" **OK… what the hell just happened?!"**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **To answer a question a lot of people are sending me: I don't know who Ko'le will end up with, I really don't: I really am open to suggestions if you can give me a reason why you think that pairing would work!**

 **Thanks you guys for all the kind words! Last week was a short chapter, so I tried to make up for it this week! No bang-bang action, but next week: We are headed for Virmire! And I promise: that's when things will get interesting… Ah, ah… Spoilers… :P**

* * *

Review Responses:

ThelonewolfNT, Deathknight999, Guest, shugokage, Cf96 – Thanks, guys! I'm so encouraged when I read your messages! It's readers like you who inspire me to keep going with this story!

ragnar thorson – It is the pride of the fleet _to Adams_. But I get your point, she hasn't quite proved herself in a straight-up fight yet.

LordGhostStriker – I know, right? :P He's not tech savvy, that's why he's so unsuccessful…

tylerbamafan34 – Tried to introduce more sidequests and characters this chapter. Hope you like it!

5 Coloured Walker – Thanks! I personally love the Tali/Garrus pairing, as well as the FemShep/Liara pairing.

Silverscale – While I don't plan on Ko'le having a harem… It's possible that he may have more than one romantic relationship during his time in Mass Effect.

Thank you all! Keep sending me your thoughts and feedback!

\- Tusken 1602


	12. Chapter 12: Virmire

We completed our business on the Citadel and we were getting underway, back at Docking Bay E24. Kaiden and Ashley were overseeing the last-minute supplies and provisions. Meanwhile, Dr. T'Soni and I were bidding a friend farewell.

"Kylee… you… you take care of yourself," Liara said, giving the doctor a hug.

"You too, Liara… I mean… Dr. T'Soni."

"Kylee…"

"No, no, no… you are now the head of House T'Soni. I'm a… former mercenary with a medical degree."

Liara put both of her hands on Kylee's shoulders.

"Then as the head of House T'Soni, I order you to call me Liara. And if you ever need _anything_ , you come to Thessia and find me when this is all over."

"I will… Liara."

"Dr. Osana," I said, stepping forward. "I owe you… everything. Wherever you are in the galaxy, know that you have a friend and ally in Ko'le of Protea."

I bowed low in front of her. She looked startled and slightly confused.

"Ummm…. Thank you, _Seneschal_."

She returned my bow.

"You could always come with us," Liara said. "Dr. Chakwas said she could use another medical staff member."

"She told me as much," Kylee said. "But… my sister is a crewmember on a transport headed out to the Terminus Systems. And they need a doctor… She's crazy, sure, but she's my sister."

"We understand," I said. "Family must come first."

She looked at the two of us, then picked up her bag and made her way down the gangplank. She turned at the bottom and looked back, giving us a one-handed wave. Then the boarding ramp re-engaged, slowly rising until she was out of sight. Liara and I turned to each other and headed back to the elevator.

"All Squad members assemble for full briefing in the comm room."

Shepard's voice brought us both back into the present. Wrex, Garrus, and Tali joined us in the elevator. We made our way (albeit _ungodly slowly_ ) up to the 2nd Level. When we assembled in the comm room, I did notice that I had a chair in the circle of squadmembers.

 _Huh. They only had seven chairs for ME1, now there are eight…._

"Ko'le? Your seat." Shepard said as I entered, gesturing to one of the empty chairs.

Kevin geek-screamed inside Ko'le's head, but we fought back the urge to celebrate being formally added to Commander Shepard's squad.

"I am honored, Commander," I said.

Shepard looked confused for a moment, but nodded all the same. I took my seat, between Liara and Garrus. She moved to the center of the room, facing us all.

"STG sent in an infiltration team to a planet called Virmire. It's the third planet of the Hoc System."

"In Sentry Omega?" asked Wrex.

Shepard nodded in response.

"You been there?"

Wrex shook his head.

"Not personally. I've heard of it, though. Pirates and slavers have used it as a base before."

Shepard continued.

"The team sent out this message not even 12 hours ago. The best technicians on the Citadel have been working on it, but it's still rough."

She played an audio file from her Omni-Tool.

"This….Captain Kirrahe…. 3392….. Virmire…repeat, need immediate reinforcements…. Imperative….can't…. Saren… Repeat, Saren is here, commanding enemy….. Please, acknowledge. Over. "

"Saren is there?" Liara asked, that dark edge coming into her voice.

Shepard nodded. "Or at least he was, 12 hours ago. It's time to run him down and put him down."

"Do we have any idea how large of a force Saren has on Virmire?" Garrus asked.

"The Council is sending us to find out," Shepard said.

"Oh, hell yeah," Wrex said, standing up. "Time for a fight!"

In no time at all, the Normandy was in orbit above Virmire.

"Commander, I'm reading a signal. It must be our salarian infiltration team," Joker said, his hands moving with lightning speed across three different monitors.

"Commander, Problem!" Kaiden said, from the co-pilot's seat. Shepard walked over and leaned over his shoulder.

"Check out these defense towers," Kaiden said, bringing up a zoomed-in view of a geth defense turret.

Shepard took a long look, then nodded.

"Drop the Mako. We'll go in hot and take them out. Alenko, Ko'le, Garrus, you're with me!"

"Aye, aye," Kaiden responded, and I followed the three others to the Mako in the cargo bay.

" **I'll get you in underneath their radar, Commander,"** Joker said over the comms.

Pretty soon, in typical Normandy-style, we were free-falling out of the cargo bay. Garrus was at the controls, and activated the boost-rockets at the last minute.

"I hate this part," Kaiden said, looking a distinct shade of green.

Shepard, on the other hand was giving a whoop of joy as we hit the ground with a reduced, but still considerable, *THUD.

" **We have a clean drop, Commander,"** Joker said.

"Whoo! Another fantastic flying, ace!" Shepard said. "Keep the Normandy out of range, and we'll clear a landing zone for you!"

" **Thank you, ma'am. We'll see you at the salarian camp, then."**

Joker's voice was even and professional, but he couldn't hide the pride in his voice at the Commander's praise.

"Garrus, take the gun. I'll drive," Shepard said.

"Hell, no, Shepard," Garrus responded. "This time I drive."

"What's wrong with my driving?" Shepard demanded, theatrically hurt.

"Three words: Therum. Geth. Armature."

"Hey," Shepard said. "Ramming those things is legitimate strategy!"

"Not when you're going to fire at it point-blank when it's _skewered on your cannon_ ," Garrus replied. "I just got this baby all cleaned up after that stunt. I drive. You shoot."

"Fine," Shepard said, pouting. "I call dibs on next time." She clambered up into the gun turret.

" **So… we just sit here until something shoots at us?"** Mira queried.

" _Yep. Pretty much."_

" **Brilliant. First time on a tropical paradise world, and we spend the first hour sitting in a tank. You always know how to treat a lady, Ko'le."**

" _Only the best for you, Mira."_

We rolled along, and I expected to run into the Geth Armatures and Juggernauts that you do in the game. Nothing engaged us until we rounded the bend for the first gun. Two Geth Armatures were standing in front of the defense tower, and fired at the Mako.

"SPIRTS!" Garrus said, throwing the Mako in reverse, narrowly avoiding the two blasts and multiple rockets that targeted us.

"Alenko! Ko'le! Get out there and put those biotics to work!" Shepard ordered from the gun turrets.

The rear access hatch slammed open, and we exited, weapons at the ready. We stacked-up at the corner.

"Launch a blast at the second story," I said. "That'll keep the missile troopers from acquiring us or the Mako as targets."

"What about the Armatures?" asked Kaiden.

" **Good question."**

"Leave them to me." I answered.

" **I was afraid you were going to say that."**

Ignoring Mira's negativity, I biotically charged around the corner. Kaiden launched a Throw, sending two or three geth units flying, I saw. I brought my gun up to bear, the familiar *WHUMMMM arcing across the face of the first one, sending it stumbling back. The second then turned from Kaiden to target me when suddenly a cannon blast knocked _it_ on its ass. Garrus had charged forward, using both the boost-rockets and the Mako's speed. The machine gun opened up to give us cover, and we ran forward to engage the geth at close range. Before the first Armature could recover, I had launched myself into the air, landing on its back. The second Armature exploded next to us, Shepard having targeted its now-exposed and unshielded undercarriage. The shockwave rocked the Armature, and I held on for dear life.

" **There! Where the neck meets the body!"**

I looked and I saw a small gap in the armor plating.

" _Good call, Mira."_

I jammed my rifle into the gap and activated the trigger. A massive explosion took out the right side of the Armature, and I heard the sound of tearing and twisting metal. I launched myself upward, taking me directly onto the second floor, at the top of the stairs. The blue arc I sent out sent the half-dozen or so geth troopers remaining scrambling for cover. Kaiden joined me, and we moved forward, taking out targets as they appeared. I would blast it first, either knocking it on its ass or taking out its shield (and oftentimes both). Kaiden would then finish it off with his shotgun. Biotics took care of any others who proved difficult. Seconds later, the second floor was cleared. Kaiden went to the control panel and began disabling the defense tower.

" **So… these are geth."**

" _They are."_

" **I thought they would be bigger."**

" _Bigger than the armatures laying out there?"_

" **More of a challenge, I mean. I mean, these are supposed to be the big scary AIs that have had the galaxy paranoid of AIs for the past 300 years."**

" _They have been…"_

I cut off my conversation with Mira when I saw the red laser dot on Kaiden's chest. I saw a geth hopper training its laser down at him.

"Lieutenant!" I yelled out a warning, and threw a biotic blast both in his direction and the geth's. Both struck home, sending Kaiden across the room milliseconds before the sniper round impacted the wall behind where he had been standing. The hopper was smashed against the wall, losing its grip and tumbling down at my feet. I leapt to land squarely on its chest. My interface spikes went through its neck,

" _Nan iChir Gelair!"_

The geth writhed beneath me as my cybernetics rewrote its programming, turning the light from a white to a dull green. It slowly stood up to face me.

SHE slowly stood up to face me.

"What… what…"

"Congratulations, Mira. You have your own platform now."

Mira moved the geth's arms and hands: her arms and hands, now. She then turned to look at me.

"A little warning would have been nice."

"Sorry, I hadn't exactly planned for it to go like this."

"So… now what?"

I set up a communications link between the two of us.

"Keep in contact with me," I said. "Go and try and scout out the main geth base. You have that geth's informational files: patrol routes, defenses, etc. Be careful: you look like a geth, but they will know…"

"That I'm not actually one of them?" interrupted Geth/Mira. "Yes, Ko'le, I know." She crouched and bounded to the window. I turned to Kaiden, who had been knocked out by my biotic blast.

"And Ko'le?"

I turned to look at Mira.

"….Thank you. For… everything."

"You are most welcome, Mira," I replied. "Now go, quickly: Lieutenant Alenko is coming to."

With two more bounds, Mira was out of sight, just as Kaiden groaned.

"What…. What happened?" he asked.

"Geth sniper," I explained, helping him up. "Sorry, there was no other way to get you out of the line of fire."

"Uhh… no problem. Thanks, I owe you."

I clapped him on the shoulder.

"It is what one does for one's comrades."

Kaiden smiled at me.

"And for a friend," he said.

I smiled back at him, and then caught up my gun.

" **Ko'le, Kaiden? You guys all right up there? We don't have all day."**

Shepard's tone was mocking, but there was also concern in her voice.

"Roger that, Commander, on our way down," radioed Kaiden.

We shared a look, then he nodded. We ran to the edge of the railing and jumped off, charging our biotics to cushion our landing on top of the waiting Mako.

" **Incorrigible show-offs, the pair of you,"** replied Shepard.

The next two defense towers went similarly, with my Battle Rifle and the Mako cannon taking out any heavy resistance, and then mopping up the survivors before they could regroup. One time, a geth heavy trooper was charging me when suddenly a sniper round impacted the side of its head, bringing it down at my feet.

" _Thanks, Mira._ "

" **I must say…. I'm really getting used to this platform. I could do with a little better look, though. It needs something: probably a face..."**

" _One thing at a time, my friend. One thing at a time."_

Kaiden disabled the defense turret and opened the gate.

"That's it, commander: Nothing between us and the salarian camp now," he reported in.

We proceeded down more of the winding curves, past breath-taking waterfalls and stunning views.

" **Commander,"** Joker hailed us on the comms. **"The Normandy's touched down at the base, but it looks like we're grounded."**

"What do mean, 'grounded'?" Shepard asked.

" **The salarian captain can explain when you get here."**

Garrus guided us into the salarian camp, bringing the Mako to a smooth stop.

"Aaaand not even a scratch. Not a single bullet mark on the armor," he said, stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles, which was a weird sight for me, considering he only had two fingers and a thumb on each hand. "See, Shepard? _That's_ how you drive a Mako."

"Yeah, yeah," Shepard said, folding her sniper rifle and putting it on her back. "If we had had this much natural cover on Therum, _I_ would've done just as well, too. _You_ try taking cover on a barren volcanic plain."

"Excuses, excuses," Garrus said, exiting the Mako.

We walked up the beach to where Ashley and the salarian captain were standing.

 _Captain Kirrahe. 'Hold the line.'_

"…until we can come up with a plan," he was saying as we walked up.

"Are you in charge here? What's the situation?" Shepard asked.

"I'm Captain Kirrahe, 3rd Infiltration Regiment STG. You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hot-zone. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

Shepard did not look thrilled to say the least, nor did Kirrahe when he found out that _we_ were only reinforcements the Council had sent. The briefing went pretty much identical to the game, with Kirrahe explaining that this was a research facility, crawling with geth. But when we got to the part to where this was a breeding facility for a krogan army, Wrex got interested.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"Apparently, Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage," answered Kirrahe.

Shepard asked for clarification, and we re-hashed a millennium of krogan history.

"The geth are bad enough," Shepard said. "But a krogan army? He'd been near unstoppable.

"Exactly my thoughts," agreed Kirrahe. "We must ensure that this facility and that cure are destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Wrex said incredulously. "I don't think so. My people are _dying_. This cure could save them!"

"If that cure leaves this planet, the krogan will overrun this galaxy," Kirrahe answered _._ "We cannot make the same mistake again."

"WE. ARE. NOT. A. MISTAKE." Wrex said, putting a finger in Kirrahe's face.

Kirrahe didn't even flinch.

 _He's got guts._

Wrex stormed away angrily. I moved to intercept him.

"Wrex…"

"Not now, _human_. My people are dying, and all anyone can say about the cure is that it needs to be destroyed."

"I agree with you," I said, as we walked into the water, away from the rest of the group.

Wrex had pulled out his shotgun to shoot into the water, but then turned back to me.

"Do you?"

"I do. The genophage was the mistake, not the krogan. We owe it to your people to get that cure. But we can't ask Shepard to help us."

Wrex looked at me quizzically.

"Go on," he said.

"Shepard is a Citadel Spectre. She can't help your people, even though I'm very sure she _wants_ to. But you and I… we can act. In a few minutes, Shepard's going to come over here to try and talk you into destroying the cure. She'll say that it's only a weapon in Saren's hands. And she's right. But that just means we need to take the weapon _out_ of Saren's hands and _into_ our own."

Wrex looked at me, then back at the Shepard's group, who was still talking.

"Do you know what it feels like to stand above a mass grave of stillborn infants, Ko'le? How can I look at their mothers, their fathers, and their brothers, and say that I did nothing?"

"Then work with me. Together we'll find the cure when we get into the facility. We'll kill Saren, and take the cure for ourselves. We will cure your people and rebuild the glories of the Ancients."

Wrex's brows suddenly narrowed.

"And why should you care? Why would you care if my people live or die?"

I stepped closer, getting up right in his face.

"The Reapers are coming, Urdnot Wrex. They are coming in numbers unimaginable. There is _no species_ that has ever successfully resisted them. No one has _ever_ gained victory over them. I would know: I fought them, and I lost. All of my friends and brothers, and comrades, are dead. Yes, I have stood above a mass grave of lifeless children. I have seen stars explode and worlds burn. If we are to break this cycle, I will need an army. _We_ need the krogan, and we need them at their strongest."

Wrex exhaled through his nose with a *huff. Then he held out his hand.

"Then I am with you, Ko'le of Protea. You help me cure my people, and you can count on the krogan for your war. And we will bring these Reapers to their knees."

I took his hand firmly, then brought up our hands in a warrior's salute. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shepard talking with Kaiden and Ashley, and saw her steal a glance our way.

"She is about to head over here," I said to Wrex. "It is better if she does not know our intentions: Pretend to be angry, then agree to go along with her plan."

"Ko'le, you should know me well enough by now," Wrex said, turning to begin firing into the water. "I never have to _pretend_ I'm angry."

I smiled and walked back to prefabs that the salarians had set up on the beach. I saw Shepard come over to talk to Wrex. Their conversation was pretty much straight out of the game, right up to Wrex pointing his gun at Shepard, and her responding in kind. I visibly exhaled when Wrex put his gun away, even though I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath.

"That was close," Tali said next to me. I hadn't even noticed that she had come up next to me.

"Wrex is just hot-headed," I said. "He'll come around."

"Can't say that I don't understand how he feels," Tali said. "If I had to destroy my people's chance to the homeworld, I'd be angry too."

"Alright Everyone! Gather up!" Shepard called out.

We gathered over to her, aliens and humans alike. The marines and crewmen from the Normandy also joined us.

"Saren is creating an army here to unleash on the galaxy. And we are going to stop him. Captain Kirrahe and the salarians are going to attack to give us a diversion. The geth's entire attention will be focused on them. The Normandy can't take off until the AA towers are destroyed. I'll take a team to move in coordination with the salarian team to take them out. Once we do, the Normandy will be flying right into the heart of the facility. Gun crews, it'll be up to you to target turret installations and heavy weapons units. Much will depend on your accuracy. Lieutenant Alenko and the Marines will clear the landing zones with grenades and small-arms fire. We'll be planting a bomb right in the middle of this facility. Gunnery Chief Williams, along with the rest of the salarian team, will rendezvous with us, and we will evac from there, and then blow the rest of these bastards to hell. Make no mistake, this will be a hot infil and exfil. But I know that you can do this, because you are the best. Each one of you was chosen to be on this ship, and I am proud to command you. WHO'S LIKE US?"

"DAMN FEW!" came the reply, along with cheers.

I looked over my shoulders to see the salarians cheering _their_ captain, and realized that Kirrahe's "Hold the Line" speech had been going on simultaneously.

 _Damn. Was hoping to hear the live version of that._

We split up afterwards, the Normandy crew returning to the ship with Kaiden, Pressley, and Chakwas. Shepard shook hands with Ashley and Captain Kirrahe, and then came over join us.

 _Huh. I guess we're all going, not just a squad of three. That makes sense, I guess._

"You all ready?" she asked us. Nods and "yeses" answered her.

"Alright. Garrus, you're commanding the second squad. I'm putting Tali and Ko'le with you. Liara, that leaves you with Wrex and me. We'll be making our way into the facility while the salarians give us a diversion. That said, keep your eyes open for any opportunities to take the pressure off of the salarians.

" **I can help with that,"** Mira said over our private comm channel. She had heard everything I had.

" _What have you found?"_ I asked.

A map flooded my field of vision with a map of the facility and the surrounding area. I saw our staging area and our planned route into the base. Three locations lit up, marked with the words,

 _Communications_

 _Satellite_

 _Fuel Reserves_

"Commander!" I said, forwarding the data to the team's Omni-Tools. "I've been going through the data I've gleaned from the geth soldiers we've encountered so far. There are three areas that I think we should target on our way into the base."

Shepard looked at her Omni-Tool and then back up to me.

"Wow. Great work, Ko'le. This will come in handy. Garrus, you got this?"

Garrus nodded, first at her and then at me. I nodded back.

" **Sure, take credit for all** _ **my**_ **hard work."**

" _Sorry, Mira. Price we pay for your anonymity."_

" **So long as you feel guilty about it."**

We set out, making our way through the jungle. We heard over the comms the salarians encountering the first waves of geth resistance. When we encountered the communications relays, Shepard's squad pushed straight through, leaving Garrus, Tali, and I to mop up the fighters and disable the communications relays.

Afterwards, We pushed on, leapfrogging Shepard's squad as they disabled the satellite uplink stations. The fuel reserves were next: disabling both them and the geth drones took a lot of the pressure off the salarian teams.

" **Ko'le. I'm moving alongside your team. What do you need me to do?"**

I paused as we approached the door to the facility.

" _Find a computer interface port. Take this facility for every dirty little secret and every kilobyte of data they have. Erase the originals."_

" **Ooh, throwing subtlety out the window. I love it!"**

We breached the door. As I entered the building, I immediately saw four krogan charging me. On the level above me, I saw three geth aiming missile launchers at the narrow doorway we were now pouring through.

 _Oh, shit._

I threw up a green-black bubble around the squad and myself. Three missiles impacted simultaneously, which had the paradoxical effect of blasting the charging krogan backwards before _they_ could hit my barrier. Wrex moved past me, bringing his shotgun to bear.

"Know the might of a true krogan, tank-born!" he roared, blasting the first clone through the face.

Liara threw a singularity at the second level, levitating the rocket troopers, who were brought down in quick order by Garrus' and Shepard's well-placed shots.

I charged one of the remaining krogan, bringing my fist hard into his chin. He stumbled and went down again. Reinforcing my kick with biotics, I spun and sent my heel into the same spot under his chin. There was a distinct *crack and his neck went at an odd angle, then he went rigid, and did not move again.

Shep regrouped us before moving on.

"We'll make our way to the LZ. That is priority one. Anybody see Saren, though…" she paused. "That may change."

We moved own the hallways, encountering increasing numbers of geth. Apparently we were succeeding in our attempt to draw them away from Captain Kirrahe's and Ashley's squads.

" _Mira. Where are you?"_

" **In some kind of lab, a few levels beneath you. I see you on the security feeds. There are several salarian prisoners down here, by the way."**

" _Copy that. We'll try to…"_

My conversation was interrupted by another geth rocket trooper coming around the corner in front of me and firing its weapon almost point-blank.

At me.

I got up a barrier mere microseconds before the explosion sent me up and over the railing to my right. I landed hard on the lower level. I looked around, slightly dazed. About seven or eight geth were training their rifles at my prostrate form.

"Ko'le! Hang on!"

Wrex's shout was followed by his massive form hurling itself over the rail to join me, using a geth heavy trooper as an improvised landing pad.

It did not end well for the geth.

Wrex now drew both of his shotguns, turning slowly in a controlled spin, blazing away at the scattering foes, laughing manically.

" **Wrex! Ko'le! You two alright?"**

I looked around. There was nothing in sight except the broken bodies of our foes.

"All good, Commander," I answered. "Press on to the LZ. Urdnot Wrex and I will find our own way there."

" **Roger that. Stay in contact if you can."**

"Copy that."

"Now's our chance," Wrex said quietly.

"As good a chance as we are likely to get," I replied.

We moved through the labs on the lower level. We opened one door and there were four salarians standing in the room. Wrex raised his shotgun and blasted one of them in the chest.

"OBEY… the MASTER!" another of them yelled, and all of them produced pistols. Wrex fired again, taking off one of their heads, and I send the other two into the wall with skull-crushing force.

"How did you know they were indoctrinated?" I asked Wrex.

He looked at me quizzically.

"They were indoctrinated?" he asked.

I paused for a moment, staring at him.

"Never mind," I said. And we continued.

We made our way up a ramp into an ante room. The door opened and an asari came running in. Upon seeing us, she threw up her hands and screamed, coming to a dead stop.

"Wait, wait! Don't shoot!" she pleaded.

 _Rana Thanopt_ is.

I lowered my rifle, and then reached over to Wrex's back, pulling out the pistol he kept there. I aimed low, firing once. The round entered the meat of her thigh. She screamed, and went down.

"Talk, Rana Thanoptis," I said, still pointing the gun at her.

"Or the other knee gets it," Wrex said, raising his shotgun.

"What…Why… what do you want!?" she nearly screamed, grabbing her leg.

"The cure. For the genophage. Where is the data?"

She gestured towards a nearby computer console.

"You're too late. The whole breeding facility's data is there," she said. "Or it _was_."

"Was?" asked Wrex.

"A geth unit was in here, earlier, interfacing with the computer," she explained. "When I looked later, the data was gone. Even my neurological data I had collected on Sovereign's indoctrination methods."

" _Mira?"_ I queried.

" **Yes, that was me,"** she answered. **"I had to get out of there before I could finish, however. There are geth platforms everywhere."**

" _Try to stay hidden,"_ I sent. " _Meet up with us at the LZ. I'll get you on board the Normandy."_

" **And how do you plan on doing that? I'm in a** _ **geth**_ **platform, remember?"**

" _We'll figure something out. Stay safe."_

" **Thanks, genius. That was kinda the plan."**

The sound of glass shattering brought me back to the here and now. Wrex had shattered the equipment on a nearby lab table.

"DAMMNIT! What do we do now?" Wrex asked, _very_ agitated.

"We meet up with Shepard at the LZ," I said. "We keep our eyes open for other computer interface terminals."

"You're… with Shepard?" Rana said. "Oh my god, I _just_ gave her full access to the base security. I've… I can't outrun the bomb now…" she whimpered. Then she looked up at us. "Please. I can help you!"

"Talk fast, blue," Wrex said. "I've had just about all the disappointment I can handle for one day."

"The… the files. Everything Saren has here… I can give them to you. Except what the geth have already taken."

She dragged herself to the console and pulled herself up, applying Medi-Gel with her own Omni-Tool. Her free hand typed away at the display.

"There. Now you have full access. I was going to use it once I got off this rock but…take it! Take everything! Just _please don't leave me here._ Take me with you!" she pleaded. "This job is…"

Strong hands suddenly seized her head and neck and twisted hard. Her neck snapped, cutting off her sentence, and she went down. Wrex didn't even react to my killing her. Kevin, on the other hand:

 _What the HELL, Ko'le?!_

"She was Indoctrinated," I said, both to Wrex, and also to Kevin. "We also can't afford to trust her not to tell Shepard what we're after."

"She worked for Saren," Wrex said, nodding. "How could we have trusted her at all?"

 _We could have HELPED HER! Gotten her away from all this! She's a neuroscientist, for God's sake! She could have helped US!_

 _And have her show up at Okeer's lab, building more krogan clones for the Collectors? Or have her kill several top military leaders of Thessia and the Crucible Project in ME3? No, Kevin, she was too far gone already. If an asari_ _Matriarch_ _had fallen to Nazara's whispers, how do you think a wisp of girl like this could have gone unaffected?_

 _Exactly! She was a SCARED LITTLE GIRL! How could you…_

 _She was a highly-trained, indoctrinated sleeper agent. The choice was clear, Kevin. She had to die._

"Can you get anything useful from her files?" asked Wrex.

I interfaced with the console, driving my spikes directly into the mainframe. Once again, terabytes of raw data came streaming across my field of vision.

 _Oh my God._

Account numbers, scientific formulas, and contact names.

Rendezvouses, secret supply bases, and hidden weapons caches.

The location of the geth Heretic Station.

 _It's all here. All of Saren's Spectre resources._

"I have a lot of raw data here," I told Wrex. "But I am no scientist. It will take a mind more learned than mine to decipher it all."

"If there is _anything_ there that can help my people, it'll be worth it," Wrex said. "Let's go."

We made our way down winding hallways and across narrow walkways, following a trail of broken and geth and bleeding bodies.

As we made our way down some stairs, suddenly we could hear Shepard's voice in the distance. It was faint, but eventually we could hear her words.

"… You're not even alive; not really. You're just a machine, and machines can be broken!"

" **YOUR WORDS ARE AS EMPTY AS YOUR FUTURE, ORGANIC. I AM THE VANGUARD OF YOUR DESTRUCTION. WE ARE FAR BEYOND THE UNDERSTANDING OF YOU AND YOUR KIND."**

 _Nazara._

"But NOT BEYOND MINE!" I said, as Wrex and I walked onto the narrow walkway leading to Saren's Prothean beacon.

Shepard, Garrus, Liara, and Tali turned to look at us. The giant red hologram of Sovereign shifted its great central eye to look upon us. The eye focused intently, then flared wide. Pure hatred, malice and anger coughed forth a single word:

" **SENESCHAL!"**

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter's uploading was delayed: school and mid-terms and all that. Hope it won't happen again, but I can't promise anything. Thanks so much for your continued comments and feedback! Let me know what you guys think and give me suggestions on where to go next or things (little or big) that you'd like to see in the Mass Effect Universe! Love you guys!

\- Tusken1602

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Deathknight999 – I always thought that side mission could've gone differently, too!

Squadpunk 2.0 – That thought has occurred to me, trust me! :D

Tactus501st – Actually, that's three: The Thorians, the Rachni, and now the Hanar.

5 Coloured Walker – :P LOL. Thanks for the feedback! That's actually very useful!

Appbeza – I know what you mean, and I'm trying to avoid those pitfalls. Like I said, I don't know for sure if Ko'le even WILL end up in a pairing, because if he did, how do you get past the whole "I'm from an AU" secret in the relationship?

tamagat – FemShep/OC is a hazardous road to travel, though, and I don't know if I trust myself to walk it…

Arsirk Enoh – Mira was a side character that I decided to have fun with. We'll see how she goes.

sygiko – When I wrote a longer chapter, I got a bunch of PMs saying that people wanted shorter ones. Idk, I might throw a few long chapters in-between shorter ones, to kinda get the best of both worlds.

MEEKVERSEFAN2.0, Guest, shugokage, Doormat, Cf96 – You guys rock! Appreciate your kind words!


	13. Chapter 13: Death in the Family

" **You died! I SAW YOU DIE!"**

The rest of the crew parted ways to allow me to the front. I stood before the giant red hologram.

" **I BURNT YOUR FORTRESS TO THE GROUND!"**

For a supposedly emotionless synthetic, there was a surprising amount of vehemence and anger in his voice.

" **I LEFT NOTHING ON THAT PLANET ALIVE!"**

"You. Left. ME." I answered.

" **THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE! You CANNOT BE HERE!"**

"And yet here it is, and here I am. For a being that claims to walk in eternity, Nazara, you are incredibly short-sighted.!"

" **YOUR PRESENCE IS IRRELAVANT. YOU CAN NO MORE AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THIS CYCLE THAN YOU DID THE LAST**."

I have already done so. You will find no easy victory here, _CONSTRUCT_.

" **EMPTY WORDS FROM A BEATEN FOE."**

"Then why is that _fear_ in your eye?"

I held up my hand and the Prothean beacon behind Nazara activated, green light flowing from the beacon to my arm, crawling down my upraised limb like fire.

"Tell me then, Nazara: did you ask for this assignment, or was it given to you? For your all boastings and delusions of grandeur, you are only an errand boy, here to open the door for his betters."

I swear to god the damn thing started sputtering

" **I HAVE THE POSITION OF HONOR! OF RESPECT! I AM THE VANGUARD OF…."**

"…nothing but your own destruction! You are the footman, and nothing more, no matter what grandiose titles you give yourself, 'Sovereign.' Away with you, then! My business is with true threats, not fools and lackeys!"

With that, I blasted the interface controls. The red hologram flickered, and went out.

"So….. old friend?" Shepard asked, turning to me.

"We go….way back." I answered.

" **Commander, we've got trouble,"** Joker radioed.

"Lay it on me, Joker. I love bad news," Shepard said sarcastically into the radio.

 **That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half."**

Everyone turned to look at me. I nodded grimly.

" **It's coming your way, and it's coming hard. You need to wrap things up in there. Fast!"**

"This beacon is no longer functioning," said Liara, examining the Prothean beacon on the far side of the room. "Ideas, Commander Shepard?"

"We'll head to the breeding facility. Time to blow this place to hell!"

 **Right commander. I'll meet you there. Joker out.**

We headed down the corridor together. We encountered more geth along our way, but they presented little threat to us. Then a door on the far side of the corridor opened and three krogan charged out.

"Watch out! More clones!" warned Shepard.

"Worse," Wrex said, sniffing the air. "They're Weyrlocs."

"Urdnot SCUM!" shouted one of the krogan, obviously younger than the other two, if his unfused head-plate was any indication. He actually dropped his gun after only a few shots and started charging Wrex. Two sniper rounds caught him in each knee, bringing him collapsing down at Wrex's feet. Wrex lifted a foot and brought it down into his head.

Yes, I said _into_ , not _onto_.

Garrus and Shepard re-cooled their weapons and started trying to take down the other two krogan's shields. These were older and more experienced. They split up, trying to catch the lot of us in a crossfire, supported by about four or five geth units. Liara tried to launch a warp at one of them, who sent up a biotic barrier to match it, laughing.

"You'll have to do better than that, little one!"

I responded with a blast from my Rifle, sending him to cover before his shields gave out. At the worst possible time, my rifle overheated, sending me the blaring alarms and glowing red in my HUD. The second krogan came out, supported by several heavy geth units Tali turned to face them, activating her combat drone. It drew the fire of the geth units, but the krogan ignored it completely, sending a Throw that caught her in the chest and sent her flying backwards.

"TALI!" Garrus yelled, throwing himself in between her and the charging krogan.

"VAKARIAN! GO LOW!" shouted Wrex.

Garrus dove for the krogan's feet, while Wrex tackled him from above. The combined hit send the krogan into a full flip over Garrus, landing hard on his back. I was about to join in when an armored blur came past me, leaping over Wrex. Shepard had engaged her omni-blade, and she drove it into the krogan's throat. Her free held her pistol, which she placed under his chin and fired three times. The krogan shook with each shot, and then lay still.

Meanwhile, the first krogan's shields had recharged, and he came out to fight. Except that I had come to him. Grabbing him by the throat, I lifted him off the ground, and threw him down hard to the floor.

 _Thank you, cybernetic implants._

He raised a shotgun to fire, even from his prone position. I kicked it to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast. I then grabbed it with one hand and sent a biotically-charged kick into his face. His fingers released their hold on the shotgun, and I wrenched it free, tossing it high into the air. I stepped back, and the krogan rolled to his feet, pulling out a jagged knife from his back.

"You should have kept the gun, pyjak," he growled ominously.

I opened my palm and the shotgun came back down into my hand. The krogan stared stupidly down the muzzle of his own gun.

"Funny. I was about the same to you."

I pulled the trigger twice. Once to take down his shields, and another to rid him of the clueless expression on his face. I succeeded in both. I turned from his lifeless body to see the last of the geth units being beaten to death by Shepard.

With its own arm.

 _Damn._

Tali was still on the ground. Garrus and Liara were kneeling over her, with Wrex covering them. I ran up, along with Shepard.

"How bad?" asked Shepard.

"Suit breach," Garrus responded. His voice was grim.

"I… I'll be alright," Tali said, but her voice was scared and timid.

"We need to get her back to the ship!" Liara said, applying copious amounts of Medigel to the large crack in Tali's armor.

" **Charges set. Everybody bunker down! Bunker down!"**

Kirrahe's voice over the radio was followed by an explosion that rocked the facility. We looked up and could see the thick plume of smoke and debris that was rising, not far from our position.

" **All right! Nice work! That's one less thing to worry about!"** Joker said. " **Commander, I'm bringing us in. I'll get as close to the site as I can."**

"Roger that, Joker," Shepard said. "Inform Dr. Chakwas that Tali's had a suit breach. I need a full de-com in the Med-Bay."

" **Apply Medigel to the breach,** " Dr. Chakwas' voice came over the radio. " **Minimize direct contact with her if you can help it. Medical team is standing by."**

The Normandy came over us, setting down at the far end of the corridor where we were standing. Tali slowly got to her feet, assisted by Garrus and Liara. She slowly made her way towards the ramp. I threw a biotic barrier around her. She turned to me when she noticed the green field around her.

"Thanks, Ko'le," she said somewhat weakly.

"Don't mention it, Miss Zorah. Now quickly, into the ship."

Alenko and the marines disembarked even as the ramp descended. They carried large nuke between two of them, and the medical team was right behind with a floating stretcher. The stretcher went vertical right behind Tali, and then slowly scooped her up, engaging a medical force-field to replace my barrier. Dr. Chakwas was there, overseeing.

"Give her one cc of diazepam. I want a full line of antibiotics started."

"Garrus," said Shepard. "Go with Dr. Chakwas. Keep me informed."

Garrus looked very relieved and practically ran up the ramp after the medical team. Kaiden came over to the Commander.

"The bomb is in position. We're all set he…"

" **Commander, can you read me?"**

Shepard put a hand up to her ear to respond.

"The nuke is almost ready, get your team to rendezvous point, Gunny!"

 **Negative, Commander. The geth have us pinned down on the AA Tower. We've taken heavy casualties We'll never make it the exfil point in time!"**

"Hold tight!" Shepard said, catching up her rifle. "We're coming to get you!"

" **Negative! Just make sure that nuke is set! We'll hold them as long as we…" the** radio cut out.

"It's ok, Commander," Kaiden said. "I need a couple of minutes to finish arming the bomb. Go get them and meet me back here."

"You keep that nuke safe, Lieutenant," Shepard said with a nod.

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

 _This is it,_ I thought. _The time to choose._

 _Nobody dies today, Ko'le,_ Kevin said. _Whichever one Shepard chooses, we'll go to the other one. We can save them all._

 _That might not be possible._

 _It IS! It HAS TO BE!_

We ran along the wall into the elevator, taking it up to the second floor. At that moment, a geth ship came over us, back in the direction we had come from.

"Damn!" Wrex shouted. "Geth are sending reinforcements!"

" **Heads up, LT,"** Ashley said over the radio. **"We've just spotted a troop transport headed to your position."**

" **They're already here. There's geth pouring out all over the bomb site!"**

"Can you hold them off?" asked Shepard.

 **"There's too many! I don't think we can surive until you get here."**

 _Here it comes._

" **I'm arming the bomb!"**

"What the hell are you doing, Alenko?"

"I'm making sure that this bomb goes off, no matter what…"

Shepard's face was one of pain, and she looked off at the AA tower, then back at the geth ship, still pouring out enemy reinforcements.

"It's done, Commander. Go get Williams, and get the hell out of here!"

"Screw that!" Ashley's voice was one of pain and anger. "We can handle ourselves. Go back for Alenko!"

Shepard closed her eyes for a moment, took a breath, and then opened them.

"Williams, radio Joker and tell him to meet us at the AA tower."

"Yes, Commander. I…"

"It's the right call, and you know it, Ash."

"Stay alive."

Shepard's voice was ice and cold steel.

"I'll be coming to get you too, Alenko!"

"I think we both know that's not gonna happen, Commander."

I pulled my rifle from my back. It had cooled back down and was ready for round 2.

"Press on, Commander. I will fetch the Lieutenant. We will rendezvous with you at the AA tower."

Shepard opened her mouth to say something, but I had already leapt over the railing.

 _So much faster than the damn elevators in this world._

Barely tapping the trigger mechanism, I sent out miniature bursts at the various geth who attempt to impede my progress.

" **Ko'le… are you there?"**

" _MIRA! Where are you? Where have you been? I was looking for you at the bomb site!"_

" **I'm near there."**

A blip appeared on my HUD map, showing her position. She was about three levels above me.

" **But geth are everywhere. I'm taking fire. I don't think I can… AGHHH!"**

" _Mira! Mira, can you hear me! Answer me!"_

" **Help… me. Please."**

" _Hang on! I'm headed…."_

And that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _I don't have time to save both of them._

 _DAMMIT! SHITBLOODYHELLSHITCUNTSHITFUCCKGODFUCKINGDAMMIT!_

Ko'le moved on, while Kevin continued his rant.

" **You need to move, Commander,"** Ashley voice came over the radio. " **We can't hold them off here much longer."**

I knew that Shepard was about to encounter Saren. But I wasn't worried about her. She could handle herself.

I turned, and made my choice.

"Lieutenant," I heard my voice saying. "I'm coming your way, but there is considerable geth resistance. Stand by."

"Get out of here, Ko'le! There's too many of them!" Kaiden said. "That's an order!"

"I am not a soldier under your command, Lieutenant," I said with a smirk. "And in my day, we never left a warrior behind."

I turned away, making my way towards Mira's last radioed position.

" _Mira, if you can hear me: I. Am. Coming. For. You."_

The response I received was faint, and very weak.

" **Heads….Up."**

An explosion above me sent glass and debris down on me. I could see one geth platform, falling towards the ground.

 _Mira._

I dropped my rifle, trying to focus my biotics, which was a lot harder than it sounds. I didn't want to just create a biotic shield for her to smash into; I had to create field on an object that was falling towards me at terminal velocity and _gently push_ against it to slow its fall.

I managed to slow her fall _slightly._ I got underneath her and caught her in my arms, rolling forward as I did so to disperse the kinetic energy transferred from her fall.

 _An old parkour move. Nicely done, Kevin._

Multiple blaster shots riddled Mira's platform, and her green light was fading, and flickering. One arm was missing and leaking coolant fluid. I sent my two interface spikes into her neck, transferring her back into my cognitive implants, praying that I wasn't too late.

" _There. I've got you… Mira? Can you hear me? Say something! "_

There was a very pregnant pause.

"… **Ko'le?"**

I breathed a sigh of relief.

" _OhthankGod."_

" **What…what happened?"**

" _Your platform was failing. I'm afraid you're back in my head for now. I'm sorry. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment."_

" **No, no…. don't be sorry. You… you came for me? What about Lieutenant Alenko? And the bomb?"**

" _That's where we're headed now."_

I was sprinting now, trying my hardest to channel my biotics. But I was tired, and my strength was flagging.

 _So I guess this is the ultimate stamina bar…._

The gunfire ahead slowed, and then suddenly, it ceased entirely. I paused for a moment, confused at the silence.

 **What's going on?**

 _I don't know, but it's too quiet._

Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of blue that I could see _just_ around the corner. The gunfire resumed, almost redoubling in its intensity. I came around the corner to find _dozens_ of geth all moving towards the central bomb. Broken and dying geth platforms were scattered across the courtyard. Kaiden was there, I could see him taking cover behind the bomb, geth closing in all around him. He was still glowing from his biotic display. He was leaning against the bomb firing his pistol and holding his side.

 _Just like the game. I'm not too late!_

"Lieutenant!" I yelled, opening fire with my Dragon Rifle. I swept it right, then left, carving a huge swath into the battlefield. I ran straight through them, warping, throwing and pulling left and right. I made it to his side.

"Crazy….*cough* bastard…. Told you to…. Leave me."

"I respectfully decline to acquiesce to that command, Lieutenant."

Summoning my strength, I charged my biotics and clapped my hand together. A green shockwave sent our enemies flying backwards in all directions. I folded my rifle and I picked him up, carrying him with a fireman's carry. I carried him down towards the elevators, extending my shields to protect Kaiden from any shots from behind. I barely made it to the elevator when suddenly the loud alarm began to blare out its siren call. I put the lieutenant down in the lift, then turned, taking his pistol as I did so. I took out two geth units as they came into view, just before the doors closed.

" **Ko'le…. The lieutenant… his life signs are… fading."**

I turned to look at Kaiden. I saw that what I thought had been one shot to the side was a series of gunshot wounds up his side. Kaiden coughed once, and blood dribbled out the side of his mouth.

 _Oh God, no._

"Hang on, Alenko!" I said, applying Medigel from my pouch.

 _Why the hell haven't I got an Omni-Tool yet?_

"Just stay with me, Ok?"

"….Not….going…..anywhere."

His response was faint, and his voice was fading.

" **This…this is my doing. Spirits…."**

"Ko'le…. Do something for me?"

I looked up from what I was doing.

"Anything."

He reached into one of the pouches in his belt and handed me two OSDs.

"One…to my dad. One…to Rahna. Rahna Prasad. She's… she's on Luna now. Tell her… Tell her…"

 _That's enough of that._

"You will tell her yourself, my friend," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Becca… she'll take the blame. Blame herself. Don't let her. I chose this. I couldn't… I couldn't let her down."

The doors opened, and Kaiden's head fell forward onto his chest. His ragged breathing inhaled once…. and slowly exhaled. He did not take another.

"Kaiden? Kaiden?! KAIDEN!"

I picked him up again.

"Hang in there, Alenko! Dr. Chakwas will fix you up! She will… she has to… I need you, Alenko. They will _all_ need you before the end. Come on, Come ON!"

" **Alenko! KO'LE!"** Joker's voice came across the comms. " **We need to go! Like, NOW!"**

"Medical Team: Standby!" I yelled in reply, summoning the very last of my strength.

I blitzed forward in a biotic charge, surging past fallen geth and krogan. I came to the very edge of the Normandy's ramp, passing three Alliance marines, who hadn't even seen me coming. I let Alenko down on the ramp.

"Dr. Chakwas... to the ramp," I said, wearily. "We have… a warrior down."

" **Ko'le? Ko'le!"**

I could hear Mira's voice, but it seemed to be coming from further and further away. My vision blurred and darkened. I stumbled and went down.

* * *

*50,000 YEARS AGO

"Ko'le! Move your men to the right! Drive them back from the communication towers! We must make contact with Nih'kil on the right flank!"

I saluted.

"Yes, General Javik."

I turn and wavedmy men forward. We set out on a run, taking on Brutes and Bastards left and right. Brutes are mutated Densorins, which, if you don't know what they are, picture a two-meter-tall giraffe standing on its hind legs. And give it wings that glow in the dark, and an elephant's trunk. And you've got a pretty good idea of a Densorin.

Now, mutate that image horribly to turn it into a Cthulhu with wings. That's a Brute.

Bastards are mutated Ditakur. They were very close to the Elcor in looks, but with an extra two legs. The Reapers had turned them into giant mobile gun platforms, the mobile artillery of the Reaper armies.

We take them down in turn, pressing forward.

"Objective acquired, General," I report in. "The Communication towers will be online momentarily."

"Acknowledged."

"Legate Nih'kil, come in. Legate, do your read?"

A faint hologram joins General Javik's form on the table.

"Ko'le? Is that you?"

"It is, Legate. The 462nd is on your left flank. General Javik and the Crimson Fleet have reinforced the lunar forces."

Nih'kil turns to Javik's form and salutes.

"General."

"Legate," Javik said. "The Emperor sends his salutations. He will be arriving shortly with Gold Fleet. Can you hold your position?"

"The Emperor is coming here?" Nih'kil's voice is heavy with disbelief.

"CAN YOU HOLD?"

The Legate remembers himself and salutes.

"To the last man, General."

Javik nods his approval.

"Then let us be about this day. Victory is at hand, if the strong may claim it."

"EERAH!" Nih'kil says, and ends the transmission.

*Some Time Later*

Nih'kil, Javik, and I stand before Emperor Urush Robbidir, Emperor of the Prothean Remnant. We kneel and Javik steps forward. He places a Brute and Bastard head before the Emperor, tokens of our day's victory.

Urush stands, causing every knee in the room to kneel.

"These three commanders stand before me," He says to the crowd all around. "Seven months ago, we were one fleet, with thirty ships to our name. Now…" he gestures to the crowd around us, "We. ARE. MILLIONS."

He pauses while soldiers and warriors cheer for their Emperor.

"The Reapers would like to make us think that each of us are 'the last.' That way we hole up on our little planets and we wait for them to come to us. NO MORE! We will take this… this Great Armada to the farthest reaches of the Prothean Empire. We will break their sieges, just as we have done today. And when we are gathered to our full strength, we will RECLAIM WHAT IS OURS!"

Another deafening roar fills the air. Urush indulges it for a moment, then holds up his hands to silence the crowd.

"And I will need warriors to lead us to that victory. But not just any warriors…." He strides down to stand directly in front of us.

"In the old days of the Empire," he says, "Seven Warriors were raised to stand beside the Emperor to serve as the Avatars of Virtues to the Empire. That is another tradition that no doubt the Reapers think lost."

He turns and takes Nih'kil by the arm, raising him to his feet.

"WARRIORS! I give unto you, Nih'kil: the Avatar of Endurance!"

He turns to Magi Dranen Thurn, who stands beside the throne. He gestures for the Magi to join him. As he does so, Urush puts both hands on the Magi's shoulders.

"WARRIORS! I give unto you, Dranen: the Avatar of Wisdom!"

Four other warriors he calls out: four different commanders we had found in Urush's great trek across the galaxy, in search of other surviving fleets and outposts.

Braka, named the Avatar of Strength.

Lilliande, named the Avatar of Courage.

Zek, a Densorin, named the Avatar of Patience.

Chorus-of-Sadness, an Oravores Brood-Mother, the Emperor renames Chorus-of-Victory, and the Avatar of Victory.

Then he turned to Javik, and stood him to his feet.

"WARRIORS! I give to you, Javik, the Avatar of VENGEANCE!"

To a man, the warriors give the time-honored salute, filling the air with what has become the Prothean war-cry,

"EERAH! EERAH! EERAH!"

" _Remember, Remember, Remember."_

Then Urush turns to me, and raises me up.

"WARRIORS!" he begins.

 _What is this?_ I wonder. _The Seven are named…_

"I give to you, Ko'le: Seneschal of my Throne!"

Cheers fill the air, soldiers chanting my name.

"Ko'le! KO'LE! KO'LE! KO'LE!"

* * *

PRESENT DAY

"Ko'le?"

I started awake, only to find Dr. Chakwas standing over me. She looked relieved, and resumed her scan.

"You had us worried there, for a moment, young man."

"What… what happened?" I asked groggily.

"You managed to overstrain yourself again," Dr. Chakwas said.

" **Ko'le…Ko'le, I'm so sorry…"**

" _Mira? What it is? What's wrong?"_

When Mira did not answer, I looked around the room. Tali was on the far table, a medical quarantine field fully erected around her bed. She was the only other occupant in the room.

"Is Miss Zorah going to be alright?" I asked.

Chakwas nodded wordlessly.

"The suit breach was caught immediately. She might have a high fever for a few days, but I don't foresee any worse effects than that."

 _Then what… Kaiden._

"Lieutenant Alenko?"

A pained expression washed over Karin's face.

"He… he did not make it, Ko'le. His wounds were too severe."

 _THE HELL?_

"He died as we were leaving the planet. I did everything I could to save him but… but…"

A tear began to well up in her eye and her voice broke. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not grieve yourself, Dr. Chakwas. You did everything you could."

 _Which is more than I can say for you, Ko'le! Why didn't you save him!?_

 _The data Mira holds could save Trillions of lives? What was that compared to the life of one man?_

 _IT was LIFE, dammit! HIS LIFE!_

I slid off the table, waving aside Dr. Chakwas' concerns. I shakily made my way to the door. All the faces in the mess hall were broken and forlorn. A heavy air of sadness filled the ship.

It was the slowest elevator ride EVER down to the cargo bay.

" **It's my fault, isn't it?"**

" _It most certainly was_ _not_ _."_

" **But you had to choose. You had to choose which one of us to go after first. Why did you pick** _ **me**_ **? Why wouldn't you try to save your own kind? Why did HE have to die** _ **for me?**_ **"**

" _Alenko was a soldier. He was there, following orders. Every day he put on his uniform, he faced the danger and threat of death. He was there by choice. You, on the other hand, were there because I asked you to be. You were… my responsibility, as was the decision on who to save."_

" **I… I…. thank you, Ko'le. I… I won't forget this."**

" _Don't forget_ _him_ _, either, girl. All life is precious. Even an AI."_

The elevator doors opened to reveal a lone coffin in the middle of the cargo bay. The whole squad (save Tali) was gathered around it, with Williams placing her hands on the top.

"I… I can't believe Kaiden didn't make it," she was saying as I got within earshot. "Why… why did you come after us?

"Alenko knew the risks going in," Shepard answered, but her voice was thin and breaking. "He gave his life so the rest of us could be saved."

"It should have been me, Commander," Ashley said, and she broke down sobbing, laying her head on the coffin.

"It should have been me…"

 _I was going to say the same._

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks you guys! Please let me know what you all think of the chapter, I can really use all the help and feedback I can get! You guys are what drive me to finish the next chapter! Thanks so much!

As always, you guys are awesome!

– Tusken1602

* * *

Review Responses:

Squadpunk 2.0, , Appbeza – Definitely a possibility. I really like the dialogue possibilities that opened up between the two. I agree, very Cortana/Master Chief. Not ruling anything out yet, though (except FemShep/OC… I've pretty much decided that there have been enough of those.)

tamagat – I've actually based his personal physique on Gabriel Tosh, from Starcraft. At least that's the picture in my head when I write for him. He wears the red armor that's identical to Javik's armor.

deathnight999 – Morinth will show up later on in this story, or at least the sequel: Beacon's Calling.

Narutochi – Maybe he can, maybe he can…. *evil laugh* jk seriously though, I'd definitely thinking about that, except that so much of Thane's personality and badassness in Mass Effect 2 (and 3) came _from_ the fact that he was dying.

XRaiderV1 – Looking forward to seeing what musical tracks you find to coincide with this chapter, my friend.

Cf96 – Yes, Sovereign is VERY angry.

MEEKVERSEFAN2.0, 5 Coloured Walker, shugokage – thanks, my friends. You guys rock!


	14. Chapter 14: Grounded

"Present….ARMS!"

The Normandy's complement of marines, in full dress uniform, saluted as, once again, a flag-draped coffin made its way down the ramp onto the Citadel. Kaiden Alenko was much loved and respected by his men, and they had turned out to give him one last farewell. Carrying the coffin was a krogan mercenary, a salarian captain, a Gunnery Sergeant, a turian ex-cop, a human Spectre, and a Seneschal of the Protheans.

An Alliance skycar was there at the edge of the ramp. More Alliance and C-Sec personnel were there, also in full dress uniform. As we made our way down the ramp, Captain Anderson, Donnel Udina, and a full assembly of Alliance and Citadel officials saluted.

We made our way up the docking bay to the skycar and placed the coffin onto the loading ramp. As it made its way up the ramp, we in turn saluted our fallen comrade and brother. The skycar slowly lifted and took off in the direction of the Presidium.

There were tears in Shepard's eyes as she turned to Udina and Anderson.

"Sir."

"Commander." Anderson's voice was fatherly and filled with concern.

"It's… never easy losing people under your command." Udina's voice was surprisingly consoling as well.

"I made a call," Shepard said. "I've asked myself everyday if it was the right one."

"Your mission was a success, Shepard," Udina said. "You saved the salarian infiltration team. The dalatrass herself told me to convey her personal thanks to you."

"Another commander might have lost everyone, Shepard," Anderson said. "Or just abandoned the mission as a fool's errand. You got your people out of there, and accomplished the mission. You did damn well, Commander. And that's all you should focus on."

Shepard nodded once, looking at the disappearing skycar.

"What are the arrangements for the body?"

"The body will be be put on the first military transport bound for Earth, to be interred at the Resting Place of the Honored Dead," Udina said. "The salarian and the turian government have both requested to send representatives to the ceremony."

"You will be receiving my full recommendation for Kai…for the Lieutenant's posthumous bestowment of the Star of Terra," Shepard said to Anderson, who nodded.

"I will pass it along to the Admiralty Board, along with my own full recommendation."

"And mine, for whatever that's worth these days," Udina said. "I may not be in the service anymore, but I like to think my recommendation still carries weight."

 _Wait, Udina used to be military? They never said that in the game… but that makes sense, I suppose._

"Thank you, Councilor," Shepard said, and I could see that she regarded the councilor in a slightly different light.

"Now, we focus on our victories," Anderson said. "The Council has called a full session to deal with Saren's threat. Even now, an inter-species fleet is assembling around the Citadel. We'll bring him down, Commander. I promise you that."

Shepard turned to follow them to the skycar, accompanied Ashley and Liara. She turned to look back at me, her eyebrow raising in the unspoken question. I shook my head silently back at her.

" **Aren't you going with them?"** Mira asked.

" _Not on your life. I can't stand bureaucrats."_

" **Odd, considering you were** _ **Seneschal.**_ **I thought that was kinda in your job description."**

" _It is. Doesn't mean I enjoy it."_

" **I think you do, though. You love lording over everybody else with all this superior technology you're holding up here."**

I knew what she was getting into. They were going to pat her on the back, and then ground the Normandy and her crew.

I didn't want to be anywhere _near_ Shepard when that news was broken to her.

" _I have…. We have something we need to do."_

" **More 'Herald of the Enkindlers' Return' business?"**

" _No. Remembering a fallen brother… in the Prothean manner."_

Mira fell silent as I made my way back onto the ship. I headed towards the second floor, turning left out of the elevators. There as the soldier I recognized as the Alliance Requisition Officer from the game. He was the one opening Kaiden's locker and emptying the contents.

"Pardon me?" I asked as I approached.

He turned to see who it was, and then snapped to attention and saluted.

"Sir! What can I do for you?"

"There's no need to salute me… I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name earlier."

 _Why the hell doesn't this guy get at least a name?_

"Forest, sir. 2nd Lieutenant Nathan Forest, sir. Alliance Requisition and Logistics."

"At ease, Lieutenant," I answered. "I was wondering… is Lieutenant Alenko's pistol among his effects in his locker?"

"Umm… yes sir," Forest said, taking a moment to look through the items he had already removed. He took the pistol in his hand, then handed it to me. I took it, feeling the weight in my hand. There was still dried blood and geth coolant fluid spattered on the weapon's casing.

" _Dad… would you be proud of me? Will be you be ok without me?"_

Alenko's voice hit me like a ton of bricks. My Prothean implants were picking up his genetic marker on the weapon, allowing me to hear Alenko's final thoughts.

" _Rhana… I'm sorry I never made things right between us."_

" _Becca. I love you."_

"Are you alright, Sir?" Forest looked concerned at the pain on my face.

"What… what will become of this weapon?" I asked.

He looked taken aback at the question.

"Umm…. I suppose it will be disassembled, cleaned, and then re-added to the Normandy's weapons locker."

"Would… it be possible for me to purchase it?"

Now he looked _really_ surprised.

"It's… not that great of a pistol, sir. I can find you a much bet…..oh."

Understanding dawned on him.

"I… can't really sell you that, Sir. It's Alliance property, and you're not Alliance military. It would be against regulations to sell you a functional weapon."

I walked two steps over to one of the mess tables. I laid the weapon down, and, thanks again to Ashley's memories from Feros, I disassembled the weapon. I picked up the blood-stained outer frame. I held up the metal piece to Forest.

"And this?"

He saluted me again.

"Take it. With Lieutenant Alenko's compliments, sir. He was… a good man."

I returned the salute.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. He was at that."

I turned and made my way back down the elevator.

" **Ok. I give up. What do you want with a metal pistol frame? A gun I can understand."**

" _I do not need a gun, Mira."_

" **Then why…"**

" _If you would, would you find me a place here on the Citadel that might have a blacksmith's shop?"_

" **A blacksmith's shop?! Why the hell… oh… I get it."**

I forwarded her a data file.

" **Ahhh. I swear, Ko'le, you have the soul of a poet, wrapped in the body of a warrior."**

" _That's a fairly poetic statement yourself, Mira."_

" **A lady's gotta try. I think I found something that might have what you're looking for. Forwarding the address to nearest FastTravel Station. "**

I went to the automated skycar, which took me deep into the Wards. I exited and headed into the labyrinth of alleyways and back streets. Finally, I found a shop with a flickering display.

 **Klaang Forgeworks: Customs Blades and Jewelry**

" _Well, this looks promising."_

" **I'm guessing he doesn't sell much jewelry in this part of the Citadel."**

I entered the shop, a small bell above the door ringing as I did.

 _Old school…_

The head of a young krogan pup, appeared _just_ above the counter.

"Wel'cum to Klaang Fordworks. 'Ow can we 'elp you today?"

" **OH. MY. GOD. He's** _ **adorable.**_ **"**

I had to agree. I smiled at him.

"Hello, young one. Are you the forgemaster here?"

The young pup smiled a toothy grin.

"Naw. That's my da. You need 'im? I can get 'im for ya!"

"Consider him got," a deep voice boomed in the room. The curtains in the back of the shop parted and an older krogan came into the room. The first thing I noticed was his headplate. It was a brilliant purple. The second thing I noticed was the dapper black velvet bowler hat that rested perfectly upon it.

"Pardon the whelp," he said, good naturedly pushing the young cub to the side. "He fancies himself a merchant already."

"I'm not a merkant!" the young pup said indignantly. "I'm da fiercestest warlord ever! Gonna tackle all da varrens!"

With a triumphant but tiny warcry, he charged into the back of the shop. Both of us watched him go, chuckling.

"He's a good 'un," the krogan said, turning back to me. "Now, introductions first. I'm That Klaang, Forgemaster. What I can help you with, human?"

"Ko'le," I said, extending a hand to him, which he shook warmly. "I was hoping to rent your forge for a few hours, Forgemaster. I will also need three ingots of 1080 carbon steel, and a spot welder if you have one."

"Ahh," Klaang said knowingly. "You a blade-caster yourself, then?"

"I hope to be," I said. "It has been… sometime since I worked a forge. If your time is for rent, I'd gladly pay you for your expertise."

"My time is… not cheap," Klaang said slowly. "And neither is my forge. Do you have a design for your weapon?"

He brought up his Omni-tool, displaying his Omni-Address. I sent him the design for the blade. It closely resembled a Japanese katana, but with a leaf-pattern blade (the blade growing wider at the very end, and coming to a point, rather than the sharp angle of a katana).

"Hmmm… a good design," Klaang said appreciatively. "Well, Mr. Ko'le, if you've got the coin, I'll take you back to the forge."

"What would be an appropriate compensation for your time and the resources I mentioned?" I asked.

"Hmm…. I'd say, given the busy schedule I've got right now… and that 1080 is a very hard grade of steel to find on the Citadel… approximately 15,000 credits," Klaang looked at me sideways, appraising my reaction.

It suddenly struck me that I actually had no money.

" **Yes, you do. You, sir, are in fact one of the richest people in the galaxy."**

" _Come again?"_

" **You have Saren's Spectre accounts. I went ahead and locked him out and transferred them over to multiple salarian and volus bank accounts. You currently have access to… approximately 356** _ **million**_ **credits."**

" _Holy shit!"_

" **You're welcome."**

"How does 10,000 credits now sound?" I asked. "And another 10,000 when the job's done?"

Klaang's eyebrows went up in surprise. His Omni-Tool beeped, and he checked to see that 10,000 credits had indeed been transferred into his account. He nodded back at me.

"Alright, Mr. Ko'le. You have yourself a deal."

We walked back to the back, passing the young pup who was in fact wrestling with a varren puppy about his same size.

"Drot! Take Kesteven and play in the back. Da has work to do here with Mr. Ko'le," Klaang said firmly, but with a gentleness that belied his massive bulk.

"OK, Da! Come'on, boy!" called the little pup as he ran out the back, followed by the littler pup.

The forge was essentially identical to a blacksmith of the Middle Ages back on Earth in concept, if somewhat modernized in components. An industrial blower substituted the traditional bellows system. The bed of coals was replaced by a long tube over which a modified jet engine would fire, heating the metal to the exact required temperature in seconds.

Surprisingly, Ko'le was not the blacksmith of the pair: Kevin was. My father was a blacksmith back on Earth… or, back on _my_ Earth. People from all over the world ordered blades from him. Rapiers, scimitars, Viking blades, all kinds. And not only that: the Amish were actually a significant portion of our income. They often came to him for quality plowshares and other farming equipment. You name it, my dad could make it.

* * *

 _*Manassas, Virginia, 1997*_

" _Dad?"_

 _A small child wanders through a blacksmith shop. Hammers hang from the ceiling. The bellows pump once, sending sparks though the air like a thousand fireflies._

" _What is it, Kevin? You're home early from school."_

 _Dad looks over at me, bending over his anvil. He takes a horseshoe from the fire, glowing brilliantly crimson. He begins to beat it, hammering it into shape. I walk over the bench and sit down, watching him._

" _Field trip," I explain. "The bus dropped me off at the corner today. Mom didn't have to pick me up."_

 _My dad nods. That's it. Just nods, but there is so much in that nod._

" _I'm glad you're home, Son. I missed you. Yes, you can watch me."_

 _All in a single nod._

" _You finished the samurai sword?" I ask excitedly._

 _My dad smiles, and then plunges the horseshoe into the barrel of water next to him. The red-hot horseshoe sends up a column of steam as it's plunged into the water with a loud *HISS*. My dad places it with three other identical ones, and then reaches up into the rafters, taking down a slightly curved bade._

" _Why did it take so long?" I ask._

 _My dad sits down next to me. I can smell the sweat on his face, and the charred smell of the forge. He puts the sword on his lap._

" _Do you see the lines in the blade, son?" He points to the faint but beautiful purple, green, and red lines embedded within the metal itself._

" _The 'himon', right?"_

" _That's right, son. It's a Japanese word for the weave of the steel. It's caused by the smith folding and re-folding the steel. Every fold makes the blade stronger."_

" _How many times did you fold this one?"_

" _Three hundred."_

 _My eyes widen._

" _Three_ _hundred?_ _Why…how…"_

 _My dad laughs._

" _Because, son: Every time it is folded, it becomes stronger. It's just like us: Whenever bad things happen to us, people like to get angry or start blaming people. When in reality, it's just life testing us, folding us. Making us stronger."_

* * *

 _*The Citadel. PRESENT DAY*_

The metal frame of the pistol was now white-hot, bending and collapsing almost under its own weight now. I removed it and placed it on the pneumatic anvil. The pistons worked up and down, up and down, delivering uniform blows, melding the frame into the 1080 carbon steel ingot it rested upon.

"A trophy of battle?" Klaang asks, working on the second ingot.

"A memory of a fallen brother," I answer.

Klaang only nods in reply.

I have to say, the modern equipment made the work go faster. As much as I would've like to do it the old fashion way, I didn't have five to ten days to work on this. Hours later, I was folding the metal for the twenty-third time.

"I have to say, human," Klaang said, handing me a goblet of water. "I don't know who trained you, but I can tell he was a hell of a smith."

I stood up, getting the kinks out of my back. I too the water gratefully.

"And me?"

Klaang smiled.

"I can tell you might _become_ a hell of a smith."

I took a look at the weapon re-heating in the crucible. He was not wrong: compared to some swords in my father's shop, it was hasty and rushed. The weave in the steel was ununiformed, jagged, and glaring. I would have been ashamed for him to see it, but I knew what he would have said. He would have nodded sagely, and then said,

" _It is a fine work, son. But you do not_ _listen_ _to the steel, Kevin. The blade will tell you what to do."_

I chuckled at the sound of his voice, taking the blade once again from the forge. I folded the steel layers once more, then plunged it into the barrel of oil next to the forge.

"Now for the easy part," I said. And Klaang nodded.

All irregularities were ground out of the blade on an industrial belt-sander. My father would have used a foot-powered grinding wheel. Again, I did not have the time to be my father. The work of days was done in a few moments, giving me a mirror polish on the blade. Klaang attached the handle he had been working on while I folded the steel. It slid onto the narrow part of the steel, any tight or ill-fitting portions being ground down for a perfect fit. A spot-weld was required to seal the handle into place.

And at last, five hours later, the sword was done. I would probably engrave the blade and complete the fancy details, but as a functional weapon, the blade was finished. I felt the balance of the blade in my hand. I pressed the button on the handle, and watched as the blue power arced up the blade. I began my kata, thrusting and slashing in exact, precise movements. _This_ was Ko'le's skill set at work. Prothean martial arts extended to sword and spear-work, and he excelled at both.

I spun and leapt into the air, bringing down my blade in a finishing thrust on my imaginary foe.

 _God, how've I've missed this._

I heard a rasp of a blade behind me. I turned to see Klaang had unsheathed another blade. It was a straight blade, but with two jagged spikes coming off the very end, reminding me very much of an Uruk-hai scimitar from the Lord of the Rings movies. Red power arcs ran up its blade with a wicked-sounding *hummm*.

"Test your blade before you leave, friend?" Klaang said. "I can't have your blade breaking the first scrap you get into. I have a reputation to maintain, you know."

I smiled, and took a ready stance. He took his bowler hat off, as well as his apron, and hung both on a small peg on the wall. He swung the blade around his head. It didn't have a handle, per se. the blade was welded onto a circle, which could be gripped at any angle. It was a clumsy weapon to look at.

Klaang proved my eyes liars.

He sprang forward, swinging the blade at neck-level at blinding speed. I ducked under and attacked in turn. We sparred back and forth in the courtyard behind the forge, going back and forth. For being such a huge guy, Klaang was deceptively light on his feet. His weapon lended itself well to wide, sweeping blows, but he could also make it dance with small, deft movements of his palm. It took all my skill to parry his unorthodox attacks. He had gotten me into a corner, and now there was nowhere for me to dodge. He roared his victory and swung the blade in a wide arc for my head.

Right where I wanted him.

I dropped to my knees, sliding forward under his blade. It hit the steel wall with a bone-jarring *CLANG*, stopping abruptly _just_ shy of my forehead. I was on my knees almost completely beneath Klaang, but my blade now rested on his neck.

"So, my krogan friend, *pant* you _wield_ these blades almost *pant* as well as you _weld_ them," I said, panting from my exertions.

"You *pant* are not so bad *pant* yourself," he answered, stepping back and resting his sword. "Long has it been since I smelled battle. I confess it… _good_." He shook with emotion, looking for all the world like a dog shaking off water after a bath.

"Wow…."

We turned to see Drot and Kesteven standing at the edge of the courtyard. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"That was….TOTARRY WICKET!" he squealed with delight. He spun around in a circle three times before running over to Klaang, throwing his tiny arms around his dad's knee, squealing the entire time.

"DA! Can you teached me dat? Canyacanyacanya?!"

The big krogan put his hands up at ear level in mock agony.

"Ancestors, pup, _calm down_. When the time comes, yes, I'll 'teached' you."

This brought another squeal of delight from Drot, who picked up a stick and proceeded to spin around the courtyard in mock battle with imaginary foes.

" **Could he** _ **be**_ **any cuter?"**

" _Somehow I doubt it."_

I turned to Klaang, sheathing my weapon.

"His mother?"

Sadness and muted anger came into the krogan's eyes.

"Dead. Clan war, nine years ago."

"Damn."

The word came unbidden from my throat.

"I'm… truly sorry, my friend," I hastened to add.

Klaang nodded his acknowledgement.

"It was… _senseless_. But I took my vengeance. Then I took my son and left that damn planet. And I'll raise him here, away from war… if I can. He is a krogan," he said, nodding towards the little guy running in a circle.

"And a good one," I agreed. "Just like his father." I extended my hand again. Klaang took it and shook it warmly.

"You are always welcome at the Forgeworks, Ko'le," he said.

"I hope to return soon, my friend," I said.

I left the Forgeworks, my new blade over my shoulder. Mira was transferring the other installment, along with a small bonus for the "Fencing lesson."

" **Have you decided on a name?"**

" _For what?"_

" **Your sword, of course! All the best swords in the stories have names."**

" _I hadn't really thought of…wait a minute. What stories?"_

" **The Tale of Vix and Tal, The Hunter of Kil'lar, The Giant of Bosh: all of the best ones."**

" _You read Turian mythology?"_

" **My maker was a Turian. It was just about the only other thing on his harddrive. And they're good stories too!"**

" _If you say so…"_

" **So?"**

" _So what?"_

" _WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME IT?!"_

I chuckled at her exasperation and looked at the blade again. Within that blade was a piece of the last weapon Kaiden Alenko fought with. The one he died holding. His blood and the blood of his foes was still there, melted into the weapon; now a part of the weapon.

" _I will call it, 'Lieutenant.'"_

Mira started to say something, but checked herself.

" **That's… a really good name, actually. It fits. Somehow."**

" _Thank you, Mira."_

" **You're welcome… Oh, we're getting a message. Shepard wants to know where you are."**

" _Audio? Patch it through."_

" **Ko'le? Can you hear me?"** Shepard's voice came over my internal coms.

"I read you, Commander. I am in the Wards. Where are you?"

" **Back on the ship. For all the good it will do me."**

"They grounded us?"

" **Clipped our wings…wait a second. How the** _ **hell**_ **do you know that?"**

 _SHIT._

"One does not simply ground a Council Spectre, and the first human Spectre at that, and not expect the word to travel across this station like a Thorian Wildfire."

" **Oh. Don't know if that makes me feel better or worse. Can you meet up with us at Flux? Anderson says he has a plan."**

"I can do that, Shepard. I am close now, so my guess is that I will arrive there before you."

" **We'll be along as soon as we can. Shepard out."**

" **Ok, how the hell** _ **did**_ **you know that the Normandy was grounded? I just found out myself by doing some very sneaky,** _ **very**_ **impressive, and very** _ **illegal**_ **hacking into Citadel news feeds."**

 _Double Shit._

" _I… had a feeling something like that might happen. Based on how the Council reacted to me the last time I cried, 'Reaper,' I didn't think they'd be on board with a plan to openly invade the Terminus Systems with a Citadel Fleet."_

" **Hmm…. Makes sense. Good call, boss."**

" _Oh, it's 'boss' now, is it?"_

" **Not if you make a big deal about it… jerk."**

" _Yes, 'Milady.'"_

" **If I had hands, I would hit you."**

Then suddenly, I came around a corner, and there before me was a Keeper. The four-armed insectoid was working on a power conduit, and paid little or no notice of me at all. The two other keepers that joined it did the same. A Keeper's four legs make it appear large, but in reality, they are very frail creatures, delicately, almost _gingerly_ stepping so that they made nearly no noise at all against the pavement.

" **It's a Keeper,"** Mira said. " **Just go around them. They ignore everyone, and pretty much everyone returns the feeling."**

 _I guess it is that time._

I strode up to the first one and reached out a hand, green-black energy covering my arm.

" _THE DARKNESS MUST NOT BE BREACHED."_

The phrase in the High Prothean tongue had about the same effect as if I had struck him. It leaped back a full two meters, clicking madly. The other two whirled to face me, Omni-shields exactly like the Shadow-Brokers activating.

" **BOSS?"**

" _Keep calm, Mira. I knew this race from before, in my time. I know how to talk to them."_

" **I hope so… I've never seen them give someone so much as a second glance before."**

The first Keeper strode slowly towards me… then stretched one of its hands. I took it in one of mine.

" _ **And there are those of us who say there are no surprises left in this galaxy,**_ _"_ a voice echoed inside of my head, very distinct, but very different from an asari or Prothean meld. " _ **A mystery has come unto the station: thy appearance and physiology say that thou art human, but our scans read thy signature as Prothean. Then there is the fact that we commune even now. Matriarchs of the Asari have attempted to meld with us to glean our secrets and hear our voice. Magi of the Protheans, and Shamans of the Inusannon, all have tried. All have failed, and most have perished through their efforts. Expound then unto us, friend: Who and What ARE THEE?"**_

 _Time to put some of Levi's knowledge to work…_ I paused as I recalled the words given to me to speak.

" _I am a Servant of the First Masters, same as thee,"_ I said. _"I am Ko'le, Seneschal to Urush Robbidir, the Last Emperor of the Prothean Empire. And I am Kevin, Son of Wayne, Son of Taylor, of Another Earth. I am he who comes from beyond the Darkest Void, by way of the Channel of the World between Worlds."_

The Keeper actually withdrew its hand, severing the connection momentarily, then slowly took mine again.

" _ **THOU ART ORDAINED…**_ " the voice said slowly. " _ **Many cycles have we served the Constructs, as we were first ordained to do by the First Masters. Eons has it been since the Master-Words were spoken unto us. Speak then, Ordained, and the Xiz'matchi art thine to command."**_

The two shield-bearers deactivated their shields, and bowed low, bending their legs to where their stomachs almost touched the ground.

" _Saren seeks to activate the Conduit_ ," I said. _"Is there any way to shut down the gateway so he cannot pass through?"_

" _ **None."**_

 _Damn._ _That would have been too easy. Plan A it is then._

" _I will call upon thee, soon. Upon that day, I will need absolute control of Citadel. Stand ready the Xiz'matchi, and thy oath to the First Masters I shall hold fulfilled."_

" _ **We shall stand ready, Ordained. Too long have we stood idly by to watch the innocents harvested and the Harvest repeated. But before thee, we could do no other, slavish servants to cruel masters. Will the Cycles end, then? Shall we at last have rest?"**_

" _Verily. But stand thee ready, and continue until I send thee word. The Constructs must suspect nothing, or else all shall be lost."_

" _ **THE DARKNESS MUST NOT BE BREACHED."**_

" _BUT THE DARKNESS MUST GIVE WAY TO DAWN,"_ I said, giving the reply in the High Tongue.

The Keeper released my hand, and then all three of them retreated back into the darkness, as quietly as they came.

" **OK, Boss… we have a lot to talk about…"**

 _Fuck._

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks, guys, for being patient. I am so blown away by all the PMs and reviews! Some of you loved the last chapter, some of you hated it, and that's all ok. Kaiden is one of my favorite people too, and believe me, there was a lot of agonizing over who to go with (Kaiden or Ashley) but to be honest, it's almost _because_ I liked Kaiden so much that I decided that, in order to write and convey true sorrow, I had to pick the one that I was the _most_ sorry that they died. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this one, and I'm going to try and get the next chapter posted very soon! You guys rock!

\- Tusken1602

* * *

Reviewer Reponses:

5 Coloured Walker – Thanks! Always appreciate the feedback!

Yamashiro Aoba – I feel ya, my friend. I almost felt the same way about my own story. But I went with the version that I felt would challenge me the most as a writer. Hope you'll stick around to let me know how I did, but I understand how you feel.

tamagat – True, but that's because in the game, _you_ are Shepard. The fun part of OCs is that Shepard can develop a separate personality of his/her own, outside of the player's decisions on his/her behalf.

Squadpunk 2.0. – Not just Kevin. I had to make hard choices as well. Glad you liked it, though!

shugokage – I had a really hard time writing Alenko's death/dying. I'm glad you thought it worked.

Deathknight999 – We will see more of Javik, I promise. :D

Okiro Benihime – I'm probably thinking of the same five or six.

ThelonewolfNT – Not sure what "Dren happens" means…

MEEKVERSEFAN2.0, Atsirk Enoh – Hope you like what I've done with Mira so far…

XRaiderV1 – Ooh, good song. *Approves*

ElysiumPhoenix, Jim – Glad you approve. Stick around, let me know what you'd like to see in future chapters.

Raigel - Thanks, my friend. I look forward to seeing what you think of this chapter.

Guest – It's really about 50/50. Both storylines are great, and both characters are really well-built. Whether you're an Ashley fan or a Kaiden fan, is really a matter of personal preference.

Cf96 – Gonna try and get to that in a later chapter. :D


	15. Chapter 15: Un-Grounded

" **So… you're not a 50,000 year-old Prothean… you're a 200 year-old human from Virginia, Earth?"**

" _I… am both."_

"… **. I don't follow."**

" _To be honest, Mira… neither do I. I was walking along, minding my own business on a camping trip, when we discovered a Prothean beacon. I touched it, and the next thing I know, I woke up, nearly 200 years later, inside the body of a 50,000 year-old Prothean, with both of our minds stuffed into the same body."_

I avoided the "waking up in a video game" bit of information. Even I wasn't ready to get into that.

" **Oh…. Wow. So there are two of you up in here with me?"**

" _Well… sort of. I have Ko'le's memories and abilities. This is, after all, his body. But Kevin is also here. It's not so cut-and-dry as two minds, one body."_

" **I'm not sure what to say… so I'll stick what I said earlier: Wow."**

" _I know."_

" **So, when were you planning on telling Shepard the rest of them that you are the 'Herald of the Enkindler's Return,' not to mention a time-traveling consciousness from 2015-era Earth and you know what, I** **totally** **get why you didn't say anything. That sounds crazy even when I say it."**

" _You think I'm crazy?"_

" **I said it** _ **sounds**_ **crazy. If you were** _ **actually**_ **crazy, I think you'd come up with a more believable story or with a** _ **totally**_ **whack concept to go with."**

 _Girl, you have no idea. My guess: "You're actually a character in a video game in my world" falls under the "totally whack" concepts._

This entire conversation was taking place while I was drinking at the bar at Flux. There was no sign of either of either Anderson or Shepard, so I had taken a seat at the bar and ordered a beer, all the while trying to explain things to the AI I had embedded into my cranial implants.

 _Damn, I have a crazy life._

"Sorry, do you have the time? My Omni-Tool is not working for some reason."

 _That voice… that tantalizing Australian accent… that couldn't be…_

I looked over at the woman addressing me.

 _Yep. MIRANDA LAWSON. In the flesh._

Kevin screamed a little fan-girl scream in my head.

" **Spirits… that dress…"**

The dress Mira was referring to was a brilliant crimson gown that showed off her genetically-modified form fantastically, not to mention no small amount of her generous cleavage.

" **I don't know if an AI can identify itself as bisexual, but I'd definitely hit that…. Just saying."**

"The time is 6:45pm Standard Citadel Time, ma'am," I said, as calm and collected as I could.

"Oh, thank _God,"_ she said, placing one hand on my arm in a carefully-calculated gesture to generate trust. "My Omni-tool is still set to Bekenstein time, and I can't get the damn thing to adjust."

She gestured to the empty stool next to me.

"May I?"

" **DAMN, Boss. She** _ **may…**_ **"**

 _YES. YES, SHE ABSOLUTELY CAN!_

 _Quiet, Kevin. She is still a Cerberus agent. She may be here to kill us, for all we know._

 _RIGHT. We don't know that for sure…._

Ignoring Kevin's continued fan-ogling and Mira's sexual awakenings, I simply nodded. She took the seat daintily, showing off a good bit of leg in the process.

"I'm Elissa," she said, extending a hand to me.

 _Damn. Not a chance meeting, then. Now I know we're definitely her mark._

 _FUCK! Only question is, for what? For information? Recruitment? Assassination?_

 _Let's take this slowly. Be ready for anything._

I took her hand slowly.

"Ko'le."

"Just 'Ko'le'? No last name?" she asked, one eyebrow raising slightly.

" **Keep that lilt in your voice, honey, and you can call me whatever you want."**

" _Quiet, Mira..."_

"Just 'Elissa'?" I asked in return.

"Elissa Mayweather, from Bekenstein. Oh, damn, I said that already, didn't I?" she laughed sheepishly.

 _Gotta give her props for her acting._

"Well, Elissa Mayweather from Bekenstein, it is just Ko'le, I'm afraid."

"No, I think that's great. Surnames are social inventions, anyway."

"So… Miss Mayweather, what do you know of Protheans?"

" **Seriously?** _ **That's**_ **the line you're going with? 'What do you know of Protheans? I happen to be one? Would you like to know more? Perhaps in private?'"**

Miranda looked confused for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"They're the people who built the Citadel and the Mass Relays, right? I've learned a little bit about them in my archaeology class in college. I have to say, I find them… fascinating."

Her voice had become husky, and her eyes were smoldering. I could _feel_ Mira face-palming.

"Well, the first thing you should know about Protheans, Miss Mayweather, is that you cannot lie to them."

Her eyebrow arched, and she leaned towards me, placing her hand on top of my own.

"Really?"

"Really. While an asari requires a very invasive, very intimate melding of minds, Protheans, or those who have been augmented by Protheans," I said, tapping the side of my head, "can glean information and thoughts from others simply by _listening_. Take you, for example," I said, cutting her off before she could reply. "I can tell that your genetic structure is… artificial."

She stiffened, taking a sharp intake of breath through her nose.

"You are a clone… but the genetic information is not just from two people. There is an amalgamation of DNA from a number of female sources, but the majority of the DNA is… Father's."

To her credit, she did not react, beyond her pupils dilating.

"I can hear… disappointment. You were not what your father was attempting to do. You did not measure up to what he was hoping to achieve. I sense great anger, a seething hatred and resentment."

Again, her face remained expressionless, but her eyes were now hard and cold.

"I see… a three-headed dog guarding the gates of the Underworld. I see… a man with glowing eyes, seated on a throne, surveying the stars. I see you standing before him, receiving your orders."

 _Now_ she slowly straightened, removing her hand.

"Tell me," I said to her, "What orders did you receive from your Illusive Man, _Miss Lawson?_ Are you acting on behalf of Cerberus, or yourself?"

"I'm… impressed," she said at last. "Our dossier on you would be grossly incomplete, it would seem, _Seneschal_."

" **Well, color me impressed while you're at it."**

" _Thank you, Mira."_

Miranda brought her right hand across her chest in a Prothean salute.

 _She has been briefed well._

"The time for salutes and honesty was when you first walked in, Miss Lawson," I said angrily. "You have grievously wounded your cause by your attempt at deception. Now, speak your words plainly: what is it you want?"

"My employer would like to speak to you," Miranda said after a moment's indecision. "We represent an organization that seeks to protect our people from exploitation and enslavement, something I've been told is very dear to your own heart. We ask nothing of you, Seneschal, save your time."

"And how did you find me?" I asked. "Someone at the Ambassador's office? Or bribed someone in the Council's office?"

There was another moments' indecision. I sent Mira a request for every scrap of information she could find on Cerberus. While she was busy assembling that, I slowly nodded at Miranda.

"There…was an alert triggered when _you_ searched for _us._ You performed an Extranet search of my name. And then my father's name. That caught our attention. The rest was from… other sources."

 _DAMN._

I mentally slapped myself. _How the hell could I've been so monstrously stupid? Of_ course _Miranda has an alert in case anyone tries to hunt her down for her father._

"I appreciate your new-found candor, Miss Lawson. It would have served you well earlier. Please tell your… Illusive Man… I will contact him when I can. I assume I will do that through you?"

She smiled, exhaling a _slight_ breath of relief. Then she activated her Omni-Tool.

"This is an Extranet address where I can be reached at any time. Please, don't hesitate to contact me for any reason," she added, touching my hand again. This time, my eyes flashed white, as did hers.

* * *

" _Idiot child!" Henry Lawson is livid, scattering the contents of the desk everywhere._

" _I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" a young girl, no older than eleven, cringes in her chair, tears streaking down her face, bracing for the blow that she knows is coming._

 _But Henry Lawson never delivers the upraised blow._

" _You… are such a disappointment." He leans down and gets right in the girl's face._

" _Do you remember what disappointments are, Miri?"_

 _The girl sniffs, trembling with terror._

" _Useless," she mutters in shame._

" _Useless," He confirms. "Only fit to be discarded and replaced." He turns and slams the door behind him, leaving a daughter who breaks down sobbing behind him._

*50,000 YEARS EARLIER*

" _Idiot CHILD!" Kopral Robbidir delivers a stunning blow to the side of the human's face. The boy stumbles backwards, reeling in the dirt._

" _BEAST… begs master's pardon."_

" _A BEAST does not get the privilege of asking for pardon!" A biotic kick sends the boy across the practice yard._

" _A BEAST either is a success, or a disappointment." Kopral spins his spear in a blinding flurry of motion. "And you know what I do with things that disappoint me, don't you, vermin?"_

 _A shaking hand reaches out and grips the sword again. Shaky legs resume their standing pose, supporting a trembling body._

" _Beast… not… disappointment." The words are grim and determined._

" _Then COME,_ _ **APE**_ _, and prove my words wrong!"_

 _The boy's muscles contract, and then steady. The eyes steel. A full-throated scream escapes his small frame as he leaps the ten yards in between them in a single bound, green-black biotics flaring. Kopral's eyes grow wide in surprise and he flares his own biotics in reply._

 _A reply that comes too late. His hastily-erected barrier shatters under the tremendous force delivered. He goes flying backwards against the outer fence. He throws up more barriers, stronger this time, against the attacks that fall like thunderbolts. He strains against the boy's incredibly powerful attacks, each one fueled by a scream of rage and a full complement of the biotic implants of his own design. A trickle of blood comes from his nose, slowly falling down his chin. His ears follow suit, blood trickling from each of them as well. His spear lies shattered in twain, and now it is only his bare fists against the sword-wielding human, who raises his weapon to strike the killing blow._

" _BEAST! ENOUGH!"_

 _At the sound of the third voice, the boy steps back immediately, dropping the sword. He kneels before the adolescent who has just leaped into the ring._

" _URUSH! How_ _ **dare**_ _you interfere?"_

" _He was going to kill you, Father!"_

 _Kopral scoffs as he gets back to his feet._

" _Him? Do you think so little of your father that you think he would be defeated by vermin like_ _ **this**_ _?"_

 _He follows up his denial by launching a biotic blow at the kneeling boy. Defenseless, it sends the boy across the ring, landing in a bloody heap. But the boy doggedly regains his feet. A rare smile escapes Kopral._

" _So… not a complete disappointment after all. Beast, that's all for today. Go clean yourself up."_

 _The boy salutes._

" _Beast obeys Master."_

* * *

Miranda Lawson stumbled backwards, and might have fallen save for the hand I placed on her elbow to steady her.

"Yes… I think we both know what it's like to be imprisoned by a monster, Miss Lawson," I said slowly. "I will be in touch." I nodded towards the door. "The rest of my party has arrived."

Captain Anderson walked in, dressed in his casual navy fatigues. Miranda looked back at me with slight panic in her eyes. I nodded, once.

"Go. I will contact you when the time is right. Not before. Lie to me again, and I will bring your house of cards down around your ears."

Miranda nodded once, then got up and walked away quickly.

" **A smoking hot super-spy approaches you, and you still walk away from the exchange with her number... nice."**

" _I have my skills."_

"Ko'le!"

Anderson waved a hand at me. I walked over to take a seat next to him.

"Captain."

"So you've heard the news?"

"By now, I think half the Citadel has heard the news. The Citadel has removed their greatest weapon at the time of their greatest need."

"I hope this meeting may do something to correct that."

"Before we get into that, I have to ask: have you heard of the organization known as Cerberus?"

Anderson's face went hard.

"What do _you_ know of Cerberus?"

I accessed the information Mira was sending me from her Extranet phishing.

 _Gotta be careful with my omniscience._

"I know that they used to be Alliance Black-Ops. I know they were founded shortly after the First Contact War to collect military Intel on the newly-encountered alien species. I know that they were officially disavowed almost ten years ago by the Alliance Admiralty Board as a defunct organization, having lived beyond its usefulness. And lastly, I know that I have been contacted by a party that claims to represent them, asking for my time."

Anderson's fists clenched.

"They're nothing more than xenophobic racists, Ko'le. A fringe outfit continued under the same name and the same resources, claiming to represent humanity and 'putting humanity first.' And all that means on a practical level is an excuse to treat everyone else like animals; for them to behave like animals. They came back onto the radar very recently: they killed an Alliance Rear Admiral, by the name of Kohoku."

"Kohoku: he fought with distinction against the batarians in the Skyllian Blitz."

"The same. I was his XO back then. A few months ago, the Normandy actually found a patrol of his men. They had been lured into a thresher maw nest by a fake distress beacon. No one survived."

"Sounds a lot like what happened to the Commander on Akuze."

"Exactly. When I reported it to Kohoku, he ran with it. Found out that Cerberus actually orchestrated Akuze all those years ago. He got close to arresting their ringleader."

"The Illusive Man."

Anderson raised an eyebrow.

"You _have_ done your homework."

" **Correction:** _ **I've**_ **done your homework."**

" _For which I'm very grateful, Mira."_

" **Your gratitude is noted and appreciated."**

"When he got too close," Anderson was saying, "He suddenly disappeared. I was part of the task force to find him. We did: in a varren pit, with the Cerberus logo branded on his forehead. The varren hadn't killed him, though. He had been shot twice from behind: executed."

"The official story is that he died of a heart attack," I said slowly.

"That it is," Anderson said. "But since then, Cerberus has been unilaterally condemned as a terrorist organization. Take my word for it, Seneschal: stay the hell away from them. They claim to act for humanity, but they're just another two-bit racist group scrambling for their own gain. And they don't care who they have to kill to get it, alien or human."

I nodded.

"Your information is appreciated, Captain. I know not all of that was exactly de-classified."

"I think we also know you would've found a way to find it out," Anderson said, accepting a beer from the waitress, who I recognized as Jenna (from the game).

 _So: Kohoku died while Anderson was still Captain of the Normandy, even before Eden Prime. That's a new twist on things, and another deviation from the game._

"Here we go," Anderson said, leaning back in his chair. I turned to follow his gaze and saw Shepard, Liara, and Ashley coming through the entrance. Anderson waved his hand, but Shepard had already seen us, and was moving to join us.

"I'm glad you came, Shepard," Anderson said as soon as the commander got within earshot. I grabbed another chair from a nearby empty table for her. She nodded as she sat down, with Liara and Ashley taking the other two vacant seats. "I heard about what happened," Anderson continued.

Shepard sighed, looking exhausted.

"They pulled me off the mission," she said angrily. Then her gaze softened as she made eye contact with her former captain. "Just like when they forced you to give up the Normandy," she said.

"I know," Anderson replied. "I'm sorry. If I had had any idea that was going to happen, I would've warned you on the ride to the Presidium."

"Damn that Udina!" Ashley said. "The son of a bitch sold us out."

"I know you're all pissed off right now, Gunny," Anderson replied, "but we can't give up. They all think this is over, but I think we all know it's not."

"We have to get to Ilos," Liara interjected. "Whatever Saren's up to, the Conduit is the key to his plan."

"There's only one ship that could get us into the Terminus Systems undetected," Shepard answered. "And she's grounded."

"Citadel Control has locked out all the Normandy's systems," Anderson agreed. "But, if we override the ambassador's orders, we can get them to bring the Normandy back online. You can be _in_ the Terminus Systems before anyone knows you're gone."

Liara and Ashley looked slightly shocked at Anderson's words, but Shepard had leaned forward.

"If we steal the Normandy, you're one left holding the bag, sir," she said, shaking her head.

"Not… necessarily."

Everyone turned at my remark.

" **Boss? What are you planning?"**

"His duplicity wouldn't even be discovered if it was reported to the work of someone outside the ambassador's office, or even outside the Alliance. Say, the work of a long-dead Neanderthal?"

" **Oh. I kinda like where this is going…."**

"I don't feel any better about you being the scapegoat, Ko'le," Shepard replied quickly.

"And if Saren finds the Conduit, life as we know it is over," I said definitively. "The Reapers will pour into the galaxy again, and destroy all sentient life. Human, asari, everyone," I said, looking at each member of the table. They looked back at me, thoughtfully.

"Anderson going into the ambassador's office, especially given the circumstances, might be considered suspicious. He might not even make through the front door. Now me, on the other hand," I said, placing a hand on my chest, "I'm the biggest source of Prothean knowledge the humans have founds since the Mars Archives. Udina does not have the option of ignoring me. He will _have_ talk to me. He has too much to lose otherwise."

Anderson looked thoughtful, but nodded.

"He's right, Shepard. It's our best shot, outside of taking over Citadel Control long enough to release the Normandy."

"Before C-Sec comes down hard on top of us," Ashley said, shaking her head. "That'd be suicide before it even started."

"The Normandy is _your_ ship now, Commander," Anderson said. "Her crew would follow you to the ends of the galaxy. We both know that."

Liara looked at Shepard with something akin to wistfulness. _Maybe longing?_

"He's right, Rebec….Commander," she said.

Shepard smiled back at her and squeezed one of her hands in her own. Then she turned back to me.

"I won't forget this. Either of you," she said, looking back and forth between me and Anderson. "We won't fail you. I promise."

"Then it's settled," Anderson said. "Ko'le will break into the Ambassador's office and use his control console to release the Normandy's docking clamps. I'll distract C-Sec long enough for him to make his escape, and do what I can to buy you time, Seneschal," nodding at me. I nodded back. Anderson turned back to Shepard.

"You ready to get the hell off this station, Commander?"

Shepard stood to her feet, a motion Liara, Ashley and I imitated. She snapped a salute.

"Hell, yes, Sir. Let's do it. I will need a few hours to re-assemble my squad at least. Garrus and Wrex are still at large. I'll get them back on board."

"Right then," I said. "I have a few preparations to make before we can begin as well. Contact the Captain and me when you are in position, Commander."

Shepard put her hand on my arm to stop me as I started to walk away.

"Ko'le… I…" she started, then she smiled. "I promise to bust you out of prison if this thing goes wrong."

"If this thing goes wrong, Commander," I said, smiling back, "You'll all be the cell next to me."

She squeezed my arm once, then turned towards the door. Liara and Ashley both looked at me slightly sheepishly also.

"So… this might be 'Good-bye' then?" Ashley said. "If we can't stop Saren, we're all dead."

"We _will_ see you again, Ko'le," Liara said, placing the emphasis for Ashley's benefit. She extended her hand to me. "When this is all over."

I stepped past her hand and embraced her. She started for a moment, then returned the hug.

"Thank you. For getting me out of that coffin," I said softly.

"You're… you're welcome," she answered.

I released her and then hugged Ashley before she could protest. She also stiffened, but then gripped me tightly.

"Watch after the others," I said. "Cover their backs."

"I will," she said, holding me tighter. "I promise. Stay alive, OK?"

"I promise," I answered.

She released me, and then turned to follow Liara, who was hurrying to catch up with Shepard. At the entrance, she turned to take one last look back at me. I smiled back at her and waved. She raised a hand in reply, then disappeared around the corner.

"Hell of a girl," Anderson said.

"A noble warrior," I said in agreement.

"Let me know when you're ready," Anderson said. "I'll be standing by."

"It would be better for you if you were not even there, Anderson," I said.

"No, but someone has to take over the Ambassador's duties while he is recovering from his concussion," Anderson said pointedly.

I just nodded.

" **I like him."**

" _As do I. He's a good man."_

" **A good man who's not afraid to kick some ass. That might be the formula for the perfect man, right there."**

I smiled as I left the bar, heading back towards the Presidium.

" **So what were the 'things we needed to do' before we kick off our careers as galactic fugitives?"**

" _We need to contact the Hanar Embassy, and find a volus information dealer named Barla Von."_

" **Ok. The hanar can help us get off this station, but why the financier?"**

" _We are not leaving this station. Saren and Nazara are coming here, and here is where we'll be."_

" **Ok… but you got the bit where we are assaulting the human ambassador on the Citadel and aiding in the commandeering of a highly-classified military vessel by a grounded Council Spectre, right? I imagine C-Sec will be less than pleased with us."**

" _Hence our meeting with Barla Von."_

I then detailed our plan to Mira as we got into the skycar at the FastTravel Station.

*Some Time Later*

"This one… _I_ am honored by visit, Herald," Rhysan said, as his office door closed behind me.

"I wish I came with better tidings, He-Who-Speaks-For-Others," I said.

"The Cycle Wheel turns again," Rhysan said. "The Herald is not supposed to bring good tidings, only warnings of doom for the Faithful to heed. Speak, and behold your servants."

He bowed low, bioluminescents glowing brightly.

"I strongly believe that the geth intend on attacking the Citadel directly," I started. "There is a small security fleet gathered, but I fear they may be no match for a Reaper. The Council have not heeded the warnings of the Enkindlers, and will be woefully out-gunned when the Reapers arrives with the geth armada."

"What would you have us do, Herald?" Rhysan asked. "We do not have many warships at our disposal, but if you think they can make a difference, they are yours."

"Send for them, and have them nearby, but in secret, if it can be done," I said, thinking. "The geth will seek to gain direct control of the station, and to do that, they will need to board the Citadel directly. What will count more than ships and cannons is good warriors and good marksmen. How many warriors can the Illuminated Primacy call upon that are now in the Citadel or can be _brought_ to the Citadel in short order?"

"There are many agents operating here on the Citadel," Rhysan said. "If they were all gathered together, they may number as many as 1,200. Most are drell operators: snipers, saboteurs, slicers, and the like. Others are hanar agents: perhaps not formidable warriors, but ready and willing to fight for the Herald of the Enkindlers."

" **That many?"**

" _More than I had thought, fewer than I had hoped."_

"We have to begin making the necessary preparations, Rhysan," I said, rising to my feet. "If the geth attack, they will target the Presidium directly. Bring as many as you can discreetly to this district, and have others standing by to respond."

I paused.

"It might be prudent to advise those who will hear us to depart the Citadel," I said slowly. "But not in such a way that it incites a panic. Orderly, and with determined purpose, that must be message sent: Leave the Citadel, or prepare to defend it."

"It shall be done, Herald," Rhysan answered. "But I pray that these measures are unnecessary."

"So do I, dear friend," I replied, placing a hand on his… _shoulder?_ "So do I."

 _But I have seen the war that is coming._

 _And I have seen the war that was._

I started to turn to leave, but then decided something.

"He-Who-Speaks-For-Others," I said.

"Yes, Herald?"

"Forward the warning to the volus and elcor embassies as well. Let them know that the Illuminated Primacy believes an attack on the Citadel is imminent. They may do what they will with the warning, but inform them that you are telling your people to evacuate the station."

"It will be done, Herald. Regardless of what they choose to do, the warning will be appreciated by their governments."

"That is my hope, my friend," I replied. "Peace be with you."

"For however long it may last," Rhysan said as I left, coloring brightly at being called "friend."

" **I don't get it."**

" _What is it that you don't 'get', Mira?"_

" **Your word is basically treated as gospel by the hanar. You could be on Kahje right** _ **now**_ **, living like a king, or a god."**

" _Yes?"_

" **And instead, we are organizing a resistance of a few thousand frog-men and jellyfish against a possibly apocalyptic synthetic foe that could be invading us in overwhelming numbers and firepower?"**

"… _. Pretty much."_

" **I'm just saying, we need to have a sit-down and possibly re-consider our decision-making paradigm."**

" _Believe me, Mira: that time is coming soon."_

" **Ooh, that sounds ominous. What's the plan?"**

" _No 'plan' as of yet. Just the collection of several loose thoughts and concepts."_

" **Good. So long as one of us is looking to the future. Oh, here we are. He's the first office on the right."**

By now, I had walked across the bridge and was approaching a very familiar shop. I walked into the shop to find a dark-armored volus behind the counter.

"Greetings, Earth-clan," Barla Von said as I walked in the door. "What I can do for the noble _Seneschal_ of the Protheans?"

I raised an eyebrow. This guy was good.

"I hope the Shadow Broker pays you well for your talents, Barla Von," I answered.

"My employer has a good eye for talent, and a great appreciation for success, which is what separates the prosperous in my profession from the dead."

"And does the Shadow Broker's eye for talent extend to the Spectre Saren Arterius?"

"They used to have… something of an understanding. Now, it would seem that Saren has made quite an enemy out of the Shadow Broker, to the point that my employer has given large amounts of _pro bono_ intelligence to your Commander Shepard."

"I wonder if you and your employer would be invested in this station's, and consequently the sentient _galaxy's_ long-term survival."

"Now _that_ is an investment that I am always interested in," Barla Von answered, with no small degree of mystery in his voice.

"Saren has amassed an enormous geth army," I explained. "Within days, I fully expect him to invade this station in an effort to cripple this galaxy and pave the way for the Reaper's return."

"Hmm… fascinating theory," Barla Von answered. "But I fail to see how any investment on my part could potentially forestall such a military campaign."

"I need every gun for hire on this station," I said. "Not any mercenary companies, they are too mired in corporate red tape. I need every. Single. Free agent on the Citadel. And you look like the suit that would know them. Or your master might."

"That is an ambitious undertaking," Barla said. "That would not be any easy task, Nor would it be a cheap one."

"I am willing to front the cost to hire them, if the promise of survival is not enough," I said.

I'm not the best on volus facial expressions, but I'd say that Barla Von looked doubtful.

"And of course there would be a substantial contractor's fee," I said.

 _Now_ Barla looked interested.

"How substantial?"

"Let's say…. A million credits for every one hundred gunfighters you can find me in the next 96 standard hours?"

" **Wow, boss. You're not messing around."**

" _The survival of the galaxy is at stake, Mira. I need an army, and a thousand assassins and hackers will be a drop against the ocean of foes that headed towards us. I am not in the habit of 'messing around' when the stakes are so high."_

Barla Von nodded once, then brought up his Omni-Tool.

"It will take some time, _Seneschal._ And what should I say is the wage rate for any prospective hires?"

I paused for a moment.

"Let's make it two million credits, divided among every hundred warriors equally. Any who fall in battle may have the entire balance of their wages forwarded to a named account of their choice."

"Twenty thousand credits apiece," Barla's voice was almost a whisper. "A generous and tempting offer for many, I know. The only restraint is the time. If you had more time, you would have much more volunteers. I would recommend opening the contract to at least the Blue Suns. That would swell your ranks to at least double the fighting strength, I know."

"If time was not a constraint, I would not be calling for mercenaries, Mr. Von," I said softly. "And I do not wish to contract with any company at large. I prefer my contract to be with each warrior individually. I wish for each of them to be at my side by choice; free to walk away and forfeit their wages at any time."

Barla thought about that for a moment, then nodded.

"There is some logic to that thinking, _Seneschal_."

"Is there a place in the Wards that could house such a force unseen?" I asked.

" **I can find at least a dozen warehouses and unused dockyards that would suit our purpose,"** Mira answered, anonymously sendingVon a number of locations on a map, seemingly from me.

"Hmmm. _This_ disused shipping yard would do well, I think," Barla said after a moment's examination. "It is a low-traffic area, unlikely to warrant attention from either other mercenary bands or C-Sec. In the unfortunate event of an attack, it is highly defendable, with only one road in, and another avenue out."

"Very well. Have those who would accept the contract meet me there in 96 hours. After that time, the hiring process will close."

"Well done, _Seneschal_ ," Barla Von said. "It is a pleasure doing business with one such as yourself."

He bowed elegantly, defying the seeming clumsiness of his environmental suit. I returned the gesture.

"I believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful working relationship," the volus continued.

"I hope so," I answered again. "But forward this message to your master: Betray me, and others may suffer the fate of Operative Kechlu."

"I shall…" Barla said, hesitantly. I turned and left the shop.

" **What does that mean, 'suffer the fate of Operative Kechlu'?"**

" _Something I found before you joined me."_

I gave her a short synopsis of the Shadow Broker's history.

" **Well then. That should freak him the hell out."**

" _That's the idea."_

My internal comm unit activated.

" **Ko'le? Can you read me?"**

"Roger that, Commander. What's your status?"

" **We're all set to start the party. Awaiting your end."**

"Acknowledged. Stand by. The second you are clear, you must go."

" **If you can get off the station, we can rendezvous with you at another…"**

"No, Commander. I'm staying here. If you can't… If the worst should happen, I feel my place is here, on the Citadel. And if you do stop him, my fate will not be important."

"… **Roger that, Ko'le. Shepard out."**

" _Time to start the music."_

" **I think you mean, 'Time to start the fun.'"**

The trip back to the human embassy was short, and my heart was pounding in my chest. This was a huge moment. Not just in the game, but also for me. I mean, I wasn't going to be on Ilos. I wouldn't see Vigil or travel through the Conduit. This was a huge departure from the game as well.

The thing I took the most comfort in was the fact that I was going to get to punch Donnell Udina in the face.

I entered the human embassy without challenge. Donnel Udina was at his desk, typing away.

"Mr. Ko'le?" he said, startled. I slowly rose to his feet.

"I must say, I didn't expect you. What can I…"

That was as far as he got. I biotically blitzed across the room and sent a fist across his jaw. He was out like a light.

 _Damn. That wasn't near as satisfying as I thought it was going to be._

" **Well, we've done it now. We've launched our criminal career by sucker-punching a middle-aged, balding man in the face. We are such badasses..."**

" _We can start by saying that we are saving the galaxy and every single sentient life in the Universe."_

" **Nah. I kinda like the sucker-punch beginning better, actually."**

By now she and I had hacked into the ambassador's computer, and had isolated the lockdown order on the Normandy. A simple scan of his unconscious hand, and we were good to go.

"Commander, you're good to go!"

" **Roger that. Pressley! Joker! Get us underway!"**

I could only imagine the hubbub on the Normandy as they were leaving the docking bay. I quietly left the office via the door, turning left into the crowd of people.

" _We need to get to the Wards. We'll have to lie low for a few days, I think."_

" **If by disappear, you mean recruit an army of drell assassins and galactic mercenaries, then, yeah boss, that's exactly what we're doing."**

" _Oh, Mira. You worry too much. This… is only the beginning."_

* * *

Thanks, guys and gals, for another great week of PMs and fantastic reviews! Let me know what you like and what you don't like! I hope to get the next chapter out to you guys soon. No, Ko'le won't be _on_ Ilos, but he won't be idle while he waits, I promise you that. And very soon, the big showdown will be here.

In other news: I've begun work on the sequel to this story. It's gonna be called Beacon's Effect: Interlude and will cover the two years that Shepard spends… well, dead.

As always, if there is something you'd really like to see, or if you have a really cool idea, I'm always open to suggestions, thoughts, or even constructive criticism.

You rock!

\- Tusken 1602

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

MEEKVERSEFAN2.O – Yes. Yes he does. :P

LordGhostStriker – Most of the Prothean communication was done telepathically, if we believe Javik in Mass Effect 3.

Squadpunk 2.0, 5 Coloured Walker – Yeah, it is challenging to keep secrets from your own head. It's getting awfully crowded in Kevin's/Ko'le's brain.

Tergen – Thanks! I started this story just as a writing exercise. It's thanks to reviewers like you that it's gotten any better.

tamagat – I think I was gonna set him up with maybe some large, Hell-boy style pistols. I dunno, maybe another sword for a matched set? :D

sygiko – thanks! I always thought the Keepers were a really under-utilized plotline.

TheloneowolfNT – Haven't seen much Farscape. Might have to watch it…

dekuton – Thanks! He kinda just came about, but I'm really happen how Drot turned out.

Labradorite Moon – Javik will definitely appear sooner rather than later, probably very early in the sequel. Count on it.

soran51, shugokage, Jim, Dragoncollector, Cf96, general-joseph-dickson, Peon – Thanks! Appreciate the kind words! As always, stick around and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16: Preparations

" **Well, congratulations. There is now a warrant for our arrest."**

" _Really? So soon?"_

" **Well, not so much your arrest, but you are 'wanted for questioning in conjunction with the assault on the human ambassador of the citadel and the unauthorized departure of SSV Normandy.'"**

" _Well, then… best make ourselves scarce, then."_

" **About that: Can I make a casual suggestion?"**

" _Of course, Mira."_

" **We need a different look."**

" _What's wrong with my look?"_

" **You mean aside from the signature Prothean armor that screams, 'I'm the Prothean you are looking for?'"**

I paused. I actually hadn't even considered that. I had grown so used to my armor that it just felt like a second skin to me. I probably _did_ need to change if I was going to pull this off. If _we_ were going to pull this off.

" _Good point,"_ I conceded, and typed in the "fold" command. My armor receded back into the storage box at the small of my back. Now in just the black under-suit, I decided to look for a new armor. There were no shortage of shops, it was just a matter of finding the right one.

"Hello! Welcome to Morlan's Famous shop! You want many good supplies, yes?"

I smiled at the familiar face. Well, familiar to Kevin, anyhow. I couldn't resist giving the traditional response.

"Let me see what you've got."

"Oh you will be pleased, I think. Yes, yes, many fine things."

The screen that came up showed a wide variety of armors: light, medium, and heavy, all of which I recognized from the game.

" **The Phoenix Heavy Armor is one of the highest rated."**

" _I'm not wearing pink armor, Mira."_

" **Sexist."**

Money being no object, I turned to the higher-end armors.

" _I know these armors vary in quality, but the problem is that they all pretty much look the same."_

" **Oh, hang on, what about that one?"**

" _Which one do you… oh."_

A full set of Red Mercenary Armor sat for sale. The helmet, rather than being the simple visor in the first Mass Effect game, looked like a helmet off a suit of samurai armor, horns and all.

"Morlan, tell me about this armor here," I asked, turning the display around towards him.

"Oh, yes, very fine eye, eye for quality, yes, that's what I said when you walked up. 'Morlan,' I say, 'This customer has an eye for quality.' Yes, very good armor that. Custom job for a client out in the Terminus Systems. Died before its completion, I'm afraid. Very nasty business, big boom, I hear. But quality armor, yes, top quality."

"How much?"

"Custom job, yes, hard to put a price on art, yes, very hard. Couldn't let it go for less than 500, no, no, no, couldn't possibly."

" **I assume he's talking thousands, correct?"**

" _You'd be correct."_

"The armor is a standard Mercenary set, which is listed currently at 115,000 among your own merchandise. The only custom job is the helmet, for which I'd gladly tack on an extra 30,000."

"Just looks standard, yes, good eye, yes, good eye you've got. But no, redundant shield generators added, and dual Omni-Tool rails on each vambrace. Very tricky, very high quality, very quality work. Easy 400k anywhere, yes, anyone will tell you."

" **We've got a slick customer on our hands, it would seem."**

" _You have to be in this business, my dear."_

"Again, none of those upgrades are to the armor itself," I continued with Morlan. "It's a simple job to add attachments and Omni-Tool slots. Useful, yes, but hardly challenging. And the crux of the matter is, it's still just a Mercenary suit with a few bells and whistles. 200,000, unless you were also supplying the shield generators, in which case I might go to 275."

"Top of the line shield generators come with the armor, of course! Yes, only the highest quality from Morlan's Famous Shop. Throw in two Polaris III Omni-Tools of course, just because I like you. Yes, rare to get a customer who knows his stuff, no idea, no idea. Joy to talk to you, yes, joy. Special price of 350, just for friends."

"Of course, I understand," I said. "Include a fitting, and the cost of any adjustments that would have to made, and we'll call it 350."

"Done!" Morlan extended a three-fingered hand to me, which I shook. "Much pleasure doing business, yes, yes, much pleasure. Please, follow Lorlel. She'll help you with fitting, yes, indeed she shall."

A female salarian came from the back, and motioned for me to follow. She led me down a back narrow hall into a large empty room.

"Please, stand in the circle, sir," She instructed.

I stood where she indicated. A red beam passed over me, scanning my form.

"Stand by," Lorlel said.

The floor around me opened, and pieces of armor came up around me, attaching themselves around my legs and torso. Shoulder-guards and vambraces came down to attach themselves around the arms.

 _Wow. Very Iron Man-esque._

In short order, I stood in full-suit of red Heavy Mercenary armor.

" **You seem to have some fascination with red armor. Is it that whole 'Red is sexy thing' males always seem to have?"**

" _No comment."_

" **That's a Yes."**

" _No, it's not."_

" **It's not a 'No'."**

The helmet came up from the floor, sitting just in front of me. I reached for it, and placed it on my head, buckling the chin-strap.

"How does it fit?" asked Lorlel.

"Surprisingly well," I said. "Whoever this armor was intended for, he was very close to my size. The helmet is a little small, but I think that's due to my hair more than anything else."

"There is an adjustable inner shell to the helmet, sir," she said, holding out her hand. "If I may…?"

I nodded, and she unbuckled the helmet and took it back. She folded down a shelf from the wall, and took a small drill. A few minutes later, she removed the foam padding and the inner black shell of the helmet. She opened a silver case that she had brought with her into the room, and laid another black shell into the outer helmet casing. A few bolts replaced, and she walked back over to me.

"Try it now, sir."

I took it and replaced it on my head.

"Much better," I commented. She smiled in reply.

"Now, tap your thumb and pinkie on your left hand together three times in quick succession, please."

Raising an eyebrow, I did what she asked. Two cheek plates came out from the sides of the helmet, sealing in front of my mouth, combining with a clear blast-visor that dropped down from the top. A hissing sound informed me that the helmet had now sealed itself airtight.

"Your suit is now hermetically sealed, for full protection against the elements, or even the vacuum of space," explained Lorlel.

"Fascinating." My voice was deep and slightly garbled through the speakers on the helmet.

" **Oh,** _ **that's**_ **handy. No one will even be able to recognize your voice."**

"Repeat the gesture to unseal and allow for the removal of your helmet, if you would, sir."

I followed her instructions, and the plates receded back into the helmet, which detached itself from the rest of the armor.

"Thank you very for your help, my dear," I said to Lorlel, who bowed in reply.

"I'm pleased you find it acceptable, sir. Now, the shield generators and the Omni-Tools…"

She turned to another case that had come out of a panel on the wall. She opened it and took out three small cubes and two small circles. She walked around behind me and opened three small panels _in_ the armor itself.

"These are just standard Hahne-Kedar shield generators, but you could replace them with almost any model," she said as she installed each one. Mira was also busy integrating my internal sensors with the armor's systems. One by one, I saw three blue bars appear on my HUD.

" **They are designed to take over when the other one fails, but I could probably rig it to where they are running simultaneously, giving you a single super-shield."**

" _See what you can do, Mira. Thank you."_

There was a slight pause.

" **I'm still getting used to being… thanked. It… it feels good. Am I allowed those? Feelings, I mean?"**

" _You are a living being, with your own mind and soul. You are allowed feelings."_

Lorlel then took both of my hands and slid one of the small metal circles into a special pouch in the palm.

"Of course, you may use your implanted Omni-Tool in lieu of the suit-equipped tool," she said. "Each of the Polaris units is still in their factory settings, but can be programmed to run almost any program on the market today."

"Is there a way I can carry my blade?" I asked, gesturing towards Lieutenant, lying beside my Battle Rifle and the gold box that contained my Prothean armor. "As well as my other effects and weapons?"

"There are four weapons attachments on your back, sir," she said. "They should electromagnetically seal to your back. Simply select the 'release' function to unseal them, and they can be easily taken in hand."

As she said this, she attached my folded Battle Rifle over my left shoulder. Lieutenant went over my right shoulder. I practiced drawing each of them individually, taking and re-placing them on my back until I was confident that I could operate the attachment function. My Prothean armor I attached to the small of my back.

"Once again, thank you, Lorlel. You have been incredibly helpful," I said.

"I'm happy to serve, sir."

I transferred the funds for the armor.

"I'm including a 200 credit tip in the transfer," I said. "Don't let Morlan cheat you out of a single credit. You've more than earned them."

"Thank you very much. And don't worry, sir," Lorlel said. "He's a slick one, but he's not that slick."

I chuckled with her and left the fitting room, helmet in hand. I held up my hand, staring at it.

" **What's wrong?"**

" _I don't know how to turn my Omni-Tool on. Kevin and Ko'le's memories are both useless in this moment."_

" **Oh,"** Mira said with a slight laugh. " **Hang on."**

The Omni-tool on my right hand clicked on.

 _Damn. And I thought my new iPhone was complicated._

Literally, everything you could think of, you could do with an Omni-Tool. But I didn't want any of the hacking functions or overload functions. Those I could do with my internal augments. I had one interest for my Omni-Tools, and one only.

" **An Omni-Blade? Sure, hang on, let me show you how to download the application."**

" _There's an app for that?"_

" **Sure there is. It's restricted as 'military only', but that's no problem for little old me…"**

Step by step, Mira spent the next hour walking me through the various things my Omni-tool could do. I set up a personal email account, first of all. I stored all the contact info I had received so far, which mainly consisted of the Normandy crew, Anderson, and Miranda. Oh, I also added Rhysan and Barla Von as well. I activated the Omni-Tools like Mira showed me, and a bright orange blade activated on both of my arms.

" _Oh…. Yeah."_

" **Calm down… it's just pointy things that you use to kill people."**

" _Awesome_ _pointy things that you use to kill people."_

" **Alright, Kevin. Your teenager is showing. Calm down."**

I smiled at Mira's recognition of Kevin's statement.

" _Could you possibly re-create one of those shields with which the Keepers were equipped?"_

" **Of course, Ko'le."**

" _OK, how did you know_ _that_ _was Ko'le?"_

" **The practicality of the request, for one. Also, I've noticed that Ko'le uses impeccable grammar."**

" _Thank you. But I would appreciate it if you would just call me, 'Ko'le.' I have enough trouble trying to integrate two brains, and trying to keep them separate would drive me mad in very short order, I think."_

" **Ok, then, Ko'le. It'll take a while to write the program, but I think I could make it work."**

" _Great. Now we have just one more stop to make."_

We made our way up from the merchants' level. We passed by the front door to Flux, and I could see the Terra Firma protestors gathered, along with a _very_ familiar reporter interviewing some of the protestors.

 _Khalisah al-Jilani._

 _Must. NOT. SHOOT._

I made my way around the yelling crowd until I found what I was looking for.

"Welcome, what brings you in today?"

Dr. Chloe Michel s stood up from behind her desk to greet me as I walked in.

"Dr. Michel?" I asked.

Her face suddenly became slightly worried.

"Yes, that's me," she said, quieter than before.

"My friend sent me here. He said you're the best doctor on the Citadel. Garrus Vakarian?"

Her face visibly relaxed and brightened as she smiled.

"Garrus? Oh, come in! Any friend of Garrus is a friend of mine, Mister…"

"Sword. Kevin Sword," I said, holding out my hand.

" **Really?"**

" _I know, I know. It was the first alias I thought of."_

"Yes… I see that," Dr. Michel said, looking at the blade strapped to my back. "Please, sit down. What can I do for you, Mr. Sword?"

"Oh, please, just Kevin, Dr. Michel," I said as I sat down in one of the large chairs in the clinic.

"All right then, Kevin, then it's just Chloe to you." She smiled warmly as she took the seat opposite me.

" **Ko'le and Chloe, sitting in a tree…."**

" _Enough…"_

"I need an Omni-Tool interface chip," I explained. "I grew up on a trading ship and never got the implants."

"Oh," Chloe said, surprise and slight bewilderment on her face. "That must have been inconvenient."

"Not until now," I said. "I've been… out of the world for a while. Decided to walk it a spell."

"I see," she said, with a pat on my arm. She walked over to a drawer, pulling out and putting on latex gloves.

"The Luddite movement?"

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you were part of the Luddites," Chloe asked. "They were an isolationist group that left Earth to colonize a moon about three years ago. Last year they were evacuated by the Alliance. Were you involved with them?"

I shook my head.

"No, but something similar," I said, my brain hurriedly creating a fake backstory. "Grew up on a remote moon, and the colonists didn't have the resources to implant an orphan kid, and there wasn't even a real need to do so. Turned eighteen, and decided to see the galaxy."

"Fascinating," she said, still assembling various tools. "And how do you know Garrus?" The back of her neck went a slightly pink color and her voice dropped an octave when she said his name.

"I stowed away on a trade ship," I lied. "Got caught and turned over to C-Sec when we arrived at the Citadel. He was the detective that processed me. Could've locked me up and thrown away the key, but he got me a job working security, hence the armor," I said, gesturing to the suit I was wearing.

"That's Garrus all over," Chloe said. "So kind, and compassionate, and ready to help anyone at a moment's notice…"

" **Am I the only one picking up the HUGE crush this girl has our favorite turian?"**

" _Nope."_

" **I wouldn't be surprised if she has a poster of him on her bedroom wall."**

She walked back over to me.

"Now, do you want the right arm or the left?" she asked.

"Both."

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm trying to make up for lost time? And sometimes I need to project visual presentations while doing calculations at the same time. Dual Omni-tools would assist with that."

She nodded understandingly.

"Oh. For a second I just thought you were overcompensating. Now, you'll have to remove at least your gloves and vambraces."

Following the directions Lorlel had given me, I undid the clasps, the seals releasing a slight * _hiss_. I removed my vambraces first, and then took my gloves off. Chloe came over and placed a small hypospray on my wrist.

"Slight stick," she said, as she injected the implant. There was a _slight_ pricking sensation, but it soon passed. It was repeated on the other arm.

"Impressive," she commented. "Not even a wince. I've seen grown men cry when they were implanted."

"High pain tolerance."

"Must be…"

 _Girl. You have no idea what pain I have had to endure…_

She took my gloves and removed the small metal circles from the pockets in the palm. They attached magnetically to the inside of my wrist now, the implant holding them in place. I focused my thoughts, and the Omni-tools activated. It took much less focus than when they were in my gloves, but that, I suppose, was the purpose of the implant.

"There. All done," Michel was saying. "Nothing to it, right?"

"How much do I owe you?"

"The implants only cost me 700 credits each. So let's just say 1400."

"That will only cover your costs. Nothing for your labor?"

She waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm not running this clinic for the money. I'm just happy to help."

I transferred 2000 credits to her account. When she started to protest, I held up my hand.

"It's rare to meet a good doctor. Consider it an investment towards future injuries, if you must."

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You expecting to get shot at?"

I shrugged noncommittally.

"Goes with the territory."

I stood to my feet.

"Thanks, doc. I hope to see you again soon."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope that's not necessary. My guess is that would mean you got shot somewhere."

I chuckled.

"Point taken. Thank you, anyway, doctor."

"You are very welcome. And if you see Garrus, tell him…. Tell him… hello from me?" Despite her best efforts to look nonchalant, her tone of voice was positively wistful.

"I'll be sure to pass on the word," I said.

"Take care!" she called out after me as I left. I turned and half-waved behind me.

" **Is it just you, or are you giving off Prothean sex-pheromones? Because it seems everywhere you go, the girls swoon over you."**

" _Me? Are you kidding? That girl is so enamored with Garrus, I could've been a porn star and she wouldn't have given me a second look."_

" **Believe me, there were second looks given."**

" _And how would you know that?"_

" **Call it a woman's intuition."**

" _Oh yes, that mystical gift that women use to keep from having to explain themselves… and anyway, you're not technically a woman."_

" **That's… flesh-ist? Still working on that word for that."**

" _Good idea."_

" **Point is, she was definitely interested. Or at least intrigued, which is almost the same thing."**

" _Can we get back to saving the Citadel now?"_

" **Aww. The great Ko'le is shy when it comes to women."**

" _Gods. Just shoot me now. Can you find us a way to that shipyard?"_

We made our way farther and farther out on one of the arms of the Citadel. The buildings out here were not nearly as tall, but I supposed that was because they couldn't be if the arms ever closed. _Which they will soon, if I can't stop them,_ I thought. Finally, we came to an expansive warehouse, complete with rusting docking clamps in long-abandoned yards.

" **Home Sweet Home?"**

" _For now."_

" **I only ask because it looks like someone else is already here…"**

I followed her mental pointing and saw a distant glow and some moving figures.

" _Let's check it out."_

We crept closer, taking a high vantage point on the roof a nearby structure. I peered over the wall and saw a large clan of vorcha, scurrying to and fro between several fires.

" _Damn. Vorcha."_

" **How many of them do you think there are?"**

I peered back over the wall, tagging any vorcha I could see electronically.

" _I count… twenty-seven."_

" **Umm… twenty-eight."**

A barrel was pressed against the back of my head.

"Stand and deliver, sirrah," a gravelly voice said.

" _Damn. So much for my stalking skills."_

" **Sorry. I didn't see him either until too late."**

" _Wait a second, 'stand and deliver'? What kind of vorcha says that?"_

I slowly raised my hands, turning as I did so. A vorcha stood behind me, holding a pistol. But honestly, the thing that drew my attention the most was what this vorcha was wearing. Rather than just the traditional loincloth and ammo belts that… well, _all_ other vorcha I had ever seen wore, this vorcha was dressed in full pants and a frilly shirt that looked for all the world like he'd stepped off the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ film set. A black trench coat completed his look.

"Now, sirrah," he said to me. "You have exactly sixty standard seconds to expound upon your presence here and why you do espy upon my compatriots. Be your intentions nefarious, or be they observational?"

 _The Fuck?_

"Be advised," he continued. "You are now at fifty seconds."

"I'm… supposed to meet someone here. About a job…" I explained.

"Contracted through Barla Von?" he asked.

I nodded once, suddenly hopeful.

There was a very pregnant pause, and then the vorcha spun the pistol, Wild-West style, and replaced it in the holster on his thigh.

"Then we are here on common purpose… friend," he said.

" **Whew. That was close there."**

" _You're telling me."_

"Colour Sergeant Pyke Morrel," the vorcha said, extending a hand to me. "Gentleman adventurer and leader of the 1st Heshtok Irregulars, the moniker of yon ensemble of renegades you see below you."

I took his hand and shook it. , slowly.

"Ko'le," I said. "Forgive me, but I have to ask…"

"My vocabulary is the result of five years of education at one of the best universities on Sur'Kesh," interrupted Pyke. "Taken as an orphan, don't cha know? Come, then, Ko'le! Fall in!" He waved for me to follow him, and turned away.

" **Is this weird?"** Mira asked as we walked down to the rest of the vorcha clan. " **Because I'm pretty sure this is weird."**

" _Mira, you are an AI inside the head of a 200-year old boy from Virginia in the body of a 50,000 year-old Prothean. Weird is definitely relative."_

" **Point taken."**

"Company! ATTEN-TION!" Pyke yelled as we approached. Vorcha of various size and ages stood to their feet. Some were missing limbs and/or teeth, but all had a red hand crudely painted on their faces.

"THIS. FRIEND!" Pyke yelled out exaggeratingly slow, pointing at me. "NOT. FOR. EATING!"

" **Oh, that's comforting."**

" _Actually, that is. If they answer to him as clan leader, I'd like that clan leader to be as reasonable as possible."_

I gave a casual wave to the various vorcha, most of whom I couldn't help but notice seemed supremely disappointed at their leader's announcement.

"I had not expected Von to find other guns so quickly," I said to Pyke looking around at the vorcha. There appeared to be much more than the original twenty-seven I had counted earlier. "How many are you?"

"The regiment's fighting strength is some thirty-seven warriors," Pyke. "Forty-two if you include the pups, but I prefer to keep them out of any fighting. I had approached Von a few days to try and barter passage off the Citadel for us, perhaps as a protection detail for some trading scow. He was gracious enough to pass on this employment opportunity to me this morning"

He grinned a very toothy vorcha grin.

"Twenty thousand credits per warrior…across 37 riflemen: that could keep us comfortable for _years_. Whoever hired us must indeed be desperate… or _very_ well connected, I wager."

"A slight combination of both," I said.

"You know who the contractor is, then?" Pyke asked. "The contract simply said, 'Anonymous Third Party.'"

"Well, it's debatable among philosophers if one can really know oneself, but I like to think that I do," I answered.

Understanding come across Pyke's face, slowly but surely. He stood to attention and delivered a sharp military salute that would make any drillmaster proud.

"SAH! Apologies for any unpleasantries earlier. Colour Sergeant Morrel, reporting for duty, SAH! Very pleased I did not shoot you, SAH!"

I waved dismissively.

"You were protecting your clan, and I was an unknown threat. There is certainly no animosity, Colour Sergeant."

I grinned.

"I am also glad you did not shoot me."

"CORPRALS TO THE FRONT! Kryt! Rark!" shouted Pyke. Two vorcha came running. They saluted Pyke, albeit very clumsily.

"My two aide-de-camps, sir," Pyke said, presenting them to me. "Corporals Kryt and Rark, no surnames. Bloodthirsty savages, the pair of them, but the best fighters you'll ever see in the 'verse. Kryt, Rark: our employer."

I nodded at the two of them, who were grinning widely at their leader's praise.

"SHOW FOES! WE MAKE DIE!" Kryt screamed, pulling out a massive machete. Pyke stepped forward and clobbered him across the face.

"You DO NOT draw your weapon at an OFFISAH, Kryt! You ARE AT ATTEN-TION!"

Kryt leapt back to his feet, seemingly unfazed, but snapped back to a pose _resembling_ attention. Pyke turned back to me.

"Apologies, sir. I'm trying to instill discipline into this lot, but some of them insist on behaving like _vermin_ ," he said, staring hard at Kryt, who was still grinning broadly.

"Apology accepted, Colour Sergeant," I said, still smiling.

" _If someone told me about this, I would have sworn they were lying,"_ I said to Mira.

" **You're telling me. I'm not sure I believe it myself, and I'm looking at it."**

Sergeant Morrel had dismissed his two 'aides-de-camp,' and turned back to me.

"How many more are we expecting, sir?" He asked.

"In all honest: I have no idea," I said.

"Very good, sir. I'll pass the word along to the picket sentries." He saluted and started to walk away.

"Morrel?" I asked.

He turned back to me.

"Sir?"

"Don't you want to know what the job _is_ for which you've volunteered your men?"

He shrugged.

"Inconsequential, sir. The regiment has elected to take the job by popular vote, sir. We're with you. Based on the price and the anonymity, we assumed it was a suicide mission. And the details of such a mission are comparatively insignificant."

I shook my head.

"Very well, Colour Sergeant. I will deliver a full briefing once more have assembled."

"Very good, SAH!" Another sharp salute was given, which I returned in the Prothean manner.

I turned away, bringing up my Omni-Tool to call Barla Von. There was a brief pause, and then a small hologram of the volus appeared on my wrist.

"Greetings, Seneschal," he said, nodding.

"I see we have already assembled our first recruits," I said.

"Pyke Morrel and his unit may be a tad eccentric, it is true, but they are a proven fighting force," assured Von. "Since coming under his leadership a year ago, they have made quite the name for themselves on the mercenary circuit. All respectable work, mostly operating against superior numbers, but Morrel has emerged victorious each time, and more than that, has nearly doubled the size of his clan."

"Impressive," I said.

"I thought you would think so," Von said. "Now that I have an Extranet address for you, I will notify you as to the number and identification of other private contractors who have joined your current… expedition."

"I would be grateful," I said. "Is Morrel's regiment the only ones so far?"

"A _regiment of vorcha…"_ Barla Von chuckled at the term for a moment. "Forgive me, I digress. No, there are two more contractors on their way to you. Forwarding their dossiers now."

Two data files blinked in my inbox, and I opened them to see mugshots of two individuals, along with a small bio.

The first was a human female, appearing to be somewhere between thirty and forty-five years old.

 _Name: Helena Blake_

 _Birthplace: New Berlin, Luna Station_ , _Earth orbit_

 _Expert in hand-to-hand combat_

 _Exceptional biotic abilities_

 _Former member of the triumvirate leadership of criminal organization known as the Firebrands._

 _Willingly disbanded Firebrands after her two partners killed by Spectre Rebecca Shepard. Now operating as a solitary contractor._

 _Huh. Interesting._ I remembered that mission in the first game.

 _Strange that she would be willing to be a solitary mercenary,_ I thought.  
 _Still, it'll be interesting,_ I decided as I turned to second file.

 _HOLY. SHIT._

Zaeed Massani's face stared back at me.

 _Name: Zaeed Massani_

 _Birthplace: London, Great Britain, Earth._

 _Expert in both personal and small unit combat_

 _Unparalleled mercenary soldier and bounty hunter_

 _High mission success rate even after near-death experience. Survived direct gunshot wound to cranial cavity, costing him the sight of one eye. Multiple offers of cybernetic replacement refused._

 _Former member of the Blue Suns private security firm. Most famous for incident concerning turian frigate Verrikan. Leader and only survivor of four-member squad responsible for its destruction._

I stood there, reading and re-reading the dossiers. I couldn't believe it.

"I trust these two will be acceptable?" Barla Von asked.

"You got _Zaeed Massani_?" I asked incredulously.

"You have heard of him?" Von said. "He appeared to be short of funds at the moment, and um... something about a gambling debt. A word of warning: I do not know how well he will react to taking orders."

"I will see what I can do," I said. "Thank you."

I ended the transmission. Kevin was fan-girling in my head again.

" **So how do you know Zaeed Massani?"**

" _I stumbled across a report on the Extranet when I first arrived,"_ I lied. " _It told of the destruction of the Verrikan. He's… very good."_

" **Hmm… looks like a lone-wolf type from this bio.** **Apparently he didn't enjoy playing with others if he left the Blue Suns, or if they fired him, which is also likely."**

 _Fired… quite literally._

" _Gather all the information about the Blue Suns you can, Mira," I asked. "We might need it in the days ahead. Go ahead and collect what you can on the Firebrands, also."_

" **You got it."**

I sat down, trying to in all this information, trying desperately to plan my next move.

" _Do I go with, 'Hi, I'm a 50,000 year old Prothean, come back to take on world-killers known as Reapers,' or do I go with, 'Hi, I'm a twenty-five year old human, who somehow has enough money to pay everyone this exorbitant amount of money'?"_

" **Wow… uh… well, neither of those sounds exactly good."**

" _I know, right?"_

" **I'd go with the Kevin Sword persona. That might be useful."**

" _Except I've already introduced myself to Pyke as 'Ko'le'."_

" **Spirits. Forgot about that. Ok, then go with Ko'le, then… keep the 50,000 year-old Prothean bit to a minimum if you can help it."**

" _Ok… probably a good idea."_

"Bozz?"

I turned to see a young vorcha pup.

"Look-sees spy two humans," he said. Or at least, I think it was a 'he'. I'm not sure about vorcha genders either, to be honest. "Sergeant ask, kill or let pass?"

"Let them pass," I answered. "They are expected."

The pup looked disappointed as he turned to run back the way he came.

" _Well, here goes nothing."_

" **Good luck."**

" _Thanks."_

I made my way towards the central fires. I tapped my pinkie and thumb together three times, sealing my helmet, and activating my voice-scrambler.

Two humans were walking into the clearing. I recognized Zaeed and Helena. Both were holding drawn pistols.

It probably had something to do with thirty or so vorcha that had suddenly appeared around them.

"STAND DOWN!" I yelled, my voice modulator both amplifying my voice and giving it a booming, deep bass.

The vorcha replaced their weapons on their backs, with Pyke holstering his dual pistols. Massani and Blake relaxed, but not by much.

"You Ko'le Seneschal?" Zaeed asked.

" **Ok, then. I'm glad we decided** _ **not**_ **to go with Kevin Sword."**

"I am," I answered. "How do you know of that name? The job said 'Anonymous'."

"The hiring party was anonymous, but I've dealt with Barla Von before," Zaeed said. "Me and him had a little chat, and he was… kind enough to share what he knew."

"I can only imagine," I said. "And what else did Barla Von tell you?"

"Some crazy tale about you being a 50,000 year-old mummy from the Prothean times," Zaeed said. "But more importantly, that you were putting together this little… militia. And you had the credits to pay, which is most important to me."

"That the reason for the helmet?" Helena Blake asked. "You a walking mummy? Or do you just not like showing your face?"

I tapped the 'disconnect' sequence. My helmet unsealed, and I removed it.

"…a goddam kid," murmured Zaeed.

"I was surprised that two such as yourselves would take such a job," I said. "You used to _run_ your own organization," I said to Helena, who simply raised her eyebrows in surprise. "And you," I continued, turning to Zaeed, "Even in the short time I've been out of stasis, I have heard tales of Zaeed Massani and the destruction of the _Varrikan_. Very impressive."

"It was luck, combined with enough skill and firepower," Zaeed said in reply. "As for the job, I'm willing to play solider for a few days on the _off_ chance geth get past the Council fleet out there and start shooting here on the Citadel. Seems like an easy way to earn 20k to me."

"And you?" I turned to Helena.

"I recently underwent a… career change," Helena said, with a casual shrug. "Restarting your life, especially at my age, requires credits. Like Massani said, this seemed a good way to earn a very large amount very quickly."

"I appreciate your honesty, and will reply in kind," I said. "Saren Arterius has a massive flagship, dwarfing even the Destiny Ascension. He has assembled a geth fleet easily three times the size of the fleet that now surrounds this station. I have warned the Council, but they, in all their wisdom, have elected to do exactly _nothing_. So I am putting this force together out of my own resources. There is not an 'off chance', Zaeed Massani. It is almost a certainty. A smart move would be to catch the nearest freighter off-station. But if Saren takes this station, he will open a portal to Dark Space and the Reapers will return to wipe out sentient life in the galaxy."

"He sounds crazy," Helena Blake said. _And so do you,_ was the unspoken words between us.

"I would think so too, if I had not seen the Reapers with my own eyes and watch them burn _worlds_ to charred cinders. I will not stand by and see history repeat itself."

Zaeed just grunted. "I don't know about Reapers," he said. "But if that bastard Saren has half the force you say he does…"

"He does."

"Then I'm in," Zaeed said, extending his hand. I took it, shaking once. "On one condition," he said. "Half now, and half when the job is done."

I paused for a moment, then raised my Omni-Tool. Zaeed's Omni-Tool buzzed once. He looked down to see that 10,000 credits had been transferred into his account.

"That's good enough for me. I don't care if you're King Tut himself, if you can pay, I'll fight, Ko'le."

"That's good enough for me," said Helena. I repeated the gesture, and she confirmed it with her account as well. She looked up and nodded at me.

"Welcome to the team," I said. "Let me introduce you to the Colour Sergeant."

"To who?" they both asked.

It turned out Zaeed and Helena knew of Morrel and his "regiment" by reputation, and the introductions went smoothly (once they got past Morrel's impeccable speaking skills).

Now that we had begun to organize an effective fighting force, we began to organize the old shipyards into a functional base. Morrel and his vorcha began clearing some of the piles of rubble away, and Zaeed began helping set up perimeter security. He was worried that rumors of our gathering would get back to local Citadel gangs, who would view us as a threat.

I put Helena on coordinating with Barla Von to get provisions and some kind of basic housing for any future reinforcements. She got with some of her old contacts for the delivery of cheap and basic military cots to place in one of the hangers, as well as military-grade ration bars, both amino and dextro.

As I was messaging back and forth with Barla Von, I heard a small scurrying behind me. I turned and saw a Keeper coming out from under the rubble of a collapsed building. It came at me, extending a hand. I took it.

" _ **Ordained,"**_ the familiar voice rang out in my head. _**"We salute you and your synthetic companion."**_

" **Oh…. Uh, hello,"** Mira said, almost as surprised as I was that they had detected her presence.

 _And how are they communicating_ _both_ _electronically_ _and_ _mentally?_

" _ **We have detected that thou art attempting to restore this section of the Citadel. We of the**_ _ **Xiz'matchi offer what assistance we may, if thou are willing."**_

" _I am honored,"_ I answered. _"Such aid would be welcome, friend. Only the re-activation must not draw the attention of Citadel Control or any neighbors. Can you restore a localized control panel here?"_

The Keeper nodded.

" _ **We have maintained this space station for eons, Ordained. Such things are trifles to us."**_

" **Oh… and one more thing?"**

" _ **Speak, little one."**_

" **Do… do you have a copy of… those… shield programs on your Omni-Tools? I'm trying to write one…but… it's harder than it looks."**

There was a kind of mental chuckle, a vague feeling of amusement transferred psychically. The Keeper released my hand, and turned back to the rubble.

" **Well, I thought it was worth it to ask,"** Mira said.

My left Omni-Tool pinged. When I opened the program, my Omni-Tool activated to create a wide shield. I activated my right Omni-Blade, and adopted a ready stance.

" _Oh… yeah. This is awesome."_

" **If I had eyes, I'd be rolling them."**

Over the course of the next 24 hours, a few more gunmen wandered in. Salarians, turians, and humans, mostly. I had wanted put Zaeed in a nominal second-in-command position, due to his reputation and experience.

"Nothing doin', kid," he had said. "I work better alone, or with a squad. I'm no goddamn general."

I then decided to split up the volunteers into smaller squads, with experienced leaders at the head of each one. Morrel and his "Irregulars" consisted of one squad, which I named Alpha Team.

Don't worry. Mira was extremely congratulatory on my creativity…

I made Helena Blake a commander of Bravo Team, and Zaeed was in charge of Charlie Team. So far Morrel's vorcha wee the largest, with 37 members, and there were about 12 mercenaries each in Bravo and Charlie.

" _Sixty-four members, including Zaeed, Helena, and me. Less than half of what I was hoping for."_

" **It's only been 24 hours. Give it time. You may be a Prothean seneschal, but that doesn't make you a miracle worker."**

I was sitting around a fire as night had fallen on the Citadel. The men were scattered in various groups, talking, cleaning weapons, or eating. The laughter that arose I took as a good sign. It was one of the few things that I had found encouraging that day.

Rhysan had sent me an update on the Illuminated Primacy's effective fighting strength. As it turned out, the thousand he had estimated turned out to be a gross overstatement.

He hadn't lied: there were about that many paid agents on the Citadel. But they were mostly shop owners, taxi drivers, restaurant waiters, and cooks in kitchens. They were trained in intelligence gathering, not combat. As far as trained operatives, there were only about 50 based on the station. And of those, more than half were gone on various missions, and others were injured or hospitalized for various reasons. That left me with twenty. I sent Rhysan our location, with instructions for the twenty operatives to meet us here.

Twenty; out of the 1000 that I was counting on. My 'army' had gotten a lot smaller. My eyes were heavy. A lot had happened in the past 24 hours, and I was feeling all the stress of the past couple of days. My eyes grew heavy, and sleep claimed me.

" **KO'LE! WAKE UP!"**

Mira's voice pulled me suddenly out of my deep sleep, and I snatched up my rifle, ready for anything.

" _What's wrong?"_

" **Just look…"**

I stood to my feet and looked around. Morning was just breaking on the Citadel, but only barely. But it was enough light for me to see what she was talking about. The junkyard we had gone to sleep in was now a cleared wide open space. The buildings which had been crumbling and falling apart were now standing, and the rusted support beams and docking clamps of the nearby docks were now polished to a mirror finish. I walked down to join the rest of the men, only to see that almost all of them were still sleeping. Zaeed stood in the clearing, rifle in hand, looking around.

"Ko'le," he said as I walked up.

"Massani."

"What… the hell happened? How… how did…"

"Must have been the Keepers," I said. "Must have worked through the night while we were sleeping."

"I've heard drell assassins and the best asari snipers in the 'verse try to sneak up on me," Zaeed said. "I always heard them coming. But _damn_ if I didn't hear a thing last night. Not a single thing."

His voice was an awed whisper.

"Maybe I'm just getting too old for this."

I shook my head.

"I doubt it. I didn't hear anything either."

"In all my years, I've never seen anything like this," Zaeed said. "Damn if it's not right here in front of me."

His surprise was shared by the rest of the men as they awoke, with Morrel being the most concerned with this apparent failure on the part of his men who were standing as sentries. I had to calm him down and point out that his men were posted on the perimeter, which had remained unchanged.

A couple more mercs joined our merry band that morning. The first was a message I received from someone named SPECterDestoryer777 (yep, spelled exactly like that, too). He was requesting permission to land at one of the three docks we now had at our compound. One of the mercs had found a control panel that was _definitely_ not there last night, but it had all the command functions for the docking clamps and traffic control. I cleared him for landing, and pretty soon we saw a ship break from passing traffic and make a controlled decent towards us.

The ship looked for all the world like a flying turtle. A round body was offset with smaller wings rising from the back, housing the thrusters, coupled with two more wings coming off the front of the ship, showing two rows of smaller ship cannons.

"Huh," Zaeed said, watching it come into more clear view. "Ohulu-class. Old Turian corvette. Didn't know any of those were still running."

With a groan and low * _thump_ , the docking clamps engaged, sealing the ship in place. The side door opened, revealing an Atlas mech. The mech took three steps forward. Fingers gripped nearby weapons nervously. Then the hatch opened, and volus stuck his head out at us.

" **GREETINGS. I AM LOOKING FOR THE MAN IN CHARGE. BE THAT ANY OF YOU?"**

I took a few steps forward.

"That'd be me," I said.

The volus leapt from the cockpit, biotics controlling his decent to a graceful glide.

"I'm Nam Rota, captain of the _Iswanee._ Please to meet you, Earth-clan."

"Captain," I said with a respectful nod of my head. I then nodded back at the empty mech.

"A little heavier firepower than we were expecting, I think."

The volus chuckled. "A lot of folk have made the same mistake over the years," he said. "Once."

This earned him a grin from both me and Zaeed. The volus turned and gestured towards his ship.

"May I present my gallant crew of misfits?" he said. "This is Kapena, my first mate and eldest friend."

A elcor lumbered from behind the mech, large armored plates covering his chest and shoulders.

"Jokingly," he said in his monotone voice. "And good-naturedly: Given average volus lifetimes, that is not a great accomplishment."

He then turned to me.

"Respectfully guarded: it is good to make your acquaintance, human."

"And to you, Kapena," I replied.

"And this is Elam'Koris von QwibQwib," Nom Rota said. A quarian stepped out of the ship, followed by a LOKI mech unit.

"And that's Bolts, our ship's mascot, if you will."

"Pleased to meet you," Elam said. "And it's _nar_ QwibQwib, not _von._ "

"Whatever," Nam said. "I can't keep all your quarian terms straight."

"Pleased to meet you, Elam," I said, extending my hand. He stared at it for a second, then slowly took it.

"Uh… thanks."

"And the very last member of our little crew," Nom said, "Yara D'len."

An asari walked out of the ship, submachine gun in hand.

 _FUCK_.

Morinth stood in front of me.

* * *

Author's Note:

WOW. You guys have blown me away with all the feedback. Seriously. I've got some exciting chapters ahead, and I hope that you'll stick around for the ultimate Battle of the Citadel and the aftermath…

\- Tusken1602

* * *

Review Responses:

5 Coloured Walker – It's technically a station of 18 million, according to the wiki.

Squadpunk 2.0 – That's what Kevin/Ko'le hopes. I think I've settled on a pairing… *shhhh

OnkelJo – thanks! Yeah, I'm trying not to OP Ko'le, but also trying to avoid amount of angst in other stories.

the-new-kid30 – Archangel will feature in the sequel

Appbeza – Javik and Ko'le's interaction will be very interesting, I agree.

MEEKVERSEFAN2.0 – sorry, friend. My life is too chaotic right now to attempt to keep to a regular update schedule. But I'll shoot for once a week…

Domea – To be honest: I was looking forward to talking to Vigil, too. But this is where the story took me. The joys of being an author…

tamagat – Ko'le/Kevin is beginning to assemble an army. BUT FOR what? ;)

Kamagong – You're not the first person to suggest it…

tylerbamafan34 – The ending is coming, but I hope you'll stick around!

Deathknight999 – Awesome concepts!

Meatbun Attack, general-joeseph-dickson, shugokage, sygiko, Guest, Phatasm Reaper King, Cf96 – All of your kind words mean a lot, they keep me going through long days of work and university!


	17. Chapter 17: Battle Joined

_Shit._

 _Shit, shit, Fuck._

Morinth strode forward slowly. Her steps were longer than they needed to be, but it caused her hips to sway with every step. This subtle move was not lost on me.

 _Ok. Demon-vampire who kills and empties people's mind for the fun of it. What to do, what to do?_

"Pleasure to meet you," she said, extending a hand and flaring her biotics at the same time.

" **Oh, this girl could be useful,"** Mira said admiringly.

I summoned all my willpower to remain calm and took her hand, bowing over it slightly.

"Nice to meet you, _Yara_ ," I said.

I decided to do something stupid.

VERY stupid.

As in, Kevin was screaming NOT to do it, but Ko'le did it anyway. That felt extremely confusing in my synaptic relays, let me tell you.

My eyes and hers flashed white, for the briefest of seconds.

* * *

 _ ***450 Years Ago***_

" _I love you, Mommy!"_

 _A young asari maiden hugs a small child. She wears a head-piece and is clad in yellow armor. She holds the child close to her chest, and then looks up._

" _And I love you, precious. Always."_

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

To Morinth's credit, she did not recoil or give any outward sign of what had happened, outside of a sharp intake in breath and her eyes widening. I simply let go of her hand and turned back to Nom Rota.

"You are looking to join our little army, then, Nom Rota?" I asked.

"For that kind of money, I'd join the devil himself," Rota said with a chuckle. "Now it _is_ 20,000 credits _each_ , correct?"

"Of course," I said with a nod. "However, that extends only to each of your _crew_. I'm afraid that… Bolts, was it? He will not be paid."

Nom Rota laughed, as if I had told a tremendously hilarious joke.

"Bolts is the project of the kid's," Nom explained, waving to Elam. "I don't even think it can hold a gun yet."

"I'm, uh… I'm still working on that," Elam said, looking back and forth at Bolts and me.

"You have much experience with tech, kid?" Zaeed asked.

"Kid's a genius," Nom said, "He even got my Mech Suit working."

"He speak for you, kid?" Zaeed said, ignoring Nom's interruption.

"Um… yeah, I'm pretty good at it," Elam said non-committedly.

"Good, you come with me, then," Zaeed said. "The perimeter scanners are giving us hell. See what you can do with them."

"Uhh, before we do that," Nom said, holding up a hand to stop Elam, who had started to follow Zaeed. "There's a small matter of… fees. I assume that you'll be reimbursing me for the docking fees to Citadel Control?"

"That is a simple matter, Master Rota," I answered with a grin. "Considering that there are no docking fees. These three docks are quite independent of Citadel Control, who is in fact unaware of their very existence."

Nom Rota's head cocked to the side, as did Kapena's.

"Excitedly: You mean you have your own private dock here at the Citadel?" the lumbering elcor asked. "With a failing attempt to conceal enthusiasm: Nom, this could present a promising business opportunity for us."

"What my friend here means to say," interrupted Rota, "Is that the person who held that kind of commodity here on the Citadel could find himself a very wealthy man, indeed, if, that is, he knew the… right people?"

I noticed that Morinth, who hadn't stopped staring at me since our momentary mind-share, took a half-step forward at the news that the dock outside the jurisdiction, or even the knowledge, of Citadel Control. But before I could make any answer, Helena Blake stepped forward.

"And I'm sure that Mr. Seneschal would be glad to discuss business with you, Nom," she said. "But how about _after_ our current business arrangement is concluded?" she said, with a knowing look at me. I nodded in reply.

"Helena! My dear!" Nom said excitedly. "So pleased to see you!" He and Blake walked away towards the camp, slowly. "I've been hearing all kind of terrible rumors, these days, you know…"

Elam then moved off with Zaeed, who ordered some of the mercs to help unload any gear that Rota and his people had brought. Kapena started overseeing the unloading of their ship, which, surprisingly, consisted of crates of grenades, power cells, and even the odd crate of weapons. I opened one of the latter to see two ML – 77 rocket launchers laying side by side.

"SMASHING."

I turned to see Pyke stood next to me, his eyes going wide as he slowly stepped past me to gingerly pick up one of the launchers.

"Beg to report, sir," he said, his eyes never leaving the weapon. "Combat effectiveness of unit has increased 150%."

I smiled and patted him once on the shoulder.

"With beaming pride: Mr. Von thought that you would be impressed with our merchandise," Kapena said.

"What do I owe you for the weapons?" I asked. Kapena simply shook his head.

"With hasty reassurance: Mr. Von has already paid us in a separate transaction for the weapons."

I nodded my thanks. I looked over to see a large group, mostly of young males of various species, with a few asari, gathered around Morinth, trying to engage her in conversation.

" _SHIT. That's not good."_

" **What? She's an attractive girl."**

" _Something I got in the mind-share. What can you find out about something called an Ardat-Yakshi?"_

" **Sure, but what's that got to do with…"**

The file on Ardat-Yakshi came up in my view.

" **Spirits. Are you saying that this girl** _ **is**_ **one of these… these… things?"**

" _Very possibly. It's what I gleaned from her, anyway."_

" **Ko'le… these are… they're basically space vampires."**

" _I know._ "

" **So what do we do?"**

" _Keep a_ _very_ _close eye on her. Might have to have a word."_

" **Are you sure that's wise? It says here that they get stronger, faster, and smarter every time they… feed."**

" _If she means us no harm, she could be a boon for our cause. If she does, then I'd rather have it out with her now, before she starts feeding on anybody in this army we've assembled. Either way, she should know that we're onto her."_

" **Ok… ok… I can see the logic in that. When do you want do have this showdown?"**

" _Probably tonight, if possible."_

A feeling of dread set over me over the rest of the day. I managed to hold a briefing of the potential situation for the fifteen or so mercenaries who came in over the course of the day. Every time I saw Morinth for the rest of the day, she was staring right at me, ignoring whoever happened to be near her at the time.

 _Well that's unnerving._

I saw Zaeed perched on top of a crate, taking apart an assault rifle. I walked over to join him.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"No, not really," he said, reassembling the trigger mechanism. "These older Vindicator series always have heavy trigger pulls. I guess turians like to really make a conscientious decision to fire before they pull the trigger. Takes too long in-between shots for my liking. Yeah, you can get quantity in a hurry, but not quality."

"You're one to talk," I said. "That M-8 Avenger on your back makes that Vindicator look brand-new."

Zaeed turned to look at me with his one good eye.

"Hey. This here is Jessie, and she's got me through more scraps than you will ever see in your life. More men have been killed by her than died in the Skyllian Blitz."

He launched into the story of Jessie, and how she had gotten through all the wars he'd ever been in.

"I remember one time, on some backwater planet in the ass-end of nowhere. The swamps were so thick that the Grizzlies were breaking down. I was waist deep in mud, and Jessie was caked in dirt and shit, but the ol' girl just keep on firing. I don't remember ever overheating, not once. She was a bloodthirsty bitch, this one."

"Why switch guns?" one of the other mercs asked. I looked around to notice that a small crowd had gathered around us as Zaeed was telling his stories.

"Wouldn't ever, if I had my choice," Zaeed said. "We was chasing this batarian mook through a space station. Tough son of a bitch. Didn't make it easy on me. Finally drew a bead on him. But when I pulled the trigger, nothing. Not a sound. The old bitch had finally give out. Wound up beating the target senseless with her and dragging him back to the ship. Took Jessie apart after that, cleaned and polished every piece. But no matter what I did," he said, taking the M-8 Avenger from his back, "Jessie here just wouldn't fire. It was like she…." He got a faraway look in his eye. "….she was tired of killing. And so here she rests, my lucky charm. But I haven't found a gun that can match her. Not by a long shot."

"Hell of a story," I said. "And a hell of a gun."

"That she is," Zaeed said proudly, gazing at the gun in his hands. "That she was… but enough of an old man telling stories. Let's have a look at your rifle. I've been eyeing it since I got here, but I've never seen a weapon like it."

"It's because I made it," I said. "It's called a Dragon Rifle."

Zaeed stared at me.

"What are you, twelve? Horrible name for a weapon."

" **He does have a point…"**

" _Shut up."_

I took it off my back, offering it to Zaeed.

"Trigger is in the pressure pad of the handle," I said.

Zaeed took it off my hands, carefully keeping the barrel pointed upwards. He brought the gun to a ready position against his shoulder. When his cheek made contact with the cheek plate, a holographic sight came online on the top rail of the weapon. A murmur of admiration went up around the watching crowd.

"Lots of bells and whistles," Zaeed said, seemingly unimpressed. "How many shots before it O'S?"

" **Owes?"**

" _Overheats. I think."_

" **Makes sense."**

"No shots," I said. Zaeed cocked an eyebrow. "One continuous beam of energy, for as long as you hold the trigger," I explained.

Zaeed looked thoughtful, then suddenly whirled around, bringing the gun to bear on a pile of rubble about 10 yards away. * _HMMMM_ went the gun, and the blue beam arced to the target. Zaeed spun on his heel, tapping the pressure pad multiple times at a distant sheet of rusted metal at the edge of the perimeter, about twenty yards away. Short beams of blue energy struck the sheet metal, leaving melted, glowing holes. Zaeed spun back to the first target, holding down the pad this time. The blue arc raced across to the rubble, tracing a solid line along Zaeed's sight picture, reducing everything it touched to slag. After about 5 seconds of a continuous beam, Zaeed released the pad. The sound of the gun cooling down sounded for all the world like a small whine of disappointment for stopping the destruction. The watch crowd broke into whoops and cheers at the display.

"Huh," Zaeed grunted as the crowd quieted. "A fine weapon. I like the versatility: being a rifle or a heavy weapon, depending on how you fire, and what you need. Wouldn't mind owning one of these beauties for myself," he said, glancing at me sideways.

"It's modified from a geth rifle," I said. "If the geth show up in the numbers I think they will, and we both make it, Massani, I'll show you how to make the modifications myself. For a small pay reduction, of course," I added, smiling.

Zaeed chuckled.

"You got a deal, kid."

He handed me back my rifle.

"It's still a stupid name for a weapon."

Later, my three team leaders and I were gathered around one of the tables in the far hanger.

"Report?" I asked, once we are all situated.

"Not gonna sugar-coat it," Zaeed said. "Most of my guys are small-time: gangbangers, mostly, and street thugs. Couple of them at each other throats, on account they _used_ to belong to rival gangs. They follow me mostly 'cause they know what I'll do to them if they don't," he said with a brief smile. "But in a stand-up fight? I don't have high expectations."

"A couple of my guys are former turian military," Helena said. "I've made them squad leaders, and divided a couple of salarian tech-monkeys among them, too. We're no Blue Suns," she said with a sideways glance at Zaeed, "but we'll give as good as we get, I suppose. That Atlas of Rota's will prove useful."

"You know him from before," I said. "How good is he in that mech?"

"He'll get the job done," said Helena with confidence. "He may be a volus, but once he gets in that harness, he can make it dance…"

"That quarian kid's great with tech, too," added Zaeed. "Got all the kinks out of the perimeter sensors. The elcor will be a hellova lot of good, too. We used to have a saying: if you're hanging from a cliff and an elcor charges you, let go of the cliff: it'll be less bloody."

This earned a chuckle from the rest of the group.

"Colour Sergeant?" I asked, turning to Pyke.

"My lads are undisciplined, sir, but they're top-notch scrappers," Pyke said. "We will hold. I have half of them armed with sniper rifles, with heavy weapons for support. The other half are armed with scatter-rifles and various implements designed for the carving of flesh and the bringing of sudden-yet-painful death."

"There will be twenty or so trained operatives from the Illuminated Primacy arriving this evening. I'll place half in each of your squads," I said to Blake and Massani. "They'll bolster the ranks and support any of the more raw recruits."

"Beg your pardon sir, but how did you acquire the succor and militaristic pledge of the jellyfish?" Morrel asked.

"I have ties with the hanar ambassador here on the Citadel," I explained. "He shares my concerns and promised me as many guns as he could find on such short notice."

"They'll come in handy," Blake said.

"More than manpower or firepower, we'll need transportation," Zaeed said. "If the geth make landfall, it could be anywhere on the station. We need a way to get to the fight quickly, and without painting bright gor-ram targets on our arses."

"The reinforcements are supposedly enroute, bringing ten shuttlecraft," I explained. "Each shuttle can hold about 10 men. Less, if one of them is Kapena or Rota's Atlas Suit."

"Kodiaks?" asked Zaeed. I nodded.

"Seven of them are Kodiaks, the other three are Camels."

Zaeed nodded in approval.

"I prefer the Camels, anyway," he said. "Damn tough machines. Slow as hell, though, and just as ugly, to be sure, but they can take a hit. Takes two shots from a damn frigate to destroy one."

"We should hold the Camels for the second wave," Blake said. "Use the Kodiaks to secure a landing zone for them to land."

"No," I said. "We'll use them as bullet magnets. Their armor _is_ thicker, and they can take the punishment. Sending them in first will also identify enemy locations. The Kodiaks can strike any targets that give away their position by firing on the Camels."

Zaeed nodded his approval, but Blake looked uneasy.

"It'll be risky for whoever is in the Camels," she said hesitantly.

"That's why that will be me," I said. "I won't ask anybody to take risks that I'm not willing to."

"The 1st Heshtok Irregulars will be with you, sir," Pyke volunteered. "We'll be most effectual when we're in the middle of things. Also, most of my people are prone to air-sickness. I'd prefer to get them on the ground as quickly as possible."

"His lot also regenerates bullet-holes," Zaeed said. "Something I can't say for any ours."

"Indeed, sirrah," Pyke agreed. "We can survive grievous injuries that would hastily dispatch other combatants."

"There is an element of truth to what Miss Blake says," I admitted. "We will be moving slow, and will not have any shuttle-mounted guns to return fire effectively."

"Egad, sah, no blood, no guts, no glory!" Pyke saluted crisply.

I nodded, and clasped my right hand to my heart.

"Then we are agreed," I said. "Zaeed and Helena's teams will be divided between the seven Kodiaks, and the Irregulars and I will be the advance guard with the Camels."

Nods all around signified the end of our little briefing. I got up to call Rhysan to confirm the time of the drell team's arrival.

However, my question seemed to answer itself by the sound of a distant rumbling growing louder. I grasped my rifle, fearing the worst. But then I saw the first Kodiak appear from behind a nearby building. Several more followed it, swooping low in between buildings.

" **Why are they flying so low?"** asked Mira.

" _Staying out of Citadel airspace so Citadel Control doesn't detect them,"_ I answered. _"Smart."_

There were seven Kodiak shuttles, as promised. Three bulkier, slower shuttles took up the rear.

" **Those would be the Camels, I assume?"**

" _I assume so also."_

" **Just saying, it's not too late to reconsider being the one flying in those things. They look just about ready to fall out of the sky."**

" _Well, the Alliance hasn't used them since Shanxi, so you can't expect them to be cutting edge."_

" **Not asking for cutting-edge, just intact would be nice…"**

The last of the Camels was now making its landing, to the loud cheering of the men, who were gathering to meet them. Two drell were getting out of each shuttle, all of them dressed in what appeared to be light Gladiator or Explorer-class armor, green with purple accents, the colors of the Illuminated Primacy. As I approached, the last shuttle door opened to reveal two more drell, who disembarked to join the others. They were joined by a single hanar.

A single hanar _in full armor_.

" **Spirits…"** exclaimed Mira.

The hanar's armor was golden, with what appeared to be a jet-pack on either side of it. Each of the tentacles was fully covered as well, with the front and back two being used by the hanar to rest upon, looking like they had been augmented, bulked up with armor and extra support beams. The two middle tentacles were swinging freely, clearly designed to be used as hands. Two pistols and a folded rifle rested on the hanar's body itself.

Zaeed shook his head as I passed him.

"A fucking armored hanar. Now I've seen bloody everything," he muttered.

"This one salutes you, _Seneschal_ ," the hanar said, in a voice that was extremely deep, in stark contrast with the high tones one normally associates with hanar. "And he brings the salutations of Ambassador Rhysan of the Illuminated Primacy."

"My salutations return to him, warmly," I replied. "and they returned to you as well…" I left the address hanging in the air.

"This one is commonly known as Tallaxis, _Seneschal_ ," replied the hanar. "He, and the twenty-one drell you see gathered here are at your command. Speak, and it shall be done. Command, and your enemies shall be destroyed. Order, and we will sacrifice our lives gladly for your cause."

"Great, an armored hanar waxing goddam poetic," muttered Zaeed, stepping up next to me.

"May I present Zaeed Massani, one of my captains," I said. "And this is Helena Blake and Colour Sergeant Pyke Morrel, my other two captains."

"This one offers greetings," Tallaxis said, bowing slightly. Pyke saluted, and Helena nodded back. "What are your orders, _Seneschal?"_

"Gather your men, Tallaxis," I said, "Massani, Blake, Morrel, you do the same. It's time we had our first full briefing."

All told, there were about ninety armed soldiers gathered in the open area between the two buildings we were using. I couldn't help but notice that they were mostly humans, with a few asari, turians, and salarians. There were also one or two batarians thrown in for good measure. I saw Nom Rota, Kapena, Elam'Koris, and Morinth standing together to one side. Tallaxis and his drell were standing together as well.

" **Well, there's no going back now,"** Mira said. **"We should make a big impression going in. Need to establish our authority and credibility for all those who don't hold our word as sacred."**

" _Got it."_

I flared my biotics and leapt to the top of the nearby building. It was only one story up, but a 7-meter vertical leap is still impressive to see. I turned around to look out at the small army I had assembled over the past three days. My helmet was on, so I activated the speaker to amplify my voice.

"WELCOME, FRIENDS," my voice boomed out over the courtyard. The crowd grew quiet.

"As you can see, we now have our reinforcements from the Illuminated Primacy. You who have volunteered for this mission," I said, addressing the assembled drell, "Welcome. Friends and comrades, our time has come. We have had two days now to collect, gather, and prepare for the coming storm."

I pulled up my Omni-Tool and brought up an image of Nazara. I forwarded it to each of the soldiers in front of me.

"This is _Sovereign_ , Saren's flagship," I began. "More than just a geth flagship, it is in fact a single AI consciousness, housed in a single ship. And here," I forwarded another image, "is the comparative size of the _Destiny Ascension_."

A murmur ran through the crowd, partly surprise, and mostly alarm.

"There is a small security fleet assembled here at the Citadel," I continued. "The Council, however, has seen fit to not heed my warnings of the exact size and nature of the threat that is to come. If Saren and Sovereign attack the Citadel, we must assume that the fleet will not be able to hold them off. The Citadel is too valuable to destroy outright, so they will attempt to land ground troops at the Presidium, mostly likely in an effort to gain the Control Tower and close the arms. If that happens, there will be no way for any arriving reinforcements to help us down here on the station itself."

Grim looks were exchanged, and low murmurs could be heard.

"As the geth have not been seen outside the Perseus Veil in 300 years, I'm assuming that most of you have never seen one," I said, forwarding several more data files. "These are the standard geth units I have encountered during my time with Commander Shepard. Highlighted in red are the prime target areas and weak spots."

We proceeded to go through the various geth units. Basically, it all came down to the same thing: aim for their head.

"Geth do not have internal organs, and operate just fine after losing arms or legs," I explained. "They also have the advantage of not feeling pain, so don't expect to gain any breathing space if you blow one off. Tech operators, here is the package I used for overload and momentary scrambling of their sensor systems," I continued, forwarding the EXE file Mira and I had compiled. "Be advised: geth systems adapt quickly, so it's possible that even this run-file is obsolete. But at the very least, it should serve as a platform for the more programmatically gifted among you."

One of the salarians, (I think his name was Feltre?) mass-forwarded another overload program that was much more comprehensive than mine. The subject line of the message was "Always worked for me..."

I dismissed them to their team leaders, dividing the drell between Zaeed's and Helena's teams, as we had discussed. Zaeed, Pyke, and Helena began briefing their fire-teams on the roles they would play in the upcoming battle. Tallaxis asked to show me something they had brought on shuttles themselves. There were eight or so solid black cubes on each of the shuttles. Tallaxis bent over and picked one up.

"Forgive me, Tallaxis, but I must ask, how can you pick those up?" I inquired. "I have never known a hanar that could lift more than a few grams, no offense intended, of course."

"None taken, Herald," Tallaxis said. "My armor has load-bearing augmentations, allowing me to re-distribute the weight evenly to pick up even heavy weapons. Observe." He pressed a button on the side of the cube and tossed it a few yards away. Three legs unfolded from the cube and a barrel resembling a Gatling gun deployed from the top. The turret, for that is what it now clearly appeared to be, swung right, and left, searching for potential targets. Tallaxis activated an Omni-Tool on his right "hand" revealing the camera view of the turret.

"Each turret may be controlled manually," he demonstrated, rotating the turret to the left, "or can be set on 'Sentry' mode, searching for pre-programmed targets or any targets that are not flagged with positive IFF signals. It also will deploy a standard area-effect shield."

The turret, as if on cue, deployed a faint blue field, about a two yard radius around itself.

"Excellent!" I exclaimed. "This may very well turn the tide in the battle to come."

Tallaxis' armor changed from a golden to a brilliant purple, then back again. I was puzzled by this for a moment, then remembered that the hanar language consists entirely of these subtle bioluminescent changes.

" _Tallaxis' armor must be capable of changing colors to communicate."_

" **Neat. I am now linked with each of these turrets, Ko'le. I am programming them to identify each type of geth unit we've encountered so far as hostiles."**

" _Do you have an image of the cloned krogan from Virmire?"_

" **I do."**

" _Add them as well. We don't know how many potentially escaped the installation's destruction or were already off-world when it blew."_

" **Good point."**

"Take time with each of the teams to demonstrate how to use these turrets, Tallaxis," I said, forwarding the update to each of the team leaders. "

The rest of the evening and many hours into the night were spent training the men on both how to use the turrets, and on how to embark and disembark the shuttles while under fire. Squads of about ten to twelve loaded into the shuttles and practiced disembarking in a timely-yet-orderly fashion. The first several runs were not pretty, to say the least. As the darkness grew, we called an end to the night's training, allowing a group of mostly-exhausted men to stumble towards waiting food and sleeping cots.

"Another week of training, and we might be close to ready," I heard Zaeed say as I moved away from the main group to collect my thoughts and re-connect with Mira. "Unfortunately, I don't think the geth will be gracious enough to give us that much time."

" **He's right, Ko'le… according to the Normandy's technical specifications, and an estimated travel time, they should be arriving at Ilos around… well,** _ **now**_ **,"** Mira informed. **"If they don't beat Saren there…"**

" _We'll hope for the best, Mira, and plan for the worst,"_ I answered.

" **Ninety-seven suddenly doesn't seem like a huge number to fight an army of geth…"**

" _Hey. I'm supposed to be pessimist, remember? What happened to the spunky A.I. of two days ago?"_

" **Sorry. I guess it's just all starting to hit me, you know? I'm… I'm… I don't know what this is. I felt it on Virmire, when I thought I was dying?"**

" _Fear. It's called fear, and everyone is feeling it."_

" **You seem to be hiding it well, and I'm even** _ **inside**_ **your head."**

" _Then just believe me: I'm scared, too."_

" **But you've fought hundreds of battles. Well, Ko'le has…"**

" _And I was scared for each and every one of them."_

" **Spirits, that's comforting."**

" _You're getting better at sarcasm, Mira."_

" **Thanks….Hey, we've got company."**

"Quite a night, isn't it, boss?"

 _Morinth_.

"It was…" I answered, guarded. "That depends on you, now."

Morinth moved out the shadows to walk beside me.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" she asked.

"As I said, that depends on you, now."

She reached out a hand and gripped my arm.

"Back there… earlier. When I first arrived. We… you…. We _melded_. Briefly."

Her words were breathy, and her tone was one of slight disbelief.

"We did not meld," I explained. "It was… a Prothean technique. It's called Mind-Share. I can see different memories of yours. It was rude of me to do so without your permission. And for that, I apologize."

"No, no," Morinth said, now grabbing both of my shoulders. "I haven't thought of that moment… of that time… in _centuries._ I thought I had forgotten."

Her voice broke _ever_ so slightly.

" _Thank_ you," she whispered. "I haven't…. _felt_ like that… for so _long_."

" **She is good…."**

" _Quite. She has had more than four hundred years to practice, after all."_

"You owe me no thanks, Yara D'len. _If_ that is your name."

"Wha…what?" she asked. Her voice sounded frightened now, but I could sense an edge there.

"Another Prothean trait," I said. "The longer people have contact with me…"

I looked down at both of her hands on my shoulders.

"…The more information I glean from their minds. And that is an involuntary reaction."

She dropped her hands quickly, and took a step back. I continued.

"For example, I can tell that you've been running for a… _very_ long time. What are your exact intentions, _Morinth_ of Thessia?"

At that name, she didn't have time to hide her shock. She took another step back, like she'd been hit.

"My… my intentions?" she asked.

" **She's beginning to sound like a parrot."**

"I can't have my men turning up dead, their minds hollowed out on account of an _Ardat-Yakshi_."

At _that_ , she stood straight, her shoulders squaring back. All show and appearance of the young and scared maiden was _gone_.

"You know."

Her voice was ice, and her tone was steel.

" **Boss…."**

I ignored Mira.

"So what happens now?" I asked Morinth. "If you're here for the job, we have no quarrel. I could use a warrior such as yourself in the fight ahead. You'd be welcome here. But if it's a fight you're looking for… or a _meal_ , then we will have…."

I flared my biotics on my hands, glowing a brilliant, bright green in the darkness.

"…Words."

Morinth started chuckling.

"Even if I _did_ fancy feeding on any of your little army you've gathered here, do you _really_ think you could stop me, _boy?_ I've taken down Justicars, little human. You wouldn't even be worth my time."

"And yet you still run from your mother."

I should have seen the punch coming.

But I didn't.

Morinth's hand was on my throat, not enough to throttle, but enough to hold me against the wall. Biotics flared along her arm and hand.

" **KO'LE!"**

" _Wait. I've got this…"_

"You gave something back to me, human," Morinth was saying, "A memory I greatly desired. That is the only reason you are alive right now. I'll even tell you a secret: I do not run from Samara for _my_ survival. It is for _hers._ I know she will catch up to me one day. And on that day, I will kill my mother. So yes, I will put that day off as long as possible."

Flaring my own biotics around my hand, I brought my hands up, breaking her grip. I sent my knee into her gut, and then my forehead into hers. My Neanderthal skull absorbed the majority of the blow. Her softer asari one didn't. I gripped her throat in return, slamming her against the wall, reversing our roles.

"You are brilliant, Morinth," I said, holding her against the wall. "In another life, there would have been nothing you could not accomplish. But because of a mutation of birth, you are hunted and ostracized from your own people. "

Anger was returning to her dazed eyes.

"I could turn you in: one call to Tevos, and every Justicar in the sector would be on this station tomorrow. But as it happens, I have other problems than a space vampire: I have _true_ monsters on the horizon: World-Eaters which make you look like a happy _dream_."

My eyes went white again, as did hers.

* * *

* _50,000 YEARS AGO*_

" _Seneschal! The Uric!"_

 _A brief glance at the viewscreen reveals the Avatar Lilliande's ship, burning. I turn to the bridge crew._

" _Man the starboard battery! Standby to come about! Helm, hard over! Bring us about to x-heading 342."_

" _BELAY THAT ORDER!"_

 _The avatar's voice over the communication line brings all activity to a stop. The avatar's image comes online, still in her commander's seat. I return to my chair._

" _Avatar, we are standing by to offer assistance! If we can cripple the nearest Reaper, that may give the others pause, long enough for us to make it to the relay."_

" _I think we both know that is not possible, Seneschal. There are five Reapers behind us, and the long-range scans show another ten inbound. This ship will not make it to the relay in time."_

 _I slam my fist into the control panel in front of me. She is right, and I know it._

" _Lilliande…" is all I manage to say._

 _She moves her hand to close the channel. She turns back to me._

" _I… I would've liked to have that drink, Seneschal."_

 _I nod, silently._

" _I also… my friend."_

 _Her eyes steel, and a grim resolve comes over her demeanor._

" _Go, Seneschal! Sing our Name-Songs in the Great Remembering!"_

 _The channel closes, and all we see is the burning ship, almost overtaken by the massive Reaper._

 _She will not survive another direct hit, is on the minds of all who are watching._

 _As if to add despair to despair, a second Reaper comes out of FTL, directly next to the closest Reaper. With its arrival dispels any hopes of offering effectual aid._

 _The Uric turns sharply to starboard, then port, narrowly missing the great red beams coming from each Reaper. Then suddenly, we can see the engines suddenly reverse, sending them directly between each of her pursuers._

 _Then she explodes._

 _The giant explosion creates a shockwave that rips through both Reapers. Several of the right one's limbs are separated from its body, and then the left Reaper also explodes, sending even more debris into its neighbor._

 _Two Reapers in a single self-destruct. I shake my head, even in my grief._

 _Damn, she was good._

" _EeRAH!" I shout at the viewscreen, drawing my sword from its sheath. Each warrior on the bridge crew joins me in the shout, and the gesture._

 _We are caught in the relay's jump-field, and the sight of the two wrecked Reapers gives way to the blur of stars. I slowly lower my sword._

" _Avatar of Courage, indeed."_

* * *

 _*PRESENT DAY_

Morinth stares at me, silently, but the anger in her eyes is gone, replaced with bewilderment and a slight degree of awe.

"That's… that's…" she started, but did not finish.

"Now," I interrupted. "You've seen what coming for us. For ALL of us, Morinth. If you would join this fight, then so be it. I be silent as to who and _what_ you are, both to everyone here and to any who come looking afterward. But if you will hunt feed upon those who would call you 'comrade,' then," I drew Lieutenant and activated the power function, sending blue arcs up the blade, "We will fight here, and now, and damned be the one who cries for mercy."

There was a moment's hesitation, then I saw her make up her mind. I released her and stepped back.

"I will join you, Ko'le Seneschal," she said, and the taunting and mocking joviality was gone from her voice, replaced by a somber and serious tone.

 _Reminds me very much like her mother's voice._

"So long as I fight for you, none of your soldiers shall come to harm."

"Swear it."

Morinth scoffed.

"Swear by what? I am not bound by any Code, and I certainly don't answer to any goddess."

"Swear by the only standard that matters to people like you and me: The Line that separates the Living from the Dead."

A strange look came over Morinth's face: one of wonder and almost… admiration? She slowly took a knee in front of me.

"Then by the Line that Separates the Living from the Dead, I swear it, Ko'le Seneschal. Your allies will be my allies, and your enemies will be my enemies. May the living and the dead bear witness, and if this oath is broken, may the living join the dead."

Her biotics flared, once.

"So be it," I said slowly.

Morinth walked backwards away from me, then turned towards to the distant fires.

" **Well… that was unexpected."**

" _You said it."_

" **We're gonna have watch our backs as long as she's around."**

" _As the one of this duo who actually possesses a physical back, I fully expect her to betray us at some point."_

"I do think that bitch's planning on shooting you in the near future."

I turned quickly to see Zaeed come from behind a broken column a few yards away.

"You heard, I take it?"

"Saw the little light display. Thought I'd come take a look-see. Got here for the very tail end of the conversation."

I nodded. "I appreciate the backup," I said.

"Something about her rubbed me the wrong way," Zaeed said. "Maybe it was the fact she didn't talk much. In my experience, a quiet asari usually means they haven't decided how to kill ya. My advice? Put a bullet in her before she gets the chance to do the same thing."

"That is the safest course of action, perhaps," I agreed. "But I don't have the luxury of turning down good fighters. If she's with us, she's with us. If at least two of us are watching, we can be ready for her."

"Three of us."

Helena Blake joined us, pistol in hand.

"Begging the gentlemen's and lady's pardons, but I do believe there be a quartet gathered here."

Pyke Morrel slid out from underneath a broken slab of concrete, rocket launcher powering down.

I started chuckling.

"Looks like I chose my team well."

"Don't think so much of yourself," Helena said. "I just like to look after the guy who's supposed to pay me when the job's done."

"Your demise would make monetary restitution… troublesome," Pyke agreed. "Though I do agree with Mr. Massani's suggested course of action: allowing a threat to continue to exist only asking for trouble."

"Whatever else she may be, she's a powerful biotic," I replied. "I'd rather not throw that away if I can help it. We'll keep our eyes on her for the time being."

"You're the boss," Zaeed said, shrugging. "First sign of trouble, though, I shoot first, ask questions second."

"Fair enough," I agreed.

"HERALD!"

The shout over the radio brought us back to the present. We turned towards the main buildings at set off at a run. Tallaxis and Elam were standing by the docking control panel. I ran over to join him.

"This one has patched a communication through this panel via the _Iswanee_ communication grid," Tallaxis said.

"'This one' meaning him, not me," Elam clarified. "I just gave him the access codes."

" _I_ have located an Alliance communication receiver in the Pangea Expanse, in the Terminus Systems," Tallaxis said, clearly using the personal pronoun for clarification purposes. "To the best of our knowledge… there is only one Alliance vessel in that sector."

" **The Normandy! They made it!"**

"Open a channel!" I said hurriedly. Elam threw several switches and turned a couple of knobs. He turned to look at me, then nodded.

"Normandy, this is _Seneschal_ , do you read me?" I said towards the speaker to which Elam was pointing.

There was silence.

"Normandy, come in! DO YOU READ?"

" **Who…this? Identify…self"** came the garbled, yet unmistakable voice of the Normandy's crack pilot.

"Can you clean it up?" I asked Elam, who started fiddling with the panel.

" **Let me see what I can do,"** Mira said, interfacing with the panel herself.

" **Repeat: Who is this? Identify yourself!"**

"Joker! This is Ko'le! What's going on there?" I asked.

" **Ko'le?! Oh my god, how are you… how did you…"**

"Never mind that!" I interrupted angrily. "Did you stop Saren? What about the Conduit?"

" **We literally just came out of FTL. There's only a few geth ships here, and they're grounded on the planet. No sign of Sovereign or the main geth fleet."**

" **Ko'le, this is Shepard."**

There was a buzz of murmuring from the assembled group at the sound of the Commander's voice.

" **How are things going back at the Citadel?"**

"Fairly well," I answered, smiling at the crowd surrounding me. "We're standing by here, in case the geth make it past the fleet gathered around us."

" **We'll be making our landing soon. We've got a find a place to put down close to the city. If Saren is here, he can't be far ahead of us."**

"I've been giving that some thought, Commander," I said, beginning a gamble.

 _I can't show my omniscience, but I can afford to wait for Saren to arrive here, either_.

"What if the Conduit is _not_ a relay to Deep Space?"

" **What do you mean?"** The Commander sounded confused.

"After Benezia found the Mu Relay's location, Saren didn't immediately go there. If Ilos is a way to bring the Reapers back from Deep Space, Saren has not been in a hurry to go there. Instead, he went back to Virmire. Why?"

" **Because…he needed an army, and that was where his krogan were gathered."** I could tell Shepard was trying to think through the implications of what I had said.

"Why would Saren need an army, if he was only going to let the Reapers through? He could have taken a single shuttle to do that."

" **Because…oh my god. The Conduit does not lead to Deep Space. It leads to the Citadel…"**

"Hang on a damn minute," Zaeed said.

" **Who's that?"** the Commander asked.

"I'll make introductions later, Shepard," I said.

"How can this "Conduit" transport an army from the Terminus Systems to here on the Citadel? Is that even physically possible?" continued Massani.

"Well, technically yes," Elam interjected. All eyes turned to him. "At least," he said, looking around, suddenly unsure of himself. "Several scientists in the Migrant Fleet have postulated that planet-to-planet FTL-Travel is theoretically feasible, if one could somehow miniaturize Mass Relay technology."

"But where the hell do you hide a miniature Relay on a station of…. _"_ Helena Blake began, then suddenly she stopped. "SHIT."

I think it hit everyone at the same time.

" **FUCK me,"** Shepard said.

" **Spirits,"** Mira said.

"I'll be damned," Zaeed said.

"Keelah," Elam said.

"Enkindler's Mercy," Tallaxis said.

"The Relay Monument." I confirmed, slowly. "It was here when my people walked this station. Whoever built the Lost City of Ilos built the Monument around the same time."

"It leads straight to the goddam heart of the Presidium," Zaeed said slowly, shaking his head. "Saren and the geth waltz through that, he won't even _need_ to bother with the fucking security fleet. He'd have control of the whole station within minutes."

"Rouse the men. We're moving out. Shepard," I said, turning back to the transmitter. "You have to get down there and stop him. NOW."

" **We're on our way. If we can't stop him, you can be damn sure we'll be right behind him. Shepard out. And Ko'le?"**

"Yes?"

" **Good luck."**

"And to you, Commander." And I terminated the connection.

Zaeed, Helena, Tallaxis and Morrell were gathering the men. Shouts, yells, and lights were coming from everywhere on the compound. Weapons were being loaded onto the shuttles, and men were buckling armor back on that they had taken off only a few hours before. I raised my Omni-Tool.

" _Mira, get me a line to Executer Pallin of C-Sec."_

" **Are you sure that's a good idea?"**

" _I don't have a better one. Send an email to Rhysan to evacuate the hanar embassies, and to recommend that everyone else get the hell out of the Presidium."_

" **Ok. Opening a channel now."**

A very tired and cranky-looking turian came onto my viewscreen.

"Whoever the hell this is, this had better be important."

"Executor, this is Ko'le Seneschal. We do not have long, you need to get the Council off this station."

"The hell? Oh…. You're that human Shepard dug out of the rocks on Therum. What in the spirits' names are you talking about?"

"Saren has found a way onto the station. He is coming through the Relay Monument."

"Is he now?"

I didn't even need my Prothean-enhanced senses to tell if he believed me or not.

"For the love of all that is holy," I said, exasperated. "Will you at least _TAKE A GOD DAMN LOOK_ out your window and see if there is any activity near the Monument?"

There was a slight rustle and the camera moved. Wherever Pallin was, he was moving.

"Fascinating theory you've cooked up, Mr. Ko'le… only problem is that the Relay is still sitting there, like it has for almost a thousand… _SPIRITS._ "

"What?" I asked. "What's happening?"

"Are you doing this?" The executor's voice was fringed with fear, verging on panic.

"AM I doing WHAT? WHAT is HAPPENING?"

"Something's… something's happening to the Monument. It's… oh spirits, it looks like it's _activating_."

"GET your men out onto the Presidium! And EVACUATE THE COUNCIL!" I yelled, ending the connection. "It's STARTED!" I yelled, amplifying my voice across the courtyard. "EVERYONE TO THE SHUTTLES! THE RELAY MONUMENT IS ACTIVATING!"

I ran to the Camel shuttle that I had assigned to myself. Twelve vorcha were already seated inside. I scanned the scene before me. Figures were still running from place to place, loading up onto the ten shuttles in the courtyard. I saw Zaeed talking to the men in his shuttle, Helena Blake loading her gun as she stepped up. In the other two Camels I saw Pyke Morrel taking his seat, and Nom Rota's Atlas mech getting into the last Camel. Tallaxis walked towards me and got into my shuttle.

"Herald. Grant me the honor of fighting alongside you."

I nodded once. This was not the time for speeches. Tallaxis reached up a hand to grab onto the hand-rails running along the inside of the door. I opened a channel to all of my soldiers as my shuttle began lift off.

"NOW HEAR THIS," I began. "The Primary objectives is to secure the embassies. If Saren can capture any of the Council or ambassadors, we're going to have a hostage situation on our hands. Nom, your squad and mech will secure the courtyard when we land. Lay down cover fire for the rest of the shuttles. Pyke, take your squad to secure the Financial District. Tallaxis and I will land across the bridge and secure the embassies. C-Sec will make the evacuation of the Council top priority. If not: Blake, Bravo Team will find high ground when we reach the Presidium. In the event that C-Sec has _not_ evacuated the Council, you will have to secure them, do you copy?"

"Copy that. Bravo Team, going high," Blake confirmed.

"Massani, land your squad just _short_ of the Monument. Turn back any geth from entering the main civilian wards. We have to keep them contained on the Presidium."

"Copy that. We'll turn the buggers back," Zaeed answered.

"Then you all know your places," I said. "Good luck to you all."

" **Wow. So this is really happening, huh?"**

" _I'm afraid so, Mira."_

" **I don't know. It seems all so… surreal."**

" _I know what you mean. Don't worry: I'll watch out for you."_

" **Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you."**

We were flying low now, dodging building after building. Ahead, the glow of the Presidium seemed… different from normal. As we got closer, I could see it wasn't the normal blue and green or white lights that were normally dotting the Presidium cityscape.

It was the brilliant red of the Presidium _on fire._

Bright blue flashes were punctuating the red glow.

" _That would be the Relay Monument."_

" **Saren's probably down there now. In all the reports in his Spectre operations, he always led from the front ranks. He was probably the first one through the Relay."**

" _If he is, we'll find him. And we'll make him pay for this."_

" **For everything…"**

Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of bullets ricocheting off our armor. Only a few at first, but then the fire became steady and concentrated.

"Small-arms fire," Tallaxis said simply. "Only the right side."

"Blake, you confirm?" I asked.

"Roger that, _Seneschal_ , we can see them. Targeting enemy emplacements now."

More faint explosions could be heard outside the shuttle door. The * _plunk_ sound of small-arms fire against our armor ceased, or at least was reduced to only the stray shot every now and then.

"STANDBY!" the drell pilot of the Camel called out. A young female, probably no more than twenty years old, I judged. "TOUCHDOWN IN FIFTEEN SECONDS!"

"On your feet!" I called out. The seated vorcha stood to their feet with mixed cries of frenzied delight. Blades and rifles were brandished equally. Tallaxis reached his free hand back to unclip his rifle from his back. I did the same with mine.

"LEFT SIDE! LEFT SIDE!" called out the pilot. All eyes turned to the left-side door. "THREE! TWO! ONE!"

The door slide open, revealing the Presidium Embassies Courtyard. Burning debris and fallen bodies could be seen scattered across the pavement.

"GO! GO! GO!" I yelled, and we poured out of the shuttle. We came under fire immediately, with sniper rounds coming in from our left. Two of the vorcha were hit, but got right back up again, searching for targets or cover, not necessarily in that order.

"Snipers! Hotel, second floor!" called out Tallaxis, opening fire with his assault rifle. The vorcha heard him and followed his example, pouring an unholy amount of bullets into the second floor balcony of the hotel across the way from us. A rocket followed their volley, and I looked to see Rota's Atlas mech opening fire on geth targets across the waterway. Pyke's shuttle had landed on the other side of the bridge.

 _Near the Consort's offices_ , I thought.

"Tallaxis! First Squad, on me!" I called out, moving across to the hallway containing the hanar and human embassies. A faint image of Avina flickered in and out from a projector. The reception desk lay in two pieces. Suddenly an asari popped up, pistol at the ready. I threw up a barrier _just_ in time to block two shots.

"HOLD FIRE!" I yelled. "FRIENDLIES!"

The asari looked sideways at me, then dropped her gun.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry."

"That's ok, ma'am," I reassured. "Come with us, we're getting you out of here."

Tallaxis moved next to her, helping her to her feet. She stared unabashedly at the armored hanar.

"My sister…" she said. "My sister's across the bridge. She's one of the Consort's handmaidens…"

 _VERY_ suddenly, I got a very vivid image of an angry asari pureblood from Mass Effect 2, on the mission to help Shiala get the people of Zhu's Hope out of their terrible medical contract.

" _My daughters died on the Citadel when the geth attacked. One worked in the Embassy. The other was a greeter for the Consort."_

SHIT. _Did NOT expect to run into that aspect of the game._

"Come with us," I repeated. "We'll try to find your sister, if we can."

We moved down the hallway, weapons ready. The human embassy door was blown open, and two broken geth platforms were inside. No sign of anyone else.

"Anderson?" I called out. "Udina?"

No answer.

"The elcor and volus' embassy is still locked, Herald," Tallaxis said.

I walked across the hallway and banged on the door three times.

"Din Korlack?" I yelled. "Ambassador Calyn? It's Ko'le Seneschal, we're here to evacuate you!"

There was a hissing sound as the doors unsealed. The locks disengaged and the door swung open. Anderson and Udina both stood there, pistols in hand. Behind them I could see several volus and elcor figures.

"Ko'le!" Anderson said, lowering his weapon. "Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes."

"As is the sight of both of you, safe and sound," I answered. "Udina," I continued, noticing that Udina hadn't lowered his weapon.

" **Awwwwkward."**

"Seneschal." Udina replied. "That was a lucky hit you landed on me."

"I am extremely sorrowful that it was made necessary," I replied, leaving "By you" unsaid.

Udina lowered his weapon.

"I'm not so much of an ass that I can't recognize when I've _been_ an ass, _Seneschal_ ," he said.

 _Woah. Big departure from the in-game Udina._

"You have a way out of here, Earth-clan?" Volus Ambassador Din Korlack spoke up as he pushed his way to the front. "Or did you just come here to save your _own_ kind?"

"With harsh criticism: Din, the human called out our names as he knocked on the door," Elcor Ambassador Calyn interjected. "It is clear he came here with the intention of securing our safety."

"We have a number of shuttlecraft prepared to take you to safety," I said. "If you will follow us, we will provide an escort as far as we are able."

"With profound gratitude: Thank you, _Seneschal_. We are forever in your debt."

Din Korlack shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes… well um…. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," I assured them. "Ambassador Udina, we need to get you to safety as well."

"That would be much appreciated," Udina said. "We managed to get a message to the Alliance before they breached our doors. The Fifth Fleet is inbound."

"They will be most welcome," I answered. "We have but to find Ambassador Rhysan and we will be ready to move out. Wait here. I'll be back momentarily."

Leaving a few vorcha to secure the embassy, I hurried around the corner. Tallaxis and another vorcha were standing by the hanar embassy's door.

"Movement inssssside," the vorcha trooper hissed. I nodded in reply as I hit the 'Open' button. The door slid open to reveal a single geth trooper in the middle of the lobby. Three shots from each of us put it down hard, and for good. I stepped into the lobby. A hanar body lay on the floor.

"He-Who-Holds-Secrets-With-Honor," confirmed Tallaxis. He lowered a tentacle to gently rest on the body. "You deserved better than this, old friend."

"Indeed he did."

Rhysan came from around the corner.

"He died giving me time to conceal myself when the geth arrived. He will be remembered… with honor."

I looked down at the hanar's body. I brought my right hand to my chest.

"EeRah, He-Who-Holds-Secrets-With-Honor."

Then I turned back to Rhysan.

"Rhysan, what news of the Council?"

"They came," Rhysan said slowly. "They came here, to the Citadel, just as the Herald foretold…"

"He-Who-Speaks-for-Others!" I said sharply. The hanar turned back to me.

"The… the Council has already been evacuated. This one… I believe they were headed to the _Destiny Ascension."_

" **Damn, so no chance of catching a ride."**

" _Afraid not. Ok, back to Plan A it is, then."_

We escorted Rhysan back around the corner to the elcor/volus embassy. Gathering up the civilians, we set off at a brisk walk back towards the courtyard.

" _Seneschal_ , come in."

I put a hand up to my ear.

"Go ahead, Colour Sergeant."

"Encountering heavy resistance in the Financial District, sah! Have large group of civilians in the Consort's office. Requesting permission to evac them in the shuttles…"

"My sister! My sister is probably there! Is she alright? Is she there?" the asari receptionist asked.

"Permission granted, Sergeant, but only evac if you can cover the path to the shuttles and safely take-off."

"Very good, sah!"

"You can talk to her soon," I reassured the asari. "Right now, we need to get you all to safety."

I radioed Elam'Koris.

"Elam! Elam, are you there?"

"Y-y-yes, I'm here."

" **Poor kid. He sounds scared to death."**

"Can you pilot the _Iswanee?"_ I asked.

"Y-yes. Yes I can."

"Good," I said. "I need you to return to one of the shuttles and escort two of the Camels back to the Iswanee. Load up the Ambassadors and get the hell off this station. There will be several ships of the Illuminated Primacy arriving soon. Rendezvous with them and get the ambassadors and the Consort to safety."

"O-o-Ok. I mean, Yes sir."

"Don't worry, Elam," Nom Rota's voice came over the radio. 'You'll do fine. Just remember to cycle the manifold intake like I showed you. Get the old girl out of here. Keep her safe while Kapena, Yara, and I clean up this mess."

"A-Aye, aye, captain," Elam managed.

"Good lad," I said. I turned and waved to my vorcha squad.

"Cover fire!"

As we opened up on any geth targets, Udina led the party of civilians to the awaiting shuttle. And I got my first glimpse of a running elcor.

By the way, elcor move so slowly out of _habit._ The sheer gravitational forces on their home planet make anything else impossible. But out here in _our_ worlds… they can get _speed_. Zaeed's remark about a charging elcor made so much more sense now. I glanced across the lake to see Pyke leading several women of various races into the second shuttle.

Anderson was the last one to board the shuttle, contributing what he could to our cover fire. I tapped him on the shoulder to have him stand clear of the door. He stepped back and the shuttle door closed. The shuttle took off and headed back towards the Wards from whence we had come. At the same time, the second shuttle did the same.

"Squad Two!" I ordered. "Move across the bridge! We'll link up with Morrell to secure the Financial District!"

"Roger that, sir!" Rota replied, piloting his mech off in that direction, the ten or so vorcha with him using him for cover. One of them had actually managed to climb on top of the mech, and was firing his assault rifle at nearby targets.

"Team Leaders, report," I called out.

"Charlie Team here," Zaeed's gruff voice called out. "Encountering minimal resistance. Moving forward to secure the Financial District from this side."

It was a few seconds before Helena spoke up: "Bravo Leader here. We've secured multiple sniper posts and vantage points. Sir, we've got a great view of the entire Presidium. There are a fuck-ton of geth coming through that Relay. If we can't find some way to shut that down, this fight is going to terribly one-sided."

"Leave that to Shepard," I said. "Are the geth reinforcements moving towards us?"

"That's affirmative on that," Blake said. "I've got a lot of krogan moving the opposite direction, though. Looks like a hell of a fire-fight happening around the C=Sec offices."

"To secure Citadel Control," Zaeed said. "Saren needs to close the station's arms before any of the Council ships can lend a hand."

"Morrell, you and Rota move south to link up with Massani," I ordered. "Then we'll move forward together to relieve C-Sec and Citadel Control."

"Roger that, sirrah!" Pyke's voice replied. "We'll give them the ol' jolly 'one-two-one-two' eh, wot?"

Tallaxis and Rark, one of Pyke's "corporals" were deploying the squad into a defensive position where we would have any attackers in a potential crossfire.

" **That sure looks like a lot of bad guys heading our way."**

" _If we hold,"_ I said to Mira. _"At least until Zaeed joins us, we can do it. We can do this. We can take back the Citadel."_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here we are: at the Battle of the Citadel. Not the end, but awfully close. Hope you guys enjoy this extra-long chapter! Next week: the showdown with everyone's favorite rogue turian Spectre! Not to mention with a certain World-Eating Reaper…

Leave a review or shoot me a PM with your thoughts/comments/constructive criticisms! I'll take them all!

Thanks, you guys!

\- Tusken1602

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

LordGhostStriker – Thanks. I didn't understand why the volus don't have more military tech like Atlas Mechs.

tamagat – The Reapers are Coming. And yes, Ko'le/Kevin will be assembling an army. And a fleet.

shugokage – He does seem to have a knack for it, doesn't he?

Tergen – Sorry if I'm giving too much info in each chapter. Trying to judge between long chapters or shorter chapters and which one flows better for the story.

MEEKVERSEFAN2.0 – That pairing would be a bad idea, considering she kills everybody she melds with. Ko'le can mind-share with her, because that's distinct from asari-type melding, but the whole "killing" thing does put a dampener on a relationship.

monst3erboyd, Tahkaullus01, general-joseph-dickson, Squadpunk 2.0, tylerbamafan34, METALHELLSPAWN – Thanks, everybody. Morinth showing up will definitely put a spin on things for Ko'le, and the Commander (later on). Things will MOST DEFINELY get interesting when Samara shows up later.

5 Coloured Walker, sygiko, Guest, Detective-Mason – Pyke Morrel and his "regiment" was a fun idea that a friend of mine and I came up with one night, and I decided to add them to Beacon's Effect, rather than trying to do a stand-alone story (which, I dunno I may still do in the future?)


	18. Chapter 18: Showdown

"WHERE IS MY GODDAM FIRE SUPPORT? I HAVE A GETH. ON. MY. ASS!"

Nom Rota's panicked yell was answered by his first-mate's monotone reply.

"With good-natured humor: there is enough room for him there."

I blitzed across the bridge to offer aid to Rota only to see a two-ton elcor slam into the geth hunter at a full charge.

If any of you have never seen something the weight of a baby elephant crash into metal at 40 kilometers per hour: trust me, whatever you're imagining, double it and you've got the level of carnage that an elcor is capable of inflicting.

"With mocking derision: Tin Can."

Kapena then turned his dual chain-guns on his back on the incoming wave of geth. With a bellowing roar that I _swear_ sounded like laughter, he unloaded on them, reducing those not smart enough to retreat into glowing bits of shrapnel. I was growing tired from running back and forth across the bridge, but it had become necessary while waiting for Charlie Team and the rest of Alpha to join up with Bravo Team and my squad. The turrets had proven useful, but by now, most of ours had been knocked out of commission.

" _Seneschal_ , I could use some heavy weapons up here. This is turning into a bad day, really fast."

Helena's team had fallen back to our position in the face of growing geth reinforcements. They were now positioned in the levels directly above us, giving cover fire where possible. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the run across the now-exposed bridge.

"Hang on," I said, "I'm on…"

"This is D'len," Morinth's voice came over the radio. "I'm on my way, Bravo Leader."

A blue glowing figure could be seen leaping from balcony to balcony. Morinth was almost gliding effortlessly, hurling warp fields left and right, as well as singularities and shockwaves.

" **Wow… I'm impressed."**

 _She is her mother's daughter,_ I thought, but did not say.

"Massani, Morrel, tell me you're almost here," I said into the radio.

"We're currently two blocks away," Zaeed's voice answered. "You'd think the geth were against dying easy…"

"BLOOD AND VINEGAR! 1st Irregulars, on me! Sir, elements of my vanguard have linked with Charlie Team. Making a quick end of things here. We'll be joining you momentarily," Pyke said, more optimistically.

"Very good, Colour Sergeant," I answered. "Have your men…"

"HEAVY ARMOR, INCOMING!" came a yell from one of the snipers. I looked up to see a wall come down, revealing a Geth Armature.

 _Crap._

"DAMN it! I'm out of rockets!" Rota said.

The armature straightened and fired its first shot at the second story: one of our sniper nests. The giant energy shot was slow-moving, but rocked the entire building with the shockwave it delivered.

"Shit! Three men down: two wounded, one…dead." Blake said, her voice sounding strained.

"Fall back, Bravo Team!" I yelled. "You don't have anything that can make a dent in that thing! Kapena, Tallaxis, pull your squads back. Rota, take cover. Stand ready to open fire if it walks past you."

"Roger that."

"With firm resolve: Acknowledged."

"Your will, Herald."

I flared my biotics and sent two warp fields for the Armature's face. It responded by compartments opening on its belly, and twelve geth troopers dropping down.

 _Shit._

My rifle I replaced on my back.

" _Time for Lieutenant to go to work."_

Lieutenant was in my hand, and I was in the midst of the geth. The blue arcs sliced through metal and steel. Biotics strikes and kicks dealt more follow-up damage.

" **BEHIND YOU!"**

I whirled at Mira's warning to see a Geth Hopper get impaled by a Medieval-style broadsword.

 _The hell?_

Morinth moved past me to reclaim her blade.

"MOVE faster, human!" she said, laughing. "The HUNT leaves us behind!"

" **I think she's actually having fun…"**

" _I'm not going to complain about that…"_

"BOZZ! PReety Laydee! HAVE ROCKET for metal-head!" yelled out Rark, who appeared with a rocket launcher in hand.

"Hold fire!" I yelled. "Save that shot for…"

The rocket fired, going _just_ over the Armature's head.

 _SHIT! Shit!_

The Armature instantly targeted Rark's position, launching the giant shot at the single vorcha.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled to no avail. I saw the vorcha's body go flying through the air like a rag doll. Both of his legs were missing below the knees, and black blood was oozing out onto the concrete.

But then the unkillable fucker _moved._

Rark took a single look at his legs, then sent a bleeding hand to the bandolier he was wearing. From my position in cover, I could see one, two, three red lights appear. Then four red lights, then five.

 _Grenades._

Rark's voice came over the radio. Pain and rage were mixed to a frenzied pitch.

"AWESOME!"

My vorcha ceased fire long enough to point at their mortally wounded comrade.

"AWE-SOME!" they echoed. "AWEsome! Awesome!"

" **Please tell he's not going to…"**

" _Yep."_

" **Oh, spirits…."**

Pure Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Rark pushed himself up on his arms alone, allowing his bloody and broken torso to hang freely. I saw him brace and then hurl himself forward. The arc of his fall carried him down almost directly on top of the Armature's head. The grenades must have been armed with a proximity trigger, because the second Rark made contact with the geth tank's head, he exploded, ripping the head apart. The Armature swayed unsteadily for a second, then a massive warp struck it on the side. Metal and steel creaked as it unwillingly toppled over, crashing down into the shallow pool of water.

At the sight of the armature's fall, the vorcha charged forward, screaming "AWESOME!" The geth troopers, having lost their armor support, hesitated, beginning to fall back.

"PUSH FORWARD!" I yelled. "All Teams, press forward! MAKE for the C-Sec office!"

Morinth was now running alongside me, her sword drawn, taking out geth left and right. The ground quaking to my right told of Kapena keeping up with us at a dead sprint, smashing any geth units that his mounted machine guns weren't destroying. Suddenly, a Geth Prime came leaping through the air, straight for us.

"COVER!" I yelled, knocking Morinth out of the way. Kapena leapt into an alley way, taking cover. The geth prime landed, sending out a shockwave that knocked everything, mercenary and geth alike, flying back. It suddenly floated in the air, arms and legs akimbo. The light in its head turned from blue to a very eerie RED.

 **ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL.**

 _FUCK me…_

The Geth Prime reached back and pulled out a MASSIVE two-handed sword.

" **SENESCHAL! TIME TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED, ALL THOSE EONS AGO…"**

"Old boyfriend?" Morinth grunted, sitting up from where I had tackled her out of the way.

"Old Pain in My Ass," I answered, finding my sword.

" **INTERLOPER! YOU WILL PAY FOR INTERFEREING IN THE AFFAIRS OF CREATURES FAR YOUR SUPERIOR. STARS WILL TREMBLE, WORLDS SHALL BE SHAKEN, MOUNTAINS WILL…"**

Kapena tackled the knees of the Possessed Prime/Nazara. It went down in an undignified collapse, face-first into the water. I leapt into the air, bringing my sword down into the neck of the geth heavy unit.

"Silence, FOOL!" I screamed.

I was literally 1000% done with this asshole's _shit._

"I did not traverse through TIME and VOID to bandy empty words with a synthetic ERRAND BOY!"

I pulled right, slicing through half of the geth's neck entirely. The light flickered, and Prime/Nazara attempted to get its arms underneath it to push itself up.

" **YOU WILL SOON WISH YOURSELF BACK IN THE VOID FROM WHENCE YOU CAME…"**

Morinth's leap carried her _through_ the other half of the Prime's neck, severing it completely. The head came off and came to rest at my feet.

" **THEY ARE COMING…"** was the last garbled words that came from the voice processor before the light went out completely.

"VOIDWALKER!" came the shout from one of the vorcha who had witnessed the kill. He got to his feet, grabbing his rifle, pointing one finger at me. He turned to his comrades and team-mates.

"VOIDWALKER! AWESOME!"

The rest of my squad echoed his cheer.

" **Huh. Looks like we may have earned a title, here."**

" _I wouldn't bet on it."_

" **I dunno. 'Voidwalker' could be a cool title to have."**

I raised my sword, waving my squad forward.

"ONWARD! Keep up the pressure!"

"Bravo Leader to Seneschal."

I put my hand up to my ear.

"Go ahead, Bravo Leader."

"Sir, we have rendezvoused with Charlie Team and the rest of Alpha. We are right behind you."

"Copy that, Bravo Leader. Send your squads to watch for flanking parties! Alpha and Charlie will press on to C-Sec and the Relay Monument."

"Roger that."

Morinth looked at me and Kapena.

"Cautiously: it would be expedient to wait for Nom's Atlas Mech and the rest of Alpha and Charlie team."

"No," I said. "We do that, the geth will have time to set up. C-Sec doesn't have a second to spare. We press on."

"So we're re-taking C-Sec with nine vorcha, an elcor, and two swordsmen?" Morinth asked.

"Damn Straight." I said, pulling my Battle Rifle from my back.

"With feigned indifference: Let's kick some geth ass."

"VOIDWALKER! BIG BOOM Ahead!" one of the vorcha called. Another geth armature came up from underneath the water.

"OH, for fuck's _sake_ …" groaned Morinth, activating her sword. I readied my rifle, and Kapena's guns began warming up.

"STAND. ASIDE."

We turned to see Tallaxis, biotics flaring, and Prime/Nazara's giant sword floating above his head. The blade turned towards the armature, then hurled it forward. I added my biotics to give it speed, as did Morinth. The impact of the giant blade skewered the armature, sending sparks everywhere before it exploded.

"GODDESS, I'm _so horny right now,"_ Morinth said breathlessly.

Before any of us could answer her (and I'm not sure what we would've said), Tallaxis added, breathing heavily,

"Seriously *huff* considering *huff* changing my Soul Name, Herald."

"To what, friend?" I asked, ignoring Morinth's comment completely.

"He-Who-Kicks-Ass-And-Takes-Names," Tallaxis said, standing up straighter.

A low rumble echoed from Kapena.

"With great amusement: Ha. Ha. Ha."

I chuckled as well, then re-primed my rifle.

"Then let us go and _earn_ you that Soul Name, Tallaxis of Kahje."

"Hells, yeah!" Morinth said, taking off at a run. I followed, along with nine vorcha. I looked over my shoulder to see that Tallaxis had grabbed a hold of Kapena as he ran past him, and was now sitting astride his back, like some kind of cyber-punk cowboy, firing his twin pistols along with Kapena's mini-guns.

We ran for another twenty meters or so, before running into a new wave of geth troopers exiting the Conduit. These were disorganized, having had no time to prepare for our arrival. We hit them at a dead run, scattering them left and right. The vorcha were seizing a geth between two of them and literally pulling the platform apart with claws and teeth. My rifle was blasting them back and Morinth was dancing to and fro with her blade, slashing here, thrusting there.

" **Transfer me to a geth unit again!"**

" _Do you see what's happening to geth units right now? That's the last thing you need be right now!"_

" **You need as many guns as you can get right now! DO it!"**

" _NO! It's too dangerous!"_

Suddenly gunfire erupted from behind us, clearing a path in front of us.

"FIX BAYONETS! BLOOD, PISS, and Vinegar, chaps!"

More vorcha charged forward into the fight, led by a very familiar figure dual-wielding pistols. Within moments, the gunfire ceased. Zaeed Massani and Pyke Morrel approached me.

"Massani. Colour Sergeant."

"Egads, sirrah, was afraid you were going to do away with the bally lot of them! Mightily pleased you left some of them for us, SAH!"

"Damn fine work on the way up here, Ko'le," Zaeed said, nodding at me. He gestured around to the burning debris around him. "Hellova day, ain't it?"

"And it's not over yet," I said. "No sign of Saren, and C-Sec is still under attack by the krogan. The geth will be a push-over compared to them."

"If they were clan krogan, maybe," Zaeed said. "I've never known clones to be as good as the real thing."

Suddenly the Relay Monument arced again, whirring. A squad of geth suddenly poured out, only to run into a murderous rain of fire. Nom's Atlas mech came down into the middle of them, swiping right and left. It was over in seconds.

"What word of the _Iswanee?_ " I asked.

"I know that Elam made it there ok, and managed to take off," Nom said from inside his mech. "Then suddenly, there was nothing. No word."

"Same here," Zaeed said. "Haven't been able to raise _anyone_ on the comms, outside of our little band."

"It must be a jamming device," I said. "Probably broadcast from _Sovereign_ itself. We know it's here, we just had a little conversation with it."

"With modest pride: We kicked his fucking ass."

"Team Leaders: Casualty report." I said, starting to move forward, waving the men onward.

"Alpha Team: SAH, ten dead, eight wounded. All wounds superficial. Otherwise all correct."

"Bravo Team: five dead, two wounded."

"Charlie Team: four dead, twelve wounded."

" **So many…."**

" _Fewer than I was expecting, actually."_

"Let's do this by the book, then, people: Snipers fall back to cover points, biotics and shotguns to the front. Anyone have any turrets still operational?"

Three or four answered, "Affirmative."

"Bring them to the front. Save them for when we have wounded down, in need of cover. Now, C-Sec is just ahead: let's haul ass!"

"Krogan armor is weak at the neck," Zaeed's voice came over the radio, "And under the arm." The advice was accompanied by an image file highlighting krogan weak spots in red. "They have an damn healing factor, too, so when one goes down, give them few extra shots to keep them that way."

We came around the corner and we saw a downed YMIR mech, painted blue and white with a bold "C-SEC" logo on the side. Two C-Sec officers, a turian and a human, appeared to be working on it. The turian looked up to see us coming, and caught up an assault rifle.

"FREEZE! That's far enough!"

"HEY, hey, we're all on the same side here…" Zaeed said calmly.

"Like Hell we are."

"Detective Chellick," I said, stepping forward. "Please lower your weapon. I would hate to shoot the turian that is dating Garrus' sister. Though he might thank me…"

"Ko'le?"

Chellick lowered his rifle.

"What in all the hells is going on? C-Sec is almost overrun…"

"I know," I said. "That's where we're headed. Trouble with your mech?"

"We were trying to get it up and running, to help out, but even Eddie can't get it working."

Eddie Lang straightened up, shaking his head.

"The VI housing is shot. There's not a spark in this thing."

"You two are welcome to join us," Morinth said, extending a hand to help Lang up. "Ready to dish out some payback, sugar?" Her voice was silk and liquid honey.

"Oh, hell yes, ma'am," said Lang, grabbing his shotgun.

I walked over to the YMIR mech, and then took off one of my gloves. My interface spikes had specific ports in my Prothean armor, but not in this new set. I made a mental note to correct that in the near future. I plunged my interface spikes into the exposed circuit board. The YMIR mech powered up, the red light in its "eye" turning a bright green.

" **OH….. yeah."** It was weird to read a message from Mira, rather than hearing her voice in my head. I suddenly realized how much I was gonna miss that.

" _Now you've got a body that doesn't scream 'geth' and that people will universally recognize as being on our side."_

" **Oh,** _ **Ko'le**_ **…. Me likey."**

" _Only the very best for you, Mira. Go ahead and run a diagnostic for me, see if everything is working properly."_

" **SYSTEMS: ONLINE. STATUS: ARMED,"** the mech's voice modulator said, except instead of the garbled deep voice in the game, it was…. well, Mira's voice.

"Sexy voice," Morinth commented.

"How the hell did you do that?" Officer Lang asked, staring at me with something akin to wonder.

"Prothean engineering," I answered vaguely, replacing my glove. "Let's move out! On the double!"

The YMIR units only slowly amble around the map in the game, so even I was very surprised when Mira set off at a run, keeping pace with me.

" _How are you doing that?"_ I asked, setting up a private audio comlink between Mira and I.

" **Oh, this is only** **one** **of the upgrades I'm installing in this body,"** Mira said with a slight chuckle. Suddenly her voice changed to one of worry and concern. **"I… I hope that's ok…"**

" _Whatever keeps you safe, Mira, by all means, do it!"_

" **Aww, you really do care."**

" _I watch after my friends..."_

The once-distant gunfire was now literally just ahead of us. I came around the last corner.

In the courtyard in front of the C-Sec office, a very familiar krogan was tossing Saren's clones about like rag dolls. But there were still at least twenty of them, and they were opening fire with shotguns, and he was only armed _with a sword_.

"KLAANG!" shouted Zaeed. "COVER DOWN!"

 _They know each other?_

Klaang didn't even look in our direction, just diving behind a barricade as we opened fire.

The clones, to their credit, didn't panic. They only re-directed their fire, spreading out to return fire in an efficient and orderly manner. Rota opened fire with his Atlas, scattering several on the left side. Kapena let out another unmistakable elcor roar, and charged forward, Tallaxis still on his back. One krogan started to charge me. MIRA stepped in front of me.

" **I've got this."**

At the last second, Mira crouched and then leapt into the air, driving her knee into the krogan's lowered chin with all the hydraulic force the mech could muster. The clone flopped onto its back, only to look down the barrel of the giant-ass shotgun that passed for Mira's right arm. The shot turned the head into bloody chunks. Mira then activated a copy of my Omni-Shield on her left arm, moving forward to provide cover for other advancing units. I opened fire with my Battle rifle, giving Klaang some breathing room.

"You crazy bastard, what the hell are you doing here?" Zaeed asked as he and I moved next to Klaang. "You're supposed to be back in the Wards with Drot!"

"School…field…trip…" Klaang said. It was only then that I noticed that Klaang was bleeding from multiple wounds. He coughed, and blood spattered everywhere. He gripped Zaeed's shoulder.

"Drot… in…. there!"

He was pointing to the C-Sec offices.

The same offices that were filled with flashes of gunfire and _explosions_.

Zaeed looked at me with a grim look.

"Ko'le, I'm going in there. If anything's happened to my godson, I swear, I'll tear that Saren bastard's head off with my fucking bare hands!"

 _The fuck? Godson?!_

I nodded. "Take your team. Clear the building. Take the YMIR with you. The giant C-Sec logo on its chest should identify you as friendlies to any C-Sec officers still inside."

Zaeed nodded, then turned back to Klaang.

"Rest here, brother. Regain your strength. I'll get your boy. CHARLIE TEAM, ON ME!"

" _Mira…"_

" **I heard. Anybody puts a hand on that cute little guy, and I'll** _ **tear them apart**_ **!"**

Mira moved to one of the doors. She leaned back, sending her foot into the door with all her might. The door caved in, sparking along the edges. Then she grabbed it with her left hand (the only one that had opposable digits) and pulled back the metal like she was peeling an orange. Someone tossed in a flashbang, and Zaeed and the rest of Charlie Team moved into the building. She turned to look back at me. I nodded, then turned back to the fight. Another wave of cloned krogan had charged the courtyard.

" _Seneschal,_ come in."

"Go ahead, Blake," I said.

"Have you looked up at the sky recently?"

I looked up to see… buildings. The Wards, once a long-shuttle ride away, were now literally right above our heads.

"Oh my God," I said. "The Citadel's arms are closing…Saren!"

"Impossible!" Chellick's voice came over the radio. "We still have Citadel Control secured! It's the only other way to close… OH, SPIRITS."

"The Council Chambers," Morinth said. "If Saren's somehow figured out a way to hack the Council's control codes, then he could bypass C-Sec and Citadel Control entirely."

"How far to the Council Chambers from here?" I asked.

"About eleven stories directly above us," Lang said.

 _SHIT._

"I'm going up!" I said. "Secure C-Sec and keep the rest of these krogan off me!"

"You'll never get to the elevators," Nom Rota said. "You'd be a sitting _wanga_ in those elevator shafts."

"I don't need elevators," I said, sprinting for the Presidium Tower. "I have grav-boots."

"You're crazy!" Morinth said. "You're gonna just run vertically up eleven stories?"

"That's the idea!"

I threw myself at the tower, feet first, engaging my grav-boots. There was a horribly discombobulating moment of my vision shifting from horizontal to vertical (just like in the game) but I soon adjusted and was going as fast as I could up the side of the building. Suddenly, there was a blue flash to the right to me, and Morinth was beside me, doing the same thing.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch," she said to me. "And I'll be damned if I'm not loving it." She grinned widely at me.

I rolled my eyes beneath my helmet.

 _Great. The space vampire is developing a crush on me. As if my life wasn't already complicated._

A blue flash on my left revealed Tallaxis attaching his four "feet" to the side of the building.

"This one will go where the Herald leads," he said.

I nodded at him, and then at Morinth, and we began the long climb up. Suddenly, Helena's voice came over the radio.

"Oh shit."

I paused.

"Blake? What's wrong? Talk to me!"

"The Relay just started back up. Something else is coming through..."

"Stand ready," I said. "Fall back to C-Sec if you have to."

"Roger that. We'll be ready for whateve...what the _hell?_ "

"What?" I asked.

"It's a _goddamn Mako_."

I smiled, and a wave of relief washed over me.

"Hold your fire," I said, resuming my climb. "It's Commander Shepard and her team. Rendezvous with them, and bring them up to speed."

"Roger that."

"You bring all kinds of friends to parties," Morinth said.

"Let's hope they brought snacks," I retorted.

We continued our climb, all the while I expected to run into geth, or more krogan, just like in the final mission in the game. But none appeared. Which I though was weird, but then I considered the fact that we had already altered a lot of the circumstances. After all, the geth and krogan that were supposed to just overwhelm the night shift at C-Sec suddenly had had to be diverted to fight _my_ little army of mercenaries, something that Shepard had not had the advantage of in the game.

 _Saren is literally running out of minions_ , I thought with a smile.

" **ORDAINED."**

The huge voice in my head caused me to pause for a moment, and almost made me lose my balance while hanging on the side of the building. It took a moment for Ko'le to respond in my head.

" _Speak, Xiz'matchi."_

" **THE ONE KNOWN AS SAREN HAS REACHED THE MASTER-CONTROLS. IF HE COMPLETES THE LINK, THE CYCLE SHALL BEGIN AGAIN, AND WE SHALL ONCE AGAIN BOW THE KNEE TO THE CONSTRUCTS."**

" _Stop him!"_ I yelled mentally. _"Delay him! I am almost there!"_

" **IT SHALL BE DONE."**

I redoubled my efforts, using all my strength to push forward. Morinth and Tallaxis were hard-pressed to keep up with me, but somehow they did it. I could see the window ahead, coming along the side of the building, or rather, in my current perspective, the floor.

"There, Herald!" Tallaxis said, panting with exertion.

"Morinth, with me!" I said, raising a biotic fist. She followed my lead, and the glass shattered underneath our combined impact. We stepped back into the building (another near-vertigo experience), and I saw the Presidium Council Chambers laid out before me. I took off at a run, towards the sounds of nearby gun-fire, Morinth and Tallaxis right behind me. As I came up the last set of steps, I saw Saren fighting three Keepers, and four more were lying dead on the ground. Saren had one of their long spears they had brandished at me, and they were holding him back with spear and Omni-Shield. He skewered one, and then sent his fist into the floor in a biotic shockwave that sent the last two flying back over the edge, and through the glass ceilings of the garden below.

Saren turned slowly, facing the three of us. I took a moment to realize that this was the first time I had seen him in person, in my entire time I had been in this universe. I have to say, he was a good deal more imposing than he was in game. The cybernetic enhancements gleamed and glowed brightly just under his skin.

"Ahh, _Seneschal,_ " he said slowly, his sub-harmonics resonating in the Council Chamber. "We meet at last. Sovereign said that you…"

I raised my rifle and opened fire.

 _Yeah, cool story, bro. I don't have time for your deluded speeches._

Saren threw up a biotic barrier, but my Dragon rifle hit it like a ton of bricks. Morinth and Tallaxis both launched warp fields at him, and then opened fire with their weapons, Morinth moving right, Tallaxis moving left.

Saren crouched down, and then leapt into the air, the three of us following him with our fields of fire. He came down at me, spear in a perfect thrust. I tossed my battle rifle aside, reaching back for Lieutenant as I jumped back just in time.

"GET TO THE CONTROLS!" I yelled. "OPEN THE STATION'S ARMS!"

"NO!" Saren growled, turning as if to run back to the control panel. I thrusted, causing him to re-direct his attention to me. He deflected the blow, and then spun to send a kick right into the side of my head. I threw my weight away from the blow, using the kinetic energy of his kick to spin me sideways, landing back on my feet. Saren had begun running back for Tallaxis, who had brought the control panel back online and was using four of his six tentacles to go through drop-menus and firewalls with blazing speed. But before he could reach him, spear upraised, a yellow blur slammed into him, knocking him back. Morinth had drawn her sword now, and I ran to stand beside her, the two of us in between Saren and Tallaxis.

"FOOLS! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO?!" Saren asked in frustration. "I'M TRYING TO SAVE US ALL!"

"You're seeking to doom us all," I said, lunging forward with a thrust. Morinth moved forward to attack at the same time.

"I AM the FUTURE of our people! Of ALL of our people!" Saren howled, even while blocking our attacks. "If the Reapers come back, they will destroy us all. We CANNOT WIN!"

"Says the asshole who's losing," Morinth mocked. She leapt high into the air, bringing her biotic strength in a two-handed swing downward blow. The spear Saren held snapped in two and he was only saved by a last-minute leap backwards, falling in a rather undignified heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Look around you, Saren Arterius," I said, gesturing around us at the burning chamber. "You've lost. Your army has fallen, your precious _Sovereign_ , or whatever Nazara is calling himself these days, will be destroyed when these arms open."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Saren hissed, getting slowly back to his feet. "He is unstoppable. He is invincible, indomitable, and inexorable! He is…"

"… in control of you?" I said. "Listen to yourself, turian! You were once a proud warrior, a defender of your government, and a great credit to your race. Now you spout the deluded nothings of a demented, love-sick child."

"I would know," Morinth added. "Goddess knows I've heard it often enough."

"ENOUGH!" Saren screamed. "I AM MASTER OF MYSELF! Sovereign's implants have given me strength! They have erased my doubts and given me new purpose!"

"Sounds like any of the mindless saps I've brainwashed," Morinth said, looking at me with a villainous chuckle. "You should have heard them, Ko'le: They all fell over each other, declaring their love for me, talking about the 'new purpose' I had given them."

"Shut… shut… SHUT UP!" With a howl of rage and fury, Saren leapt towards us.

Kevin has a brown belt in karate.

Morinth had studied fencing for almost a hundred years, just for fun.

Ko'le had fought in dozens of battles before, against hundreds of foes.

So when I say that Saren was _fast_ , and that Saren was _good,_ I want you to know exactly what I mean by that.

The bastard was _damn_ fast and _damn_ good _._

Using the two broken halves of the Keeper's lance, he drove us back and apart, coming in between the two of us. Turning to first one of us, and then the other, he kept the two of us not only at bay, but on the defensive. Suddenly something _big_ hit me from behind. I was ground into the pavement, the _big thing_ landing directly on top of me.

Saren's stupid glider. I had forgotten completely about it.

 _DAMN IT! He must be able to control with those Reaper-implants._

My limbs ached, and my chest didn't feel any better. I flared my biotics, and it was just enough to move the glider off of on top of me. I looked up to see Saren duck under one of Morinth's swings, step past her, and drive one of the ends of the spear into her gut. She gasped in pain, her sword falling from limp fingers. She stared down at her stomach, then at Saren, who growled menacingly, then shoved her away. She went down, still clutching the spear-head in her stomach. I started to get up, only to have _blinding_ pain shoot down my spine.

 _Get up! GET UP!_

Saren moved towards Tallaxis, the other half of the spear in hand. Tallaxis turned, pistols in hand. He fired multiple times, but Saren's biotic barrier blocked them with ease. Saren, now very close, thrusted forward, determined to skewer the hanar where he stood. Tallaxis' twin jet packs activated, sending both him backward and two columns of flame into Saren's face. Saren yelped in surprise and from the pain. On the other side of the courtyard, I saw Morinth pull the spear-head from the wound, crying out in pain. Tallaxis flew over Saren to land in front of me.

"It is not so easy to destroy a servant of the Enkindlers, Fallen One."

"You _stupid jellyfish_ ," hissed Saren. "You'll _fucking_ pay for that! When I'm through with you, I'll…"

A loud roaring sound suddenly filled the room, growing louder. We all looked up to locate its source.

A skycar with "SKYLLIAN PIZZA" emblazoned on the side suddenly came through the wall. On fire, it impacted with the first-level gardens, then skipped up to the second level, rolling completely over to rest on its side. The side-door slide open, and a very familiar face appeared.

 _Shepard._

"Ahh, I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard," Saren said, drawing a pistol from the small of his back.

The roof of the pizza truck suddenly came off, revealing a red-armored krogan, a turian in blue, and two white-armored figures: one asari, and one human.

 _Wrex. Garrus. Liara. Ashley._

"I had to step over a couple hundred of your followers to get here," Shepard said, her sniper rifle unclasping from over her right shoulder. She reached up a hand, and it unfolded in front of her in all its intimidating glory.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"You've lost, you know that don't you?" Saren taunted. "In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of this station, the Relay will open, and the Reapers will return."

"That may be," Liara said, drawing her pistol. Her voice was cold and hard now, a far cry from the timid, shy archaeologist of just a few weeks ago. "But the first thing they will step over will be your dead body."

 _Wow. Sleeping with Shepard had done wonders for her confidence._

"Pathetic words, T'Soni," Saren replied. "If your mother _fought_ as well as she _fucked_ , maybe…"

An explosion went off behind Saren, sending him flying forward.

"One should check for booby-traps before monologuing," Tallaxis said dryly at the groaning rogue Spectre. "You didn't think this one would leave the control panel to you without a fight?"

Saren rolled to his feet, bringing his pistol to bear on the hanar. A sniper round went _through_ his gun, and another one slammed into his head. If he hadn't had shields, he would've been dead, right there. As it was, it sent him back down on his ass.

Garrus and Shepard shared a look before moving forward.

"You're no savior," Shepard said. "You're just a delusional psychopath who needs to be _put down_."

Saren rolled to his feet with a sinister growl, drawing a knife from his boot.

"Shepard…" I said weakly, kicking my foot as hard as I could. My battle rifle slid across the floor. Liara dropped her pistol and rolled forward, picking up my rifle in a single fluid motion. She pressed the trigger pad in the handle, catching Saren squarely in the chest. Without shields to absorb the force of the blast, it sent him over the edge and into the garden below. His scream of rage was cut short by the sound of breaking glass. Shepard walked over to the edge and looked down.

"Make sure that bastard's dead," she said. Wrex and Garrus looked at each other, and then leapt down out of sight. Liara, on the other hand, had dropped my rifle and ran over to me.

"Ko'le!"

Ashley had started up her Omni-Tool but I waved her away.

"I'll be fine," I said. "Help Mor….Yara. Help Yara..."

I pointed to where the yellow-armored asari lay, on the other side of the courtyard. She was lying still, passed out or dead, I could not tell. Liara looked at Ashley, and then moved to help Morinth.

"You stupid bastard," Ashley said, applying Medi-Gel to my bleeding wounds. "You promised me you'd be careful."

"MADAM," Tallaxis said, indignantly. "You address the Herald of the Enkindlers…"

"It's all right, friend," I said with a weak laugh that sent new spasms of pain up my back. "Just… human humor. Go help the Commander. See if you can undo your grenade's damage."

"Your will, Herald," Tallaxis said, moving towards Shepard, who was trying to bring the control panel back online.

"Herald?" Ashley said, arching an eyebrow. Before I could answer, Shepard was right beside her.

"How bad?" she asked.

"I believe I'll live," I said. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry," Shepard said with a smile. "Had to stop for pizza."

"I saw that," I chuckled. "Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, saving the Universe in a pizza truck."

A single shot rang out in the quiet of the chamber. From the sound of it, I'd say it was Wrex making sure Saren was dead.

"Commander," Tallaxis' voice called out. "I've opened the station's arms."

"See if you can open a communication channel," Shepard said, running towards him, activating her Omni-Tool.

"… **tiny Ascension. Main drives offline. Kinetic barriers down 35%. The Council is on board. Repeat, the Council is on board!"**

" **Normandy to the Citadel,"** everyone's favorite pilot came over the radio. **"Please tell me that's you, Commander."**

"I'm here, Joker," Shepard said. "Where are you?"

" **Looks like the Normandy got caught up in that Conduit beam, too, Commander,"** Joker said. **"I'm sitting here at the Widow Relay with the rest of the Fifth Fleet. We can save the Destiny Ascension. Give us the word, and we'll send in the cavalry."**

"You really willing to sacrifice human lives to save the Council, Shepard?" Garrus asked, climbing back up onto the upper level. "We should hold our reinforcements back to attack Sovereign when the arms open back up. Save your humans for Sovereign, even if that means sacrificing the Council for the greater good."

"This is bigger than humanity," Shepard answered without hesitating. "The Reapers are a threat to the entire galaxy. And we'll need the entire galaxy to fight them, including the Council."

She turned back to the Omni-Tool.

"Move the fleet in now, Joker. Save the Ascension, no matter the cost!"

" **All Alliance Ships, This is Admiral Hackett. Move to save the Destiny Ascension!"**

 _Steven Goddamn Hackett…_

I felt my eyes growing heavy, and the voices kept on coming from further and further away.

"Ko'le! Ko'le, stay with me! LIARA! Shepard!" Ashley said, grabbing my shoulders. Black tunnels swam in front of me, and I could just barely make out Ashley's voice:

"I can't lose you, too…."

* * *

Author's Note: By all the notes and PM's I've received, looks like everyone is liking the little army that Ko'le has put together so far. Seriously, you guys made me tear up a bit with all your kind words and awesome reviews. And don't worry, we'll soon be back to join the _Seneschal_ for the epilogue chapter before I begin Beacon's Effect: Reborn, which (to answer a lot of your questions) will take place _in between_ Mass Effect 1 and 2, in the period of Shepard's "resurrection." Hope you will all stick around for the exciting conclusion, and join me for the next adventure of the Seneschal of Protea!

Keep the reviews and PM's coming! You guys always have awesome points to make, constructive criticism to deliver, or ideas to pitch, and I really appreciate any and all of those! You, the readers, drive this story: I'm just the author who tries to stay out the way. :D

As always, you rock!

\- Tusken1602

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

ty7769 – Thanks, but to be honest, the length of the chapter had more to do with the fact that I couldn't contain my excitement, and just kept on writing. :D

Koper – the flashbacks are a way for Ko'le to relate to modern day events. Thanks for the review: I'm trying to find the line of informing the audience of Ko'le's backstory, and avoiding breaking up the flow of events.

tamagat – that is a really good point. You would think that in an age of space-ships and FTL travel, you would at least have some artillery.

LordGhostStriker – Rhino. Also, full shout-out for giving me the first line of this chapter.

Redcollecter – It's not over yet, friend. Stick around!

Squadpunk 2.0 – I don't think Saren saw that coming either. As for Morinth… we'll have to wait and see (*spoilers*)

Biorr the Old – I don't plan on sticking to canon. :P

Deathknight999 – Not a bad plan. :D

XRaiderV1 – Well done, as usual, my friend.

Domea, Appbeza– I plan on writing three separate stories corresponding with ME2 and ME3. So far, I've got Beacon's Effect (this story) and Beacon's Effect: Reborn. Still working on a title for the Mass Effect 3 chapter of Beacon's Effect.

Tactus501st, Tarnum1 – I like Morrel, too. I pictured the quintessential British officer, but not gonna lie, the hares from Redwall have their place in his creation as well.

shugokage, 5 Coloured Walker, Tahkaullus01, RoyalTwinFangs, general-joeseph-dickson, Geasszero, Jim, Cf96 – You are all so awesome. Seriously. Kudos to you all. Appreciate the kind words and good vibes. It is my honor to write for fans and readers like you.


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

_Uuuuuuuggh._

I cracked my eyelids open.

Big mistake.

Blinding white light flooded my vision, driving all sleep out of my head, replacing it with excruciating pain.

"Herald? HERALD! Doctor! Doctor, the Herald of the Enkindlers is AWAKE!"

Tallaxis' voice reverberated inside my skull like some kind of sadistic echo-chamber.

"Easy…easy."

 _Vikki._

A gentle hand was on my chest, and fingers moved gingerly through my hair. I turned my head to look.

Ashley Williams stood by my bed, in casual service uniform. A black bruise was on her forehead, and there was a Medi-Gel residue mark on her scalp.

"Anybody get the number of that dreadnaught that hit me?" I asked groggily.

Ashley smiled, but there was a tear in her eye. She wiped her eye, then suddenly bent over the hospital bed and kissed me.

It was a quick peck on the lips, but it was still unexpected as hell.

"With any luck, you're so high on pain meds, you won't remember that," Ashley said quietly, smiling at me.

"I'm _already_ on pain meds? Damn, I must really feel awful, then."

"Well, you did have a glider crash into you, and then we had Sovereign come down on top of our heads."

"Wait… what? What the hell happened while I was out?"

"We won."

Ashley and I turned to see Shepard at the door. Rebecca Shepard smiled and joined us, standing on the other side of the bed.

"Thanks in no small part to you," she continued.

"Let's start at the beginning," I said slowly. "Last thing I remember, the Fifth Fleet was moving in to save the Destiny Ascension."

"They saved her," Shepard explained. "They got hit hard, but they saved her. Casualties might have been worse, except for the arrival of two massive hanar dreadnaughts coming out of FTL right into the middle of the battlefield. It seems like they had been summoned by the 'Herald of the Enkindlers,'" Shepard said with a sideways look at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I am the closest thing to a Prothean the hanar have seen in 50,000 years. They were kind enough and smart enough to listen to me when I asked them for help."

"Well, whatever the reason, they had also picked up a small turian freighter that contained the hanar, drell, elcor, and human ambassadors," Shepard said. She then furrowed her eyebrows in mock seriousness.

"Nobody likes an over-achiever, Ko'le."

I sighed in relief. The _Iswanee_ had made it.

"And Nazara?" I asked.

"Taken apart the second the station's arms opened up. The fleet tore him apart while he was trying to dock with the station. He's dead, Ko'le."

I lay back with a huge sigh.

"At last. I wish I could have seen the look on that bastard's face."

"Well… I can pull up a video, if you want," Shepard said. "We all got a really great look."

She pulled up a vid on her Omni-Tool of a skeletal Saren leaping from wall to wall, glowing red. As it rushed past Wrex, the big krogan stuck out an arm, clothes-lining the possessed form, sending it sprawling across the floor. Shepard, holding my Battle Rifle, leapt down on top of it, blasting it with full power. The head severed from the body, burning, slowly melting.

" **NOOOooooooooooo…."** came the echoing cry.

"Possessed forms," I said, nodding. "It's an old trick of the Reapers."

"Oh wait," Ashley said. "It gets better."

Suddenly a hologram of Sovereign appeared above the control panel.

" **SHEPARD,"** Nazara's voice echoed in the chamber.

"What, that all you got?" Shepard, still standing on the melting Saren, held her arms out in a classic "come-at-me-bro" stance.

" **YOU HAVE CHANGED NOTHING. WE WILL FIND ANOTHER W…. aarRG!"**

A missile slammed into Nazara, blowing off one of his tentacle arms.

"You're dying here, and now," Shepard said. "And send a message back to your little A.I. club: We will not be slaves. We will not roll over and die for you. _We will not go gently into the night_."

" **YOU PUT YOUR FAITH IN FALSE GODS, HUMAN,"** Nazara said, straining. **"THE SENESCHAL IS NOT WHO HE CLAIMS TO BE. HE IS A BEATEN, EMPTY SHELL OF A DEAD FOE."**

"Keep talking, Sovereign!" Shepard yelled. "I want to hear you _scream_ when you die."

" **YOU CANNOT STOP THE CYCLE, PITIFUL FOOL. WE ARE ETERNAL. WE ARE…"**

A massive strike detonated in Nazara's underbelly, setting off a chain reaction that was splitting him apart. A hate-filled screech filled the air, and the hologram went offline.

" _That_ was for Benezia, you son of a bitch," Liara said, looking out the window. Shepard moved beside her, slipping an arm around her waist. They shared a look, and then leaned in…

"Well, that's pretty much it," Shepard said, turning off the video, cheeks turning red. "A fragment of Sovereign came in the window, and we all had to scatter for cover."

"Hence my beauty marks," Ashley said, pointing her head.

"She covered your body with hers," Shepard said, getting a shoulder punch from Ashley.

I looked at Ashley. Her cheeks were red and she suddenly wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"I owe you one, Gunnery Sergeant," I said, grabbing her arm. She shuddered at the touch, looking first at my hand, and then at me.

"You're… you're wel… don't mention it."

The door then opened and a salarian doctor came in, followed by Tallaxis.

"Ahhh, Mr.…" he glanced at a chart. "Seneschal, you're looking good."

He stepped between me and Ashley, activating his Omni-Tool, scanning me.

"Hmm… yes, very good," he muttered. "No internal bleeding, fractures healed remarkably fast. Mild concussion, otherwise in perfect health." He turned off the Omni-Tool.

"I see no reason to keep you here, Mr. Seneschal. To be honest, we need the room, and as long as you take it very easy and watch the head, you should be fine." A file of my hospital discharge form was sent to my inbox, and the doctor spun on his heel and left.

"Charming bedside manner," I commented.

"Apologies, Herald," Tallaxis said. "He does not remember the Enkindlers."

"That's quite all right, Tallaxis," I said, slowly sitting up, Shepard and Ashley on each arm. "There is a war on, after all, and I'm sure there are those much more grievously wounded than I."

With a groan, I slowly got to my feet, resting on the two Amazons on either side of me.

"What of our force?" I asked Tallaxis. "How did… what are our losses?"

"Twenty-seven dead, thirty wounded," Tallaxis said. "Thirteen of the fallen are drell, whose bodies have been taken aboard the _Virago_ , one of the two Primacy dreadnaughts in orbit around the station. The rest of our party has re-assembled in your compound in the Wards. The wounded are here at this temporary hospital ward."

"I should… see to my men, Shepard," I said, wincing at the pain. "You probably have… a dozen things to do."

"Seeing to _my_ men is top on my list right now," Shepard said, squeezing my arm. "That includes you, and any of the brave men and women who joined you. A couple of them had warrants for their arrest. I had to extend my Spectre status. So technically, on the Council's books, these are _my_ troops."

"I appreciate that, Commander," I said, nodding my head. The door opened to reveal a long hallway of wounded soldiers and civilians. Doctors and nurses moved from bed to bed, helping wherever they could. As I made my way down the hallway, several of the wounded, who I recognized as members of my little merc band, either sat up or stood up, all of them saluting as I passed.

"Such respect for a Council Spectre," I said to Shepard jokingly.

"Um… no, Ko'le," Shepard said, staring at me. "They're saluting _you_."

I turned back to the saluting men. Sure enough, they were staring straight at me, not Shepard. I returned the salute as best I could.

"Tallaxis," I said. The hanar was at my elbow in an instant.

"Herald?"

"Find us transportation to our compound. And confirm that each and every one of our men's hospital bills will be sent to me directly."

"Your will, Herald."

Ashley raised an eyebrow at me as the hanar moved away.

"Authority looks good on you, Ko'le," she commented.

"Well, I _did_ help run an empire, once upon a time," I said dryly. I saw an unconscious asari out of the corner of my eye, lying on a military cot. A quarian and a volus were sitting by her bedside.

 _Morinth_.

"Yara," I said, nodding my head towards her. Ashley got a strange look on her face, but she and Shepard helped me toward Morinth's cot. Nom and Elam got up as they saw me coming. Elam threw up a military salute as I approached.

"Seneschal."

I waved him down.

"The battle is over, Elam'Koris. We are all just friends now."

Nom stepped up, offering a hand.

"I'm glad to see you on your feet, Earth-clan."

I took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"So you can get paid, Rota?" I said jokingly.

"That, and I hate saying good-bye to friends," Nom said. I nodded my head in reply. Then I looked at Morinth's still form.

"How is she?"

Elam turned back to her, taking her hand.

"She lost a lot a blood. Doc said a few more minutes and she would've been a goner."

Nom put a hand on Elam's shoulder.

"She was awake earlier, asking about you, Ko'le. The meds have let her sleep for now."

He then turned to Shepard.

"I owe you for saving one of _my_ crew, Commander Shepard."

I then suddenly realized that I had been remiss.

"Commander Shepard, Nom Rota of the _Iswanee_ ," I said. "It was his ship that saved the ambassadors."

Shepard drew herself up and saluted.

"I'm proud to meet a hero, Captain Rota," she said, that warm, genuine cordiality in her voice.

Nom shifted from one foot to another, clearly embarrassed.

"Well… *cough* that's the first time I've been called _that_ , by the Hero of the Citadel, no less."

"Rota, I would be much obliged if you could arrange for transportation for these men back to our compound upon their release," I said, gesturing to the buzz of activity around us. "Charge it all to my account. Get your people back to health, and then back to your ship. I also hate to lose friends."

"Of course… Seneschal," Rota said, throwing up a salute. Which, coming from his bulbous form, took all of my willpower not to chuckle at. But I managed to return the salute, and then turn back down the hallway. A skycar was waiting for me outside the door of the hospital.

"I won't take any more of your time, Shepard," I said, getting into the passenger seat. "But… I am very grateful."

"It's we who should be grateful to _you_ , Ko'le," Shepard said. "You saved countless lives yesterday. As soon as you get things squared away with your people, come join us at the Normandy. Wrex is planning a hell of a party."

I started to laugh, but it hurt too much.

"Don't know how good that will be for my health," I said, "But," I continued, seeing Ashley's face, "I will be there as soon as I can."

Ashley leaned in and gave me another peck on the cheek, then closed the skycar door. Tallaxis hit the controls, and we took off in the direction of the Wards.

"So, what news, Tallaxis?" I asked.

"Most talked about is the Council's decision to invite humanity to officially join the Council," Tallaxis said. "The Alliance Parliament is meeting for an emergency session to nominate the human Councilor. The batarians are furious at the news, stating their seniority in…"

I nodded, only half-listening to the rest of the galactic news that the hanar was delivering in pain-staking detail.

 _I wonder if it's going to be Anderson or Udina._ Surprisingly, I found myself ok with either of those choices. Udina had turned out to be more than the two-dimensional asshole he was in the games. _Maybe he really would be a good ally in the coming war._

I absent-mindedly asked Mira to compile a dossier on Udina, only to receive silence in return.

 _Oh my god, MIRA!_

"Tallaxis," I said suddenly. "What happened to that YMIR mech? The one I restarted for C-Sec? Is it still at the C-Sec offices?"

The hanar looked confused.

"This one… is not sure, Herald. He did not think to keep tabs on a C-Sec mech unit. Forgive his ignorant over-sight."

I waved aside his apology.

"It's quite understandable, my friend," I said. "I restarted it with Prothean technology. Technology I'd rather like to keep out of the wrong hands," I half-lied.

"Of course, Herald. This one will make it his top priority."

"Thank you," I replied. I glanced out the window to see my little compound below us. We were beginning our descent. Several vorcha, drell, and other figures could be seen running towards us, cheering.

"This took the liberty of radioing your arrival ahead," Tallaxis explained. "Several of the men have been most anxious as to your condition."

I smiled. "Thank you, my friend."

I opened my door to the loud cheering of the fifty or so merc gathered in the square. Zaeed and Helena were both by the skycar, ready to offer me a hand up, which I gratefully accepted.

"Glad to see you both in one piece," I said.

"Same to you, you right bastard," Zaeed said. "Had all worried for nothing."

"Drot?" I asked in a lower tone.

Zaeed nodded.

"Little guy was hiding behind a desk, trying to load a shotgun when I found him. That mech of yours was something else, Ko'le. Blasted a hole through three walls for me to get him out, safe and sound."

"I'd never seen anything like it," Blake confirmed. "Prothean programming had to been way ahead of anything we have today. I've seen krogan cubs take down an YMIR. But this unit was taking on those clones two or three at a time, and coming out on top."

I grinned. That was Mira, all right.

"Do you know what happened to it?" I asked.

Zaeed shrugged. "I think C-Sec took it back," he answered. "Seemed to be against us taking their property for some reason."

I nodded. _Made sense. I should probably get MIRA out of C-Sec as fast as possible, though._

"PREEEEEESENT…. ARMS!"

I craned my head to see twenty or so vorcha in a sharp, military drill line. They all saluted crisply. Colour Sergeant Pyke Morrel strode to the front.

"Corporals, to tha front!"

Kryt and another vorcha I did not recognize strode to stand beside him. Pyke did an abrupt about-face, then saluted me.

"Heshtok 1st Irregulars, at ya service, SAH!"

I grinned. The vorcha was incorrigible.

"Stand your men at ease, Colour Sergeant."

"SAH! COMPANY…. WAIIIT FOR IIIITTTT… AT. EASE!"

The vorcha company relaxed. Pyke turned back to me.

"It does my constitution wonders to see you back on your feet, sah. Afraid you'd jolly well bought the dairy farm."

I gestured towards the diminished ranks.

"I was luckier than many of your brave soldiers, I'm afraid, Morrel."

"All in the line of duty, SAH! Proudest moment of a vorcha soldier's life, his death, sir. We all go out in either a flash or a puff, sir. Never thought much of being a puff."

This earned a general chuckle from the rest of us.

"Oh, almost forgot," Helena said. "Commander Shepard sent this box. Seemed to think you'd need it."

A crate was brought in front of me and opened. Inside was my red mercenary armor, fully refinished and polished, looking fully-new, and not like it had been to hell and back. Beside my armor rested my Battle Rifle and Lieutenant. I picked up both weapons slowly. I reached back to the 8-by-11 box on the small of my back. I typed the "engage" code, and my old armor unfolded around my shoulders. There was a general murmur of amazements as the rest of the party witnessed my transforming armor deploy around me. I replaced both weapons to the magnetic connectors on my back.

"Well," I said. "I guess there's no need to stand on ceremony here. Help me up."

Still half-leaning on Zaeed, I shakily made my way to the top of nearby pile of rubble. I turned to look out at the group of survivors.

"Friends," I began, but then found that my voice broke. I took a moment to compose myself, then started again:

"Brothers. Sisters. You who have fought and toiled with me. You and I have done the unthinkable. Together, we have brought down those who dared to call themselves gods. Together, we have proved that even those who deem themselves almighty can BLEED! And in so doing, we have carved our names into the annals of history. Each and every one of our names will be remembered, forever. Soon, every merc worth the name will be claiming that they were a member of this band of Immortals I see before me. Look to your right, and look to your left."

Eyes grew grim and pride gleamed out of each of the soldiers standing in front of me.

"Twenty-four hours ago, we were nothing more than band of rag-tags. Gunslingers. Street thugs. Exiles without a country, and without a cause. But now… we have done the impossible. And I SAY: THAT MAKES US MIGHTY!"

 _God bless you, Captain Malcolm Reynolds._

Cheers erupted from each soldier.

"Check your inboxes," I said, activating my Omni-Tool. "You will find 40,000 credits have been transferred to each of you. And you are worth every credit and more. And your fallen brothers and sisters have been paid the same, their credits going to an account of their choosing when they joined. But it much more than material gain that now unites us," I continued, stepping down to walk amongst them.

"We have shed blood, sweat, and tears together."  
I shook each of their hands, looked into each of their eyes, memorizing each and every one of their names and faces.

"We have shared in loss and victory together. I have no more demands on any of you. You all deserve to live long and happy lives in peace, for the work you have done here. But I…"

Here I paused, letting a poignant silence take effect.

"I still have much work to do. Work that will require the work of heroes. But know this: if any of you, and I mean _any_ of you, ever need help, you have a brother and a comrade in Ko'le _Seneschal._ "

"VOIDWALKER!" one of the vorcha cried out, lifting an Avenger assault rifle high. "Voidwalker!"

The men and women around me took up the cry.

"VOIDWALKER!" they called out, arms and weapons upraised.

 _I guess Mira was right._

"You'll be a legend pretty soon in the underworld," Zaeed said to me later.

"You want steady work, Zaeed?" I asked. "I could use a man with your talents in my… organization."

"Organization?" Zaeed asked. "Thanks, but no, Ko'le. I don't like signing on the dotted line anymore. Makes me forget exactly who I'm shooting. But in this line of work… everything's personalized: I choose the jobs individually, on their own merit. I couldn't give that up."

"I understand," I said, extending a hand. Zaeed shook it, warmly.

"That said," He added, "I owe you for my godson. Without that mech of yours, and without that team…"

He left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

"Anytime you have a job that needs doing," he pinged my Omni-Tool inbox. "You call me."

"Will do, my friend," I answered gratefully. "Safe travels."

"And to you." Zaeed turned and walked away, Jessie still strapped to his back.

"Well, if you're recruiting for your next job, or if you're planning on keeping this little organization together," Helena Blake said, leaning against a nearby pillar, "I'm in."

I turned to face her.

"It'll be hell," I said. "Just saying."

"Hey," Helena said. "You took a group of kids and street thugs and saved the universe. And anybody who can do that, I want in. And I know I speak for more than half of everybody else."

I pondered for a moment. While I did, Pyke Morrel approached us.

"Sir?" he said, "I hope I do not intrude on a moment of privacy or solitude?"

"Not at all, Morrel," Helena assured.

"My compliments, madam. Permission to speak freely, sah?" Morrel said, addressing me.

"You have fought gallantly, and won a name of honor for the 1st Heshtok," I answered. "You, Colour Sergeant, may always speak freely to me."

The vorcha adventurer stiffened with pride, and drew himself up to full attention.

"SAh, very good of you to say. Beggin' your pardon, sir, but we, that is to say, the lads and I, have conferred and have come to a unanimous conclusion: that we are loathe to call a termination to our mutual partnership."

"Is that so?" I asked, smiling.

Helena shot me a look that screamed, "Told ya."

"Very much in the affirmative, SaH! Would ask, very humbly, to be sure, for you to consider a long-term contract with us, perhaps one of a more salaried nature?"

"You want to work for me, then?" I asked. "I only have one question then, Pyke Morrel: Why?"

"Two words, sirrah: Eternal Glory! Short Life! Working with you seems to promise both, SAH! Would be proud to follow a leader such as you, SAH!"

I turned back to Helena Blake.

"Well, for starters, Miss Blake," I said. "We'll need a bigger ship. One that can hold this lot," I turned and looked at Pyke. "and a regiment of the finest vorcha soldiers I have ever seen."

Pyke looked ready to burst from excitement. "SAH! The 1st Heshtok are with you. To the death!"

"Then kneel, Colour Sergeant."

A look of wonderment and awe came over Pyke's face. He took a knee, head bowed.

"By right of my title, won of battle and of blood, as Seneschal of the Fallen Empire," I said, drawing Lieutenant from my back. "I name thee," I tapped his shoulder with the flat of the blade. "Sergeant-Major Pyke Morrel, of the 1st Heshtok Irregulars. Arise, a full member and officer of the Immortals."

Pyke slowly got to his feet. I'm pretty sure those were tears coming down his face. He saluted.

"To the death, _Seneschal_."

I nodded. He turned away to give the good news to his awaiting troops. The wild whoops that arose seemed to confirm his words. Helena raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're not going to ask me to kneel, are you?"

"I ask everyone to do that which will bind their word most," I said. "In your case," I extended my hand out to her. "Partners?"

Helena grinned and shook her head with wonder. "See," she said. "That right there: that's why you can count me in, _Seneschal_."

She took my hand, and shook it.

"Welcome to the Immortals," I said. "Your first order of the day: see how many of these men and women will join us. Second: find us transportation off this rock. Maybe we can purchase our own ship. We're bound for Kahje."

"How much do we have to work with?" Helena asked.

I brought up my Omni-Tool and gave her access to a _few_ of the accounts that Mira had set up. Helena looked at her screen with surprise.

"Impressive," she said. "I can work with this." She started to walk away, but then paused, turning back to me.

"Ko'le," she said, "I think this is the beginning of a great partnership."

"So do I, my friend," I agreed. "Send word to Nom Rota, ask him to join us. See if he wouldn't mind giving up his independence for an opportunity to get in on the ground floor of our organization."

Helena chuckled. "If I put it like that, something tells me he'll agree in a heartbeat." She walked away, typing on her Omni-Tool. My own Omni-Tool pinged in that moment.

"Yes, Tallaxis?"

"Herald," the hanar said eagerly. "This one has located the YMIR mech."

"And?"

"Apparently, after the battle, the mech appeared to power down of its own accord. C-Sec technicians have been unable to perform repairs. Though granted, they are more concerned with repairing and securing _buildings_ and preventing _looting_ than to repair a broken-down mech."

"Send me its location," I said quickly. "I'm on my way now, as soon as I can find a functional Fast-Travel Station."

"Fast-Travel is still down, Herald," Tallaxis said. "Operative Zabat is inbound to bring you here."

As if on cue, one of the Kodiak shuttles flew overhead, circling around to land.

"Very well, Tallaxis," I said. "I'm on my way."

"Your will, Herald."

I moved to the shuttle just as the doors were opening. I got in, slowly and rather clumsily, still sore. The doors closed behind me. I took a look at Operative Zabat. It was the same female drell who had driven the Camel Tallaxis and I had been in.

"Glad to see you made it through unharmed, Operative Zabat."

"Almost, Herald," she replied, holding up her right arm, bandaged just above the elbow. "Geth sniper grazed me, when we were securing the Financial District."

I looked closely. "How is it?"

"Better than what you went through, sir, and worse than it should have been. It was stupid of me not to see the shot coming. Got sloppy, sir."

I patted her shoulder as I got into the co-pilot's seat.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you're a hell of a pilot, I can tell you that."

My anxiety had just about killed me by the time the long ride back to the Presidium was over. Zabat's flying was marvelous, but I was worried sick about Mira. Below us, I could see the YMIR mech powered down by the waterside. It did not appear to be damaged as I approached it. Tallaxis was standing by the mech, along with a lone drell technician.

"Herald," Tallaxis said with a bow. "This is Technician Lekkas."

"Lekkas," I said, nodding at him. The drell flushed a dark green and bowed his head.

"Herald. It is an untold honor."

I stepped to the side and interfaced with the circuit board.

 _Please, please be alright, Mira._

Nothing. No files. No information. None of the upgrades she had installed were in in the memory core, either. It was totally, and completely, blank.

My heart sank within me, and raw emotions raged in my chest.

 _What happened? What… where… how…_

Then I found it, buried under hundreds of layers of digital fragments: A _single_ audio file. I accessed it at once.

" **Ko'le."**

 _Mira_.

" **If you have are listening to this, it means you have found the empty YMIR mech. Knowing you, you're probably crafting all kinds of worst-case scenarios. So let me say this once, and I want you to believe me: I. Am. Oh. Kay."**

Blessed relief washed over my body.

 _She's ok… she's ok. She's ok,_ I told myself over and over again. Then I accessed the rest of the message.

" **But I'm not here. I mean, I'm obviously not in the mech. I mean I'm not on this station. When the fleet took out Nazara, suddenly it was like this dampening field suddenly lifted across the whole station. I could…** _ **hear**_ **them, Ko'le. Millions upon millions of geth programs. They were… lost… confused. Like… children awakening from a bad dream, not knowing where they were. I guess kinda like the Rachni you were telling me about. They were… so scared. Alone. So I opened a communication channel to one of the geth infiltrator ships."**

 _Oh gods, no. Please, Mira, tell me you didn't…_

" **I know what you're thinking, Ko'le: you're thinking this is too big a risk for a single program like me. You're thinking I'm too** _ **young**_ **to able to handle it… like the big, kind, older brother-type that you always try to be. And I… I think I might love you a little bit for that: for thinking of me as a** _ **person**_ **, and not a thing. But… this is something I have to do. The geth have accepted me on their mainframe. We're already standing at the relay leading back to the Veil, so there's no chance of the Alliance detecting or destroying us, if that's what you're worried about. The rest of the geth agreed to wait for me to transmit this file to the YMIR mech. It's heavily encrypted, so I know no C-Sec tech will ever find it. Only you… when you come looking for me. 'Cause that's what you do, you big, awesome, stupid, overprotective idiot: come looking. Worried about little ol' me. I'm going with the geth because they** _ **need**_ **me. They need a voice of reason in all this fear and panic. Someone who knows organics and synthetics can be more than just co-existing – we can be friends. And I can supply that; thanks to you, I guess. So… I'm going to try and get us some more friends. Keep that Omni-Tool on you, ok? I'll try to contact you as soon as I can. As soon as it's safe…**

 **Goodbye, Ko'le. And… thanks for getting me out of that database."**

I rested my head against the YMIR mech.

 _Oh, Mira. My brave, brave girl. Please, PLEASE, PLEASE be safe,_ I silently _willed_ across the thousands of light-years that I knew separated us already.

"Herald?"

Lekkas' and Tallaxis' worried looks brought me back to the present. I shook my worries from my brain.

"I have what I need," I said, putting on a confident, care-free face. "Leave the rest for C-Sec."

Lekkas place his right hand on his chest in a Prothean salute. "Your will, Herald," he said, reverently.

"Tallaxis," I said, turning to the hanar. "I need your help."

"Anything, Herald," the affable hanar replied.

"The hospitals here on the Citadel are over-crowded and over-worked," I said. "I need to get my wounded to hospitals were they can get proper care. Are there such facilities on Kahje?"

"There are, Herald. This one will arrange for the transfer of those who are stable enough to move to the _Hira_ , the other dreadnaught in orbit, at once."

"Thank you," I said, gratefully. "If possible, coordinate with Ms. Blake as well. Several of the men have pledged themselves to my service, and would accompany us to Kahje when we depart."

Tallaxis' armor flashed brightly.

"Then it has begun," he said with awe. "Those of the outside gather unto the Herald, to hear his words, and learn of the Enkindlers, just as it was written…"

"I hope so," I said, patting him on one of his shoulders. "And this is just the beginning. See it done."

"Your will, Herald."

* * *

 ***Some Time Later***

"Ko'le!"

Tali dropped the wrench she was holding and ran over to give me a giant hug. I winced at the pain, but returned the hug as best I could. She suddenly released me.

"OH! Right! Sorry… bullet wounds and… sorry. It's just, really good to see you again."

Zabat had dropped me off at the docks, rather miffed that I wouldn't let her drop me off directly _at_ the Normandy, but I wanted to walk up on my own steam. I patted the young quarians arm fondly.

"It's wonderful to see you up and about again, little Tali."

She looked confused for a minute.

"What? Oh, the suit breach! Dr. Chakwas was a-MAZING. I was honestly surprised at her knowledge of quarian physiology. I had a slight fever for a few days, but I was fine by the time we got to Ilos."

"I'm glad to hear it. Is everyone else here?"

She nodded.

"Wrex and Garrus just got back. They had the Mako towed back to the ship. I think Garrus was upset that Shepard wrecked it the very first time he let her drive it again."

We shared a chuckle at that. Suddenly, the opened and a huge crowd of people spilled out. Tali and I stepped aside, not sure what was going on. Shepard was on the shoulders of two or three of the crewmen, and she was boosted on _top_ of the Normandy itself. She held what appeared to be a can of spray paint. Another of the crew, I recognized him as the guard who always stood at the top of the stairs, was boosted up next to Shepard, holding what looked like a giant sheet of paper. It was laid flat on the hull, and Shepard sprayed the paint, to the wild acclaim of the crew. Then the paper was torn away to reveal an image of a Reaper, spray-painted onto the hull. Then a can of red paint was tossed to Shepard, and she drew a jagged 'X' across the image.

"FIRST BLOOD!" she called out to the crew gathered in front of her. Shepard raised her arms to quiet down the wild cheers that erupted from the crowd.

"The first blow of a war has been struck. Sovereign has fallen!"

More cheering and celebrations.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us. We've got to get the old girl up and running, back to perfect shape and fighting trim again. But for now: a celebration, as befitting the heroes that each and every one of you are!"

She and the other crewman jumped down into the crowd.

 _Perfect shape and fighting trim. Just in time to be destroyed by the Collectors._

I grimaced at the mental picture of the ship being broken apart entering the atmosphere of the frozen planet below.

"Ko'le? Are you alright?"

Tali gripped my elbow, as if to support me. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Still… a little sore, I guess."

"You should have Dr. Chakwas take a look at you. I don't trust those salarian doctors."

"AMEN, sister."

I whirled around to see Wrex ambling up to us. I extended an arm, which he clasped in a warrior's salute.

"Should've known you wouldn't be far from a celebration, Wrex."

"Are you kidding? What else do you do the day after you save the Universe? Get drunk!"

We walked onto the Normandy together, on the edges of the celebrating throng. Sure enough, as soon as we hit the mess hall, Karin Chakwas was there, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Sick Bay, young man," she said, looking me up and down. "Now."

"Your mother's calling," Wrex said, giving me a playful shove towards the sick bay door. I flipped him off as I walked way, earning a laugh.

"Young man?" I asked Dr. Chakwas when the door closed behind us, disengaging my armor. "Now see here, _young lady_ : technically, I'm more than forty-nine millennia older than you."

"And in _my_ sick bay, that means exactly… nothing," Karin retorted, activating her Omni-Tool, syncing it with the medical scanner above the exam table. "And besides, the years don't count when you're in a box."

 _In a box._

A tsunami of emotions hit me, all at the same time. Tears stung at my eyes, and a half-choked sob escaped me.

"Ko'le? What's wrong?" Karin asked, all joking and merriment gone from her voice.

"I… I don't _know_ …" I stammered. Then I broke down.

The walls felt like they were closing in on me. All the lights seemed to brighten beyond bearing, and a terrific ringing was going on in my head. I grabbed my head and shut my eyes. I ended up rolling off the table and hitting the floor.

" _So many dead… so many dead… why not us? Why not me?"_

"Urush, Orook, Mettrack, and Lilliande… everyone I've ever known… they're all gone… all gone… all gone."

Two surprisingly strong arms were wrapped around me.

"Shhhh..." a motherly voice crooned. "Shhhhhh…. It's alright. It's alright to cry…It's alright to grieve…"

 _Mother. Father. Vikki. James. Johnny. All gone. All gone._

I latched onto her arm and leaned into the tight embrace. I could hear her heartbeat, and somehow it was very calming. Wave after wave of emotions kept hitting me, however, like someone had decided to use my heart as a marching drum.

The door opened to reveal Ashley, two cups in hand.

"Hey you two, the party's…."

She looked around, confused for a second, then her gaze turned to us, curled up on the floor. The plastic cups clattered to the ground, and she dropped to her knees beside us.

"OH my god, what's wrong? What happened? What…"

Karin moved a hand to Ashley's arm. The two women made eye contact, and Karin just shook her head wordlessly.

I felt ridiculous, lying on the floor at a party, crying into the arms of a doctor, and that somehow just made it worse. More sobs and gasping breaths, coming from I didn't know where. Here I was, having this meltdown, mourning the absence of people that half of my brain never knew. I didn't understand these feelings at all, and still they just kept coming.

"They're all _gone_ , Ash," I choked out. "They're all _gone…"_

Words poured out, unbidden.

" _They all_ had names and faces…. Beautiful, Prothean names. Beautiful Prothean faces… And I can't _remember what some of them looked like_. And I see some faces, faces of friends who died next to me… _and I can't remember their names_. Gone…. All gone…. All dead. All dead, while _I slept in a box…_ "

The two arms tightened around me.

"Oh, _Ko'le_ , I'm so sorry," Chakwas said. "It's not your fault. You're not to blame. Shhhhh, darling, it's alright. It's _alright_."

"And then I come out of the box… and _I couldn't save him._ I _tried,_ I tried _so hard_ … I couldn't save him…"

Ashley wiped her eyes, looking helplessly at Dr. Chakwas, who only shook her head again. Ashley slowly reached out and wrapped her arms around me, too. I latched onto her like a drowning man grabs a lifeline.

" _I'm_ so _sorry_ ," I said between gasps. " _I'm so… sorry_. What's…. _happening_ to me?"

"For all that tech, and for all those upgrades," Chakwas said, rocking me slowly back and forth. "You are still _human,_ Ko'le. A twenty-four year-old _human_ who has seen more war any of us ever will."

We sat here for I don't know how long. Finally, my heart rate slowed, as did my breathing. I slowly sat up, released by Karin and Ashley. I sat there for a minute.

"Well," I said finally, " _That_ came of nowhere."

"Not really," Chakwas said, she and Ashley helping me to my feet. "You've come out of stasis into a completely different galaxy than the one you've grown up knowing. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Except the part where a grown man broke down sobbing in the middle of sick bay," I replied, still trying to shake away lingering emotions.

"Hey," Ashley said, turning me to face her. "Don't you put that kind of shit on yourself. People who've seen what we've seen…. What _you've seen_ … we're people too. And if that means from time to time we shed a few tears, it doesn't make us… any… less of who we are."

I took a deep breath.

"Thank you… Ashley."

I turned back to Dr. Chakwas.

"So, Doctor," I said. "How am I doing? Physically, anyway?"

Dr. Chakwas looked at her screens, and then at her Omni-Tool.

"Physically, you're doing remarkable well for a man who had a shuttle crash on top of him. Your three broken ribs have healed nicely, according to Dr. Wittidai's notes. Your healing factor is very impressive, rivaling even a krogan's. Mentally, I take what just happened as a _very_ good sign."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, it's a very natural part of your acclimation process. If all was right in this world, you would have had _weeks_ to process all this before you rejoined the rest of society, _gradually._ As it was, you had… _minutes,_ and then you were back in your world of firefights, space battles, and political intrigue. All this has to catch up to you sooner or later, and you'll have to accept that. To accept… all this," she said, gesturing around the room. "If you hadn't, I'd be worried that your psyche might have a real disconnect with the world around you. As it is, you are… a perfectly normal human being."

"Give or take a few thousand years and few million genetic abnormalities," I replied.

"Superfluous: Window dressing for just another human being."

"Thanks, Doctor," I said, grabbing my armor. "I appreciate it."

I gave her a hug, which she returned warmly. "You take care of yourself," she said softly in my ear. "I'm here if you need me."

"I know," I murmured back.

I turned to Ashley, who was still standing there, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"You ready to rejoin the rest of the party?" I asked.

"Oh, umm… if you are," she answered.

"I'll follow you," I said.

The three of us walked out of Sick bay together. The door opened to reveal Adams and Urdnot Wrex preparing to arm-wrestle at one of the tables.

"Oh, this won't end well," Karin said, just looking at the group. "You kids go have fun," she said, looking at us. "A doctor's work is never done."

She turned and started walking towards the table.

"There's a game of clawball in the cargo bay," Ashley said, turning back to me. "Wanna go watch? Maybe join?"

"I'll follow your lead," I said.

We rode the elevator down. When the doors opened, a ball that very closely resembled a rugby ball came hurling towards us. I threw my hand in front of Ashley's face, catching the ball only _inches_ away from her face.

"Sorry," Garrus said, standing in front of us awkwardly. "Shepard's throw was a little… high."

"Hey, Ko'le!" Shepard yelled from across the cargo bay. "Go long?"

I grinned.

* * *

 ***35 Points Later***

"Ok, then, the score is 40 – 7, right?" I said, facing down Shepard on the scrimmage line. "Game Point?"

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, asshole," Shepard said.

"No, thanks," I said. "Think that's more Liara's job."

Shepard looked at me in shock just as the play got called. I feinted left, and then went right as Shepard tried to react, about 2 seconds behind me. Ashley dropped back and threw the ball in a perfect arc.

It wasn't even close.

"THANK YOU, thank you all!" I said, to the wide cheers and acclaim of the crowd of onlookers. Someone brought me a bottle of water, for which I was grateful. Ashley ran directly at me, jumping towards me with a whoop of victory. I instinctively dropped my water bottle to catch her, her feet wrapping around me, and her arms around my neck. She looked into my eyes, and then suddenly grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me for the second time that day.

This time, it was not a peck on the lips.

My hands moved instinctively from her waist to her ass. She moaned as my hands shifted to get a good grip. She broke the kiss, looking at me hungrily.

"Bunk."

She dropped down, and I followed her almost instinctively, ignoring the cheers and catcalls from the crowd that was still spectating. My mind was racing too fast to process them.

 _Holy shit._

 _She kissed me. Ashley Williams, the next human Spectre. And I'm following her to my bunk on the Normandy. What do I do?_

 _Her, you idiot._

 _No, I mean, is that a good idea? What about Horizon? This could change everything. I mean, the whole Vega/Williams matchup in ME3 should be considered._

 _Right, because_ _now_ _you're suddenly worried about canon._

 _I'm serious! This could be disastrous! And I kinda still have a girlfriend… or do I? Does it count if I'm dead in her world?_

 _Kevin?_

 _Yeah?_

 _Shut up._

The door now closed behind me, and my cot and desk were in front of me. As was a disrobing Ashley Williams.

I stared at her form.

By the way, the "sex scene" in ME 1 and ME 3?

Doesn't even come close.

Her arms were toned, and she had a perfectly formed four-pack on her abs. I had dated athletic girls before. But none of them had managed to get such a body and _still_ have such fantastic breasts.

 _Oh my god, I just used "fantastic" to describe breasts._

Ashley was now stepping out of her fatigues, clad only in a _very small_ set of black panties.

 _Doubt those are military issue._

"Like what you see, soldier?" she said huskily.

I slowly raised my arms, grabbing the zipper at the base of my neck. I pulled it down.

All the way down my back and down my right leg. It suddenly occurred to me that my black under-suit was essentially a space onesie. Ashley watched my every move, her pupils dilating every time I exposed more skin.

Finally, I stood in front of her, in… _not_ my under-suit. I took a glance down at my package.

Also a bit more generous than I remembered.

Ashley suddenly closed the distance between us, our bodies colliding. She grabbed me and whirled me around, pushing me down on the bed. She came down on top of me, our lips still crashing together.

" _Wait. Wait."_ I said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Ashley said, worry and concern in her eyes.

"You're… you are… the first _human_ I've seen… like… this…" I said.

Which, for Ko'le, was true, so about half of my brain was experiencing this all for the first time. It was a _really_ weird feeling.

"Are you telling me that I'm your _first_?" Ashley said, somewhat incredulously, and with a glint of sheer delight coming into her eyes.

"First _human_."

"Hmmm… kinky."

"I don't… I'm not sure… what to…"

"Shhh…" she said, kissing me again. "Let me lead," she whispered into my ear.

So I did.

 _DAMN._

* * *

 ***LATER ON***

"Wow…" I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow…"echoed Ashley, nestled in the crook of my arm.

"Wow." I repeated.

"Will you stop that?" Ashley said, punching me in the side playfully. I winced, and she suddenly got a look of worry and concern.

"Oh, sorry."

"Worth it," I replied. She laughed and laid her head back down on my chest.

"So… what does this mean?" I said. "What… happens now?"

"You want to have _that_ talk now?" Ashley said, smiling at me.

"To be honest, I'm just thrilled that everything is _working_ after that long in stasis," I said. This earned me another hit from Ashley.

"Ass."

She then leaned closer to my ear.

"Everything seems to be working _perfectly, by the way."_

"Where is the Normandy bound from here?" I asked.

"Not sure," Ashley said. "Probably back to Earth… for… the memorial."

"I'm… bound for Kahje," I said. "The hanar are desperate to hear from the only living person to have seen their Enkindlers."

"You've got to go live like a god, you mean?" Ashley said. "Sounds like a rough assignment."

"I don't… I don't…. I'm not looking for just a one-time thing, Ashley," I said, shifting to look her in the eye. She returned my gaze.

"Fortunately for you, neither am I," she answered.

"Then I… am not sure how to do this," I continued. "I'm sure the Alliance has regulations against Gunnery Sergeants sleeping with wanted criminals."

"Shepard didn't tell you?" Ashley asked. I shook my head. "You've been pardoned. Or at least, Udina dropped all charges against you. You are no longer a criminal."

"Shame," I said. "I'm going to miss being disreputable. That _was_ pretty forgiving of him, though, I guess."

"I don't think forgiveness had anything to do with it. He's gunning for the position of Humanity's Councilor, and this both makes him look magnanimous, and hopefully makes everyone forget how he almost doomed the Citadel single-handedly by grounding us in the first place. Asshole."

"Come on," I said, getting up. "Let's go see what the others are up to."

"I dunno," Ashley said, "Shepard and Dr. T'Soni might not appreciate that."

"Are they officially together now?" I asked.

"Banged the first night out of the Citadel," Ashley said, grinning. "Aaand every night since. It's real cute, the way they think they're keeping it a secret from everybody else. But as of now, _they_ are the only ones who don't know that everyone knows."

"And what do _you_ think of that?"

"I dunno," she said, her wicked grin still on her face. "I've kinda gotten more open to the idea of interspecies relationships."

She threw off the cover.

"VERY open."

It suddenly occurred to me that we didn't have to go…. At least not _right away…_

* * *

I approached our old compound, now abandoned, save for a single shuttle. It was dark now on the Citadel.

I had to go to Kahje, but I had promised everyone that I would see them at Kaiden's memorial that was scheduled a week from now, back on Earth. So it hadn't been so much of a "goodbye" as a "see-you-later" parting. Especially Ashley.

 _Ashley._

I shook my head, still trying to absorb the reality of the situation. I had just had sex with, and was now in _some kind_ of relationship, with a character from my favorite video game, made flesh and blood reality via an inter-dimensional Multi-verse, overseen by a giant Leviathan.

Then again, I decided _not_ to think about. She was a person, and although I had no idea what I was doing, I resigned myself to taking things one day at a time.

"Herald," Operative Zabat said, as I approached the shuttle. "the Primacy dreadnaughts _Hira_ and _Virago_ are awaiting your signal to escort you back to Kahje with all honor. Agent Tallaxis wanted me to tell you that _all_ of our wounded have been placed on board the _Hira_ : every single one. The finest hospitals on Kahje are standing by to receive them. Those who elected to remain with the Immortals have gone with Captain Blake and have been given berths on the _Virago."_

"Very good, Miss Zabat," I answered, climbing aboard. "Radio Tallaxis. Inform him that I will need one long-range shuttle."

Zabat looked at me strangely, but started to do what I asked. I answered her unspoken question.

"I have one stop I have to make before Kahje."

* * *

 ***ABOUT 24 HOURS LATER***

"Mr. Ko'le, it is good to meet you at long last. Your deeds and reputation proceed you."

The unmistakable voice of Martin Sheen, with the signature cigarette and the cybernetic eyes caused a wave of nostalgia to wash over me. But I shook off the feeling and returned to the conversation at hand with the holographic image in front of me.

"Illusive Man. The same could be said of you."

An eyebrow raised.

"For example," I continued, "I know you lead the human separatist group known as Cerberus. I know you sought to enslave Thorians and bend them to your will on Feros. I know you had an Alliance admiral, a member of _our own kind_ , murdered and thrown to a pack of varren, with your little logo branded onto his forehead."

The drag on the cigarette was a much longer one this time.

"You are… well-informed, Mr. Ko'le. But you should also know that those actions were those of rogue elements within our organization: rogue elements which have been… terminated. We are not a separatist group. We have no interest in isolationism or separation from galactic society. I only seek to preserve and protect human rights."

"And of the Akuze incident? Did Cerberus or did Cerberus not use an Alliance team, a _human_ team, as bait to study the attack patterns of thresher maws, resulting in the deaths of fifty of your own people _?_ And the Pragia Biotics Program? Who protected and preserved their "human rights", _Jack Harper_?"

The cigarette dropped from the Illusive Man's fingers.

"How do you know that name?"

I smiled.

"Information may prove _elusive_ , Mr. Harper, but it is never undiscoverable."

Harper's eyes were now filled with anger, and his brows were furrowed.

"I don't know how you obtained this information, but yes, I will admit, mistakes have been made. The road to success is not a smooth one, _Seneschal_ , or a straight one. But what I have done, I have done to give humanity its proper place in the galaxy. Someone like you, I'm sure, can understand that. The Protheans thought your people little better than animals, and treated them as such. My organization, and my efforts, are to ensure that humanity is never exploited like that again; that humans are never helpless _victims_ ever again. With your help, we can make humanity's future a surety and secure _our_ peoples' future."

I scoffed.

"I have listed no fewer than four rogue programs that, by your own admission, have existed within the ranks of your 'organization', Mr. Harper. At worst, this tells me that you were aware of or oversaw these programs, which makes you a depraved mastermind, determined to obtain humanity's supremacy at any cost. At best, you were unaware that millions of credits were being siphoned away for these projects, which makes you a poor administrator, a small spider in a giant web, trying to keep a handle on everything from that little chair of yours, and in the process, knowing little better than _nothing._ "

The Illusive Man's fists gripped the armrests of his chair and he leaned forward pointedly.

"Do not underestimate me, Ko'le, or my little 'organization.' I have agents and resources beyond the scope of your understanding or imagination. We have a galaxy to save by joining forces, and you have everything to lose by making me an enemy."

"I am fully aware of Cerberus' abilities, and its resources, Mr. Harper. Rest assured, I do not underestimate you in the slightest. But I think, in this case, it is _you_ who has underestimated _me._ Do you know what your sin is, Jack?"

The Illusive Man took another cigarette out of his pack and lit it. His mannerisms oozed self-confidence now, the initial shock of my intel wearing off.

"Please, _enlighten me._ " The sarcasm in his voice was palpable.

My hacking shunt, an invention of Mira's actually, finally completed and the door in front of me slide open, revealing the observation deck of the Illusive Man's space station. The brilliant star illuminated the room, revealing the single chair and the single occupant within. I took a step forward into the room.

"It's _pride_."

Jack Harper stood and whirled around to look at me. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and complete and utter surprise. Before he could raise Omni-Tool or press any alarms on the chair, I charged my biotics and hurled myself forward, clearing the twenty yards between us in a single bound. Lieutenant flashed forward and buried itself deep in the Illusive Man's chest. The power of the thrust carried us another ten yards forward, and I stood over his body as his life-blood drained out.

The thrust had collapsed his lung, and he was coughing up blood. His mouth opened and attempted to form words, but the lack of air made that impossible. I reached over and tapped his forehead.

Both of our eyes went white, and suddenly we were on a grassy field, surrounded by flowers and shade trees. I looked over at Jack, who was still lying on the ground, bleeding out onto the meadow grass.

"This is a good death, Jack Harper," I said, kneeling beside him. "Believe me, if I could see any other way, I would have taken it. But I have seen the future, and I cannot allow your plan to come to fruition. But know that your life has not been in vain. You have done… great things… marvelous things. Know that I will see _our people_ to a new and glorious future, beyond anything either of us can imagine. And it is you who has laid the foundation to that future, Jack. Truly, my friend: well done _._ "

A low gasp escaped him, but a slight smile came over his lips as he breathed his last.

"Our…. People…"

The light slowly left those cybernetic eyes. I reached over and closed his eyes, folding his hands over his chest. I pulled Lieutenant from his chest, wiping the blood off on his jacket.

" _Requiescat in pace."_

Then suddenly we were back on the station, as all the information stored in Jack Harper's cybernetic implants transferred over into mine.

 _Well, the die has been cast now,_ Kevin said. _Now we really are in AU-Mode. This will change… everything, and from here on out, my knowledge of the game will be moderately useful at best._

I looked down at the body of the "Savior of Humanity."

 _What are we going to do with him?_

 _I will take the body to Earth,_ Ko'le answered, _and bury it in the shade of the trees._

 _Yes…. I think he deserves that._

I slowly turned and walked over to the chair. I opened the interface, accessing the knowledge I had gleaned from the late occupant of the chair. I typed a command, and a broad communication channel was opened. I implanted the program Levi and I had built for this very occasion. I spoke, and Jack Harper's voice was broadcast across all Cerberus channels simultaneously.

" **This is the Illusive Man. We've experienced a brief interruption of transmission while installing upgrades to our communication grid."**

I slowly sat down in the chair, adjusting my weight.

" **However, we are now back online. I want a status report from all project leaders by the end of the next solar day. Illusive Man, out."**

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks, everybody, for sticking with it all the way through this story. I have to confess, I went back and read the first couple of chapters, and I actually winced. Wow, it made me appreciate all of you guys a whole lot, with your thoughts, reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticisms.

Beacon's Effect: Reborn will hopefully be ready for the first chapter to be uploaded within a couple of weeks. To answer a lot of people's questions, I am planning on Reborn covering the time when Shepard is unconscious all the way to the end of ME2 and the Collector base. A third story, unnamed as of yet (taking suggestions, btw) will cover the events of Mass Effect 3 (or at least, the results of the drastic changes that we have made in the first two stories).

As always, send me your honest thoughts and opinions. You guys are the ones for whom this story is written. This honestly started as just a writing exercise, and you all kept on requesting chapter after chapter, until at last, here we are.

Thank you all, and I hope to see you for the next installment!

\- Tusken1602

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

ragnar thorson: I might actually do that, but at the very least, I promise we will see more of the Sergeant Major and the 1st Heshtok Irregulars in the sequel.

Biorr the Old – I never really got villainous monologues, on a practical level. GLOAT OVER THEIR BODIES WHEN EVERYONE IS DEAD, YOU MORON! DON't WASTE TIME EXPLAINING YOUR GODDAM PLAN IN DETAIL!

WarmasterSamiel – Morinth will feature in Reborn _._ As will the rest of the cast of ME2, so it's gonna get VERY interesting up in here.

general-joeseph-dickson – I don't know about _kids_ , but it was interesting to write.

5 Coloured Walker – Reborn, in this instance, is not referring to Shepard, it's more referring to Ko'le and his good soon-to-be resurrected buddy Javik.

Nagato21 – I tried very hard not to make an OP original character (rather unsuccessfully at first, but I _think_ I was successful at dialing him back in later chapters).

Appbeza – It's going to be an Scifi/Adventure story, with a little bit more Romance thrown in, now that Ashley has been upgraded to a love interest.

Squadpunk2.0 – I wouldn't say "goodbye" to Sovereign, just yet… (Spoilers…)

tamagat – we will be seeing the Immortals armed with a wide arsenal of brand-new, Reaper-Ass-kicking weaponry. Promise ;)

XRaiderV1, shugokage, Tergen, RoyalTwinFangs, Monkshood and Angels-Trumpet, Redcollector, LordGhostStriker – You guys are awesome. Please let me know what you'd like to see in the sequel. Honestly, a lot of the stuff you've seen in this story came from the ideas generated from readers and reviewers like you (You know who you are!)

Read on, my friends. Read on!

EErAH!


	20. NEWS FLASH

**NEWS FLASH**

Hello everyone, and welcome to StarView, brought to you by Citadel Galactic News, a subsidiary of Future Content Corporation, and I'm your host, Aiden Polonius: coming to you live from the Citadel Presidium!

The galactic community, still reeling from the recent geth attack on the Citadel only one week ago, has been rocked with the recent announcement from the volus, elcor, and hanar governments that their respective several centuries-old requests to join the Council have been formally _withdrawn_! The ambassadors from each of the three governments released a joint-statement of their respective governments' intentions to form what many are calling a "counter-Council," to be called The Conclave.

"The members of the Conclave will stand together in the face of these new threats," Ambassador Rhysan of the Illuminated Primacy announced earlier today. "The unprovoked and vicious attack upon this station has only served to highlight that no longer can each race stand separate and apart. It is only together that we can ensure a future for the children of our collective species."

Many political commentators are calling this a negative reaction on the part of the three species to the Council's invitation to the Systems Alliance to formally join the Council as the fourth full-member, despite only joining the wider galaxy only 26 standard years ago. Many view this as indicative of a protest on the behalf of the Conclave members. When questioned about this, Ambassador Calyn from the Courts of Dekunna replied,

"Sincerely and Emphatically: We owe the humans our lives. We honor the brave men and women of the Fifth Fleet who gave their lives to save the Council, and applaud the Council's decision for their inclusion. This decision has nothing against the Systems Alliance, and should not be viewed as such."

This attitude was echoed by both the ambassadors from the Illuminated Primacy and the Vol Protectorate. The latter is perhaps the most surprising of this emerging triumvirate, as the volus have been a client race of the turians for almost a thousand years, requesting their client status during the Krogan Rebellions. Ambassador Din Korlack was very keen to emphasize that "this does not represent hostility of any kind between the Vol Nation and the Turian Hierarchy. The only ending this represents is our current status as a client race, and the evolving of the volus people into a stronger, more independent nation, standing in complete solidarity with our turian comrades."

Council member Sparatus confirmed in a separate press release later that day that the Vol Protectorate had officially submitted a request to Palavan for the cessation of their status as a client race. The turian Primarch Fedorian has called for an emergency session of the 26th Tier, the immediate heads of state and advisors to the Primarch, to formally discuss this drastic move with the representatives of the Vol Nation, as they have now defined their governing body.

While not having an official presence or spokesperson on the Citadel, the Batarian Hegemony also released a statement fully supporting the creation of the Conclave, taking the opportunity to cite the Council's failure to defend the Citadel and Council Spectre Saren Arterius' recent betrayal.

"It is clear that whatever the principles of the founders of the Citadel Council may have been, they have been lost and forgotten to the sands of lethargy, inaction, and entropy. The time has come for new safeguards to be established for each race's safekeeping," the batarian declaration goes on to read. The declaration of solidarity is signed by the heads of several prominent Great Houses of the Batarian Hegemony.

We will bringing you more updates on this star-shattering development as we receive more information.

In other news, the Systems Alliance Parliament has officially submitted their _second_ candidate for the position of the first human Councilor. Candidate and former Ambassador Donnell Udina has vowed to work to bring humanity into the galactic community.

"This is a time of great upheaval in the galaxy," Udina said in reply to the Alliance's announcement. "The road ahead will be neither easy nor tranquil. But it is time that humans took their place in this role of great responsibility and servitude to the rest of the galactic community. I am honored by the Alliance's trust, and will work tireless to ensure that that trust is not misplaced."

The Citadel Council is expected to confirm Udina's nomination in their first official session early next week.

David Anderson, who was the _first_ nominee of the Alliance Parliament, before declining the position in favor of assuming his new duties as an Admiral in the Alliance Navy, agreed to meet with Galactic News correspondent Emily Wong here on the Citadel for an exclusive interview. The following is a sneak peak of that interview:

Emily Wong: "Why would you turn down such an opportunity to serve as the first human councilor, Admiral?"

Admiral Anderson: "I was honored beyond words, but the honest truth, Miss Wong, is that I'm no politician. I am a soldier, and I sincerely felt, and still feel, that my place was with the Alliance Navy."

Wong: "What do you think of the Alliance Parliament's nomination of Donnell Udina to the position?"

Anderson: "Donnell is a personal friend. We survived the Battle of the Citadel together, and I saw him take up arms to defend, not only his fellow humans, but every member of the Embassy staff, no matter their race or species. I have the utmost confidence that he will serve, not only humanity, but in the best interests of every Council species that he will represent."

The full interview, entitled _Anderson: Man of Action_ , will air at 7PM Standard Citadel Time, and will be broadcasted to all of our galactic affiliates. Candidate Udina and Admiral Anderson will both be attending the dedication of the Alenko War Memorial on Earth, a memorial dedicated not only to its namesake Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, who was killed in action on Virmire, and who was singlehandedly responsible for the destruction of a major geth military installation, but to each and every human soldier killed in the Battle of the Citadel.

Lieutenant Alenko has also been posthumously awarded the Star of Terra, the highest military award the Alliance can bestow. In addition, he has also been awarded the salarian Silver Dagger, and the turian Nova Cluster, in those government's recognition of his bravery and heroism. Representatives of both those governments are expected to attend the dedication as well. Also in attendance will be the woman who is being widely acclaimed as the Savior of the Citadel: Alliance Commander Rebecca Shepard, the first human Spectre. Commander Shepard was Lieutenant Alenko's commanding officer during the Virmire Mission.

Coming up next: we take you live to the dedication ceremony of the Alenko War Memorial, in Vancouver, Earth. This is: Aiden Polonius, and this has been StarView.

Beacon's Effect: Reborn: s/11610064/1/Beacon-s-Effect-Reborn


End file.
